


White Blank Page

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Slow Burn, jane austen style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 101,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was common knowledge by now that, at birth, a mark would be placed upon the skin of each child in order to dictate their partner in life,</p><p>It first began in the late 1800s, or at least, that was the only time that they'd ever had documents that spoke about it, and back then it wasn't rare to find that a bond was broken. The majority of the time, it was due to the death of the other half, sometimes before they'd even found each other which was somehow worse than knowing them and losing them afterwards,</p><p>But other times, a bond was broken cruelly because of the rejection of the other half of the soulmate. If that happened, it was said to be a pain that was unimaginable and many would prefer it if their bond had been broken through death than through this emotional torture. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Man writing for Haikyuu is actually hard, I keep worrying about characterisation D:
> 
> Oikage has quickly become my top OTP for this fandom however, so I had to write something for them. This hasn't been reread of beta'd though, so please excuse any mistakes and typos!
> 
> The Title is from a Mumford and Sons song, which was my inspiration for my fic, believe it or not :)

.

* * *

.

"It was common knowledge by now that, at birth, a mark would be placed upon the skin of each child in order to dictate their partner in life,

It first began in the late 1800s, or at least, that was the only time that they'd ever had documents that spoke about it, and back then it wasn't rare to find that a bond was broken. The majority of the time, it was due to the death of the other half, sometimes before they'd even found each other which was somehow worse than knowing them and losing them afterwards,

But other times, a bond was broken cruelly because of the rejection of the other half of the soulmate. If that happened, it was said to be a pain that was unimaginable and many would prefer it if their bond had been broken through death than this emotional torture. Which was why Elizabeth Jenkins covered the - "

"That's enough now, Kageyama, thank you," Looking up at his teacher, Kageyama slowly sat back at his desk and placed the book down, watching whilst she chose someone else to read the rest of the page. She then quizzed them all on the topic, about the character Elizabeth and how she felt about having a bond with a person who despised her.

Kageyama wrote in one word answers mainly, scrawling that she felt 'sad' and 'heartbroken' before doodling in the margin and drawing Elizabeth as she was described to be, with her soulmate mark becoming a volleyball over her forearm instead of the stated ‘swirl of purple and red’ that it was meant to be.

The bell rang a few minutes later but the teacher held them back for a few extra minutes to say that their work would go toward an English assignment to test their understanding of both the story and the english language itself.

Kageyama winced as he glanced down at his messy, barely finished work, and hurriedly stuffed it into his exercise book before she could notice it and keep him behind even more. He’d just try to read the book himself when he got home or something, it wasn’t as though he’d had trouble following it. Maybe Tsukishima's way of teaching really was rubbing off on him, though he'd never tell him that.

Heading out to the gym after the teacher had officially dismissed them, he changed quickly, nodding at Kiyoko when she glanced up at him as he entered the omega’s changing room as well. He waited until she was gone afterward then, as usual, pretending that he was going to warm up a little himself here before doing it properly in the gym with the others, before picking out a bandaid from his bag and sticking it over his inner thigh. He pulled his shorts down to cover it, the bandaid covering his soulmate mark effectively anyhow but he always liked to be sure, and then he was running out of the room and toward the gym to not be late.

Covering his soulmate mark had become a bad habit of his since his second year of junior high, and regardless of how the rumors about him being an undesirable omega made him feel, he'd much rather them than the truth.

Because of his bitterness over anything to do with having-a-soulmate conversations, his classmates often non-subtly whispered that it was due to him not having one in the first place. The truth of it was something that no one but he and his 'soulmate' knew and it was something that weighed on him almost daily.

Today, for example, after reading a story that had felt so horribly similar to his own about the protagonist Elizabeth Groves, he felt a depressive wave over him as he stepped into the gym for practice.

He'd half expected to see everyone else warming up already but instead they were crowding around Hinata and despite his mood, curiosity bit him.

"Wow!" Tanaka was crowing, grinning, and when Kageyama came a little closer he managed to see just why, _"Lucky!"_

Hinata's soulmate mark, usually a blur of orange and white over his collarbone, had become a lot clearer than it had ever been before and there was now a mix of pink and blue within it as well.

Kageyama stared, his mood utterly plummeting and he found it hard to swallow. Hinata's face was pure joy. He'd found his.

"Who is it?" Asahi asked, tying his hair back as he spoke.

"An omega on my street!" Hinata beamed as he answered, his smile blindingly bright, "He moved in yesterday and when we met, we just knew! We're having dinner today with their family to talk about it!"

Daichi pat Hinata on the back the once, in congratulations, "That really is lucky then, good for you," He smiled, "Most people never even meet their soulmate at this age, you've got a lot of time together now."

If possible, Hinata's smile brightened and he nodded vigorously, before noticing Kageyama standing a little way off from them and waving.

"Kageyama!" He puffed his chest out, pointing at his mark, "Check it out!"

"Yeah, I see it," Kageyama muttered, trying hard not to let his ugly mood show over his face but that proved to be impossible when Hinata's face was reminding him of a very similar and painful memory of his own, "Cool."

"It's more than cool!" Hinata insisted, touching his mark with wonder.

Kageyama stretched his arms above his head, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, well, don't get too happy. It can still darken."

Hinata blinked, "What?"

"Oi," Tanaka turned to Kageyama, frowning.

"Darker marks mean that you've been rejected," Yamaguchi said from where he was standing, one of the only ones actually warming up, "Hinata's has cleared."

"Yeah," Hinata shouted, pointing at him, "It's not - "

"It can still darken, dumbass, you don't even _know_ this omega," Kageyama turned away to start warming up himself, bending over to stretch his legs this time, "He can still reject you before you've bonded, this isn't - "

"Kageyama," Daichi was frowning now too and he realised that he'd utterly failed in keeping his stupid, bitter thoughts over this subject in check, "That's enough. Hinata's got every reason to be happy right now, let's leave it at that."

"It's okay Daichi-san," Hinata was glaring at Kageyama now, "Kageyama's just jealous that he doesn't _have_ a soulmate mark in the first place."

Kageyama stiffened at that but before their argument could escalate, Coach Ukai came inside and the rest of them began their warm-ups together as well. Hinata distanced himself from him whilst they did, however, and only ever coming closer whenever they practiced their quick and acting cold and off with him the entire time. 

Kageyama took it and told himself he didn't care.

But whether it was his imagination or not, the darkened mark over his inner thigh felt as though it was burning the whole practice and he felt numb when the adrenaline from playing seeped away.

By the time their practice was over, it was dark outside from the winter hours and Hinata immediately ran away to go and get his bike. They usually walked some of the way home together but considering today's tension that was unlikely, so Kageyama started to head out himself instead.

"Oi, Bakayama!" Running toward him with his bike, Hinata ignored the way Takeda tried to shush his shouting and caught up with him easily, especially since Kageyama had frozen at his call anyway, "You can't just leave without saying sorry!"

Kageyama blinked down at him, his hands in his pockets and he pursed his lips, "I didn't say anything wrong."

Hinata shoved him and he almost staggered from surprise before shoving him back, "I know he can still reject me, idiot. But you didn't have to be such a jerk about it."

"... I wasn't trying to be," Kageyama looked away, sighing and watching as his breath became white mist in the cold air, "Sorry," He then mumbled.

"Huh?" Hinata grinned, coming closer, "What did you say?" Kageyama smacked the back of his head, glaring, but that only made him laugh, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry too."

He startled, genuinely, "For what?"

"For what I said about you not having a soulmate, duh," Hinata gripped his bike's handles and they began walking together down the street, "That was mean of me."

He really did seem like he felt guilty for saying it too that Kageyama couldn't help but feel a little warmed by it, but instead he just shrugged, "It's not like it isn't true," He lied.

"So?" Hinata looked up at him, "I'm still sorry."

They didn't talk the rest of the way and only walked in companionable silence but when they finally reached the corner that they usually parted at, Hinata turned to go and his hoodie pulled back as he moved to show his mark. He glanced down at it, looking undeniably pleased, and Kageyama felt something boiling hot rise inside him.

He remembered once himself, younger than they both were now, looking down in horror as the swirl of earthy green over his skin had curled into a dark purple and black; mashed into something resembling an ugly bruise rather than the once beautiful splash of colour that it had always been before.

"Hey," He nudged Hinata's shoulder, waiting until he was looked at, "Good luck with your dinner tomorrow."

Hinata's bright grin returned and he straightened, "Thanks!" And with that, he rode away on his bike, waving at Kageyama as he went.

With him gone, the street seemed colder and Kageyama walked the rest of the way with his head down and his eyes stinging.

As he neared his house, however, there was the usual gang of alphas sitting around the benches in the area and he sighed; not looking forward to interacting with them tonight at all. He fingered around in his pocket for his keys and tried to get past without an incident this time but unfortunately, the jangle of his keys caught their attention.

"Hey, it's the high schooler ... !" One of them jumped off of the bench, standing a little too close for comfort, "Out a little late, aren't you?"

His mother had always told him not to speak back to them and to just walk away, which he always did and he always managed to get inside before anything more was said or done but this time his path was blocked and he felt like the universe was somehow punishing him with an awful day.

"What's in the bag, your cheerleader outfit?"

He glared, stepping to the side to avoid him but another jumped down as well then and she seemed to stand a little closer than the other. He could feel his heart beating faster in his chest and he gripped his keys tighter.

"Relax dude, we're not hurting you, what do you look so scared for?"

"Get out of my way."

"Rude."

"Get out of _my WAY!"_

"Alright fine! Jeez," Putting his hands up, the first alpha took a step to the side and back, letting him pass, "See, we can be nice. No need to be so defensive."

Kageyama looked between them all before taking the chance and quickly walking by their group. He jumped over his gate instead of waiting to open it too and unlocked the door to his house with shaking hands. Turning back before he went inside, he saw the alphas sitting back at the benches as if nothing had happened, laughing together and sharing a box of pizza between them.

They seemed like a group of good friends and yet it was because of them that he was frightened to be out on his street at night.

He sighed again, dropping his bag by the door and locking it behind him, "... _Mama?"_ She didn't answer when he called and when he walked further into the house, he realised that she wasn't home yet anyway. Great.

With nothing in the oven or on the stove, he just made himself a sandwich and went upstairs to get started on his homework, wanting to spend more time over the weekend practicing volleyball than studying but also not wanting to panic over the sunday because he had too much to do instead.

Before he could even start his work, however, he was distracted by his phone blinking and checked his notifications instead.

 _Home sfe?_ Was a single text from Hinata.

That same warm feeling from before filled him as he replied with an affirmative and he shook his head at himself.

Despite being teammates, he felt as though he and Hinata had only really become _friends_ after their fight in Tokyo and he didn't really know how he was supposed to act now. Hinata seemed to irritatingly become nervous or suspicious if he acted nice and their friendship never seemed to suffer much with how they usually behaved.

But something new that had arisen with them had been when Hinata had learned about the group of alphas that usually sat near his house. He'd been invited around for the weekend and had seen how they always behaved first time, especially when they'd decided that he wasn't worth more than a _'you're choosing this shortass over us?'_ and had laughed when he'd gotten annoyed.

Since then, he'd checked in everyday around the same time, to make sure that Kageyama was okay, and despite him probably being unable to do something about it if he _wasn't_ , it still felt nice to see that someone really cared.

He wondered if their friendship would still be the same when Hinata and his soulmate became official.

 _Yeah I am. T_ _hanks_ , He replied, ignoring that part of him that always seemed to find negativity in everything.

Pulling out his english workbook then, he opened up the book to look for the pages that the teacher had recommended to help them with their assignment. Elizabeth's sad face in the cover stared out at him and he immediately turned to one of the last pages, where she apparently seemed to find a happy ending for herself.

His own rejected mark felt as though it was stinging and he glared, shoving off his shorts and ripping off the bandaid with an angry swipe.

The mark didn't look that much different but it somehow seemed to hurt in some way whenever he thought about his bond. It plagued him and he hated that because he doubted Oikawa ever even _thought_ about it ever.

Thinking about that itself only seemed to only hurt even more, however.

He sighed, slamming the book shut and deciding to go to sleep early instead. So much for studying, he'd likely panic on sunday anyway.

.

* * *

.

 

Junior high had seemed like such an amazing place to him in his first year.

Oikawa Tooru had been the reason why most of the time. He'd been one of the most amazing people that he'd ever met, with the way he played and assessed every player being such exceptional skill.

He'd only wished that he'd be able to be a player on the court with him one day, but with him practicing as a setter as well he'd likely never be on at the same time as Oikawa, so he'd contented himself with watching and learning from him instead.

Those days, he'd not really had many concerns and he now knew how oblivious he'd been to many aspects of Oikawa's personality and mind.

In Junior high there had only been a few omegas on the team but none of them were first years like him, apart from Kunimi, so they'd usually come into the omega's changing room together and stay in the corner to change into their sports clothes.

That day, however, Kunimi had been sick and he hadn't been in school all day so it’d been unlikely that he'd be at practice too. Kageyama had fiddled with his shirt uncomfortably before practice, not looking forward to being alone in a room full of older omegas and unfortunately, probably because of his self-consciousness, he hadn't paid attention to himself as he usually would have when he'd opened the door to come inside.

The first thing that had hit him then had been that the smell in the room was a lot different than he’d been used to and when he'd finally realised why, he’d noticed what he was actually looking at.

Oikawa had had one leg in his shorts, his boxers low on his hips and his shirt off and he was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. There’d been a dark blue smudge of colour over his stomach, just above his crotch, and as Kageyama had stared back he’d watched as an earthy green had joined it and as the colour had cleared into swirls instead.

Oikawa had glanced down at his mark, noticing it changing as well and it was then that Kageyama had realised what he was doing. His cheeks had bloomed red and he’d jumped, quickly turning and running out of the alpha's changing room and hurrying into the omega's, trying to hide his embarrassment by changing extra fast.

Oikawa had then watched him when he'd stepped onto the court, holding a ball in both hands and - and _glaring_ at him. Kageyama had blinked his confusion, deciding that he’d really every right to be angry because he _had_ walked in on him changing and had, instead of leaving, stared and then run away without even apologising.

With that in mind, he’d then decided to try and attempt to apologise for it afterward but the idea had just embarrassed him further and he’d only ended up pushing himself into warming up instead. Now, he wondered if that apology would have gone well anyway.

It hadn't been until the end of their practice, when the gym had been practically empty besides Oikawa and Iwaizumi, had he felt like he'd had the courage to approach him.

Oikawa had been serving balls over the net at the time and hadn't even looked at him until he’d cleared his throat and bowed slightly.

"Um," He remembered glancing at Iwaizumi but back then he'd thought that he’d been much too far away to hear their conversation, hopefully, and Oikawa had stopped to straighten so he'd wanted to focus more on him, "Oikawa-san - "

"No."

Kageyama had blinked then, looking at him and tilting his head to the side, "Eh?" Oikawa had then frowned, "I mean - I don't - ?"

"Whatever you're going to say about our marks, _no_." Lifting another ball from the basket, Oikawa had spun it in his hands, looking down at Kageyama with the stoniest expression that he'd ever worn in the gym before, "Yes. I felt it too, don't you worry about that, but it means nothing. Okay?"

The mark over Kageyama's thigh had then itched, a tell-tale sign, but he’d refused to scratch at it as he'd stood there, still trying to understand just what had been said.

"I don't - understand. Oikawa-san, we're - "

"No. No we're not. Okay?" Putting a hand over Kageyama's face, Oikawa had then pushed him back a few steps away from him. With his vision completely covered by flesh, Kageyama had let him, more confused than anything and when the hand had been removed he’d seen that Oikawa's glare from before was back, "You understand now? We're _not_ soulmates."

"But - " Kageyama'd glanced down at where Oikawa's mark had been but he’d been interrupted before he'd had the chance to explain how special this was. He'd been taught all his life, especially by his mother, how 'magical' this moment should be but it was nothing like he'd imagined.

Nothing ever was.

"Our marks don't mean anything," Oikawa had snapped at him, "Okay?! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to practice a little more," He’d then turned away, bouncing the ball between his feet, "Go on home, it's late."

Kageyama'd glanced at the door, then back again, unsure of how to feel, "Um. Okay." He’d then bent to grab his bag from the edge of the room and had run back toward the exit to quickly leave. Iwaizumi had stopped him as he'd passed, however, frowning.

"Are you okay, Kageyama?"

"I - Yes! Thank you," He’d nodded, ducking past and heading over to the school's gates. He’d then called his mother on the way and had waited there for her to pick him up. Usually he would have walked but at the time his mark had been throbbing painfully over his inner thigh and he hadn't been sure if walking would have made it worse or not. It had even hurt to stand.

So instead he’d sat over a bench near the gate, putting his feet up and holding onto his knees but he hadn't even realised how much he’d been covered by the shadows when he’d heard Oikawa and Iwaizumi heading home too.

"I just _refuse_ to have him as my soulmate okay? The universe is laughing at me!" Oikawa'd been saying, sounding frustrated, and there’d then been a bark of laughter, "It's not funny Iwa-chan!"

"I'm not laughing at that," Iwaizumi had said, passing Kageyama by without even seeing him sitting there, huddled in the dark, "I'm laughing at how petty you are, you idiot. You don't even know the kid, he's _12_."

"I don't care how old he is or _who_ he is, he could be the world's most prized omega and I _still_ wouldn't want him. Ever!" Oikawa had been gesturing, running his hands through his hair before putting on a high-pitched baby-voice and saying, " _Oikawa-san, please teach me to serve!_ How annoying is _that?"_

"Oi! He's just asking for help!" Iwaizumi had given him a shove and then both them and their conversation had left his sight.

_I wouldn't want him. Ever!_

Smart or not, it had been pretty easy to figure out who they’d been talking about and it had hurt more than he would have thought it would. He remembered feeling a lump fill his throat as he'd sat there and he’d rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, holding his knees closer and pressing his face into them.

His mother had picked him up a few minutes after that but he'd promised himself not to say a word to her about what had happened despite her pestering when she'd seen how upset he'd looked.

It'd only been once he’d been in his room again that he’d let go. He’d ripped his shorts off to stare down at his throbbing mark, panting and hoping that it wasn't true.

The dark earthy green that it had usually been had become darker, purplish almost, and it had hurt to touch. His eyes had burned with that finality and the mark had stung even more when his tears fell over it, running down his leg and splashing onto the carpet.

If it had darkened already then that had meant that Oikawa had been sure in his rejection. That he didn't want him. That he would _never_ want him, he'd said.

Pressing his lips together, Kageyama had muffled a sob behind them and had curled up onto his bed. He hadn't even bothered showering or changing his clothes, and had just held onto the covers and cried himself to sleep.

 

.

* * *

.

Kageyama woke Saturday morning to the sound of his mother shouting down the phone.

He sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair and combing it down with his fingers. His mother was still shouting when he went downstairs for breakfast and she held up a finger when she saw him standing there in his pyjamas. She finished her call then, slamming the phone down but ironically turning back to him with a smile.

"What time did you get home last night?"

"Late," He answered, opening the fridge and taking out a pot of yogurt.

"Did those alphas bother you again?" She was frowning as she asked, looking bothered herself at the thought of it. He shook his head and she relaxed, making him feel a lot better about the lie.

"Who was that?" He asked, glancing at the phone, and she sighed, rubbing her forehead with a groan.

"Some bastard hit my car yesterday and I got her details, but today she tried to blame _me_ for it!" Glaring now, his mother took the yogurt from him and put it back in the fridge. She took out two eggs instead and cracked them over a frying pan, "How _dare_ she try to talk to me like that! Rude, self-righteous, alpha bastard!"

Kageyama felt himself smiling, always finding it easier to do that when he was at home because it just seemed to come more naturally here, but luckily she didn't notice or she would have gotten even madder.

"Here," She gave him the fried eggs and a glass of milk, before putting her jacket on, "Will you be alright on your own today?" He nodded and she kissed the top of his head, "Make sure you eat something for lunch, and text me if you go out, okay?"

He nodded again, scooping some egg into his mouth and taking the spare key she gave him. He then heard the door shut and lock after her a few minutes later and then he was home alone again.

It was a sunny day outside however and he really didn't want to spend it sitting either in the kitchen or in his room so he texted Hinata to see if he was free.

When he didn't get an immediate reply, he just went out on his own instead, texting his mother to tell her that he was going shopping. The shopping centre wasn't too far away from his house by foot and he ran most of the way anyway, just to exercise, but when he got there he realised that he really had nothing that he particularly needed to get.

Plus, it was a Saturday and the shops were incredibly busy.

In the end, he'd just breezed through the shops for most of the day, only spending actual _time_ in the two sports gear shops but he didn't really look at or get anything as he'd wandered around, and it was only when he passed by a jewelry shop that something actually caught his attention and he paused.

There was a bracelet in the window display, made of silver and flexible. It had three round charms clicked on it with the middle one being an earthy green that made his chest ache.

He stared at it, coming closer, and realising that the second charm was completely different to the first which meant they weren't a match and that it was in the shape of a piece of pie, which was weird. He pressed a hand to the glass, looking closer.

"We have all sorts of charms, if you'd like to have a look," Someone suddenly said beside him and he jumped, turning to look at what must be a worker who'd seen his interest and had come over to try and entice him further, "It depends on what sort of look you want yourself," Looking at Kageyama properly, he then added, "30% student discount too."

"How much is this one?" Kageyama asked him, pointing at the green charm.

"For you, the bracelet itself is  ¥1130.50 but with the single charm, it's  ¥1575.90." He used a key to open the glass box up, taking Kageyama's wrist in hand and hooking the bracelet over it, clasping it on, "With two charms, we lower the price to  ¥1300.50 altogether."

Staring at the charm, Kageyama felt almost mesmerised. It was a lot of pocket money and he didn't really need it, and yet, he did like the look of it too.

"I can't," He said, shaking his head and unclipping it from his wrist, "I play volleyball, it would get in the way."

"You play Volleyball?" The worker asked, "Oh, we have volleyball charms too! And don't worry about it getting in the way, the bracelets don't fall off and they barely scratch. Plus you can always take them off when you're playing."

"... you have volleyball charms?" Was all Kageyama had latched onto.

"Sure!" The worker smiled, leading him into the store, "We have ones in silver, coloured, the japanese national team's player names ... "

In the end, Kageyama had left the store with a bracelet on.

He had two charms on it, the green one that he'd seen before and a silver ball that had a volleyball dangling from it.

He wasn't really one to wear jewelry and it felt really strange sitting on his wrist afterwards but he still couldn't help but fiddle with it too and feel more than a little pleased that he'd bought it. The bracelets were apparently meant to represent things important to the individual, according to the worker, and he supposed that that was true when it came to his.

His soulmate mark before rejection, his childhood dream of having a bond, and his love for volleyball. He fingered at the bracelet's clasp before hearing his stomach grumble and wincing. It was almost 1pm and he'd only had two eggs for breakfast.

He left the shopping centre and decided to look for something to eat before heading back home before he then spotted a cake shop and his feet led him into it.

It had been his mother's birthday a few days ago and they hadn't really had the time to do anything for it but she really liked cheesecake and he had some spare money on him. He brought the first one that he could see and carried the box before him, with both hands, as he started to look for a nearby cafe to eat a quick lunch in.

His mood was high when he turned the corner toward the usual one that he ate at when he suddenly saw Kindaichi and Kunimi sitting outside of it and he felt the ground open up under him.

He froze, his hands squeezing the box as he horribly felt as though he was back at the day after their last match together in Junior high, when he'd walked into the gym to see the entire team ignoring him completely. He was alone right now as well, without his team and without Hinata, but he didn't have to speak to them so he forced that memory away and took a step back.

They hadn't noticed him yet, which was good, but as he soon as he quickly turned to walk in the other direction he saw their team's libero coming toward him alongside their other brunette setter. They were carrying bags between them and were in their volleyball clothing too, which meant that they must have just had a practice session together.

Iwaizumi was close behind them with Matsukawa which meant that -

"Tobio-chan!"

He flinched, spinning around to see Oikawa coming out of the sweet shop from right behind him. He had a lollipop in hand and was twirling it between his forefinger and thumb.

"Oikawa-san - !"

"That cake looks nice, can I try a piece?" He leant forward with his finger, poking it out as though he was going to stab it into the cake, and Kageyama jerked it back with a glare.

"Don't, it's not _for_ you!"

"That's rude Tobio-chan, you used to be so nice to your senpais," His voice attracted Kindaichi and Kunimi's attention and they were both looking over now as well. Kageyama tensed, holding the cake closer.

"Leave him alone Oikawa," Iwaizumi ordered as he walked past and before Oikawa could respond Hanamaki stepped out of the sweet shop just then as well, not looking the least bit surprised to see Kageyama and just simply tossing a few sweets over to Matsukawa; along with some change as well.

"They didn't have your favourite," He told him, shrugging, but Matsukawa just shrugged back.

Kageyama watched as they breezed past him, Oikawa completely ignoring his presence now and returning to his teammates, so when their attention was entirely diverted he immediately turned and walked away. His cheeks felt hot and his mood had gone down, but he refused to let seeing Oikawa do this to him anymore.

"Nice bracelet," An alpha said to him as he passed and he startled, turning to see the man nodding at him from where he was standing, smoking a cigarette.

"... Thank you."

"No problem," He continued, smiling at Kageyama, "Try and stay as young and pretty as you are now, darlin'," He gestured to Oikawa and the others, "Those alphas will be all over you in a few years."

Gritting his teeth, Kageyama's politeness vanished and he gave the alpha a dark look, walking away faster.

He missed Oikawa watching him go, all traces of a smile gone.

 

~

 

"What's this for?" Kageyama looked up when from where he was laying the table, the cheesecake sitting right in the middle.

"... Happy birthday, mama," He offered quietly, gesturing to the food and the cake, and she smiled at him, "I got it today."

"I see," She took her jacket off and pulled him into her chest, hugging him tight, "Thank you, Tobio."

He relaxed now that he knew she wasn't mad, hugging her back, but when she pulled back to look at the spread he caught a glimpse of her soulmate mark just beneath her left ear. It was a mash of red and pink, a blur still without it's partner to clear it, and when she caught him looking she rubbed at it with her finger.

"Sorry," He glanced away, sorting out the plates instead but she placed a hand on his shoulder and just smiled again.

"I'll find them one day, it's alright. Just like you will," She said softly, "And it'll be as _magical_ as they say it is in the books."

He blinked twice, fighting back how that made him feel considering the fact that he'd just seen his soulmate today and that it had been a reminder of his rejected bond. His mother had never seen the change, he'd gotten too good at hiding things from her in case she worried, but for once he wished he hadn't lied about this.

Instead, however, he just nodded despite how he felt and sat with her at the table to eat.

"That's pretty," She then commented after a while, pointing at his new bracelet with the end of her chopsticks.

He glanced down at it, touching the charms gently, "Thank you."

"How much was it?"

He flinched, looking away quiltily, "...um.  ¥1300.50?"

She gave him a look that added to the guilt, " _Tobio!"_

.

* * *

.

It was two weeks later when he saw Oikawa again.

Hinata's dinner had apparently gone so well for him that he and the omega had now apparently started dating. They'd discussed their bonding as well, or so Hinata had told him in confidence, and they had both their family's approval to do so whenever they were ready.

After a while, however, Hinata had stopped talking about it so much because he felt it upset Kageyama to hear about soulmates so often but even when told that that really wasn't the case, he still refused to speak about it to him and only gossiped with Yachi and Noya instead.

Kageyama hadn't bothered protesting much because, if he was honest, he did prefer it if their conversations veered more toward things the both of them could talk about and away from things that stirred up bad memories in him.

It was on one of their walks around the shopping centre, however, when he actually met Hinata's omega that Kageyama actually felt the sadness that Hinata had mistakenly seen in him before.

 _"Shouyou!"_ The Omega smiled brightly, waving, and leaving behind his father to run over to them, "I thought you had Volleyball practice today!"

"I did!" Hinata's face had brightened as well, and together Kageyama could see the strength of their bond even without it being official yet, "We just finished a few minutes ago, so Kageyama and I were going to get some meat buns!"

"Oh," The Omega looked at him now, "Hello."

"Hi," Feeling immensely awkward, Kageyama put his hands in his pockets, glancing down and away.

"Kageyama, this is my soulmate, Yoichi," Hinata introduced them, and Kageyama bit back the ' _that's obvious dumbass'_ with some remarkable effort, "Yoichi, this is my volleyball partner, Kageyama. He's one of the team's setters, that I told you about."

"Ohh, the genius guy?" Yoichi beamed at him, "Shouyou talks about you a lot."

"Oh." Not really sure what to say to that, Kageyama ignored the way his cheeks burned and glared at the ground to try and hide it.

"Shouyou, my dad wanted to see you for ages, to show you the store we spoke about!" Eyes only for each other, they soon forgot about him and Hinata practically buzzed with excitement.

"Ohh! I'd love to see it!" He took Yoichi by the hand, "Kageyama, I'll be back soon okay!"

"It's okay," Kageyama shook his head, "I have to go home now anyway."

"Really?" Hinata deflated a little, frowning at him, "I won't be long."

"Don't be stupid, take your time dumbass, I don't mind."

Hinata's frown became a tiny glare then and he pouted at him, Fine, loser," Gripping Yoichi's hand tighter, they both turned away, "See you next Monday, Kageyama!"

"Bye!" Yoichi called back to him as they ran toward his father, "It was nice to meet you!"

Kageyama didn't reply, just stood there and watched as Hinata spoke to Yoichi's father and then as they started to head off together. One day, if this all went as well as it was going for him now, that man would be Hinata's father-in-law.

Kageyama clenched his hands into fists, his thigh itching horribly like it usually did whenever he thought about his bond, but it seemed to burn this time as well. He almost put it down to his imagination, shaking his head and turning away, when he felt a presence behind him and almost jumped out of his skin.

"Ah ... the life of a third wheel." Oikawa had an ice-cream cone in hand, licking at it delicately; in casual clothing today with a baseball hat on to protect his pale skin from the sun.

"Oikawa-san." Not in the mood to see him in the least, Kageyama ignored his usual politeness and openly glared at him, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Oikawa looked startled at the question, "I just saw you and decided to say 'hello', that's all."

"Insulting me isn't saying 'hello'."

Oikawa sighed, licking the tip of the ice-cream off completely, "Saying you're a third wheel isn't an insult, Tobio-chan. It's a fact. Live with it."

"No."

"Do what you will," Shaking his head, Oikawa started to walk away, "You probably don't even know what one is."

He had a guess but he wasn't about to rise to that bait, because his mouth suddenly wanted to run off without consulting his brain, "I know that _that_ could have been us." He said, pointing to where Hinata and his soulmate had been.

Oikawa gagged on his ice-cream, coughing into his other hand before turning back to give Kageyama a look, "Please tell me you're joking, Tobio-chan."

Kageyama straightened, "It _could_ have been. If you'd just give it a chance, you rejected it when you were  _14_ , it's - "

"Stop talking before you piss me off," Holding a hand up, Oikawa's carefree attitude had vanished and he was stony faced as he usually was when dealing with Kageyama's bluntness, "I don't owe you anything, Tobio."

 _What?_ "I didn't say you did, I just want - "

"We aren't soulmates and we never will be. Stop dragging on with the past and just go and find some other nice alpha already," Waving a hand behind him as he turned around again, Oikawa started to leave, "See ya."

"I don't want another alpha," Kageyama called after him, not letting his voice carry much but a shopkeeper still glanced up at them with a curious frown, "... I want you."

Oikawa paused, tilting his head to the side for a moment before just licking at his ice-cream again.

"We have the marks for a reason," Kageyama tried again, but it seemed Oikawa had had enough because he didn't even bother turning around.

"We don't always get what we want," He just muttered instead, "Now go home like you said you would a minute ago."

Watching him walk away again brought up that old bitter anger in Kageyama and he glared at Oikawa's back, watching as he smiled at some whispering omegas nearby just to hear them laugh and see them blush at his words. It made him feel sick.

He kicked a rock under his trainers and let it zip forward to hit the back of Oikawa's ankle. He then watched as he turned around to look down at it in surprise before glaring at Kageyama, but by then he'd already run in the other direction.

He ran all the way home too, his new bracelet jingling as he went and it was only when one of the charms knocked against a telephone pole that he thought to stop and check on it. It seemed to be fine, but he stopped for a rest anyway, noticing that he'd ended up near Coach Ukai's shop.

He was panting when he entered, looking around for a drink to buy and wondering if Ukai might be free to possibly train a little bit as well, to get his mind off some things. Instead, however, he found Sugawara sitting at the counter.

"Kageyama?" He sat up, holding a magazine in hand and looking just as surprised to see him standing there as Kageyama was to see him.

"Sugawara-san.” He grabbed the nearest carton of milk, heading over to the counter to see him properly, "Is - Ukai-san's not - ?"

"I was doing some homework here for a bit and he had to go and see his grandfather quickly," Sugawara explained, smiling at him and taking the milk to ring it up, "I said I'd mind the store while he was gone."

"Oh," Not really knowing what more to say, Kageyama paid for the milk with the change in his pocket and poked the straw through the hole, sucking half of it in in one go, "Thank you," He turned to leave.

"You don't have to go," Sugawara said, "I'm sure he'll be back in a minute."

His urge to train with Ukai was slowly leaving him, however, and he suddenly felt like he'd much rather be at home right now than out, "No, it's okay. I can go." He looked toward the door when Sugawara suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder, looking concerned.

"Kageyama ... are you _alright?"_

The question took him by surprise and to his embarrassment, it sparked something in him that led to his eyes filling with tears. He quickly glanced away to hide them and nodded unconvincingly but Sugawara must have noticed because he simply handed him a tissue to wipe them away.

"It's okay to cry, Kageyama," Gesturing next to him at a second chair, he added, "Sit down. You don't have to leave just yet, if you really don't want to."

Kageyama slumped onto the chair, sipping at his milk.

"Something's been bugging you for a few weeks now," Sugawara then said, after a moment of silence, "If it's personal you don't have to tell me, but - I'd like to help, if I can."

Kageyama just shrugged, looking down at his feet. Mud had painted the side of one of his trainers. He'd need to clean it when he got home.

Nothing more was said between them for a long while and Sugawara began doing his homework again while Kageyama finished his milk, threw the carton in the bin, and stared into space.

When more than ten minutes of silence had passed by, the words that he'd been fighting against finally spilled out and he clenched his fists over his knees as he spoke.

"I have a soulmate." Sugawara turned to stare at him, his eyes wide, "... they - they rejected me when I was 12."

.

* * *

.

In his second year of Junior High Kageyama finally clocked on that Oikawa hated him.

He'd never really looked further into it before, having just put the soulmate issue down to Oikawa simply feeling not ready for it and wanting to give it more of a chance when they were older, but more and more things began to click for him.

Oikawa's attempt to hit him had been one of the events that he thought back on and he wondered what he'd done to have so much anger directed at him. He'd thought that maybe Oikawa had just been frustrated that day but every time he asked to be taught how to serve, or even just asked for help with anything, Oikawa had been rude and had rejected any effort to talk.

He'd never let him play on the court too often either, especially not as a setter, and he'd only ever had a few tries when the coach had allowed it. And now, when he thought back to it, he knew that it had all been because of hate.

He just didn't know _why_.

Oikawa's graduation had brought a lot of changes into how Kageyama thought.

With him gone, he realised how he’d felt about him and he'd also noticed how lacking in effort the volleyball team had become, now that their amazing third years had left. No one tried hard anymore, there was no true spirit now that Oikawa wasn't around to keep them in check.

Their new captain was far too lenient as well, and some of the players didn't even attend every practice. It was infuriating and he left it show, never really seeing the point in hiding his thoughts.

He told the team what he thought of them, put more time into practicing himself and trying to perfect the serve that Oikawa had refused to teach him.

He didn't know when the rumors of him not having a soulmate started but when he first heard Kindaichi say to him spitefully after an argument, he'd been more surprised than hurt and hadn't really known how to respond. After that, he’d noticed it more and more but didn't say anything to counter it.

It was better, in a way, he thought. For people to assume that he had no soulmate mark than for them to know that he _had_ one, he'd just been rejected through it and was therefore undesirable. Sometimes though, he regretted not saying anything when the rumors got worse, but some part of him also knew that Oikawa would be pissed if he let others know that they were meant to be soulmates. And he was already hated enough by him.

The rumors spread throughout his second year and some alphas in his classes assumed that his lack of a mark meant that he was fair game, but his 'attitude' soon taught them differently and it then became a school-joke that he had no soulmate mark.

 _Because who would want_ him?

His third year was even worse, especially after their last match where his arrogance had cost him everything. The team had turned his back on him and he'd never felt more alone than he had in that moment. The thing that had hurt the most then, however, had been when he'd turned at the end of the match and had seen Oikawa on a balcony above, watching it all with something similar to disdain in his eyes.

He'd cried nonstop that night and had refused to tell his mother why.

Coming to the next week's practice, the final practice, had been one of the worse days of his life. He'd spent it in a depressive daze, only reacting angrily when one of his classmates had mocked the 'kings toss' to him in Math, as Kindaichi and the others had dubbed it, before heading to the gym.

He was sure he wouldn't be welcome, and he was right; no one spoke a word to him the entire time. They formed two teams, even having someone sit out to be the ref because without him they were an odd number, and he'd stayed in the corner to practice his serves whilst they had their last practice together.

It was when he was leaving that he'd gotten the final blow, a note that the coach gave him. Apparently Oikawa had asked for it to be given to him the next time he was at practice and because the coach knew him he'd obliged and kept it.

Kageyama had taken it gingerly, reading the beginning which was essentially Oikawa calling him out on the King nickname, before seeing the last sentence that had taken all the breath from him.

 _Good thing I'm_ not _your soulmate because I would have been embarrassed to have been your alpha that day._

It was cold, horrible, and he'd scrunched it up in front of the coach and left without even saying goodbye.

It was then that he'd decided with finality that he would not be going to AobaJohsai.

.

* * *

.

"I see." Sugawara blew on the tea that he'd made whilst Kageyama had been venting, taking a long sip before speaking again, "And you said your mother doesn't know?"

Kageyama shook his head, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, "No one knows. Apart from Oikawa-san. And - Iwaizumi-san, a little. ... I think."

"He knows you and Oikawa were meant to be soulmates, at least?" Kageyama nodded, looking away awkwardly, despite how nice Sugawara was being. He hated crying in front of other people, "Why hold onto the lie that you don't have a soulmate mark?"

"Because - !" Kageyama clenched his hands over his knees, digging his nails into the skin just under his shorts, "How can I say - ? It's a _rejected_ mark, Sugawara-san."

"There's no shame in that," Sugawara assured him, "Especially considering the rivalry between our two teams, they'd understand."

"It's not about them," Kageyama murmured, "I'm - I _am_ ashamed."

Sugawara pushed the other cup of tea toward him, "Why? You've got nothing to be ashamed of, Kageyama."

"Yes I do. My soulmate _hates_ me," He rubbed at his eyes again, "Everyone already knows I'm a shitty omega, if they knew my soulmate hated me too they'd know why and - "

"Hey," Sugawara suddenly snapped and Kageyama blinked, stopping, "Hate is a very strong word Kageyama, I'm sure that's not the case. And who says you're a shitty omega? Omegas are omegas, we're all different, don't let people tell you what you should be just because of your sub-gender, that's ridiculous!"

Kageyama stared at him, his cheeks itching as the tears dried, "But I'm - "

"Oikawa is likely feeling the same as you are about this bond, unable to move on because it's been rejected so forcefully and when you were both so young," Taking another sip, Sugawara then added, "I think, well - what I would do in this situation anyway, is talk to him. Find out what made him reject you back then and try to see if you can work around it."

He wiped at his face again, "... work around it?"

"Yes. If it's because you're both on opposite teams, then a soulmate bond is stronger than that, and who knows? Maybe you won't always be." Kageyama straightened a little, looking at him, "Talking things out is always better than wallowing in them and thinking the worse. Try to meet up with Oikawa, talk to him, and see where that gets you."

"You don't think he hates me, then?"

"No. I think hate is far too strong a word for this," Kageyama wiped at his face again, looking down, "I think most of this is probably just rivalry."

He sniffed, feeling like a child but nodding anyway, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll talk to him."

Sugawara smiled, opening his mouth to say something else when the door opened and Ukai stepped in. He looked between them, from the tea cups to Kageyama's tear-stricken face, before taking a step back, "Ah. Should I - ?"

"No - sorry. I'm going," Kageyama stood, bowing to him before turning to Sugawara again, "Thank you Sugawara-san."

"It's fine," Sugawara grinned, watching him go and waving. Once Kageyama was gone, he handed the tea that he hadn't even tried to Ukai instead, "It's still hot, Coach."

"Ah, thank you," He took it, drinking a few sips all at once before glancing at the door that Kageyama had just run out of, "Everything okay? Volleyball related?"

"Um. Yes, and no." Sugawara said vaguely, clearing away his things now that the shopkeeper was back, "Thank you for letting me work here." He then said and Ukai smiled.

"Thank you for minding the shop in return."

 

.

* * *

.

The Lil' Tykes Volleyball practice was on Sundays and Mondays, according to the leaflet that Kageyama had found at home.

Oikawa taught there as a part-time job, which meant that it should have been easy to find him. When he got there, however, they were having their lunch break and Oikawa had apparently taken his nephew out to eat in the sun somewhere.

The other worker had asked if Kageyama wanted Oikawa to know he'd been looking for him and when he'd immediately said no, she’d smiled, saying that they got a lot of omegas like him which was just perfect.

Now she thought he was just one of Oikawa's stupid fans.

He quickly left then, hoping to at least come back after the lunch break was over but his mother called him home over the phone and he missed his chance. When he got back, however, and helped his mother cook dinner, he started to regret his decision and his confidence waned.

What exactly was he going to say if he _did_ speak to Oikawa? Everytime he even mentioned their soulmate marks, Oikawa lost his temper, how could he possibly have a whole conversation about it with him?

"What's the matter?" His mother asked him when he stopped stirring the curry for a moment. She took the spoon from him before it could burn and stick to the sides of the pot, and he quickly snapped out of it.

"Just thinking," He said, taking the spoon back from her and mixing faster than he'd been before, "About school."

She gave him a look but seemed to like the conversation regardless of his obvious lying, "And how are your grades?"

He winced, lifting the raw chicken from the chopping board to put it in the pot instead of answering. She sieved the rice over the sink, shaking her head.

"I see," He winced again, "I hope what you're thinking of is studying then."

After dinner, she sent him up to do just that. He placed a glass of milk over his desk, answering old texts from Hinata and Yachi and even one from Tanaka about a party or something. He declined politely, pulling out his english work from his bag instead.

Elizabeth Groves stared at him once again and he glared down at her.

He'd chosen to talk about what might have happened if they hadn't ended up bonding, in his assignment, writing it out in japanese before painstakingly copying sections from the book in english. He'd written that Elizabeth would have been ashamed to have been rejected and would have hidden that from everyone else.

Her soulmate did the same and married an omega whose soulmate had died, pretending that they were a bonded couple whilst Elizabeth had ended up alone.

His teacher had told him to try and make it a little less depressing but he'd ignored her, especially since she'd said it before the class and someone in the back had decided to find that hilarious.

He could write what he wanted to, as long as it had enough english in it like the teacher wanted, she had no right to complain about the topic.

Rereading his own work, however, he agreed with the depressive attitude and slumped over his chair, pressing his head down onto the desk and sighing. In the actual ending of the book, Yachi (who'd read it before him) had told him that Elizabeth and her soulmate met again when they were much older and she was kind to him when she thought he was just a stranger.

When he realised she was his old rejected soulmate, he regretted it because he could have had this kind omega in his life all along, and he apologised to her in the form of a marriage proposal. Kageyama had scoffed at that, especially when she'd agreed to it without even getting angry at all the years of loneliness he'd given her before, but Yachi had insisted it that it was meant to be a romantic gesture.

Her forgiveness and his regret.

He prefered the real ending but his version was probably a lot more accurate, especially considering his own circumstances. Or maybe he was just bitter that Elizabeth got her happy ending but still had to wait 10 years for it. He didn't want to do that, he didn't even want to wait for something he might not ever get, but he really didn't want this sort of thinking either.

Sitting up, he slammed his hands over the desk and glared at the wall. Sugawara had said to talk it out instead of wallowing and thinking the worse and that was exactly what he was doing right now.

Copying the last few quotes from the book that he needed for his assignment, he then began to use the book to practice some of the english words within it and tried the question papers that Tsukishima had given him the day before.

Rereading the conversation between Elizabeth and her soulmate when they'd been younger, whilst looking over Yachi's notes that he'd copied down before as well, he forced some confidence into himself again.

There was nothing frightening about Oikawa and he deserved a chance to know _why_ he'd been rejected. Oikawa had said before that he didn't owe Kageyama anything but surely an explanation wouldn't be counted in that.

In his mind, Oikawa had always been something amazing and unobtainable. He felt both anger and awe whenever he thought of him but he'd meant it when he'd told him that he'd wanted him before.

He did. He wanted their soulmate bond, and he wanted them to at least _try_ before rejecting it so firmly. He wanted a chance.

An hour into his studying time, he pulled on his jacket and glanced at the time. It wasn't too late and he had at least 2 or 3 hours before it started to get dark.

"Mama!" He ran downstairs, skidding across newly mopped floor and finding her sitting on the sofa, half-asleep, "Mama?"

"Hm?" She opened an eye, looking exhausted.

"I'm going out quickly, is that okay? I won't be long."

"No, it's going to be dark soon," She said, shaking her head.

"Please? It's important." She groaned, turning away and putting a pillow over her head, "I won't be long, I promise."

She glared at him when he pulled the pillow from her face, pleading her with his eyes until she relented, “Have your phone on you at all times and on sound so you can hear me ring," She ordered him and his shoulders rose with joy that she was actually letting him go out so late, "Be _back_ before dark."

"I will. I promise." He kissed the top of her head before grabbing the spare keys and putting his trainers on. The sky was a gloomy blue and the sun was low but he still had time and he wasn't going far.

Looking through his phone contacts, he found the one that he was looking for right away. One that he had not used for over a year now, and his stomach turned at the last message that he'd sent being a reprimand over missing volleyball practice but he'd always wanted an excuse to text him again and to see what the response would be and now was as good a time as any.

_I need help._

It sounded stupid and he immediately regretted texting it, especially when he saw that it was viewed but not replied to after about 10 minutes of walking around outside. He almost texted Yachi then, to see what she would think as she actually seemed to have good ideas, but his phone buzzed before he could and he nearly dropped it in surprise.

_Wth_

He frowned, unsure if that was because of what he'd texted after all this time or because he'd _texted_ something at all.

_I need to know where Oikawa-san is._

Kindaichi responded a second later, angrily.

_Go 2 hell._

Kageyama sighed, finding a bench and sitting over it to text properly.

 _Ok. But tell me where he could be first._ He stared at his phone before adding, _Please._

 _Why?_ Was the immediate response and he winced.

_It's important._

_Find out yourself. I#m busy_

Kageyama gripped his phone harder, struggling to hold back his anger: _I asked you for a reason! I know you don't like me but it's important and I don't know how else to find_

His typing was interrupted by another text from Kindaichi however, and when he read it, he deleted what he was originally going to send and immediately tried the number that he'd been sent.

_22-356-1122._

After a while, he was connected to the nearest zoo and told their opening times and to try again later. He glared down at the texts from Kindaichi and sent: _Very funny._

 _I thought so yeah,_ Was the response before another text with a different number was sent: _22-XXX-XXXX  
_

_Thank you.  
_

He wasn't replied to at all then but that was alright because he'd gotten what he needed. He took a deep breath and tried the new number. While it was ringing, however, he panicked, wondering what he would even say. What if Oikawa asked who had given his number to him? Kindaichi might get into trouble because of him and that would make their rivalry even worse.

In the end, he needn't have worried so much because it wasn't even Oikawa who answered.

"Hello?" He froze at the sound of Iwaizumi's voice, curling up slightly on the bench that he was sitting on, " _Hello?"_

"Um," He cleared his throat, thinking about what to say, "It's Kageyama."

"... oh." Iwaizumi didn't sound too surprised to hear that, he wondered if Kindaichi had texted him, and then there was a shuffling sound before he heard him whisper _'it's Kageyama'_ to whoever he was with.

"Put him on speaker," He heard someone say and Kageyama blanched.

"No - ” But he heard the beep that meant it was too late, "Um. Please take me off speaker."

"Hang on," Iwaizumi’s voice sounded far away and there was some laughter that he recognised as Hanamaki before the phone beeped again, "There."

"Thank you," He bit his lip, "Are you busy?"

"A little."

"Sorry," He squeezed the phone, "I'm - I need to find Oikawa-san, that's why - that's why I rang."

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi _did_ sound surprised now and there was more shuffling and some whispering from Hanamaki again, "Why?"

"I just need to talk to him. It's important. Please?"

There was a loud bang through the phone and he winced before he heard Hanamaki again, closer this time, "I'm meeting Oikawa with Matsukawa in the sponge cafe in about an hour. Try that.”

"I - thank you!" There was some more scuffling and then he heard Iwaizumi say _'Oikawa's gonna kill you_ _'_ which didn't seem to concern Hanamaki at all.

"His Kouhai wants to see him, what's wrong with that?"

Kageyama held the phone, wondering if he should just turn it off or not, but then he heard a cheerful 'bye!' and it was hung up for him. He blinked, feeling a little dazed that that had actually just happened before putting the phone back in his pocket and heading over to the cafe that Hanamaki had mentioned.

When he got there, however, he remembered that Hanamaki had said that they'd be meeting Oikawa in an hour which meant that it was really unlikely that he'd already be there so early.

He grit his teeth at his own stupidness, sitting down on a low wall opposite the cafe and taking his phone out to see what the time was. It was cold as he sat there, though, a breeze filling the air as the sun dipped lower in the sky and he zipped his jacket up, putting his hands into the pockets once he was done with his phone.

A few people passed him by, some giving him odd looks but he ignored them and just hugged himself for warmth. The only one that made him feel uncomfortable was an alpha standing opposite, staring at him occasionally before glancing away again. Kageyama glared at him the third time their eyes met and he was smiled at, which just led him to completely ignoring the guy like he usually did with others.

Another 20 minutes later, however, and his confidence and sudden hope that talking to Oikawa would have gone well gradually left him and he eventually stood, stretching his legs out and heading back home.

He barely even made it far before the alpha that had been staring at him decided to approach him, "Hey."

"Go away," Kageyama didn't even glance at him, though he did keep a firm hand on his phone in his pocket.

"What happened, your alpha stood you up?"

"Fuck off."

"I'll take that as a yes," Coming closer, the alpha leant toward him to get into his face, "You know, _I'd_ never do that."

Kageyama stopped walking, intending on either shoving the guy and running or just bluntly telling him that he was not interested and would rather be left alone when he suddenly noticed the undeniable style and colour of Oikawa's hair.

"Oikawa-san!"

Oikawa spun around at the sound of his name, in the process of zipping his jacket up, and when he saw that it was Kageyama his eyes narrowed. Then he glanced at the alpha who was next to him and actually came over.

"Shouldn't you be at home, at this time, Tobio-chan?" He asked and usually Kageyama would boil at his patronising tone, but instead he felt relieved to see him, "Your mother won't like that you're out here with your alpha."

"He isn't my alpha," Kageyama gave the other alpha a disgusted look, having forgotten that he was even there for a moment, before turning fully to Oikawa, "I need to talk to you. I came looking and Hanamaki-san said that you'd - "

"Hey, _I_ was talking to you," The alpha said angrily, gripping Kageyama by the arm and pulling him back slightly. Kageyama just looked at him but it was Oikawa who placed a hand over the alpha's and pried it off, looking utterly bored as he did so too. The alpha snatched his hand back, baring his teeth at Oikawa but then he froze at the expression that was over his face and took a step back.

Oikawa was the taller alpha, and his eyes were dark as he looked down at him, unimpressed by the display and looking truly pissed off.

"Fuck you," The alpha spat at him, changing his mind about the fight that he was about to start and just turning to Kageyama to sneer, "I'll see you around."

Kageyama watched him go, frowning, before forgetting about him and turning to face Oikawa fully, "Oikawa-san - "

"Are you following me?"

"... huh?"

"Every time I go out now, I happen to see you," Oikawa snapped, his intimidating aura still there despite the alpha having left by now, "What do you want?"

Kageyama felt his confidence wan one more time but he was here now, he'd gotten this far, "I want to talk."

"About?"

"About us."

"There is no us," Oikawa sighed, running a hand through his hair, "And I'm busy."

Kageyama looked at him, well aware of how similar this situation felt, but he didn't want to bow so low like that again. He might have to, however, as it was probably the only way to get Oikawa to ever listen to him.

"Please," He tried instead, lowering his head, and he felt his hair whisper against his forehead when Oikawa sighed again. He was standing close enough that the breeze sent his scent toward him and he almost ended up taking a step forward just to drink in more.

He wondered if Oikawa could smell his too.

"Fine," He flinched at Oikawa's sudden and sharp reply, "We're talking inside though, I'm freezing." He turned to head into the cafe and Kageyama immediately ran in after him, happy that it was going well so far. Inside, they stopped at a booth and Oikawa stepped around and into it.

"Well sit down then," He gestured to a seat opposite, swinging his leg around under the table to hook over his other, lounging back.

Kageyama glanced down at him, at the others in the cafe, before finally taking a seat in the booth as well and squeezing his hands together over the table. They were handed a menu a second later and Oikawa barely browsed over it before ordering a banana milkshake and nothing else. Kageyama asked to have a little more time and their waiter smiled at him, leaving them alone.

"Well?" Oikawa said, sitting up a little straighter, "You wanted to talk, talk. I don't have forever."

"Um," Kageyama's fingers tugged at the napkin over the table and he began to subconsciously shred it over his lap, "I  - " He cleared his throat, his cheeks growing hot when Oikawa's neutral expression began to visibly sour, "Sugawara-san, my team's vice-captain?"

"Refreshing-kun, yeah, I know him."

"Okay," Bolstered that Oikawa was actually listening, Kageyama sat a little straighter, "I told him you were my soulmate - " Oikawa roughly cleared his throat, glancing around not-so-subtly to see if anyone heard, "And that you rejected me. He told me to talk to you about it and I - because I want to know."

"Know _what?"_ Oikawa sighed.

"I want to know why you think we wouldn't work," Kageyama said, a little louder now and lifting his chin to show how serious he was, "Why you won't at least _try_."

The waiter returned with the milkshake as soon as he'd spoken and he glanced between them, catching the last bit of Kageyama's words and noting the tension in their booth. He smiled again, awkwardly this time, and left quicker than he had before.

Oikawa watched him go, his expression darkening as he sipped his milkshake through the straw.

A few minutes passed and nothing else was said. Kageyama let the napkin go when only a quarter of it remained, clenching his fists over his lap instead, "Oikawa-san - "

"I heard." Turning back to look at him again, Oikawa's face was blank, and he sighed at whatever expression he saw on Kageyama's face. He never was good at hiding his emotions and right now he probably looked as stupidly earnest as he felt, "You want to know why we won't work."

"Yes."

"Okay," Drumming his fingers beside his milkshake, Oikawa nodded, "I'll make you a deal then. I give you my reasons first, and then you give your ones about why you think we _would_ work. Then, we don't ever talk again outside of tournaments." He smiled, without it reaching his eyes at all, "Sound fair?"

Kageyama blinked, taking in a slow breath before nodding; hoping to change Oikawa's mind with his own reasons anyway, "... yes."

"Okay then," Oikawa twirled the straw around his milkshake, taking a long sip before leaning closer and lowering his voice, "First of all, we're on different teams. Two different teams that have a huge rivalry issue going on and that have played against each other once already. A soulmate bond would get right in the way of that and wouldn't last long at all considering that it'll be dealing with Volleyball competition."

"That's not - "

Oikawa held a hand up, "I'm not finished. Secondly, we're in two different schools as well. We don't exactly mix often and our schedules are entirely different. Being together would never work out when we're so far apart all the time or when you have class and I don't, and vise versa. I'm also going to University next year, what will you do then?"

Kageyama pressed his lips together, desperately wanting to say that he was still more than willing to try anyway, regardless of any obstacles, and he felt like he was practically vibrating with the anticipation of actually saying this all out loud. But then Oikawa mentioned his third reason.

"And thirdly ... I don't like you." Kageyama stiffened, "Soulmates are supposed to be two people who share a connection and a bond that leads to romantic endeavours, but you and I will never have that because I honestly can't stand you. You're a pain in my ass, and at best, just an irritating kouhai of mine. Nothing else."

He didn't seem like he was saying it to be vindictive and yet it was strange, to be able to sit so absolutely still when he'd felt as though someone had thrown a bucket of solid ice at him from a distance. Kageyama's hands unclenched and he stared at Oikawa, his heart squeezing in his chest.

"How can you expect us to be soulmates if the entire reason for being soulmates isn't even there, Tobio? Hm?" Taking another sip, Oikawa leant back, "Okay, now your turn. Your reasons. Then I need to meet some of my friends," He waved a hand, seemingly completely oblivious to just how deeply his words had cut.

_Hate is a strong word Kageyama. I'm sure that's not the case._

"Hello ... ? Tobio-chan?" Oikawa waved a hand in his face, "Hurry it up. And are you going to order or not, I feel strange being the only one - "

Kageyama stood suddenly, knowing that his face was red and being unable to do a thing about it, "Excuse me," He bowed slightly, stepping out of the booth and heading for the exit. Oikawa didn't call him back and when he turned past the door to the high street, he saw him watching him from the window with a frown. But he didn't come after him either.

Once he was past the cafe, Kageyama broke into a run, well aware that he was pretty far from home and that it was as dark as his mother had said not to be out in now. He bit his lip, hoping that she wouldn't be mad at him today as well because honestly, he felt like he could really use a hug from her instead.

As soon as he turned the corner, however, he slammed into someone's chest and almost staggered to the floor if the person that he'd bumped into hadn't had such quick reflexes.

"Ah, Kageyama!" He jerked his head up, eyes wide, and saw Matsukawa and Hanamaki staring down at him, "How did your talk go, did you find Oikawa?"

"I - " He took a step back, his cheeks burning now and he couldn't help but feel incredibly angry towards his face. He probably looked idiotic standing here, looking like he was about to cry and right next to a cafe where Oikawa was sitting alone now, while the two friends that he was meeting just _had_ to see him, "I - I have to go. I'm sorry."

He ducked his head, running past them and gritting his teeth from embarrassment until he reached the nearest bus stop.

"Are you okay?" An omega sitting at the stop asked him when he stood there for a while, gasping and struggling to hold back how he felt. He nodded, not looking at her, and she soon got back to the book that she was reading.

The bus came a few minutes later and he got onto it with heavy feet, taking a seat right at the back beside a window and resting his head against it.

_I really can't stand you._

The girl that had been at the bus stop had come on as well and she glanced at him before sitting in the seat in front of him and minding her own business, for which he was grateful for.

His breath fanned over the window as he texted his mother, telling her that he was on the bus on the way home and that he was sorry that he was out later than he'd promised. A few people got off and got on at the next stop and he squeezed his legs together when an elderly omega sat beside him, holding onto her shopping and putting it between her legs. She gave him a smile, not looking the least bit bothered when he didn't return it.

Instead, he scrolled down his phone, feeling numb. He stopped when he came up to Sugawara's number and paused.

 _You were wrong_.

He texted, aware of how rude that sounded but not caring in the least right now, shutting his eyes and trying to ignore his surroundings until he got home. His stop came another 5 minutes later and he hopped off the bus, running down the street toward his house.

The same group of alphas were sitting around there as usual but, for once, they didn't bother him and he walked by easily.

There was a song playing from one of their phones and they seemed to be too busy dancing and fooling around to it than to pay attention to him but, because of that, he ended up paying _them_ a lot more attention than usual and he didn't even look where he was going until he stuttered to a halt as he finally looked up at his house.

His breath caught at he stared, because for some strange reason, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were standing outside his door; looking incredibly out of breath.

He stepped closer, not sure if he was imagining them or not, but when they turned and saw him, their smiles convinced him that this definitely wasn't real.

"Um," He stepped through his gate, still staring at them.

"Iwaizumi let us know where you lived," Matsukawa explained, before nudging Hanamaki, "And Makki owes you an apology."

"... eh?"

Hanamaki rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, glancing at the door, "Can we come in?"

Kageyama bit his key into the palm of his hand, "I - no. Sorry. My mum wouldn't like it," He said, quietly, "You're alphas and - "

"Oh it's alright, we're gay, I'm sure she won't mind. It's not like we're here to bond with you," With that, Hanamaki knocked on the door and Kageyama blanched.

"Hey - "

The door unlocked before he could get there, however, and he froze as soon as he saw his mother standing there.

"Tobio, I thought I told you - !" She paused then, looking at the three of them standing there, "Oh. Hello."

"Kageyama-san," Bowing to her, Hanamaki gestured to Kageyama, "I'm very sorry to barge in on you like this but my alpha and I need to talk to your son about Volleyball for a minute. Is that okay?"

"Volleyball?" She turned to look at Kageyama and seemed to be confused at whatever expression was on his face, "I - um. I suppose."

"Thank you," Stepping inside, Hanamaki and Matsukawa toed their shoes off and allowed Kageyama's mother to lead them inside, "We won't be long."

"Mama," Kageyama hurried in, looking at her, "I didn't - " She gave him a look, however, showing that they'd speak about this later, when there weren't guests around.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked instead and they both declined.

"It's alright, Kageyama-san, thank you. We just need to talk to Tobio for a bit and then we'll go," Matsukawa said, tugging at his collar until enough of his soulmate mark was shown to peak Kageyama's mother's interest.

"You two are soulmates?" She asked them then, smiling like she always did when she met a bonded pair, and Hanamaki nodded, "Oh that's wonderful, at such a young age too! How long has it been since you've found each other?"

"Mama - "

"It's been years," Matsukawa said, dryly, while Hanamaki just grinned, "You?"

Her smile dimmed, "I haven't been as lucky yet, I'm afraid. Maybe one day," She turned to Kageyama, "Why don't you show them up to your room and talk, Tobio?"

"Are you sure?" He gaped but she seemed utterly fine with it suddenly, "... o - kay." Hanamaki and Matsukawa seemed to look almost smug as they looked at him, as though they'd known that his mother would be alright with this despite him thinking the opposite and knowing her better than they did.

"This way," He said to them both, feeling way out of his depth and not even knowing what this was even supposed to be about. The only thing that it had succeeded in doing was driving all thoughts of his conversation with Oikawa out of his mind but as soon as he thought that, he remembered everything and felt his stomach plummet.

Hanamaki whistled when he stepped into his room, taking in the space and the sports equipment before sitting at the desk and looking at the book that Kageyama's teacher had assigned him. Matsukawa pushed at him until he stood, letting him sit first and then sitting on his lap instead; reading the cover.

"Ah, _Groves trials_ ," He muttered, "I remember this shitty book."

"Yeah," Matsukawa agreed, putting his arms around Hanamaki's waist and looking around the room at all the manga novels and the two volleyballs in the corner.

Kageyama sat on the edge of his bed, his hands between his thighs and his shoulders high as he struggled to hold back his nerves. _Why were they_ here?

"Um," Matsukawa spun the chair when he spoke, until they faced him head on, and he stumbled over his words, "You said - apology - to - for me?"

"Yeah, we did," Hanamaki said, leaning back into his alpha, "I owe you an apology, Kageyama. I honestly didn't think your talk with Oikawa would go so badly, though."

Kageyama frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're soulmates," Hanamaki continued and Kageyama tensed immediately, "Oikawa told me the first time he mentioned you and it was obvious when we first played against you in a practice match. You fit together."

Kageyama glanced down, "He doesn't think so."

"Oikawa's our friend, yeah," Hanamaki said, "But, to be honest ... "

"He's an idiot," Matsukawa finished.

"Yep. "

"I don't understand," Kageyama shuffled a little back over his bed, looking between the two, "Why do you need to apologise? You didn't - "

"Because I knew you'd want to talk about your soulmate bond with Oikawa and I told you where he'd be," Hanamaki said, "He'd been complaining about his mark hurting him for weeks so I thought if the two of you talked, it might help him. I was thinking about my friend but I didn't mean for you to get hurt," He offered Kageyama a sheepish smile, "So I apologise for that."

"You didn't do anything," Kageyama frowned, "Oikawa-san doesn't want me, it's got nothing to do with you or our marks, he just doesn't want me."

Matsukawa pulled Hanamaki up when he started to slide off his lap, frowning back, "Soulmates don't work like that. A rejected bond hurts both parties, not just the one who's been rejected," He said, his voice deeper than usual, "You're meant to be Oikawa's omega, and without you, it hurts him as well."

"So I just wait until he realises that?" Kageyama asked, "Like Elizabeth?" He pointed at the book with a scoff and Hanamaki snorted.

"Yeah that's shit advice," He shrugged, "I mean we could talk to him but I doubt either of you would appreciate that and, honestly, Oikawa's already pissed as me."

"Because - you told me where he was?"

"Among other things, yeah." Sighing, Hanamaki pushed himself off of Matsukawa when he started to slide off again and just leant against the wall, "I just felt like I needed to apologise to you. You're younger than us and I used your feelings to help my friend out."

This was confusing. Hanamaki hadn't done anything wrong, not in Kageyama's eyes anyway, it was Oikawa's words that had hurt and they would have been the same words regardless of who had told him where to go.

"You don't have to - "

There was a knock at the door and they all stopped to stare at it, before Kageyama's mother walked in with some biscuits, "I know you said 'no' to tea, but these are Tobio's favourite so they must be good."

"Thank you," Hanamaki grinned, immediately taking one and handing it to Matsukawa before having another himself. Kageyama watched as his mother then left the room, still disbelieving that she'd allowed two alphas into his room, regardless of the fact that they were bonded already.

She'd always been so strict over things like this.

He snatched two biscuits for himself, eating them both with a confused scowl. He didn't realise that he was even making a face, however, until Hanamaki snorted when looking at him.

"Oikawa wasn't joking when he mentioned your angry faces." He said and Kageyama glanced up.

"He mentions me?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth and he immediately felt his cheeks burn hot when his brain caught up with what he'd just said.

"All the time," Hanamaki said whilst Matsukawa said, "Occasionally."

"Bad stuff?" They made a face and he nodded, expecting that really, "Does - does Oikawa-san know you came here?"

"Yeah, we told him we would," Hanamaki said, "He couldn't remember the address though so we had to ask Iwaizumi."

"Who else knows we're soulmates?"

"Just us four, really," Matsukawa said, "Oikawa shared it with us at a party once and it's just between us."

"So," Kageyama dug his nails into his knee, "Kindaichi and Kunimi - "

"They seem to think that you don't have a soulmate mark at all," Hanamaki said, playing with a strand of hair at the top of his head, "Something about your personality?" Kageyama winced, looking away, "It means nothing to us though, don't worry. We like to make our own judgements over people and I've only ever met you on the other side of a volleyball court," He walked back to Matsukawa and sat back down heavily, on his lap; grinning when he heard him groan, "Right now, you just seem like a good, polite kid. I wouldn't have minded you as my kouhai."

Kageyama straightened, staring at him, and he pressed his lips together with how that made him feel, "Thank you," He paused then, before adding, "Could you please tell Oikawa-san that?"

They both laughed at that, and then Matsukawa glanced down at his phone when he recieved a text. He looked at Hanamaki afterwards and just said, "Oikawa," before the two of them simply got up to leave.

"Thank you for coming here," Kageyama said, quickly, "You didn't have to."

As he passed him by, Matsukawa put a hand on his shoulder, looking a little too seriously into his eyes, "We'll see you the next time we play against each other." He said.

"Or whenever Oikawa gets his head out his ass." Hanamaki added and Kageyama felt a little lighter at hearing that, as he followed them down to let them out. He waved goodbye at them as they walked away outside, before turning and practically walking into his mother.

She didn't look happy.

"I'm sorry," He apologised quickly, before even waiting to find out _why_ she was mad, and she rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky they were here because I was ready to shout at you, a _lot_ , for being out so late," She snapped, "I said be back before dark."

"I know. I'm sorry Mama," He assured her, "I didn't mean to stay that long."

She sighed, shaking her head, "Well it's the last time I let you." He lowered his head, and she placed a hand over it, "Alright, well you've got a few hours until bed. Go and choose a movie to watch with me, before you do." He looked up then to stare at her but she'd already turned away to head into the kitchen to warm up some rice to go with the film.

Somehow, without even knowing or asking about the reasons why, she always seemed to know when he was upset.

.

* * *

.

 

"Kageyama," Sugawara immediately approached him the next practice, looking concerned, but Kageyama was already ready for what was coming.

He bowed quickly, shutting his eyes, "I'm sorry for my text," He said, "It wasn't your fault."

Tanaka skid to a halt from where he was jogging past into the gym at the display, and he stared at them, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Sugawara said as Kageyama straightened but Tanaka wasn't so easily diverted, "Tanaka - "

"Oi, Kageyama, what's up?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips, "Why do you need to apologise to Suga-san?"

Kageyama turned to him, biting his lip, "Sugawara-san gave me some advice," He answered, "I used it, it didn't go well, and I was rude about it to him."

"It wasn't rude, Kageyama, you must have been upset at the time," Sugawara gave Tanaka a meaningful look to give them privacy but it went right over his shaven head.

"What sort of advice?"

Kageyama almost told him the truth then before realising what he was doing and forcing himself to shut up. But then, some vengeful part of him wondered _why?_

Why should he still lie? He'd always done it because he'd known Oikawa wouldn't have liked it and because he was ashamed to have been rejected but Hanamaki and Matsukawa's conversation with him last night had relieved that part in him for some odd reason. Sugawara had been right, his team would understand, surely.

With that in mind, he opened his mouth to answer, "He gave me advice about my soulmate."

Tanaka blinked twice and Sugawara jerked back in surprise, " _Huh?"_

"He was giving me advice about my soulmate," Kageyama continued, "The one I've had since birth. I've lied about it and said I didn't have one."

"Woah, hold on, hold on," Tanaka put his hands up, frowning, "So you _do_ have a soulmate?" Kageyama nodded, "You've always had one?" He nodded again, "Well, why the hell would you lie about that?"

He sucked in a breath. Here it came, "Because he rejected me."

Tanaka shut his mouth with a snap, folding his arms across his chest and exhaling loudly, "Oh." He scratched at his head then, glancing at the gym where Daichi was now standing, watching them and waiting for them to enter. He'd likely want an explanation too and for once, Kageyama was in the perfect mood to honestly give it to him, "So you've met them, then?"

"Yes. He's my senpai," Tanaka's face changed entirely then and Sugawara stepped forward, as though trying to both stop and encourage Kageyama from saying more, but he continued before he could, "You have too."

"I have?"

"Mhm. He’s Seijoh's Captain."

After a minute or so, Daichi finally stepped out of the gym to come toward the three of them, to ask what the hell was taking so long when he lurched back in shock at a sudden shout from Tanaka, wincing as it echoed across the whole area.

" _The showboat?!"_

Kageyama pressed his lips together and nodded whilst Sugawara just pressed a hand to his forehead and shut his eyes.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure about this chapter so I hope it doesn't turn anyone away from this fic D:

.

* * *

.

"So the Grand King is your soulmate?" Hinata asked, swinging his legs back and forth as he sat beside Kageyama on one of the school benches, the next day.

Kageyama nodded, biting the tip off of his rice ball and chewing on that instead of speaking. Hinata just nodded back, humming thoughtfully for a long while and his pretend seriousness irritated Kageyama enough so that he eventually snapped, "What the hell are you nodding so much for, dumbass? It's not that hard to get!"

"I _do_ get it!" Hinata snapped back, giving him a glare that suddenly disappeared when he decided to laugh instead.

Kageyama shoved him, "What's funny?"

"Nothing," Hinata laughed some more over _nothing_ before yelping when Kageyama shoved him again and holding his hands up, defensively, "It's just ... after our practice match with them before - Tsukishima said something about you guys maybe being soulmates."

Kageyama frowned, "He did?" He glanced down at his shorts, where he'd decided to no longer wear a bandaid to cover up his mark, "I was covering it back then, though."

"He said it was because you and the Grand King were so similar or something," Hinata said, grinning now, and Kageyama choked on the rest of his rice ball.

"So he was making fun of me," He clarified, which really wasn't all that surprising. It was Tsukishima, after all.

"Probably," Hinata agreed, before jumping in surprise when his phone buzzed. He immediately dumped his bento onto Kageyama's lap to fish it out of his back pocket and Kageyama glared at him, dumping the bento back onto the bench instead.

"Ah, it's Yoichi!" Hinata exclaimed happily as though that hadn't been obvious already, quickly texting him back as his whole demeanour changed entirely when he softened, "He's so cute."

Kageyama rolled his eyes, shoving the rest of his riceball into his mouth and looking up at the sky instead. It was a bright day, despite it being winter, and though the clouds were grey they didn't seem at all that ugly to look at. One of them even looked like a face.

Hinata continued texting back and forth for a while then whilst Kageyama simply ate the rest of his lunch in silence, staring up at the clouds. With the both of them so unaware of the world, it was a surprise when the bell eventually rang for their other lessons to continue.

”Come on, moron,” Kageyama broke Hinata out of his texting daze with a tap on his shoulder and they both quickly ran toward their separate changing rooms to get back into their uniforms; having had a small lunchtime practice before they'd eaten. Hinata’s eyes were still stuck to his phone when he came out of the alpha's and he clicked away as he walked.

"See you after school!" He called back to Kageyama as they headed toward their classes and Kageyama watched as he slipped into the 1st years Class 1 before walking into his own Class 3 a few minutes late.

"Ah, Kageyama," His teacher immediately came toward him, her voice low once she was close enough, "I'd like to see you after school for a bit.”

"Why?" Kageyama frowned.

"We'll discuss it then," She insisted and he felt himself tensing up.

"I have volleyball practice," He reminded her, not willing to miss it for any reason but she just shook her head.

"It won't take that long,” He still wanted to protest but then she said, “Now go and take your seat." And he had no choice but to obey her, slumping down into his usual seat and watching as she greeted the rest of the class for another english lesson.

Today, she was apparently testing them on how much they knew about Elizabeth Groves and inwardly, Kageyama shriveled up. He hated the book and he hadn't really read much of it himself, only taking some of the key parts out for his assignment and getting the majority of the plot from Yachi when she'd helped him.

He slid further down in his seat, trying to make himself smaller and wishing that he'd come to class earlier instead and pretended to be asleep as he usually did. She never asked him stuff _then_.

"Kageyama," He flinched when she called him first. Of course she would, it was exactly what he hadn't wanted, "What did you think the meaning behind the story was, for you?"

"... what?" He asked, hating how the class was all looking at him now.

"What did you, personally, take from the story?" She asked him again, wording it differently.

Oh. He scrunched his lips together, shrugging, "Um. I got that ... that Elizabeth was too forgiving and that her alpha didn't deserve her forgiveness." Aoto snorted from where he was sitting behind Kageyama but with the teacher's eyes on him, he held back his anger.

"I see," Standing from her desk, she began to write over the blackboard, noting down what Kageyama had just said over it in chalk, "Elizabeth ... is ... _too_ ... forgiving." Kageyama blinked, wondering why she was taking him so seriously when usually she remarked that his answers were either too vague or too illogical, "And why do you think so?"

"Um. Because - " Kageyama paused, ignoring the way the rest of the class seemed to have picked up on an air of mockery, "He rejected her at first, in a horrible way, and then suddenly asked her to marry him 10 years later. What dumb omega would be fine with that and just accept it?"

"They're _soulmates,_ dipstick," Kaito said from the back of the class, "Would you rather she be left alone forever?"

Kageyama turned in his seat to face him, glaring, "I'd rather she have some backbone and stand her corner. She should have made him work for forgiveness, not just give it to him right away!"

"Some would say forgiving so easily _is_ showing backbone," The teacher interrupted them, "It shows you are the better person."

"That's stupid," Kageyama scoffed and Miya laughed beside him, obviously agreeing, which bolstered him into continuing, "Her alpha got everything. He got a nice life, he didn't care that he didn't have a soulmate for those 10 years and he got her to marry him straight away without even being made to pay for what he'd done to her! She got the bad part of the deal."

"So I take it you didn't like the story?"

"No." He shook his head and she turned to the rest of the class.

"Who here agrees with Kageyama?" The majority of the class raised their hands and Kageyama rose his eyes to stare at them in surprise. That was new, "Oh?" The teacher smiled then, and they all tensed, "Then why do all your assignments say the opposite?" She flicked a strand of hair out of her face, "It couldn't be because there was a similar essay on the internet that you'd all found so very helpful, could it?"

Those with their hands up dropped them, looking as though they'd just been caught red-handed.

"All your assignments were almost identical," She continued, still smiling but there was definitely no humor behind it, "Except for Kageyama-kun, I expect you all to redo it _properly_ , with your own original work this time." The class groaned and for once, Kageyama wasn't one of them.

He almost pinched himself then, wondering if he was having some sort of a strange dream about academic success. He'd never been the sort of student to have been praised like this before but he found himself liking it. Maybe hating the book had actually been good.

After she'd set them all a new deadline, their teacher moved their work away from _Groves Trials_ however, and onto testing their english vocabulary, which he also hated. After the single call-out, though, she didn't try him again and just let the others redeem themselves with their knowledge.

It was only until after their math class that he remembered that he had to go and see her afterwards and he paused on his way out, spinning around and coming back toward her desk.

"Um," She glanced up at him, "You told me to see you afterwards, sensei."

"Yes," She finished what she was writing, and handed it over to him with a soft smile, "I wanted to discuss something with you." He looked down at the note. It was a slip for the counselor's office.

"... Sensei?"

"Take a seat." He pulled a chair over to her desk, sitting beside her and dumping his bag between his legs, "I really just want to check that you're alright, Kageyama-kun. I'm concerned.

"I'm fine," He quickly reassured her, nodding his head before realising what he was doing and shaking it instead, "I just - "

She held up a hand, stopping him, "I only ask because I've been hearing rumours lately," She continued and he inwardly sighed, "I don't know how long it's been going on but it was brought to my attention recently when I overheard a few students talking."

"About me." Kageyama said, dully, and though she didn't nod he knew he was right, "About my soulmate stuff."

She nodded, looking sad, "That's why I've recommended you go to the counsellor's office, just to talk about it. Just one or two appointments, to try it out, that's all."

Kageyama frowned, looking down at the note again, "Can I choose not to go at all?"

"I'd rather you did go." So, 'no' then, "And Kageyama?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Please do come to me, whenever, if you feel as though you're being bullied."

He jerked back in surprise, “I'm not being bullied, Sensei," He said, shaking his head again, "This isn't - it's just rumors - "

"Well whatever it is, you can come to me, alright?"

He paused, chewing on the inside of his cheek, before nodding, "Okay. Thank you, Sensei."

"You're welcome," He stood to go, picking his bag up, "And Kageyama? Well done on your assignment," She handed it back to him, fully marked and graded, "Keep up the good work."

He straightened, feeling more than a little awkward at the praise but nodding anyway and leaving to head toward the gym for practice.

.

* * *

.

" _Woah!!_ _"_ Hinata stared at his essay, his eyes wide, "A _78?!_ How did you even _do_ that?!"

Kageyama shrugged, "I just used Yachi-san's notes," He felt a stab of pride at getting such a high mark for once. Even Tsukishima hadn't mocked him for it though he _had_ taken the credit for Kageyama’s mark instead, "And then I wrote. I didn't think it would be _good."_

"Well looks like it _was_ good. Well done, Kageyama," Daichi said, smiling, "Keep that up and we won't ever have to worry about you the next time there's 'away games'."

Kageyama pressed his lips together at that, ignoring how his cheeks grew hot from either indignation or just plain embarrassment but then Coach Ukai called them all around to start their practice and he folded his essay away into his bag.

He hadn't mentioned the slip for the counsellor to anyone yet, debating over whether telling Sugawara or not as he'd seemed to be good with stuff like this but then he'd changed his mind as soon as he'd worked up the courage to mention it.

Coach Ukai pushed them to practice their blocking a little more today, using the cardboard stands as well as Tsukishima and Asahi as the main opponents and they all soon worked up a sweat. Jumping to toss the ball for Daichi to spike, Kageyama felt his shorts rise and he almost tried to automatically lower them when he noticed and forced himself not to care.

_He had nothing to be ashamed of._

His mark looked a lot more like a dark bruise anyway, it wasn't exactly unpleasant to look at and Yachi had even meekly offered that it looked a little pretty the way it was.

"Nice, Daichi! Yamaguchi!" Coach Ukai shouted over them and Yamaguchi quickly took Daichi's place before the court. Sugawara tossed to him this time whilst Kageyama tossed to Hinata and so it continued like that for almost half the practice until everyone had gotten over the block at least 5 times each.

After that, they were then put into two separate teams to play a practice game against each other. Kageyama's team was ahead of Sugawara's by 5 points when he set to Hinata for their quick, only to watch him suddenly freeze mid-jump and stumble backward.

Asahi tried to catch him but he still landed on his backside, looking dazed.

"Oi, dumbass! What the hell are you doing?" Kageyama snapped at him but Hinata just pressed a hand to his collarbone and shook his head as though in shock.

"Sorry!" He then suddenly shouted, jumping to his feet again but Kageyama wasn't about to let that go, "One more!"

"What was that?" He pressed instead of getting ready for another try, stepping closer, "Is it your bond? Does it hurt? Have you argued lately?"

Hinata blinked at him, “Huh?"

"You and Yoichi-san? What did you do?"

Sugawara quickly stepped around the net at the same time as Takeda stepped forward but Hinata was already putting his hands up and backing away.

"No, it's not like that! It just hurt for a little bit, that's all."

Kageyama frowned, clenching his hands into fists, "If it's hurting then you should go and talk to him and see what happened, you can't ignore it! It might be bad, it might mean - "

"You do know that marks don't always hurt because of _rejection_ , right?" Tsukishima interrupted from his left, putting his hands behind his head and yawning, "You learn that biology."

"Huh?" Kageyama turned to him, glaring.

Tsukishima sighed, looking bored, "Sometimes it just hurts when the bond's new."

"Oh." Hinata slumped at that, relaxing, before pointing at Kageyama and shouting triumphantly, "See!"

"What do you mean _'see'_ , you didn't know that either!"

"Well, you didn't - okay - " He realised quickly that he wasn't getting anywhere with his lying so he hurriedly switched to embarrassing Kageyama instead, "I didn't think you'd care about _my_ bond that much, though, Kageyama!"

Kageyama stiffened, glaring at him a lot more now, "I don't."

"So we imagined that outburst, just now?" Tsukishima asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't mind, Kageyama-kun," Hinata smiled, putting a hand over the small of Kageyama's back and removing it before it could be slapped away, "I can text Yoichi-chan if it'll make you feel better."

Kageyama threw the nearest volleyball at his head as Hinata ran away from him, "Why would that make _me_ feel better, you dumbass?!" In the end, they were broken up by Daichi and made to apologise for disrupting the practice.

Hinata was still giggling about it on the way home though and Kageyama took personal glee in knocking his bike over and watching as he stumbled over it, yelping when it hit his ankle.

"Bakayama." He grumbled, rubbing at it before walking on again.

They continued to tease each other the rest of the way down the street until they eventually separated and Hinata waved him off, "Text me when you're home safe!" He called, "And tell those alphas to _'get lost'_ from me!"

Kageyama just gave him a look, waving back at him a little less enthusiastically and heading off home himself. For once, though, the alphas weren't even there and he managed to walk by peacefully. As soon as he arrived at his door, however, he immediately remembered the mark that he'd gotten for his essay and felt a spike of excitement at the thought of telling his mother, running inside and dumping his bag by his shoes.

"Mama!" He called as soon as he entered. He heard her talking and followed her voice into the kitchen to find her only to freeze when he saw her sitting there, with an alpha, "Um."

"Tobio!" She stood when she saw him, smiling, "How was your day?"

"... fine." He said, looking at the alpha with narrowed eyes. She looked back at him with a similar look, glancing down at her watch impatiently.

"Oi. Can we get this over with?" She then snapped, angrily, and Kageyama saw his mother's face freeze.

"I'll be with you in a second, okay. My son just got home and he's a lot more important to me than your damn car is!"

Kageyama looked between them and watched as the alpha sighed, running her hands through her pixie cut and glaring at the sink.

"She's the one who hit your car?" Kageyama asked his mother, frowning, and when she nodded the alpha stood.

"Look, kid, I haven't got all day okay. Go fuck off upstairs or something, we're trying to sort this - "

"Don't you _dare_ talk to my son like that!" Kageyama's mother snapped before she could continue, rising to her full height as she spoke, which was taller than the alpha was herself, and baring her teeth.

The alpha just rolled her eyes, tugging at her hair again, "Look is there an alpha or something that I can talk to, instead?" Kageyama's mother practically vibrated with anger at that.

"You could try my dad," Kageyama offered, "But she's in England."

The alpha turned her fierce gaze onto him, obviously pissed, but this was their house and no one was allowed to talk to his mother like that.

"You'll need a passport for that," He informed her, the picture of politeness and his mother agreed.

"Mm," She said, "Though I doubt anyone would want _that_ ," She gestured to the alpha's face, "On a public document."

"You know what?" The alpha scoffed, pushing past them both, "You can just deal with my insurance company, bitch." With that, she walked through the house and slammed the door shut on her way out.

"Well," Kageyama's mother said, frowning, "That was nice."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She pulled her ponytail free, not looking fine at all as her eyes flashed with anger. She roughly tied her hair back up again, pulling at the strands a little too hard, "How are you?"

He stared at her, biting his lip but answering anyway, trying to change the subject, "I got a 78 on my essay in english," He offered and she went rigid.

"... a what?"

"A 78," He repeated, quieter this time, looking up at her and watching as her face lit up, "In English." He pulled his essay out of the bag to show her then and she scanned over the first page immediately, her face brightening all the more as she read the teacher's comments and the mark.

Putting the sheets aside, she pulled him closer and placed a huge kiss over his forehead, "That's more like it," She grinned, tapping his head with her forefinger’s knuckle, "I knew there was something in there."

He pushed her away, grumbling, "It's only because I hated the book."

She laughed, turning away, "It's still good," She insisted, ruffling his hair and adding, "Do me a favour and lock the door would you? Then I'll make you some dinner." He nodded, going right away to do so and noticing that the alpha had knocked over his bag on her way out. He sighed, righting it and checking it over for mud. It was clean, but that just went to show how rude she'd been.

He hated alphas like that.

After dinner, his mother sent him upstairs with some ice-cream, saying that she had some work to do and that she really was proud he'd put some work into his studies this time. He put the bowl of ice-cream over his desk when he sat down, checking his texts before putting his phone aside after telling Hinata that he was alright and seeing what he had to do for homework.

Now that his assignment was done, he had no need to use ' _Groves Trials'_ anymore and so he placed the book onto his shelf, finally rid of it. Elizabeth's face still stared at him, however, so he dumped his favourite manga on top of it to cover her up. 

Then he changed into his pyjamas, mostly for comfort than for sleep as it was still early, and as he did so he glanced down at his mark. It's purple coloring moved with his skin as he shifted and he prodded at it, seeing if it would hurt like it had used to when he was younger. All he felt now though, was just his finger poking at his own thigh. Hopefully that meant something good.

Now that he'd told his team, he'd been a lot more relaxed about the issue. Sugawara had been right when he'd said that the team would understand because they had. Tanaka had been all for accepting that Oikawa had rejected him and his words on the matter had actually been genuinely touching.

He'd been loud in his conviction that no one in their right mind would have rejected someone like Kageyama and that Oikawa was clearly a bigger idiot than he'd thought if he had. Nishinoya had agreed just as loudly when he'd heard and Kageyama hadn't really known how to respond besides just blushing and lowering his head from intense embarrassment.

Their words had somehow given him the confidence he needed, however, and more than ever he truly felt as though he were part of a team. 

Now, however, he kept debating over whether he should use this newfound confidence to finally tell his mother the truth about his soulmate mark or not. With her in such a good mood, now might be as good a time as any as she would likely only be angry over the fact that he'd lied about it for all this time, and she'd probably be more supportive than anything.

He could always rely on her for that.

But even with that in mind, he couldn't make himself go downstairs to tell her. He couldn't even make himself move enough to _stand_. His body just seemed to freeze up entirely at the simple thought of confessing and he sighed, placing his head over his desk and shutting his eyes instead.

She wanted him to be happy, he knew that, and though he was slowly accepting the fact that Oikawa had rejected him with a finality, he wasn't so sure his mother would be so okay with it. And he wasn't about to let her track Oikawa down and let him know that either.

In the end, he just fell asleep over his desk in that awkward position, predictably waking up an hour later and drinking the melted remains of his ice-cream before shuffling into his bed to go back to sleep properly.

.

* * *

.

The next day, Kageyama _just_ about remembered to go to the counsellor's office during his first period.

He avoided looking at anyone as he made his way there, knocking on the office door just the once and waiting for an answer before pushing it open and slipping inside.

The councellor was sitting at his desk when he entered and Kageyama felt taken aback when he saw him, having expected something else. Maybe one of the typical counselors that he saw in the movies sometimes. This one was a tall, broad-shouldered omega with a lined face instead, and he gestured that Kageyama sit as soon as he saw him.

"Kageyama Tobio?" He asked, his voice gruff.

Kageyama nodded slowly, taking a seat and looking around. He'd never been to the office in Karasuno before but it really wasn't all that different from the one that he'd been to in Kitagawa Daiichi; a plain room with some random posters on the walls, bold letters talking about asking for help, bullying, and child abuse.

"My name is Miyake Atsutane," The councellor introduced himself as he took the room in, shifting in his seat and pushing aside a sheet of paper to make room for his hands on his desk, "And how are you today, Tobio?"

"... I'm fine?" Kageyama asked rather than said, tilting his head at him. He really wasn't what he'd expected, "Thank you."

"I've been told by Hino-san that you're here for bullying, is that right?"

Kageyama straightened, shaking his head, "No, I'm not -  it isn't bullying, it's just rumors," He scowled at how that sounded then, trying to save himself, "I'm used to it, I mean, it's not - "

"What sort of rumors?" Miyake asked over him, his expression blank, and somehow that made it easier to talk to him. A sympathetic or pitying face would have just made him feel worse.

"About my soulmate mark. About me - not having one."

Miyake pushed his hands off the desk, writing something down in a notebook beside him, "And don't you?"

"I do," Kageyama admitted, "It's just been rejected."

"Rejected?" Miyake wrote a little more in his notebook then, "So you've met your soulmate then?"

"Yes," Squeezing his legs together, Kageyama wondered if Miyake was ever going to look up at him properly but another part of him was thankful for the lack of direct eye contact as well, "When I was 12."

"And they were 12 as well?"

"No," He shook his head, "He was 14 when he rejected me. But - but he still doesn't want me."

"I see," Miyake stopped writing for a moment then, clicking his pen shut and rolling it between his forefinger and thumb, "I assume the school is not aware of this."

"No," Kageyama shook his head again, "... I only recently told my - friends too." Miyake nodded, "My mother doesn't know either."

"And your father?" Tapping his pen over the desk, Miyake finally met his gaze, "I understand that, from your notes in the school system, that your parents are divorced but are they someone that you can talk to?"

Kageyama glanced down, shrugging, "Not really. She left my mum when she was pregnant and she's never even met me. I don't want to talk to someone like that."

"Hm, neither would I," Miyake agreed and Kageyama glanced up in surprise at that, "So your friends know but no one else?" Kageyama nodded, "So how did these rumours start?"

"They've always been there. Since - since junior high. I just haven't said anything to stop them because - " He paused, frowning, "Because I was ashamed of it."

"But you're not anymore?"

"I'm - I don't know," He dug his nails into his palms, before deciding to be decisive, "No. I'm not. Not anymore."

"That's good then," Smiling at him for the first time, Miyake nodded, pulling out a sweet from a glass bowl on his desk and throwing it over toward Kageyama. He caught it easily, unwrapping it slowly but putting it into his mouth once he saw that Miyake had one himself as well, "Bonbons," He named them, chewing on the sweet as he spoke.

"Thank you."

"Have you ever been to a Doctor for your rejected mark?" He then asked and Kageyama jerked back in surprise.

"No?" He must have sounded worried because Miyake swallowed the sweet and put a hand up.

"It's alright if you haven't, don't worry, I just thought I'd ask," He said, taking another bonbon to make up for the one that he'd swallowed too quickly, "You said that you don't feel ashamed _anymore_."

Kageyama nodded, his bangs itching the bridge of his nose until he brushed them away. They immediately fell back again though, and he scowled.

"What changed your mind?"

He shrugged, "I ... realised it wasn't a thing I should be ashamed about. And - the people I know, and trust, told me so too."

"So this is a very recent development of yours, then?" He nodded again, pushing his bottom lip out and running his tongue over his teeth to pick at the remains of the sweet, "That's strong of you."

"Eh?"

"To have gained a higher opinion of yourself," Miyake explained, smiling again, before glancing at the clock and straightening, "Ah. This was supposed to be a quick talk so you'd have time for the rest of your lesson, but if there's anything else you need to say, you can say it now." Kageyama shook his head, standing and lifting his bag up to leave, "Okay. Well I want you to know that you're free to come and see me whenever you want to," He continued then, signing a slip of paper and handing it to Kageyama to take with him, "And you can tell Hino-san that you've been to see me when you get back to her class."

"Thank you," Kageyama bowed slightly at him before turning and leaving the office. That had been quicker than he'd expected it to be, they'd barely talked.

 _Strong of you_.

He mulled that over on the way back to his class, liking how it sounded a little. But was it strong of him? Or was Miyake just saying so because it was his job? The counselor hadn't really given off a less-than-honest vibe, so maybe he really had meant it. He only really thought of strength as something to keep him on the court, so how could it be used in this situation.

He was frowning as he entered his class, taking his seat and barely listening when he was reintroduced back.

His classes then passed by without him really focusing and after school, he was still thinking about what Miyake had said to him. And though it might have been his imagination, he also felt as though his performance in their practice had gone a lot better as well. Maybe because of it. 

"Hey, Kageyama," Hinata sat beside him, panting after their race toward the bike stands, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Huh?" He straightened, raking his fingers through his hair and grimacing at the sweat he'd gathered from all their exercise, "School obviously, dumbass. Why, are you skipping?"

"No!" Hinata unlocked his bike, looking at Kageyama with his eyebrows raised, "There's _no_ school tomorrow. They've got some building people coming to look at it, they sent us an email about it."

"Oh," Kageyama shrugged, "My mum didn't tell me about it," He played with a few strands in his hair, "I don't know, there's still practice isn't there?"

"No," Hinata pouted, sounding dejected, "The entire school's shut the whole day. No clubs either."

"Damn."

"That's why I asked. We could do some practicing together, just us two!" Kageyama looked down at him at that, "You could come round mine! Or I could go round yours! Or - " He was cut short by his phone buzzing and without even looking, Kageyama knew who it was, "Ah one sec."

"Yeah."

They both stopped whilst he texted Yoichi back. Kageyama saw Sugawara and Daichi leaving together as he stood there and he waved back at them when they waved first, not quite hearing what they were saying but nodding anyway. It was too late to react once he finally realised that it was a warning, however, because a few seconds later Tanaka and Nishinoya came hurtling out of nowhere down the hill and practically ran them both over.

"Ahh, Noya-senpai!" Hinata scrambled for his phone quickly, rolling a little further down in the grass until he could continue texting. Nishinoya laughed from where he'd landed, on all fours in the mud but he was the only one who'd ended up okay.

Kageyama grit his teeth as he lay stuck beneath Tanaka who was also laughing, far too _loudly,_ in his ear.

"That didn't work," He guffawed, before realising where he was and who he was on, "Ah, Kageyama!"

"Please get off," Kageyama groaned, clutching at his stomach, before freezing when Tanaka only leant closer.

"... you smell nice."

" ... _Eh?"_ He jerked back, suddenly very aware of his senses and how sharp and tantalizing every scent had become for him, "Oh." His heat cycle was early then. Hinata looked up at that, something finally distracting him from his phone, before he then started to text again.

"Oi Ryuu, get off him!" Nishinoya pushed Tanaka off of Kageyama, helping him up, "Kageyama, you're alright?"

"Yeah." He took a step back, brushing himself off, well aware that his own scent was growing stronger now, "I - need to get home." Nishinoya nodded, but didn't move, "Nishinoya-san?"

"Suga-san said his mum'll drop you off," Hinata stepped between them, lifting his bike back up and showing what he'd just texted, informing Sugawara that Kageyama was in heat and that he needed to get home quickly.

Kageyama grunted in embarrassment, not exactly happy that someone else's parent knew, but also glad that he had a quick way home now. He hated walking home when on heat, especially when it was dark.

Tanaka stood, a streak of mud down his side and he let out a shout when he noticed it, glaring when Nishinoya laughed at that.

"See ya," Kageyama then said to the three of them as they started to talk and joke with each other about the stains over their clothes, scooping his bag back up and running over toward the carpark to try and find where Sugawara's mother's car would be.

The first silver car that he passed by beeped at him and he jumped in surprise before seeing Sugawara sitting in the front seat and heading over toward it.

He felt nervous then, all of a sudden, not used to interacting with other people's parents, and he'd never met Sugawara's mother before. He could see him in the mirror, a tall omega with a mop of grey hair exactly like his sons, but with some brown highlights mixed within it as well. His eyes were shadowed with make-up too and he didn't smile when he glanced over at him.

Kageyama tried to open the back door to get in but it remained shut and he bit his lip, unsure if he should knock or not when he then heard the sound of a car unlocking and tried again. This time it opened and he climbed in awkwardly.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Su - Sugawara-san," He said as he shut the door behind him and clipped his seatbelt on. Sugawara's mother just nodded at him through the mirror, "And thank you."

"You're welcome," He said, his voice sounding far softer than Kageyama would have imagined, "I'm not about to let an omega walk home in heat when it's dark," He pulled the car out of the parking slot and out onto the road, "Just give me directions and I'll get you there."

He nodded, "Okay."

"Good thing I hadn't left yet, Kageyama-kun," Sugawara said from the front seat, craning his neck back to look at him and smiling, "I wouldn't get to see your house."

"It's nothing special," Kageyama murmured, looking out the window, "But thank you."

"Koushi, don't bend the seat belt." Sugawara's mother told him and he turned back around immediately.

"Please take a left here, Sugawara-san," Kageyama then asked, feeling strange at using the name for another person besides his senpai. The car turned as directed and a few more minutes down the road, Kageyama asked for a right and then a right again until they were there.

Sugawara's mother stopped the car for him, parking it and waiting until he got out before pulling away, "Thank you!" He said again, bowing and waving as they left. Sugawara waved back through the window as they turned down the road, and then they were gone.

Kageyama turned himself then and walked back toward his house, unlocking the door, locking it again, and running upstairs to quickly change his probably-already-ruined-underwear. His shorts weren't too damaged this time, luckily, but he couldn't say the same for his briefs.

"Dammit," He scrunched them into a ball and threw them into the bin, taking out his heat-specific ones and pulling those on instead, "Mama!" She didn't answer but he'd seen her shoes, so she was definitely home, " _Mama!"_

"What?" She called from her room beside his.

"Can you give me some painkillers please!" He yelled back, pulling on his pyjama pants over his briefs and cringing at the sensation. He hated heats.

She knocked on the door a second later, coming in when he didn't answer immediately, "You're on early." She commented and he threw aside his bag with a groan.

"I know," He snapped angrily, more at his body than at her, "It ruined my briefs." She laughed and he turned his glare toward her instead.

"Don't be so dramatic, Tobio. You can buy others," She then turned to leave, "I'll get you some Estrodon."

"Thank you," He moaned, sitting on the floor and leaning his head against his bed. His phone buzzed then and he almost growled out loud at the irritation that it caused because now he had to move. Snatching it up, he slid it open and glowered down at it.

_Yoichi and me r going shopping tomorrow._

It was text from Hinata, followed by a:

_If u feel well come join us!!!!!!_

Kageyama frowned at the texts, chewing on the inside of his cheeks. _Ah ... the life of a third wheel._

He scowled just as his mother came back inside with the painkillers and a glass of water. He took them both with a thanks and downed the tablets quickly, gagging at the bad aftertaste that they always left him with.

His mother put a hand to his head then, "Try to go to sleep," She said, "You've got the day off tomorrow anyway, so you can sleep in."

He gave her a look at that, "So you _did_ get an email."

She paused, looking confused, "Did I not tell you?"

"No."

"Oh, sorry," She ruffled his hair then and he shoved her hand away, "Well. Now you know," Taking the empty glass from him, she shut the door behind her and called from behind it, "Goodnight Tobio!"

"Goodnight," He changed into his pyjama shirt then, hanging his uniform up before readying a hot-water-bottle for the night and hugging it to himself as he got ready for bed.

Just before he fell asleep, however, he finally texted Hinata back:

_Hav fun with Yoichi._

With nothing else.

_._

* * *

_._

Kageyama woke feeling utterly gross the next morning.

His hair stuck to his face with sweat and his thighs were wet and slippery as he rolled over onto his back. Somewhere in the night he must have kicked his waterbottle out of the bed and the clasp had opened, spilling it's contents over his carpet which just made him feel worse once he saw it. He couldn't summon the strength to get up and clean it, though. Everything felt far too hot to touch.

A few minutes later, however, his mother knocked on the door and came inside with some water and breakfast for him and she took one look at his face and the floor before leaving again and drawing a bath for him.

"Make sure you eat, while I'm at work," She ordered him when she got back, placing a towel over the wet patch on his carpet and giving him some money in case he wanted a take-out, "And text me if you go out."

He nodded with a moan, clutching at his cramping stomach and rolling out of bed to practically slouch his way over toward the bathroom once she'd left. A bath sounded like an amazing idea right now and the warm water always helped him with his heats but as soon as he sunk into the water, his phone buzzed and he glared at the interruption.

Drying his hands on a towel, he reached over for it and prepared to angrily reply to whoever it was when he saw that it was just a generic pop up message.

He sighed, clicking his phone off and relaxing into the water instead.

He stayed within it until he felt a lot better, climbing out just as his hands and feet started to prune and wrapping himself in the large towel that his mother had left there for him. As he dried himself, he pressed a little too hard over his mark when he passed it, angry at it. If he'd been rejected, why couldn't his heats just go away as well?

Stupid biology.

As he toweled his hair dry, redressing back in his bedroom, he grabbed his volleyball and headed out into his garden to practice some serving against his shed's wall. It was freezing outside, however, and he gave the idea up when the wind brought tears to his eyes and froze his fingertips until he couldn't even hold the ball anymore.

Wearing gloves usually made the ball slip and he couldn't ever toss accurately enough with them on, so he threw the volleyball into the house and decided to make something to eat instead. Around noon, he took some more of the Estrodon, gagging at the taste and feeling sorry for himself when his stomach started cramping again.

So much for a day off.

He lay on the floor in the living space afterwards, staring up at the ceiling and wondering if Hinata and Yoichi were still shopping or not. In the end, boredom won and he pulled on his trainers to go and see if he could find them and join in, despite what he'd texted last night.

Third wheel, third wheel, Oikawa's words could rot for all he cared.

He texted his mother that he was going out to the town centre, pulling the hood of his coat up as he went and hoping that it wouldn't rain. One look at the sky, however, and he was sure it would. He didn't have an umbrella, though.

The shops should still be open for him to buy one, if he needed it later, so he didn't worry about it too much and just kept his hand on his phone in case his mother called or texted and tried to enjoy the walk there.

"Excuse me?" He kept going when he heard someone call, his senses wired during his heat enough so that he could immediately tell that it was an alpha without even looking, "Please, wait! I just need directions!"

Pausing, he didn't turn around but he did tilt his head enough to grant permission to continue.

"Ah _thank_ you," An alpha looking just a little over his own age jogged the next few steps closer until they were beside each other, facing Kageyama now, "I'm looking for the train station, do you know where it is?"

"The station?" Kageyama frowned, "You're far from it."

"Ah, damn," Running his hands through his hair, the alpha smiled at him sheepishly, "How far?"

Kageyama turned left, "You can get the bus," He said, pointing at the nearest bus stop, "It's 5 stops away from here, just ask the driver."

"Oh good," The alpha said, sounding truly relieved, but before Kageyama could leave he suddenly added, "Could I - please have your number as well?"

Kageyama froze, "What?"

"Sorry. It's just - I wanted directions yes, but - " He paused, looking embarrassed, "Is that your natural eye colour?" Kageyama blinked, nodding slowly, "It's beautiful," He smiled again, looking a little more confident now that Kageyama wasn't turning away immediately, "My name's Shoji," He introduced himself, "I just arrived here from France and you're the first person who's stopped for me."

"I - " Kageyama gripped his phone tighter, far too unsure of what to do in this situation, "Japan's - a busy place."

"Yeah, I'm getting that," Shoji continued, laughing, "My mother warned me about it when I said I wanted to live here."

"Your mother ... taught you the Japanese?"

He nodded, "He's Japanese himself."

"... you're good."

He shrugged, looking pleased, but then he took out his phone and Kageyama felt his heart pound, "So, could I have your number? I'd love to - maybe meet for coffee, one time? Whatever you'd like."

Kageyama stared at him, "Um."

"It's alright!" Shoji laughed again, "You look like a deer in headlights, surely this happens to you a lot?"

"Not really," Kageyama said, quietly, taking a step back and wondering how he could refuse to give his number without sounding too rude. The alpha had been so polite, so far, but didn't he care about soulmates? Or maybe he was one of those people who'd accepted that they'd never meet their soulmate and just wanted to meet other people instead.

Or maybe he'd been rejected as well.

"I don't believe that," Shoji said, shaking his head, "I can't have been the only alpha that's asked you out." He switched his phone on, handing it over to Kageyama to tap his number in, "I'm free this Saturday. You?"

"Um." He took the phone slowly, putting his number in when his brain failed to catch up, "Maybe." He gave the phone back, looking over his shoulder and then back to signify false urgency, "But I - I have to go, I'm in a hurry."

"Okay," Shoji waved him off, "I'll text you."

"Okay," Kageyama repeated, stepping back twice before turning and jogging down the street until he could turn the corner. Once he was away, he stopped and stared down at his hands.

Had that really just happened?

He zipped his coat up, his face warm. Usually people avoided him whenever he was alone, his face tended to look intense or pissed off so no one really bothered him. Nothing like this had happened to him before, was it because he was in heat? But he'd been out in heat before as well.

He bit his lip, thinking it over and letting his legs carry him to wherever they saw fit. His mark burned slightly as he walked but he ignored it, looking down at his phone with a little fear as he expected a text from this Shoji. Maybe it had all just been a joke.

Nothing happened for a while though, and it was with a shock that he realised where he was when he finally looked up. Walking without looking, he'd inadvertently made his way over to AobaJohsai. Shit.

It was near the end of a school day and there were all sorts of students about now, heading home or to each other's houses, and he quickly moved out of their way to avoid contact.

Some gave him looks as they passed by anyway and he wondered if _now_ his face was how it usually was. His heart jumped when Kindaichi passed him by as well, without even noticing him there and talking with another alpha that he'd never seen before, which meant that he must not have volleyball practice today.

Regardless of how they'd been before, Kindaichi had never missed a practice in Junior High unless he'd been sick, and he hadn't looked it now. Kageyama stood there a little longer, inwardly ordering himself to leave and to go to town like he'd originally planned, but something kept him in place and he stood stock still as everyone walked around him.

"Yo, Kageyama!" He jumped when a hand clapped him on the back, spinning around to see Hanamaki standing just behind him on a low wall, "Good. You're here. You can do me a favour."

Kageyama stared up at him, his shock slowly leaving him when the words made sense and he nodded. Hanamaki had helped him before, after all, by coming to his house for that talk. He could show his thanks for that now, if the favour was doable.

"Yes?"

Hanamaki smiled widely, "You really are a good kouhai," He hopped down from the wall, squeezing Kageyama into his side with an arm around his shoulders, "You smell good too."

Kageyama flushed, looking down at the ground and trying to wriggle his way out from under Hanamaki's arm when Iwaizumi seemed to come to his rescue. Grabbing Kageyama by the collar of his jacket, he pulled him free and pushed Hanamaki back.

"Iwaizumi-san," He realised how this must look, with him so close to the school, and especially now that he knew Iwaizumi knew about Oikawa and he being soulmates, "I was - "

"Oikawa's inside," Iwaizumi informed him, talking over Kageyama and looking annoyed, "He's being his usual stubborn self and he isn't listening to me. He probably won't listen to you either, but if you're here you can at least give it a try."

Kageyama felt his mark burn even more and he subconsciously pressed a hand over it as he stood there. Hanamaki noticed, his cheerful expression becoming as calm as it usually was then.

"I don't - " Kageyama started but Hanamaki spoke over him.

"He's practicing in there," He said, pointing toward the gym, "And he ignored us leaving, even when Iwaizumi threw a ball at his head."

Iwaizumi sighed then as Kageyama looked at him, frowning, "Just go talk to him, Kageyama. Please. If he ignores you as well, text me and I'll come back and sort him out," Kageyama started to shake his head, not wanting to see Oikawa at all after the last time, but something in Iwaizumi's face changed his mind, "Get him to stop and rest and I'll go easy on you next time we play." He then said, folding his arms across his chest.

Kageyama straightened at that, narrowing his eyes, "I don't need you to," He scoffed and Iwaizumi smirked back at him.

"We'll see." He put a hand on Kageyama's shoulder then, "Thank you, Kageyama. For listening to your mark." To his mark? Kageyama frowned at him, confused, but by then Iwaizumi had turned away.

"See ya!" Hanamaki called as they walked away, putting an arm around Iwaizumi's shoulders and practically leading him down the street, "And good luck," He then added and Kageyama realised that they hadn't even let him decide if he was going to do their favour or not before just assuming that he would.

He stiffened as he watched them go, biting his lip, before deciding that just as Oikawa owed him nothing, it went the same for him. He clenched his hands into fists, intent on walking away and going to find Hinata and Yoichi just like he'd planned to instead but _still_ , something kept him there.

He turned on the spot, looking up at the school's gym and taking in a breath. Oikawa wouldn't listen to him anyway, no way. He'd probably just throw something at him and insult him until he eventually left.

But Iwaizumi had asked him personally. And Hanamaki.

His heart squeezed in his chest and he grit his teeth, anger overcoming any other emotion in him. Why _should_ he?

If Oikawa wanted to overwork himself and practice so much, then that was fine by him. Why should he put himself in harm's way when the last time that Oikawa had been in a state like this, he'd almost hit him in the face?

He looked down at his phone, noting that he'd been here for over 5 minutes now and that he now had a new text from an unknown number.

_It was nice meeting you today. Could we see each other again this Saturday, beautiful?_

He tensed at the 'compliment', his mark burning all the more, and with a sigh he put his phone away and finally headed toward the gym. He walked slow, as though walking to his own funeral, and with how he felt right now that was probably a lot like the truth and he wasn't really sure if this was even happening. Why had he come here? And why had he listened to Hanamaki when he'd said he needed a favour? He scolded himself in his head until he reached the gym.

As he approached, he heard the sound of trainers squeaking on the court floor and held his breath. Aoba Johsai's gym wasn't all that different from theirs, a little bigger maybe, and with an actual scoreboard and a balcony to overview it. He'd been here before, during their practice match, but somehow it felt different now. This time, he was able to take it in a little more now that he knew what to expect.

A ball thudded to the ground near him and he turned, watching as Oikawa grabbed another out the basket and jumped to serve it. He slammed the ball down over the other side of the court, panting and wiping some sweat off of his forehead before turning to get another and finally seeing that he wasn't alone anymore.

Kageyama stood there, unsure of what to say or do as Oikawa just stared at him before straightening and bouncing the ball between his feet, "Huh. Iwa-chan fights dirty." Was all he eventually said and Kageyama wondered if that was for his ears or not.

In the end, he chose not to answer and just continued to watch as Oikawa ignored him and served another ball. This time it hit the net, falling just over it and onto the other side through mere luck. Oikawa made a face, grabbing another.

"Um." He paused when Kageyama spoke, looking down at the ball but then he visibly winced and Kageyama found himself taking a step forward on instinct.

Oikawa's hand twitched toward his knee but he didn't touch it outright, just grit his teeth and knelt to fix his brace, "I hope whatever he's paying you is worth it because you're going to be here for a while."

"He didn't pay me," Kageyama retorted, stung, "He just asked."

"Really? Hm," Oikawa looked over at him with exaggerated surprise, "Iwa-chan's getting soft. And you're getting stupider if you agreed."

Kageyama grit his teeth, not really having expected an apology for their meeting in the sponge cafe, but he hadn't expected this intense rudeness straight away either. "Fine," He huffed, glaring, "Overwork yourself, see if I care."

"Would you?" Oikawa scoffed as Kageyama turned to walk away, "I don't need you to filter through our bond and follow me around, Tobio-chan. Get rid of that bad habit before it really pisses me off."

"I don't _follow_ you!" Kageyama protested before wincing as his mark burned. He glanced down at his leg, frowning, and when he looked up Oikawa had on a similar expression. Without another word, though, he just turned away again and bounced the ball over the floor, serving it a third time.

It sailed right over the line and Kageyama saw how unsteadily he landed on his already hurt leg.

"Out," He informed him and Oikawa let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah."

He grabbed another ball and this time, Kageyama closed the space between them, "Oikawa-san - " He was interrupted by another serve and he struggled to hold back his anger at that, "Oikawa-san - !"

Grabbing another ball, Oikawa ignored him still without even a glance and just as Kageyama felt his stomach tense through his heat again, he lost his temper. He stepped forward once more and knocked the ball from Oikawa's hands, sending it bouncing toward the corner of the gym until it rolled against the far end's wall.

Oikawa watched it go before he straightened from where he'd been poised to jump again and turned to face Kageyama fully. His eyes were darkly amused and neither one of them moved for a moment before he finally folded his arms across his chest and sighed dramatically.

"That wasn't very nice, Tobio,"

"Oikawa-san," Kageyama found himself stiffening, sensing the anger radiating off of Oikawa despite his relaxed position, "I didn't come here because of our bond."

"Mm," Oikawa just nodded, walking away to go and fetch the ball that Kageyama had hit out of his hands.

"I know you don't want it," Kageyama continued, nonetheless, not bothering to raise his voice when it was just the two of them in here. He could hear him well enough. "I've accepted it now, like you wanted."

"Have you."

 _"Yes,"_ He insisted, holding back from saying it angrily and just trying to work out why Oikawa was behaving this way. He was always rude toward him yes, but just like he'd been the day after his last junior high match, he was acting _cold_ as well, "I was just walking here when Iwaizumi-san saw me. I didn't - I swear. I don't follow you," He looked away, "I don't even know _how_."

Oikawa spun the ball in his hands once he'd picked it back up again, kicking the machine that must have been used for the tennis-club's practice aside as he passed it by. There were still a few tennis balls in it, ready to shoot out for a racket to hit, and they rattled in the tube when Oikawa pushed it into the middle of the gym to make space.

"Now, _that_ I can believe," He said after a while, suddenly throwing the ball toward Kageyama by thrusting his hands out. Kageyama caught it easily, putting it back inside the basket to leave his hands free, "So you've accepted it after all this time. Congratulations, Tobio, you can go now."

"I've accepted you don't want me," Kageyama ignored him, his hands stinging from the force of the throw that Oikawa had given him. Oikawa closed his eyes for a moment, as though Kageyama was a child that he had to deal with and that utter condescending gesture was the final straw.

Kageyama felt his heart beat faster just as his mouth began to run away from him again, and he burst out with: "So you should accept yours too."

"Huh?" Oikawa looked at him, putting his hands on his hips with his eyes narrowed, "What do _I_ need to accept?"

"That you're a coward." Kageyama said, bluntly.

Oikawa blinked, " _Coward?"_ He asked, raising his eyebrows and looking more amused than his false expression before had made him look, "Why a coward?"

"Because - " Kageyama paused, wondering if he should continue considering the aura that he was picking up from around Oikawa and how it put him on edge. But now that he was saying it, the words kept coming out.

"Because you're afraid that I'll be the better setter than you one day," He blurted out, "That I'll surpass you. That's why you rejected our bond. And you never told me why because you're a coward!" He shouted it angrily, glaring, and wondering just when he had realised the truth himself. For now that the words were coming out, he knew that it was true, "You're just scared."

Oikawa tilted his head at him, smiling, "Maybe you should go home, Tobio-chan. Your heat's making you a little touchy."

Anger like nothing else he'd felt before filled him and he ripped his jacket off, throwing to the ground and putting himself into a proper receiving position, "Serve," He ordered Oikawa, before grabbing a ball from the basket and rolling it toward him before getting back into position again, "Serve me your strongest."

Oikawa rolled his eyes, "And what will that prove? That you're not touchy?"

"That I  _will_ surpass you," Kageyama bit out and he watched with some sort of venomous glee when Oikawa's face hardened at that. He held the ball now, squeezing it, and Kageyama braced himself, "Then you'll see that you ruined our bond just because you can't - " A tennis ball suddenly zipped past his head and he flinched back in surprise.

Oikawa tapped the machine again and another popped out, hitting Kageyama in the chest hard enough to hurt, "Ah - !"

"Oh, did you want me to serve a _volleyball_ _?"_ Oikawa asked, sounding shocked, "You should have been more specific, Tobio-chan," Another tennis ball came out now and then another and another. They were too fast for him to avoid or to catch and as they flew past him, their rough outer-texture grazed his skin; leaving behind red marks and even a few tiny droplets of blood within the scratches that they caused. 

"Oikawa-san - "

"Here," Oikawa jumped and served a volleyball at him now, full strength, and Kageyama barely had enough time to put his hands up before it knocked him flat, "If you want to surpass me, Tobio, you'll need to be a lot quicker than - "

" _Oikawa!"_ Kageyama shouted over him, the machine still going and the tennis balls still shooting out toward him. He held his hands to his face, where one of them had hit and Oikawa blinked at his shout, looking as though he'd just been woken from a trance.

He took a step back, switching the machine off and staring at Kageyama like he didn't even know what had happened. Like he hadn't been seeing the same thing Kageyama had been seeing.

He didn't move at all when Kageyama stood, moving his hands away from his cut lip before just scrambling to his feet and running for the exit.

"Tobio ..." Oikawa barely said it loud enough to be heard, his voice low and shocked but Kageyama didn't look back, just continued running out of there until he passed the school and only then did he stop to rest. He caught his breath and then started running again, not stopping until made it home, his eyes stinging as he went but he refused to let any tears fall.

He'd antagonised him, he knew that, but after all these years Oikawa had finally been able to let his frustration loose on him and he hated how small that made him feel.

He slammed his fist against the side of his house once he reached it and clenched his teeth. _Stupid._

He was just about to unlock the door then, to go inside and let his anger out on his room, when he realised that he'd left his jacket behind. With his phone  _and_ his keys within it.

"Dammit!" He shut his eyes, wiping at his cheeks with the back of his hand and steeling himself for going back there. He needed his phone and he wasn't going to wait around for his mother to come home and let him in, especially when she'll want to know what had happened to him.

He tried to control his breathing, his legs wobbly from how far and fast he'd run to get here and he debated with what he should do next. Arguably, he could always text Iwaizumi to get his stuff for him, but then again he'd need his phone for that, and he didn't have it. He'd also need money to get the bus there and that was in his jacket as well. He slumped against the wall, hating himself for leaving it behind, and hating himself for having even gone in there in the first place, for saying all that he'd said to Oikawa.

What had come over him? He thought he'd accepted the bond being rejected, he thought he'd stopped being so bitter about it. No wonder Oikawa had gotten angry, he's so _dumb._

The tears that he'd tried so hard to stop from falling started to then, and he used his sleeve to wipe them away, standing up properly and starting the long walk back to Aoba Johsai. After something like that, it was usually best to get some space between them, but here he was immediately heading back. He walked back there with his head hung low the entire time, replaying what had happened in his head and trying to figure out a way to change the past.

It had all happened so fast, he didn't even know why he'd been at the school in the first place.

When he finally reached it again, the second time that day, the sun was already setting which meant that was either 4 or 5 in the afternoon and he lamented over getting into trouble with his mother yet again for being out late, before finally going back into the gym.

His feet hurt as he approached it and he really wasn't at all that surprised to see Oikawa still there. He was surprised, however, to see him sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up and his white brace off. He was prodding at the skin there, looking angry and like he was in pain; red in the face.

Kageyama stood in the doorway, staring at him, his shirt wet from the sweat and the slight drizzle of rain that had started on the way back here and he shivered as he stayed there.

Oikawa continued to massage his knee, looking incredibly frustrated. Kageyama's jacket lay just beside him, closer than he remembered leaving it, and it was folded now with his keys, wallet and phone on top.

"Tobio."

He snapped out of his thoughts at that, looking up to see Oikawa looking at him now. He didn't move as Oikawa slid his brace back on easily, standing to face him and looking a lot more like his usual self now that he knew he wasn't alone.

"... my jacket," Kageyama muttered then, pointing at it, his cut lip stinging when he nervously licked it. Oikawa's face was blank when he lifted it up, taking the phone, wallet and keys in his other hand and handing them to Kageyama directly whilst just dumping the jacket over his shoulder instead.

"Here," He turned away then, a slightly limp in his steps until he eventually had to rest a hand against the wall to help him walk, "You can tell Iwa-chan that I'm going home now, if he asks."

Kageyama felt sick to his stomach as he watched him walk away, feeling bile in his throat when he recalled all that he'd said about being a coward. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't, but he never should have opened his stupid mouth. He stepped closer, his back to the wall as well before he bowed at the waist to him, for the second time in his life, "I'm sorry."

Oikawa paused, looking over his shoulder to stare at him and when Kageyama straightened he saw that his face had morphed into something truly outraged. He barely had a second to react before Oikawa's hand suddenly slammed into the wall by his head and he was shoved backward into it as well.

Breathing heavily, they stared at each other, both in shock over what had just happened. Oikawa must have moved out of instinct, though _what_ instinct, Kageyama couldn't figure out. Either he'd inadvertently pissed Oikawa off even more by apologising or he'd really outstayed his welcome in the gym.

He should just leave, he should go, but when he tried to move past Oikawa, his path was blocked and he was forced to stop.

"Oikawa-san." His brown eyes almost black, Oikawa was panting now, his arms shaking as they bracketed Kageyama but he still didn't move, "Oikawa-san. I need to go home now, please. It's late." Not to mention that he was in heat and his mother would be unbelievably angry with him now.

His phone buzzed in his hands, probably said mother ringing him but he didn't get a chance to answer it before Oikawa finally shifted. He lowered his head toward him, moving forward so suddenly that Kageyama wasn't sure if he imagined it or not and then there were lips over his and he froze.

He felt his entire body grow rigid, as though his soul had left his body in shock of what was happening. Oikawa's chapped lips moved against his even as his own didn't respond, and when Oikawa pressed in closer with his breath hitching, Kageyama made an involuntary sound of distress and shut his eyes. His hands flattened against the wall, and as he shook Oikawa finally seemed to come to his senses, stepping back and away from him quickly.

Kageyama stayed where he stood, his eyes wide and his lips parted, and it took a moment for him to realise that he'd dropped everything that he'd been holding in his shock.

"Go home, Tobio," Oikawa whispered then, looking down at the ground as he spoke, "... it's late," He repeated Kageyama's words back at him, sounding tired. Kageyama bit his lips together, unsure of why he was shaking so much and trying to process what had just happened. Oikawa stepped away from him when he still made no move to leave, taking his own phone out of his pocket and calling someone to come and collect him.

"Oikawa-san - "

"Go home," Oikawa repeated, louder this time before gathering his things and walking out. Kageyama stood still, rooted to the spot, and it took a long while for him to even _think_ about going after him but by the time he did, Oikawa had already been collected.

He collapsed over a bench outside then, feeling his chest hitch and his mark burn. He didn't understand, he didn't understand _any_ of this.

Oikawa had _kissed_ him.

He pressed his hands into his eyes, hunching his shoulders over. _Why?_

He must have sat there for a long time because the next time he was aware of his surroundings, it was dark and the nearest street lamp was flickering itself on. He paled, standing, before jumping out of his skin at the sound of a car's horn beeping from right behind him.

He spun around, fearing the worst before seeing that it was his mother's car and feeling both worry and relief all at once. He ran toward it when she beeped again, opening the front door to get inside.

"Mama - "

"Not a word, Tobio," She snapped, pulling the car out onto the road again and driving them back home, "You are in a lot of trouble," He lowered his eyes, "A _lot_ of trouble. _"_   She then emphasised, her voice hard, and her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, "You're in heat! What would I have done if something had happened to you? What would _you_ have done? You know what Alphas are like!" He flinched, shutting his eyes and looking out the window, "Not to mention, you didn't even answer your phone! I called you _three_ times and I texted you as well!" She sounded upset now, which just made him feel even worse.

"Mama - "

"Sh!" She held a hand up, turning onto their street, "What did I just say?" It was then that she looked at him properly and she braked heavily as she parked, staring at him, " _Tobio ._.. Tobio what happened to your _face?"_

He startled, touching his split lip, "I - nothing," He sucked in a breath at how obvious that lie had been, "I - "

She pulled him closer, hugging him, "What _happened?_ Oh tell me. _Please_ tell me." He shook in her arms, thinking of so many things that he could say to excuse it away but every one just sounded worse than the other, "Please talk to me Tobio," She continued and he let out a sob into her chest, "Why don't you _tell_ me things?" At the sound of her own crying, his only got worse.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, holding onto her, "I'm sorry, mama ..."

.

* * *

.

The next few days passed in a blur.

He only really focused on volleyball at all times, putting his all into it and ignoring how painful his mark had become. His confusion never left him and he mopped harder than he really should do after practice, glaring at anything and everything and refusing to 'talk about it'.

The first practice that he'd gone to after Wednesday's incident, Tanaka had immediately been in his face to ask who had wounded it.

"Oi, who the hell did this?" He'd demanded, his eyes on the plasters on Kageyama's arms and his split lip, "Was it an alpha? Tell me who it was, Kageyama, point them out to me! We'll see them try to do it to me, as well!" He'd been more angry than Kageyama had ever seen him and even Asahi's eyes had darkened when he'd seen.

Kageyama hadn't replied, instead letting them come to their own conclusions and not saying a word about it himself, just being the most quiet that he'd ever been in his life. Sugawara had come to him several times to ask about it, his teacher had offered to talk about bullying again and his mother had started treating him like he was fragile.

He hated it. None of them knew that it was his fault that it had happened.

He chewed on his lip as he sat in his last class on the Friday, reopening the cut and wincing as he tasted blood. His heats were usually short so this was probably his last day and his cramps weren't as bothersome as they usually were. His mood was low, however, and he doodled in the margin of his book; swirls and stars and eyes until it took over half the page.

"Kageyama," He glanced up when he was called, frowning, and it was then that he realised that the class was empty, "It's time to go," His teacher reminded him, softly, and he struggled to hold back his anger at her tone. He wasn't a child, he was _fine_.

"Right," He gathered his things, dumping them into his bag and sliding out of his chair to leave. Luckily, she didn't say anything more as he passed but as soon as he was out, he practically walked into Hinata.

"Finally, Kageyama!" He lifted his own bag then, obviously having waited out there for a while now, "I wanted to get home some time today."

Kageyama rolled his eyes, "You could have come into my class to get me then," He retorted, slinging his bag around his shoulders before pausing, "No practice?" He asked, hating how that made him feel.

Hinata shook his head, pouting like he usually did when nothing was going his way, "Builder guys again," He muttered, growling.

Kageyama looked down at him, shaking his head, "When are they going to be _done?"_

"Who knows!" Hinata exclaimed, his voice echoing through the empty corridor and the dean's office door opened. They both winced, turning the corner before he could see them and call them back, "Stupid builder people."

Kageyama snorted softly, rubbing at his split lip as he walked. He didn't realise Hinata was looking at him until his arm was gently touched and he jerked it away in surprise, "Hey Kageyama," Hinata's eyes were wide as he looked at him, earnest, "Are you okay?"

Kageyama glared, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Hinata gave him a look, "Maybe because you're always looking so," He made a monstrous-looking face and Kageyama knocked him on the head for it, "And you have a split lip!"

"So?" Kageyama pointed to a bruise on Hinata's neck, "You've got bruises too, you - " He paused, staring at the bruise that he'd just used as an example when he noticed the shape, and he froze, "... _Hinata."_

Hinata slapped a hand to cover it, blushing right to his collarbone and pressing his lips together, "It's - it's not like that!" He spluttered, "We just - the bond was so - " He stopped, backing away as though Kageyama was going to attack him for this.

"... you _bonded?"_ Kageyama asked, instead, tilting his head, "Aren't you a too young?"

"No!" Hinata shook his hands before him, "I mean - we didn't bond. But - we're not too young either. Loads of people bond at this age."

"If you say so," Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't know anyone that has."

"That's because you don't _know_ anyone," Hinata said matter-of-factly, his own embarrassment already forgotten, but he soon regretted it and massaged his head after Kageyama had hit it.

"You didn't bond," Kageyama clarified, pointing at the hickey again, "Then what's that?"

"That's ... " Hinata glanced away, "When we _nearly_ ... bonded."

Oh. Kageyama made a face, looking away as well. He didn't want any more details and by now they were already out of the school's gates anyway and on their way home, so he could always change the subject or just walk in silence the rest of the way.

Hinata seemed content with that as well, his questions over Kageyama's split lip gone from his mind after Kageyama had noticed his hickey, which he was immensely grateful for. He didn't like lying to Hinata, unlike other people, as it made him feel horribly guilty.

But yet again, he had something that he was ashamed of. The only difference was, that these would soon heal and everyone would soon forget that it had ever happened. He just had to keep it up until then.

As they separated, however, Hinata seemed to remember their conversation before and turned to him, "You are okay though, right?"

Kageyama growled at him but he didn't even flinch this time. He must really be concerned for him then and he wasn't sure how that made him feel, "... yeah." He eventually answered, his voice low and gruff. Hinata seemed to accept that, turning away and riding his bike down in the other direction.

"Bye!" He called as he went and Kageyama watched until the glow of his orange hair disappeared before making his own way home as well. His phone buzzed as he walked and he rolled his eyes, assuming that it was already Hinata reminding him about the group of alphas when he saw the familiar unknown number flash over his screen.

_So ... tomorrow?_

He bit his lip, looking down at it. Unbidden, an image of Oikawa leaning closer filled his mind and he shut his eyes as though it were really happening, taking in a breath and thinking of what to do. Shoji had been nice, and he'd seemed to like Kageyama too. He hadn't cared about soulmate marks, and really, being with Oikawa would either never happen or would just consume him.

He paused, wondering if he should ask his mother for help before shoving that thought away as it soon as it had formed. No way.

The message stared at him as he debated over what he should say; to decline, or not. Instead, he eventually decided to not and typed out an answer.

_Ok. Do you know the sponge cafe?_

An immediate response buzzed in his hand, _Yep! I'll meet you there then. 12-ish?_

 _12 is fine._ Kageyama sent, anticipation and nervousness filling him like a drug.

He walked the rest of the way home in a daze then, coming up with all sorts of scenarios of what tomorrow would be like and trying not to be so pessimistic.

By the time he got home, however, he was already having cold feet. He dumped his bag down once he was inside and when he went into the kitchen, he saw that his mother had left some pork curry for him; his favourite. She was obviously still treating him like glass then, especially since he hadn't told her what had really happened and she now felt as though she didn't even know her own son.

He sighed as he spooned some curry into a bowl, frying an egg to go along with it and taking out a set of chopsticks to eat it with. He ate in the living space for once, turning the television on to watch something instead of going upstairs as he usually would. Nothing good was on, however; it was all just the same old, boring shows.

He switched channels as he chewed on his food: Sex scene, documentary, the news, kissing scene, gun fight, and so on. Nothing sparked his interest so he eventually went to the sports channels and searched for something Volleyball related but there was nothing there either.

He sighed, and as he put the remote down, his bracelet charms accidentally dipped into the curry and he swore, lifting them back out quickly and sucking on them to avoid any stains, wiping any excess on his trousers and reminding himself to put them into the washing basket later on.

With the television off, he was just about to go upstairs to eat when he heard a knock at the door and had to put his bowl down to answer it.

He opened it slowly, seeing that it was a middle-aged omega in a business suit and frowning, "Hello?"

"Good afternoon," The omega said, smiling, "Are your parents home?" He shook his head, "Ah. Well. My name is Ryuichi and I'm from an insurance company. We received a complaint about a Kageyama Hana. Does she live here?"

"Yes," Kageyama opened the door a little more then as soon as he realised what this was about, "But the alpha that crashed into her car is the one who should have been complained about," He demanded before the omega could continue, "She came into our house, swore at me and my mum before kicking over my things and leaving." The omega's smile flickered as he spoke, " _And_ she's the one who caused the crash too."

The omega nodded, "Well - "

"Don't you need evidence for this stuff?" He remembered his mother mentioning that before.

"Evidence?" The omega asked, raising an eyebrow, "I'm only here to inform Kageyama-san about the complaint made against her, nothing - "

"Will she have to pay for it?"

"Well, she can do if it - "

"Then I want to make a complaint too!"

The omega looked ruffled now, obviously having not expected this, "You'll have to be above 18 for that." He said and Kageyama scowled.

"Fine. My mum will complain when she get home then," As if on cue, a car pulled up into his mother's usual parking slot and he saw her through the window. She came out of it quickly, carrying her handbag and looking worried at seeing the omega standing at their door, "Mama, the alpha that crashed into you complained about you." Kageyama informed her and she raised her eyebrows.

"About _me?"_ She let out a laugh, " _She_ crashed into me, came into my house, and swore at my _child,_ " She then said to the insurance omega, who looked distraught now.

"Kageyama-san," He tried to start again, "I'm just here to inform you of a complaint made against you. And, judging from the state of your car, I can't really see any evidence of a crash being caused by my client - " Kageyama's mother raised a hand and gestured that the omega follow her. He did, dubiously, and she led him to the back of her car where there was a large dent just above the driving licence, "... ah." He cleared his throat, "I was told the crash occurred from the side."

"Well, you were told wrong," Kageyama's mother said, angrily, "So you can tell your _client_ that she can deal with _my_ insurance company now. Especially as I'm in the right, with all the evidence and the _truth_."

The omega pressed his lips together, nodding, "I'm very sorry to have disturbed you." He said, turning away and walking toward his own car. They both watched him go and then Kageyama turned to see his mother shaking her head.

"Some people just like to be difficult," She told him coming into the house now, "But there'll be karma for her now that she's lied like that."

"Good," Kageyama said, lifting his bowl up to warm it again as it had gotten cold whilst the door had been open.

His mother passed him by to make a bowl for herself as well, still looking frustrated but she didn't say anything more on the subject and they both ate together in silence. Eventually, she took their bowls and put them in the sink, washing them as he looked on and the only sound in the kitchen was the water running from the tap and the sponge squeezing.

He wanted to go upstairs but as he sat there, he felt a strange sort of tension coming from her, a vibe that made him feel that leaving the table now would be a bad idea.

But still, nothing was said for a long while, and he almost left. Then she turned to him, "Tobio. Have you met your soulmate?"

He felt as though the ground opened up under his feet and he went rigid in surprise, "Huh?"

She looked at him, her eyes sad, and he felt his hands clenching into fists under the table, "Your soulmate. Why didn't you tell me that you've met them?"

"I - haven't," He lied and when her eyes flashed, he knew that she was absolutely certain in this and that there no point in keeping it up, "... how did you know?"

She put a hand to her head, "So it's true? You have met them?" He flinched, looking away, "Why wouldn't you tell me that?" He shrugged, "Tobio." Her voice became hard but he still wouldn't look at her, "Tobio!"

He slowly tilted his head, still not quite looking at her but showing that he wasn't just trying to out-rightly disobey her either.

"When did you find out?" She asked him then, visibly trying to be softer about this.

"In Junior high," He mumbled, quietly, "First year."

She nodded to herself, lowering her eyes, "Your mark's become dark," She said then and he raised his eyes to look at her in shock, "I noticed it yesterday when I checked on you as you were asleep. You'd dropped your water bottle again and I saw your mark when I put it back."

He grit his teeth, tears stinging his eyes, and he hoped that she wouldn't say what he thought she would.

"Has it been rejected?" He stood then, spinning around to run up to his bedroom but she was faster. She snagged him by the arm, pulling him into her chest for a hug but he struggled, "Tobio - Tobio!" He wouldn't let up, pushing at her, "Tobio, it's alright, it's alright!"

"No it's not!" He snapped into her clothes, shaking, "Why is it alright?"

"These things happen, Tobio," She told him, her voice gentle, "It isn't the end of the world," She stroked his head, "Your father wasn't my soulmate."

"And she _left_ ," Kageyama reminded her, his chest heaving, and she nodded.

"Yes. She did," Still raking her fingers through his hair, she continued, "But mine is a bad example. There are many people who are rejected or who've lost their soulmate. Or who've given up on finding them. Being rejected doesn't mean you'll - "

"I _know_ that," He insisted, "I don't care anymore." He did though, especially after Wednesday's events, but he was trying harder not to. He'd even agreed to a _date_ with another random alpha to help do so.

"Good," She smiled into his hair, "That's good." Pulling him away then, squishing his face between her hands, she looked into his eyes, "I'm just a little annoyed that you didn't tell me, that's all."

"I didn't know _how,"_ He said quietly, jerking his face free from her hands and massaging his cheeks with his own, "You're obsessed with soulmates, I didn't want to tell you I'd gotten rejected."

She gave him a look, "I'm not obsessed," She retorted, flicking him in the forehead, "... but even when I say these things, Tobio ... you should know that it doesn't matter. I would have been there for you, when it had happened, I wouldn't have been angry," She paused, "I would have maybe been _upset_ but that would have been _for_ you. Like I am now. Okay?" He sniffed, wiping at his face, " _Okay?"_

He nodded, looking away, and then she kissed him on the head again, "Alright. Go and change your clothes now and I'll get the washing done for the weekend. We'll talk later."

He left her then, walking upstairs slowly to peel his clothes off and throw them in the washing basket and pulling on some pyjamas, feeling a little dazed at how well that had gone.

She hadn't even asked _who_ his alpha was. She'd been more concerned with letting him know that she was there for him.

When he caught sight of his reflection in his mirror, he noticed that he was smiling softly and that his mark's throbbing wasn't all that annoying anymore. Was that what people meant when they said telling the truth made you feel better?

.

* * *

.

By noon, Saturday, he was a nervous wreck.

What did someone even _do_ on a date? What did they talk about? He had no certain interests apart from volleyball, and he didn't really know much about Shoji either, other than him being from France and that he liked Kageyama's eyes.

His mother had work again and he'd told her already that he was going to the sponge cafe to meet someone. He just hadn't corrected her when she'd assumed that it was Hinata. He didn't know why he was still lying to her, he just didn't feel right saying that he had a date right after they'd had a conversation about his soulmate rejecting him.

He felt paranoid the entire walk there, however, sure that she might come home early and see him with an alpha and feel betrayed that he'd lied yet again. He couldn't help but imagine the look on her face and he hated it but it would be rude to cancel the date now.

As soon as he got to the cafe, however, he felt the same nervousness that he'd felt all morning consume him and he almost did just turn and leave right there and then before he got a text and he glanced down to read it instead.

_Table to your left!_

He looked up, his eyes scanning the room until he saw Shoji sitting with a milkshake already ordered. The image brought back bad memories of the last time that he'd been here but he pushed them aside, taking in a deep breath and stepping into the cafe.

"Hi," Shoji greeted him, standing to press a kiss to Kageyama's cheek before gesturing that he sit down. Kageyama did so, feeling a little flustered from that display and looking down at the menu instead. The same waiter that had served him and Oikawa before served him again and he prayed that he wouldn't recognise him.

He didn't seem to but Kageyama couldn't quite relax, looking through the menu but not really reading it.

"Relax," Shoji said to him, drinking in some of his milkshake, "There's no expectations with this, don't worry." Kageyama just nodded, his bangs swaying as he did. The waiter returned then and he ordered a mango milkshake, watching as the menus were taken away instead of looking at who he was with, "So. How are you?" Shoji eventually asked him.

"... fine," He answered quietly, squeezing his legs together, "You?"

"I'm great," Shoji replied, twirling his straw around, "Honestly, I'm a little surprised you agreed to come." Kageyama looked at him, "You seemed so nervous when we met."

"I was." Kageyama said, rubbing at his split lip self-consciously. He saw Shoji eye it but he didn't ask, "I was surprised you asked."

"Again, I can't believe that," Shoji said, "I refuse to believe no one's ever asked you out before," Before Kageyama could reply, his milkshake was brought over and the waiter smiled at them both, asking if everything was okay before leaving again, "I like your bracelet," Shoji then commented, to change the subject and Kageyama glanced down at it, about to thank him when he continued, "Is that a volleyball charm?"

"Yes," Kageyama spun it around to show him properly, "I play in my school's club, we're practising for the Spring games."

"Ohh, you're a _sports_ guy." Shoji exclaimed, grinning, and Kageyama nodded, "What do you play? Spiker? Or Blocker? You're certainly tall enough."

He knew terms? Kageyama felt his interest in the conversation peak and he straightened, "Setter," He said, feeling a lot more confident now that they were talking about his sport.

"Wow, nice," Shoji complimented, sucking through his straw for his milkshake before adding, "And you're on the team?"

"Yes," He nodded, "We have a mixed team, of Omegas and Alphas.

Shoji nodded as well, "Nothing wrong with that."

"I - " He hadn't said there had been, "Yes."

"What school is it?"

"Karasuno," Kageyama told him before inwardly wincing. Should he have told him that? He doesn't even really know him all that well.

"Ah, the crows?"

Kageyama blinked, "Yes. You've heard of us?"

"Vaguely," He tilted his head, "I heard you guys went toe-to-toe with Aoba Johsai." At the mention of Oikawa's school, Kageyama felt his heart squeeze in his chest but he ignored it and drank some of his milkshake instead, "It sounded impressive, the way some of the people in my workplace went on about it."

Kageyama just nodded, "We still lost," He said before regretting it, not wanting to sound so negative, but Shoji didn't even take notice and just continued from where he left off.

"They all talk about sports, it's how I hear about it all."

"Where do you work?" Kageyama asked.

"Oh I work in a law firm," He said, sounding confident himself now and from then on it went down that line of conversation.

The rest of the time was then just Shoji telling him about his studies in law, about how his parents had been so proud to see him graduate, and that he was now studying in a university in Japan but worked part-time. He told Kageyama about his home life, his roommates, his workload and how tired he usually was. He told Kageyama that he didn't care about soulmates, having accepted that he'd never find his but he didn't ask if Kageyama felt the same or if he wanted to find his either.

By the time their milkshakes were finished, Kageyama hadn't said more than a few phrases and he felt exhausted from trying to mould his face into looking interested enough and to not glare. His phone buzzed then and he glanced down at it, seeing a text from Hinata and taking it as the excuse to leave that he'd needed.

"I have to go," He said, interrupting Shoji's story about his roommate's cooking and standing up to leave.

"Oh, really?" Shoji glanced at the time, wincing, "Wow. We _have_ been here for an hour and a half. Time flies." Kageyama just nodded, feeling a little bored and itching to leave, "I'll walk you out." As they left, he went to the counter and opened his wallet to pay. Kageyama followed, doing the same, but Shoji stopped him, "No no, my treat."

"I - you don't have to - " Kageyama said, feeling uncomfortable, but Shoji ignored him and paid for the both of their milkshakes, gesturing that Kageyama walk in front of him with a smile.

They left together then and walked a little further down before they faced each other and Shoji's smile became awkward. "So." He said, sounding both strained and bright.

"... so." Kageyama repeated, looking at him.

"What do we do now?"

Kageyama blinked, feeling panicked at being the one deciding. Shoji had been nice, yes, but that was all there was to it and he'd never really been so bored in his life. He didn't want to _do_ anything, "We could ... hug?" He asked and Shoji nodded.

"We _could_ ," He said, "We could friendzone this out," He opened his arms out, giving Kageyama a look that showed that he didn't really like that option.

He wanted to kiss him, Kageyama realised, and he felt his panic grow, "I've never - " He started, feeling himself blush, "I've never initiated it before."

"Oh. Well, in that case, I'm going to just go for it," Shoji said, leaning in closer and Kageyama felt a horrible sense of deja-vu hit him like lightening. Shoji's face morphed into Oikawa's angry one coming toward him as he stood there, and he immediately flinched back, away from that image. Shoji paused, looking at him.

"I don't - this isn't - " He shook his head, trying to stop himself from stammering, "I - I have a soulmate." He then lied, the excuse running out of his mouth before he could stop it and Shoji's face immediately hardened.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry," Kageyama said, feeling his heart pound as Shoji dropped his arms to his sides.

"You should have just said," He muttered and Kageyama almost informed him that he hadn't _let_ him, before he continued and suddenly angrily spat, "I wouldn't have wasted my _time_." With that, he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Kageyama behind without so much as a 'goodbye'.

He watched him leave, biting his lip and feeling numb. That had gone well. As he stood there, it began to rain too and he ran to catch the bus home, running into his house as well before he could get too wet and falling face-first onto his bed with a groan.

He shouldn't have gone out after all.

.

* * *

.

It was a few hours later when he awoke again and he rolled over onto his back, putting his arm over his forehead and sighing.

It was then that he heard the sound of his door clicking shut and he sat up, wondering if his mother had come home early only to see that it was Oikawa standing there, staring at him.

He froze for a moment, assuming that he was still asleep and dreaming, when he vividly felt the chaffing that wearing his jeans to bed had caused and realised that that really wasn't the case.

Oikawa stepped forward then, softly whispering, "Don't go crazy," as though Kageyama was a wild animal and he was unsure of what to do, but when his gaze moved down and over the bed, Kageyama snapped out of it.

"Get out!" He shouted and Oikawa jerked back in surprise. Grabbing his water bottle, Kageyama threw it at him, _"Get out!"_

"Tobio-chan!" Oikawa put his hands up defensively, the water bottle bouncing off of them and hitting the wall, "I said don't go cr - !"

"Get out of my _bedroom_ , get out!" Kageyama continued shouting, feeling hysterical at this bizarre situation and the fact that his _alpha_ soulmate was in his room, and Oikawa actually listened, running out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Kageyama sat there then, panting, with the blankets strewn all over his legs and he didn't move for over a minute; wondering if that had really just happened.

He climbed out of bed then, changing his clothes into something that he hadn't slept in and pulling a cardigan on around himself as well. Oikawa wasn't in the living space when he headed downstairs and he worried, thinking that maybe he'd gone mad to have imagined that, when he then heard the sound of something sizzling on a frying pan and walked toward the kitchen instead.

Oikawa had his back to him now, looking down at the stove and when Kageyama walked around the table to face him, he noticed that he was humming; that same stupid tune that he'd always hummed, for as long as Kageyama had known him.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded and Oikawa looked up, looking like he usually did with a smile on his face. He then pouted, lifting his hands up to show a red mark that had been left there from the water bottle, and Kageyama jabbed a finger toward his own split lip in return. Oikawa dropped his hand at that, his pout vanishing along with his cheerful demeanour.

"That's why," He said, shaking the pan that he'd clearly just made an omelette in and yelping when some of the oil within it spat out onto his skin, taking a step back away from it. The omelette bubbled, only one side of it having been fried so far, and Kageyama grabbed a spatula to quickly turn it over, grimacing at the now-too-brown-a-side of it.

"How did you get _in_ _?"_ Kageyama then asked, feeling a little afraid for his windows in case Oikawa had gone to the extreme in his need to come inside.

"I saw your mother," Oikawa told him and Kageyama's heart stuttered in his chest, "I told her I was your soulmate and she let me in quite happily." Kageyama stared at him, bug-eyed.

"Are you ... being serious?"

"No, how stupid are you?" Oikawa said, giving him a look and shaking the pan once more only to yelp a second time, holding his wrist delicately as the oil spat out at him again.

"Don't do that," Kageyama muttered, taking the pan with an oven glove and spilling some of the oil into the sink. Oikawa had used far too much, no wonder it was constantly spitting out at him.

Oikawa sucked on his skin, frowning, "The door was open," He then answered, "And you wouldn't answer. It was pouring as well and I was outside for _ages_ , getting soaked!"

"Good," Kageyama snapped, feeling vindictive.

"So I just walked in," Oikawa finished, glaring at him, "I used one of your towels to dry myself off, I hope you don't mind."

"I _do."_ Kageyama informed him, pulling the cardigan around himself tighter, "Now please leave."

"But I came all this _way_. Tobio-chan," Oikawa protested, before adding, “And it's still raining.”

"I don't care," Kageyama interrupted, angrily, "If my mother sees you, she'll think I - "

"I won't be long," Oikawa said, putting a hand up, "I just need to - "

"No. I don't care."

"That's rude."

"Oikawa-san, you can't come in here and expect - "

"I'm only - "

“Please stop talking ov - ”

"Can't _hear_ you!" Oikawa said then, in his dumb sing-song voice, "Not a word, can't hear!"

Kageyama turned away with an exasperated sigh then, intent on getting out his phone and calling Iwaizumi, before being frozen in place by a hand on his arm.

"Tobio," His voice low now, Oikawa effectively silenced him, "I'm just _trying_ to apologise to you."

Kageyama stared at him, swallowing when he saw the intensity of his gaze, before pulling his arm free and looking away, "I don't want you to."

"Tough," Oikawa said, sounding annoyed as well now, and the omelette sizzled between them.

"That's going to burn," Kageyama told him and Oikawa immediately reached his hand into the pan to fish it out, realising what he was doing as soon as it was too late and burning himself, dropping both the pan and the omelette all over the floor.

Kageyama stared at him, blinking in shock at how that had just happened. And Oikawa had called _him_ stupid.

"Heh,” Oikawa bent to grab the pan, armed with the oven glove now, “I don't cook often.” He then informed Kageyama, wincing at the burn over his palm as he moved it back onto the stove.

Kageyama walked around the table to pick the now-ruined-omelette up, tossing it away into the bin despite the distraught look on Oikawa’s face as he did so and grabbing a wipe to clean the rest of the oil and residue egg up from the floor.

Oikawa joined him on his knees with another wipe, looking sheepish, “Your mother isn't the type to notice mess, is she?” He asked, not sounding worried at all despite his words, so Kageyama didn't answer, cleaning a little too hard instead, “I never thought I’d see the day where you could be rightfully annoyed at me, Tobio-chan.”

”There's been _lots_ of times,” Kageyama reminded him, breaking his silence already, but Oikawa only shrugged; looking away.

”Maybe.”

”No,” Kageyama insisted, “There has been.”

”Alright, then.” Oikawa gave him a look, as though he was trying hard to keep this conversation as civil as possible but Kageyama was testing his nerves, “I'm sorry.”

Kageyama thought of all the times that Oikawa had slighted him or insulted him, hurt him. He thought of their broken bond and he thought of the match at the inter high prelims and how sadistically Oikawa had played. Then he saw that Oikawa was looking at his split lip and realised that he was only apologising for Wednesday.

He scowled, “I don't forgive you.”

”Of course you don’t.” Oikawa raised an eyebrow, wiping the floor alongside him, “You want something in return?”

”No.” Kageyama scoffed, wringing the wipe in the sink and reusing it again for the rest of the floor, kneeling beside Oikawa.

”I’ll finally teach you how to serve,” Oikawa muttered, narrowing his eyes, and Kageyama instinctively shoved the wipe into his face just to watch him splutter.

”Tobio- _chan_ \- !”

”I hate you,” Kageyama told him, glaring, “I don't even know why I wanted you.”

"That makes two of us,” Oikawa rolled his eyes, cleaning his face with a scowl.

"I wanted you because we were meant to be soulmates,” Kageyama answered his own question, snapping it out angrily, “And I thought you were amazing.”

Oikawa paused just as Kageyama realised what he had just said. He flushed, quickly looking away, “You think I'm amazing?” Oikawa asked, his tone teasing, and Kageyama stood to throw the wipe away.

”Before I saw your true personality,” He muttered as he grabbed the mop to finish the cleaning.

"Ah ... that's how every omega feels about me. They see my face and fall, but then change their minds when we date,” Oikawa sighed dramatically, standing as well and shaking his hair out of his eyes. He really was handsome. Kageyama hated that.

“Don't compare me to your stupid fans,” He spat, putting the mop aside once he was done. Oikawa leant against the table, watching him.

”Why not? Yuki-chan said that you must have been a club leader, with how desperately you'd tried to find me.”

Kageyama clenched his hands into fists at that, still not quite looking at Oikawa. Yuki must have been the omega that worked with Oikawa at the Lil Tykes Volleyball Club, “That was ages ago,” He muttered, “And I told her not to tell you.”

”Yuki-chan tells me everything,” Oikawa said with a grin, “Especially when she thinks one of my fans is crazy for me.”

”I'm not crazy for you,” Kageyama protested, disgusted, and he glowered when Oikawa laughed at him.

”But you are one of my fans?”

Tch. Oikawa really _did_ have one of the worst personalities that he'd ever seen, "Why are you here, Oikawa-san?" He asked again, feeling exhausted all of a sudden just from talking to him.

"I told you why," Oikawa said, inspecting one of his nails, "To apologise."

Kageyama bent his head, closing his eyes, "... _why?"_ He asked again and felt, rather than saw, Oikawa's intense gaze watching him, " ... because - you kissed me?"

Oikawa sighed, as though he'd known Kageyama would bring that up, "That was a mistake," He said, waving a hand before his face, and Kageyama looked at him now, ignoring how much that hurt, "... forget about it."

"Why?" Kageyama demanded again, turning to face him head-on with his gaze hard.

"Ah, Tobio-chan ..." Oikawa put a hand to the back of his head, tugging at the hairs there and looking a lot like he was at the end of his thread, "Like I've told you, time and time again, we aren't soulmates. I was angry then, I just wasn't thinking."

"But you _did_ kiss me."

"Tobio." Oikawa was frowning now, "I said forget about it."

"I don't have to do what you tell me to, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at that, "Yes you do. I'm your senpai."

"That doesn't mean what you think it means!" Kageyama lifted his head, aware that he had to look up at Oikawa to truly meet his gaze, "I mean - " He paused, not even knowing himself what he was trying to say.

"Is this where you tell me what a horrible senpai I was to you?" Oikawa asked him, lifting his head as well and cocking his hip out as he rest a hand on it, "Just because I wouldn't teach you?" Kageyama averted his gaze to the side, tensing, "You'd be right if you did."

_What?_

Oikawa passed him to reach into a cupboard, taking a mug out and helping himself to some juice in the fridge, drinking it down in a few gulps whilst Kageyama just stood there and watched, "You told me I was a coward before."

Kageyama opened his mouth to immediately take it back but Oikawa continued before he could.

"I am." He scoffed at himself then, spinning around to face Kageyama and swinging his arm out in front of him, "But so what if I am? Everyone has something that makes them cowardly! It just so happens that _you_ are the cause of mine!"

"I never meant to be," Kageyama protested, stepping forward, not wanting to take the blame for something so out of his control but then Oikawa lifted his hands before his face, curling them into fists and shaking them with such a frustrated expression that Kageyama stopped mid-step.

"Tobio-chan, you are possibly one of the _densest_ kouhais I've got," He said, his voice high in his annoyance now and somehow Kageyama felt that this conversation was probably going better than he'd expected, despite his exasperation, "Why do you have to be so naive?"

 _Naive?_ Tsukishima's face suddenly passed through his mind at that, mockingly shaking his head at Kageyama as his internal dictionary failed him.

"Is that why you kissed me?" Kageyama asked then, "To prove you weren't a coward?"

"What part of 'forget it' do you not - ?" There was a sound of the front door opening and they both froze. Oikawa still had the mug in his hand and he placed it down on instinct, the sound echoing through the kitchen until Kageyama's mother heard it.

"Tobio?" She called, walking toward them, "You left the front door open, I've told you not to - Oh." She stopped as soon as she saw Oikawa standing there, so close to Kageyama and red in the face from his frustration. His shirt was still wet from the rain that he'd apparently been in before and Kageyama only noticed now how it stuck to his chest.

His mother noticed immediately, looking between them.

"Um." Kageyama stared at her, frozen in place with his heart beating fast at being caught with an alpha in his house whilst he was home alone. This wasn't his fault, Oikawa had come in uninvited, but how could he explain that without her finding out _why_ and then only getting angrier? "Mama - "

"I didn't know we had a guest," She said instead of replying to him, turning to Oikawa with a smile, "Tooru, isn't it? From Kitagawa Daiichi?"

"Yes," Oikawa nodded, drumming his fingers over the mug that he was still holding and looking entirely too relaxed about this situation. Probably because _he_ wouldn't get into trouble anyway, "I've only met you the once, Kageyama-san, after Tobio's first heat. it's good to see you again."

Kageyama flushed just as his mother nodded, "Mm. Thank you again for how you helped him, back then," She said, putting her bag down and untying her hair, "Tobio, why don't you make us some tea?"

"Ah, I was just going Kageyama-san," Oikawa said then, smiling, "I wouldn't want to intrude - "

"Please. Sit." Her tone left no room for argument and Oikawa immediately plopped onto the nearest seat, looking effectively chastised, "Tobio, tea?"

He nodded, quickly, "Yes!" Turning toward the sink and filling a pot to heat the water in, "Mama, we were - "

"Talking about volleyball, I know," She finished for him, sounding unimpressed, "I wish you would tell me these things in advance, Tobio, I'd like to know who's in my house."

"That's my fault," Oikawa said, his most charming tone in place now. Kageyama gripped the handle of the pot tighter at that, knowing that it would have just as little an effect on his mother as it did on him, "I came here as a surprise for Tobio, he wasn't expecting me."

"I see," Kageyama put the pot over the stove, getting out the tea leaves and watching as his mother placed her hands over the table to face Oikawa, "And how are you, Tooru-kun? You're in your third year now, aren't you? How are your studies going?"

"Fine, thank you," He opened his mouth to continue but she was too quick for him.

"Have you decided where you'll be going for university next year?"

"Ah - no, not yet."

"What about your savings for it? Have you gotten a part-time job to help make it easier?"

"Um, Yes, I work at a volleyball club on the weekends and any other day that I'm free to help - "

"Oh, really? So you teach then? Is that hard?"

"I find it refreshing."

"Hm, it can be. Teaching another also helps you improve, doesn't it Tobio?" Kageyama nodded vaguely from where he was pouring the water into mugs now, "A friend of Tobio's helps him study sometimes," She told Oikawa and Kageyama grit his teeth at that, "I asked her once if she minded but she was very sweet about it. She must improve herself with the amount of times she goes over it with Tobio and Shouyou, though."

Oikawa nodded at her before glancing at Kageyama and saying, "Two sugars please, Tobio-chan," Kageyama turned to glare at him, putting the sugar pot in front of him instead and just handing him the mug with only milk and water inside.

"Don't be rude, Tobio," His mother told him, however, blowing on her own tea and sipping it, "Put the sugar in for him," Kageyama immediately wanted to protest but her expression made him feel otherwise.

Swallowing his pride, he spooned the sugar out for Oikawa, hating how he smiled and lifted the mug closer for it, "Thank you."

"You played against Tobio in the prelims, didn't you?" Kageyama's mother then asked Oikawa and Kageyama jerked his head up at that.

"Mama - "

"We did," Oikawa said, still smiling, "It was a long match." It sounded like a taunt.

"And then you lost to Shiratorizawa," Kageyama reminded him to counter it and Oikawa curled his fingers around his mug, hiding his sour expression behind taking a sip.

"Shiratorizawa, hm? Did you ever face them in junior high?" Oikawa tightened his grip on the mug now, nodding instead of replying, "Even when Tobio was a first year?"

Kageyama turned to look at her now, frowning. She couldn't think what he thought she was thinking, could she? It was almost laughable, considering the fact that his actual soulmate was sitting right across from her but she was thinking of a whole different scenario. She liked Oikawa, he realised. She didn't believe it could be him.

Once his tea was drunk, Oikawa stood, straightening his clothes and bowing toward Kageyama's mother, "I should get going. Thank you for the tea, Kageyama-san." He looked at Kageyama then, nodding, "Tobio."

"If you two were talking, don't let me stop you," She said, shaking her head, "As long as you stay downstairs, it's fine with me."

"Oikawa-san was going anyway," Kageyama said quickly, before Oikawa could say anything.

Oikawa looked at him, lifting his chin up as he narrowed his eyes for a moment, "Yes. I have a previous engagement." He bowed again, only to pause and look back at Kageyama's mother, "Is it still raining outside?" He asked her and she shook her head. He smiled, "Good," Heading out to leave, he ran a hand through his hair either out of habit or on purpose, and sighed, "I'm already wet enough as it is."

Kageyama followed him out, watching as Oikawa left the house without even turning around or saying goodbye and he shut the door after him, feeling strange. Nothing had been solved during their talk but he didn't want anything overheard if they finished it off with his mother home. Oikawa was probably angry with him now that he'd cut him off but he was sadly used to that. It still hurt, though.

His mother didn't say anything about the situation at all when he got back, however, other than checking that Oikawa was gone and nodding. He watched her, unsure of what to say to convince her that he really hadn't invited Oikawa around behind her back. In the end, he just tried to take it out of her mind by saying something else.

"Mama, please don't try to find out who my soulmate is," He said as she washed the mugs in the sink, and she paused, "You'll make things worse."

She jerked her head toward him at that, looking a little hurt, but he didn't take it back, "I wasn't _trying_ to find them out," She protested.

"Mama."

She sighed, "... Alright fine. You said that it was in your _first_ year of junior high, though, they must have been so young to have made a decision like that," She shook her head, drying the mugs now, "I can't help but wonder if you meeting them again might change their mind."

Inwardly, Kageyama's heart ached. No, it really wouldn't change Oikawa's mind, he already knew that.

He turned to leave then, to head upstairs, but she wasn't finished, "Tooru-kun is nice-looking isn't he?" He made a sound, shrugging. "And he was so nice to you the last time I met him as well." Only to her face had he been, though at the time Kageyama hadn't noticed that himself either so his mother couldn't be expected to know, what with her only knowing a quarter of the story, "He's grown even more now too, so _tall_."

"Mm." Kageyama just shrugged again, scowling.

"Handsome, tall, _and_ polite," She smiled, "Has _he_ found his soulmate yet?"

Yes. Yes he has. Kageyama rolled his eyes at his thoughts before finally catching on to what his mother was doing and feeling his entire face heat up, "Mama!"

"Well you never know!" She laughed, "It's like I said, being rejected isn't the end of the world, and he seemed to like you as well. _Tobio-chan,"_ She mimicked.

Kageyama stared at her. She couldn't be more wrong about this situation that the conversation felt far too surreal. He shook his head, looking away, "I'm going upstairs, mama. I have homework."

She just nodded, still chuckling to herself over her son's embarrassment.

As soon as he was alone in his room, he leant against his closed door and exhaled out all of his stress and relief. This day had been a bizarre whirlwind of emotion from the moment he'd woken and he felt tired to the bone now, going to sit on his bed and putting his head in his hands.

In his mind's eye, he saw Oikawa walking out of his house, his back straight and without a single word to Kageyama at all. After a conversation like that, he didn't know what he'd expected really but he wondered what it was like being Oikawa. He changed emotions so quickly and so suddenly, switching between them all the time that it was so hard to catch up to him and figure out what he was really thinking.

It was why he was so hard to play against on the court, he never showed anything honestly on his face, not really. Everything about him was false. It was infuriating.

Getting his phone from his desk, he remembered that he'd gotten a text from Hinata during his date with Shoji and quickly checked it after all this time.

_V = Volleyball, O = One more!!, L = Libero, L = LOve the game, E = Exciting!!!!!!, Y = Yes!!, B = Ball, A = Amazing!, L = Let's practice!!, L = Look at that serve!!!!!_

He stared down at the text, not exactly sure what to say to respond to that and only shaking his head at it. Hinata was such a dumbass.

 _Was that last one the best you could do?_ He eventually wrote.

 _You do one better then! (ง •̀_•́)ง  _Hinata responded immediately and Kageyama felt himself lighten, already feeling a little better.

_No. It's stupid._

_You're stupid!!_

_You are!! >:(_

_You!!!!! Times infinity! AND you smell! ;)_

Kageyama rolled his eyes at that, switching to his contacts and thinking. For a moment, he wasn't sure what of, before his thumb touched Iwaizumi's number and he started the text without even waiting for his mind to catch onto what his fingers were doing.

_Did you tell Oikawa-san to apologize to me?_

He then shut his phone, putting it aside and staring at the wall, not quite believing that he had just sent that. If Iwaizumi hadn't known, now he will and they might argue because of him. Iwaizumi might want to know what he needed to apologise for. He might get angry, or even defensive about Oikawa. They _were_ best friends.

He filled himself with so much dread that when the phone eventually buzzed, he didn't even check it for a long while. When he eventually did, however, he saw that it was only from Hinata anyway and relaxed.

_I didn't mean it Kageyama, don't be mad! Dx_

He sighed, texting out that he wasn't and that he was just busy. Hinata replied with a pouty-sounding _'Okaii'_ and then his phone was silent.

He sighed, putting it aside and putting his pyjamas on. As he opened his wardrobe, his fingers brushed against the clothes that he'd stored at the back of it where he'd never accidentally take them out and wear them. Most of them were presents from relatives, who were sure that he'd one day start _dressing like an Omega his age_ , and his mother had told him that it was rude to get rid of them even if he'd never wear them.

Now, however, he paused as he touched the material, pushing aside his t-shirts and looking at them a little better. He ignored the dresses but a different shirt caught his attention. It was long, probably to his thighs, and it was black. There were ruffles and it's collar was essentially a choker to button up around his neck. It was sleeveless as well.

He stared at it, unsure of how he felt. Would he be more or less of an omega if he dressed how he did now? Would changing how he dressed change how people viewed him?

He shook his head eventually, hating this line of thought. What did he care? Oikawa had been firm that he'd not want to be soulmates, why should he try to change parts of him just to try and gain something that he'd never get?

Still. He did like this one.

Putting his pyjamas aside, he pulled it off of it's hanger and tried it on. It hung loosely over his figure, a little longer than he'd assumed and falling just below his thighs instead, but he could still wear jeans with it. He put his jacket on top, leaving it unzipped and seeing how that fit together.

He looked strange.

Taking it off, he hung it back up again and wondered what was wrong with him and why he kept thinking so much like this nowadays; putting his pyjamas on instead and falling onto his bed with a groan.

It was then that his phone buzzed and he almost whacked his head against the headboard when he blindly reached for it.

_Why would he need to apologise?_

Read a text from Iwaizumi and he winced when he realised that one of his dreaded scenarios about sending that text had come true.

_Nvr mind._

He quickly texted back, hoping that Iwaizumi would leave it at that, and turning his phone off to avoid any more texts after that.

After a day like this, he desperately wanted to sleep for the rest of the week, and avoid everything and everyone. But then he’d miss volleyball practice and that changed his mind.

.

* * *

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be 2 chapters but that's not going to happen now that my minds run away with this.
> 
> I hope this didn't make anyone turn away from this fic D:
> 
> When Kageyama's mother and Oikawa mention Tobio's first heat, I based it on a fic of mine I wrote before, called 'Growing Up' which is part of a different series. If you want, you can read that as well :) It's platonic Oikage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Not so nice grandmother. 
> 
> I'm going to discuss traditional "omega" values in this chapter too.
> 
> Also, I haven't proof read this so I'm sorry for any mistakes!

.

* * *

.

After their club on the Monday, Ukai was a lot more motivated for them to build up their team trust by the end of their practice. He'd apparently spent the entire weekend watching college volleyball team videos and had decided that one of the things that they really needed to work on was to create plays that flowed together.

"Ohh, like _Nekoma?!"_ Hinata asked, perking up immediately and leaning forward from where he was kneeling on the floor.

"Exactly like Nekoma," Ukai said, smiling, and when Kiyoko approached him with a few sheets of paper, he thanked her and took them before clearing his throat and looking down at them all again, "Our plays are all developing, especially after our Tokyo training camp, but trust is still an issue. Especially with _some_ of the first years," His gaze moved pointedly between Kageyama and Tsukishima and the both of them avoided his eyes, "This is a list of partners that Kiyoko randomised for us."

"Partners for what?" Nishinoya asked, tilting his head to the side.

"For whatever you want. You spend half the day together, tomorrow. No excuses, no _pretending_ you did either."

Kageyama frowned, his shoulders tensing at the thought of spending the day with Tsukishima.

"Don't we have school tomorrow?" Hinata asked, frowning as well at the idea of there being no official club the next day.

"This area of the school's being refurbished. No school and no clubs."

" _Urgh!"_ Hinata threw his head back, groaning and crying out his frustration at the ceiling. Ukai looked at him before adding.

"That reminds me," He shuffled the papers in his hands, looking stern, "No volleyball tomorrow either." The majority of them immediately protested but he held his hands up, "You need to find something else to do together, and it can't be what you usually do! This is about team-trust. You guys are a pack as well, you need to bond a little more."

"I have a doctor's appointment, tomorrow," Tsukishima said, looking annoyed, "And I really don't fancy taking the King with me to it."

"Well you're in luck then, because Kageyama isn't your partner." Ukai said, looking amused, "You're with Tanaka."

Tsukishima jerked, turning to look at Tanaka who looked just as happy about this as he did, "Uh - "

"No excuses," Ukai repeated, "This is for the team."

The rest of them simmered down then, staring up at him and waiting. Kageyama felt something lift off his shoulders now that he knew he wasn't with Tsukishima, but he still felt tense. What the hell are they supposed to _do_ together, if not volleyball?

"Hinata, Ennoshita."

Ennoshita smiled when Hinata looked just as happy at that, turning around to grin at him.

"Sugawara, Narita."

"Daichi, Yamaguchi."

"Kinoshita, Nishinoya." Nishinoya whooped, running toward Kinoshita and sitting beside him. Ukai looked at them, as though about to change his mind, then decided against it and returned to his list.

"Kageyama, Asahi." With that finished, he folded the list and looked back down at them, "Right. Decide a meeting place for tomorrow and then go from there."

Nishinoya immediately shouted, "The aquarium!"

" _Huh,_ why?" Kinoshita gave him a look, not looking the least bit pleased about this, "We already went a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, but we missed the new event!" Nishinoya continued, "And you promised we'd go again."

Kinoshita sighed, smiling a little, "Fine ... "

Ennoshita laughed behind his hand at that before agreeing to meet Hinata outside of his house, exchanging their numbers as they hadn't had them before. Sugawara and Narita both offered the park at the same time and Daichi said that he and Yamaguchi would head there as well before Ukai interrupted and said that they couldn't meet in groups. Only in partners.

Yamaguchi glanced at Tsukishima at that, who had obviously been hoping to do that.

Tanaka had approached him and was trying to get his number, but Tsukishima was being purposefully difficult which had led to a lot of smug remarks and angry yelling. Kageyama watched them, feeling immensely glad that that wasn't him in Tanaka's shoes.

"Um," Asahi was standing next to him now, his usual sheepish expression on his face, "Kageyama?"

"Yes!" He turned immediately to face him, watching as Asahi winced at the volume of his voice.

"Ah," Smiling now, Asahi brought a hand up to his hair, pulling at the bun that it was in, "Where would you like to meet?"

Kageyama blinked, having assumed already that the decision would be his but he didn't particularly want it to be, "Um. Where would you like to?"

Asahi bent a little, looking down at him, "It's fine, wherever you want."

"I don't mind, Azumane-san."

"Ah."

The both of them stared at each other until Nishinoya stood between them with his hands on his hips, "This is painful." He said and they turned to him, "Just meet at one of your houses, it isn't that big a deal," He jabbed a finger at them, "Asahi-san! Invite him over."

Asahi jumped, almost standing to attention now and he looked at Nishinoya with wide eyes before looking at Kageyama again, "Um, Kageyama. Would you like to come to my house, then?

"I - " His mother would really not like that, but then again, when did he ever really tell her the things she wouldn't like? "Okay. That's fine."

Asahi smiled, "Okay. I'll text you the address, it isn't too far from the school."

"Okay."

"Alright, if you're all done, you can go home now!" Ukai called over them all then, gesturing them out and they left the gym as one to head home.

Hinata bounded over toward Kageyama as soon as he'd changed, swinging his bag over his shoulder and practically bouncing around, "Hey, Ennoshita-san said he's going to take me bowling!" He exclaimed, laughing, "I've never bowled before!"

"It's boring." Kageyama muttered. What was the point in having a ball too heavy to throw. Why call it a ball at all?

"Whatever," Hinata pouted, "I still want to try it."

"Sure," As they walked, Kageyama nudged him, "What if someone mistakes _you_ for a ball though? You'll have to wear heels." Hinata shoved him and he stumbled, shoving him back, and when they reached the area that they usually parted at they were both panting from trying to out-shove each other and gasped for air as one.

"See you on Wednesday," Hinata called then as he jumped onto his bike to head home, riding it off down the road. Kageyama watched him leave before turning and heading home himself. He felt bitterly annoyed as he folded his volleyball clothes away, knowing that he wouldn't be able to use them tomorrow; the school builders were disrupting his routines and their practices and he went to sleep with a scowl on his face with that in mind.

The next day, he woke feeling a lot more refreshed than he had the last few days, however.  

With his cramps and feverish skin gone completely with the end of his heat, he rose a lot earlier than he usually did and went downstairs to have himself some breakfast. His mother would be home today as well but would probably sleep in, as she usually did for her days off, so he went about making some scrambled eggs for the both of them before making her some tea as well and carrying it all up to her in her bedroom.

When he knocked, however, he heard her moan behind the door, telling him to 'go away'.

"I made breakfast, mama," He said, instead of leaving, "And tea." A few minutes later and he heard her moan again, which was essentially permission to enter. He placed the breakfast and the tea on her bedside table, letting her pat his head as he bent over to check it, before leaving and dressing for the day and heading back downstairs again to eat his own food.

Saturday's events seemed like such a bizarre dream now that he'd had school again, but when he finished eating he realised that that wasn't the case because, as he went to put his plate away and to go and get some milk out of the fridge, he noticed that there was a set of keys left on the counter. He hadn't even looked there on the Sunday and he hadn't been in the kitchen yesterday either so he'd missed them.

He didn't recognise them and he knew that they weren't his mother's and that they were definitely not his. Somewhere, however, in his memory, he thought that he might have seen them in Oikawa's hand one of the times that he'd seen him but he couldn't be too sure. So maybe he hadn't missed them. Maybe they _were_ his mother's.

But no. When his mother finally came down in a dressing gown and slippers, he asked her if she'd gotten any new keys for her work and at the shake of her head, he knew exactly who they belonged to and his hopes that Saturday had been a dream were crushed.

"You should return them to him," She told him, brushing her hair as he toed on his trainers to head out for Asahi's house, "Keys are always important, he might not even know that he left them here."

"Then he shouldn't have," Kageyama retorted, glaring at the backdoor as he jiggled it open to throw out the trash. The handle had been broken off months ago and they'd never gotten around to replacing it, so the door could only be opened from the inside and had to be yanked forward to close it. He hated doing it, always coming away with sore fingers.

" _Tobio_ _,"_ His mother said, her tone low in a warning, and he sighed as he turned to look at her, "How would you like it if he were to do that to you?"

Kageyama shrugged as he walked out into the garden, "He probably would."

"Well, I find that hard to believe." Of course she would. He turned away from her as he threw the bin bag into the waste holder, "Tobio!"

He sighed, turning back, _"Yes?"_

She was frowning now and had the keys in her hand, "Go and find him and give them to him. _Now_."

He glared at her and her frown deepened. He hadn't told her yet where he was going but if she was going to be like this, then fine. Oikawa could be his excuse for leaving the house and for taking his time if that was how it was going to be. Dusting his hands off, he stomped over and grabbed the keys from her hand, stomping toward the front door and out of it as well.

"Fine."

She called after him to keep his phone on and he rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pocket as he walked.

It was a sunny day so a lot of people were out, and many of them gave him a wide berth when they saw the look on his face but that was just fine by him. The address that Asahi had texted him wasn't too far from the town and he recognised the street that he'd seen written down anyway and went toward it instead of doing as his mother had asked.

As he headed through and down that way, however, the keys in his pocket weighed him down and he frowned all the more. They were obviously not house keys, unless Oikawa's parents had let him in the house and had accepted that he'd lost his own set, so they were more likely AobaJohsai's gym keys which meant that Oikawa had probably gotten into a lot of trouble for leaving it behind.

The thought cheered him and he almost forgot to feel nervous until he was actually outside of Asahi's door and readying himself to knock. He stopped then, feeling himself tense far too much at the thought of being around his senpai's house.

What did he say if it wasn't Asahi who opened the door?

What if it was his mother, or his father? What if he had _siblings?_ He didn't think he could deal with children. He couldn't just stand here forever though, he'd have to knock, but no matter how many times he told himself that he couldn't bring himself to.

He should have just met Asahi at the sponge cafe or something but someone else might have had the same idea and Ukai had been explicit in stating -

The door suddenly swung open and he froze, his fist up in preparation to knock and he wilted inside at how ridiculous he must look. A girl was standing in the doorway, her eyebrows up when she noticed him standing there and he took a step back and away from her. She was taller than him, probably around Oikawa's height, and she didn't look particularly friendly either.

"Um." He started but she didn't wait.

"ASA-NII!" She practically bellowed it and he flinched in surprise.

"... _Yeah?"_ Came a slightly quieter call from somewhere in the house.

"THE OMEGA YOU SAID WAS COMING IS HERE!" With that, she moved past Kageyama, hoisting a bin bag behind her before throwing it onto the ground just by their front gate, "Come in," She then said to Kageyama, heading back inside. He didn't move, not for a while, but when she returned and gave him a look he realised that he was being stupid and stepped inside as well.

Just as he was toeing his shoes off, he saw Asahi come down the stairs to see him. He was wearing a plain shirt and shorts, his hair in a ponytail, and he looked just as nervous as Kageyama felt.

"Sorry, Kageyama," He said, "I didn't think you'd be so early."

"It's fine," Kageyama looked around at the house, noting a few pictures put up of Asahi and the girl that he'd seen before, "Your sister let me in."

"Ah, yeah," Making a face that he'd never seen Asahi make before, he watched as the girl in question came back into the hallway, "Monome. I thought you were going out today."

"So did I," She groaned, swiping her fingers through her hair. It was long, longer than Asahi's, and black in colour. They didn't look at all similar, "Believe me, I hate being a third wheel, but Ma said to stay home today."

Third wheel? Kageyama stiffened at the same time as Asahi did, and the both of them protested at once.

"Ah, no, Kageyama is just - "

"Azumane-san isn't my - "

"Oh _whatever,_ I don't care," She flicked her hair behind her, glaring, before suddenly stabbing a finger in Kageyama's direction, "You! Do you know how to cook?"

"Uh - " Kageyama jumped, staring at her, "... yes?"

"Monome ... " Asahi's voice took a warning tone now but she didn't seem to care.

"Shut up, Asa-nii." Asahi slumped, sighing, "Can you make us lunch?" She then asked Kageyama, "Asa-nii can't cook and I can't be bothered to."

Kageyama looked between them, not really minding having to cook but feeling more than a little strange at having to cook round someone else's house.

"Kageyama, don't listen to her," Asahi placed a hand on his shoulder, "She can order if she needs to, let's just go on ups - "

"You want to me _starve_ , Asa-nii?" Monome suddenly exclaimed loudly, grabbing her brother by the collar of his shirt and practically shaking him. Kageyama jumped again, watching in shock at their grappling.

Asahi flailed, trying and failing to get her off, "I said you could order!"

"I don't have any money!"

 _"I'll_ pay then!"

"No! I want home-made food!"

"But he's a guest!"

"I don't care! If I have to stay at home, then I can at least - !"

"Um." Kageyama interrupted them, jerking back when Monome turned her fierce gaze onto him, "I don't mind cooking."

"Really?!" Her entire expression changed and she grinned, whirling to face him fully, "Thank you!"

Asahi sighed, sliding down the wall behind him and lowering his head in both defeat and relief that his sister had turned her attentions elsewhere. Kageyama allowed himself to be led into the kitchen to cook and Asahi followed them inside. As soon as he caught sight of the room, however, he froze in genuine horror.

”Um.” It was a _dump._

He grimaced as he looked around. There was flour all over the floor, piles of rice on the worktops and the sink was full to the brim with dirty dishes. He probably let his thoughts show on his face too because Monome looked offended when she looked at him.

"Hey, _we_ didn't do this! Ma did!"

Kageyama looked at her and then back to the mess. "Oh." Their mother did this? An _adult?_

He bent to lift the dust-pan and brush up from where he'd spotted it in the corner, instinctively crouching to start scooping the flour up to put it in the bin.

Asahi looked distraught at that, "Kageyama! You don't need to - "

"You!" Kageyama interrupted him, pointing at Monome the way that she had done to him, before, "You can start washing the dishes." She blinked, looking affronted at the order but Kageyama's face must have changed her mind because she deflated as soon as he turned his glare toward her, "If you want food, I need something clean to make it in."

"... right." Turning away, she went toward the sink to start the washing up. Asahi watched her go as though he'd never seen this sight before, in his life.

"Azumane-san!" He jumped at the sound of Kageyama's shout, standing to attention just as he usually did with Nishinoya, "Do you have bin bags?"

"Ah - yeah." Pulling them out of a drawer, Asahi ripped one free and opened it up for Kageyama to pour the flour into. He then held it open whilst Kageyama scooped the rest of it all up, then as Kageyama grabbed a cloth and swept the rice into his hands, dumping that into the bag as well.

Soon, the worktop was clean enough to cook on but he wiped it down with a wet cloth just in case. Monome finished the washing up as he did, looking disgusted as she did so, and Asahi dried the dishes that she'd cleaned; rewashing them when he noticed excess soap still on them.

Kageyama opened their fridge to see what he could use and he immediately found some fresh salmon, "Do you need this?" He asked them, pointing at it. Asahi shook his head as he wiped at the dishes and Kageyama nodded at the answer, lifting it out of the fridge in the bowl that it was in and putting it on the worktop, "Do you have oil?"

"Yeah. Here." Monome handed it to him, watching as he gathered all the ingredients he'd need to make some teriyaki.

He pulled open their cutlery drawer then to get out a knife for slicing the garlic when he saw the mess that _that_ was in as well and clenched his hands around it's edges. There were four compartments in the drawer; for knives, forks, spoons and chopsticks and other cooking utensils. Looking down at it, however, everything was in whatever compartment it wanted to be in and most of them were even sticking out.

It was a wonder that the drawer had closed in the first place.

He huffed, yanking it out entirely and emptying it over the table. He then sorted through it, putting everything into separate compartments and leaving what he needed to use still out.

Asahi watched him, putting the dishes away, "I need that." Kageyama told him, taking a frying pan from his hands and Asahi quickly let it go, nodding.

The both of them then watched as Kageyama cooked for them. Usually he would hate the attention but cooking was one of the things that he truly enjoyed doing when he wasn't playing volleyball and it's distraction was enough to stop him from feeling self-conscious.

He rolled the salmon in the zest and the garlic, pouring oil in the pan and frying it just enough that the edges were cooked before placing it in the oven for the insides to cook as well.

He left the middle raw, having cut the salmon's head and tail off already, and seasoned it before placing it back on the frying pan once more. Whilst it cooked, he made the sauce to go alongside it and washed the dishes that he was finished with as he went.

Monome had gone quiet as she watched, no longer trying to boss him around or shout at her brother, and she didn't try to taste anything before it was done either. Not after Kageyama had given her a dark look for trying to before.

She'd learned quick.

Once he was done, Kageyama set the food on a plate for them all, slicing the salmon into eight pieces and laying them out for them to eat. He placed the sauce in a small cup beside it, some boiled rice in three smaller bowls for them as well, and Asahi poured them all drinks.

"Thank you for the meal!" Monome exclaimed, digging in immediately and looking like she was enjoying it, _"Mm."_

"Thank you, Kageyama," Asahi said, smiling. Kageyama felt himself relax at the praise and he nodded, taking some chopsticks and eating himself.

"When you said he liked to give orders, you didn't exaggerate for once nii-san."

Kageyama paused, the salmon almost in his mouth, and Asahi quickly tried to save himself.

"I didn't say orders Monome! I said - "

"Yeah you did." She bluntly corrected him, "You said he told everyone what to do because he was so good."

"Yes, because he was good! It isn't a bad thing!"

"I didn't say it was, stupid, you're the one getting all worked up!"

Kageyama watched them banter, eating calmly. He never usually got angry around Asahi as there was something inherently calming about him, especially as he would practice as much as he could if you asked.

He knew that he could be far too earnest sometimes but Asahi never thought badly of him for it. Even here, he had probably said that comment about orders before but it had been a compliment. He didn't really know why he'd been so nervous coming here, Asahi was probably the better partner to get with all things considered.

Sugawara probably would have been good too, he supposed, but he'd want to talk about Oikawa and that was a conversation he didn't really want to have right now. Especially after Saturday.

"Here. The chef cleans the dishes!" Monome declared, presenting her bowl and plate out for Kageyama to take. Kageyama lifted his head to look at her and she paused, glancing down and visibly changing her mind. With a sigh, she pushed her chair back and went to wash her plate and bowl herself.

Asahi and Kageyama finished soon after and she took their dishes without a word, cleaning them and muttering to herself about slavery. Asahi placed a hand on her head with a laugh but she flung it off and sprayed him with water which succeeded in making him retreat.

"Kageyama," Beckoning him, he left the kitchen and his sister behind, heading toward the stairs, "We can go to my room now."

Following him toward what must be his bedroom, Kageyama felt that same nervousness fill him again and he tried to squash it. As they approached, however, it only rose up again once he was actually there and he felt incredibly tense.

He tried to look around at everything to distract himself instead and he noticed that Asahi's room was a lot larger than his, and that it was messy too. He had three different hairbrushes and they were all in different places too; one large one was on the desk, a smaller and portable one on the floor by his bag, and a long comb that was resting on the bed.

There were clothes all over the floor as well, along with a few books, and the only clean area was his desk where he obviously studied.

It looked like Hinata's room, and he never would have expected it of Asahi. He hated untidy rooms but he didn't want to scold Asahi right now either, especially after the 'order' comment downstairs.

Ordering in volleyball was different, it was a compliment then because he knew what he was doing there. Here, he was just barging into the way someone liked their room. It was none of his business.

"Here. Sit down," Asahi gestured to the chair by his desk, sitting down on the bed himself. Kageyama did as asked and the both of them looked around the room, unsure of what to say now that the cooking wasn't a distraction, "Um. ... I didn't know you could cook."

"Mm." Fiddling with his fingers, Kageyama shrugged, "My mother - didn't learn when she was younger and really struggled when she lived on her own. So she taught me to."

"I see," Asahi smiled at him, "It was very good."

"Thank you."

Asahi sighed then, "Everything I've ever cooked ends up on the floor. I always drop it or burn it," He made a face, a strand of hair falling over his eyes, "One time, I even put my finger in a pot of boiling rice to check if it was hot enough."

Kageyama felt something close to a laugh bubble in his throat at that and it came out as a snort when he suppressed it. He quickly glanced away when Asahi looked at him with surprise afterwards.

"It was stupid, I know," Asahi said with his own laugh, leaning back over his bed, and they lapsed into silence again before he broke it, "Now that I think about it. We haven't really talked much, you and I."

Kageyama shrugged again. He didn't talk much to either of them, really, "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologise!" Asahi raised a hand to stop him, shaking his head, "I actually think this was the Coach's intention. That we get to know each other better. All of us."

"To help us play better?"

"Yes."

That was true in a way, he supposed. In Junior High, he'd never truly trusted his teammates and that had led to disaster. Trusting Hinata had then been something new to him and he was still learning to trust the others. But he did know that it really did help with their play.

"You gave me your trust when we played against Date Tech," Asahi continued, softening his smile, "I never told you how much that meant to me, that you gave me that chance to break through their wall." He raised his head, meeting Kageyama's eyes, "Thank you for doing that for me."

Kageyama straightened where he sat, feeling his face grow warm at his gratitude.

"I - fine. It's - you're - yes."

Asahi laughed at his fumbling and Kageyama glanced away, embarrassed. They didn't talk for a while again before Asahi offered, "Shall we play a board game?"

In the end, however, they spent two hours ranting about _Groves Trials_ instead and never played a single game in that time.

Kageyama had noticed the book when they'd been looking for a board game to play and Asahi had commented that it had been a waste of money and that he'd only needed it for class. They'd then discovered that they shared similar opinions about the plot and so on and had spent those hours that they were meant to be playing, talking about the book and complaining.

It was 2pm by the time either of them realised how long it had been and Asahi offered to walk Kageyama home when he mentioned that he should leave. When he stood, however, the keys in his pocket jangled and he remembered that he had to find Oikawa to return them or else his mother would find those keys and kill him in his sleep.

He sighed, thanking Asahi but declining his offer and heading downstairs to leave.

"You're leaving?" Monome asked when she saw him and he nodded, "You couldn't make us some dinner before you go, could you?"

"Monome!" Asahi gave her a look and she glared at him, but this time he didn't back down, "Go and order something. I'll pay."

"Fine," She huffed, turning away to fetch the phone.

"I'm sorry about her," Asahi said, running a hand though his hair, "She likes homemade food more than takeaway but our mother's too busy to cook for her."

Kageyama nodded, "You should learn."

Asahi let out a laugh. "Yes. I should." He put a hand on Kageyama's head then, the smile from his laugh still there, "See you on Wednesday, Kageyama."

"... yeah." Walking out of the house, Kageyama nodded at the wave that Asahi sent him as he left, still feeling the phantom sensation of his hand over his hair as he walked.

 

.

* * *

.

The town was even more busy at this time of the day and he frowned as he wondered how in the hell he was going to find Oikawa to return his keys to him.

He hadn't replied to Iwaizumi's new texts yet, the response to his 'nvr mind' being ' _Did that idiot do something??'_ followed by a ' _Oi Kageyama! tell me so I can make sure he learns'_ , and he didn't want to ask him where Oikawa was now, when that was the last text in their conversation.

He didn't particularly want to find Oikawa at all but he'd left his damn keys behind!

The only other option was either Kindaichi or Kunimi but Kunimi would never answer a text from him and he'd already gone to Kindaichi before. He sighed, trudging through the shops and feeling the keys weigh him down. Maybe he could find Oikawa's address and post them. That way he wouldn't have to see him at all. 

But he'd need to text someone who knew his address for that and Iwaizumi was the only one who'd tell him. And he was already not an option.

He sighed, walking around for another hour. He was then just when he was about to give up when he heard a voice that he vaguely recognised and seized the opportunity. Luck bit him sometimes evidently, and even if it wasn't Oikawa, it was someone who could give the keys to him and that was all that counted.

"Um!" He called, interrupting the setter's texting and coming up from behind him. The closer he was now, the more he knew that it was him; Seijoh's other setter, the second year one that had been there the first time they'd played against each other, "You - um. You play with Oikawa-san, right?"

"Excuse me?" Outright glaring at him, the setter looked him over before visibly recognising him as well, "Oh. Karasuno, huh."

"Yes," Taking the keys out of his pocket, he held them toward him, "Oikawa-san lost these. Could you please return them?"

"Lost?" Taking the keys, the setter narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Why do _you_ have these?"

"Oikawa-san left them at my - " He froze, wondering what the hell he was saying, "At - my school. He was spying there. On us."

"... right."

"So. If you could - return them."

The setter pocketed the keys, rolling his shoulders back and sighing, "Sure."

"Thank you." Quickly leaving him behind, Kageyama practically ran in the other direction, well aware of what an idiot he'd just made himself sound like and trying not to care. At least the keys were gone now.

He was just about to turn the corner then when he realised that he'd received a text a while ago and glanced down at it.

 _Get home safe_ , from Asahi.

He almost felt himself smile unconsciously, before stopping it and putting his phone away to head into one of the nearest shops. Maybe he could buy himself a new shirt, to show it to his mother as an excuse for taking so long. That way she'd not know that he went to an alpha's house.

As he was looking through the omega shirts, however, none really took to him so he went into alpha section to look around instead. A few alphas glanced at him as he did, probably wondering if he was looking for something for 'his' alpha for a gift but truthfully he preferred alpha clothing to omega. Omega's clothing was just too revealing or too tight or too _cute_.

He didn't do cute.

None of the alpha shirts caught his attention either, though, and he meandered through the aisles, getting bored the more that he walked. Maybe this hadn't been the best shop to look around in.

He headed for the opposite doors, that led further into the town, but as he went he passed by the baby section and his eyes latched onto it. He slowed, looking through the smaller clothes with an interest that he shouldn't really have and checking the tags despite the fact that he wouldn't buy anything here. He didn't have kids, what the hell was he doing?

And yet, still. He did want them. And he supposed that these clothes were nice too. He slid some over the rails, tilting his head. Maybe they did sports ones, that would be cool.

He continued walking through them then, seeing toys and baby accessories and lifting them up to fiddle with before seeing a display for something called a 'baby-pal'. He looked at the advert, trying to see what it was.

It was sort of like a wrap, he figured, to put around your stomach and to hold your baby there whilst your hands were busy or tired.

The image looked strange to him but he supposed that it was logical and it seemed easy to use. He hummed as he lifted one of the display packets up to look at, his own thoughts flying toward the idea of doing something similar with a baby of his own. No one he told ever really expected it from him when he said it, but children of his own were something that he really, truly, desired and he felt warm whenever he saw anything to with them. He wasn't too good with other people's children but he knew, somehow, that having his own would be different.

It had to be. Because they'd love him, and he'd love them back.

He had even used to daydream, back in Junior High, over if Oikawa would ever change his mind and want children with him as well _._ He'd had a lot of those kinds of thoughts back then and it felt odd to rethink about them now. And truthfully, Oikawa would be the worst person to shop for baby stuff, he'd probably only look for -

"... what are you doing?"

With a jerk of surprise, Kageyama whirled around to see just who he'd been thinking about and he paled at the sudden fear of Oikawa being able to read minds.

Oh God, what if he _could?!_

His face went from cold to hot and he quickly chucked the baby-pal behind his back, hearing it hit the rails and rattle loudly.

Oikawa glanced down at it as it fell, raising an eyebrow at the lack of subtlety, and Kageyama felt himself deflate as mortification took over.

"And here I thought you were the innocent one of us all." Oikawa sighed, looking down at Kageyama with a leering grin.

Kageyama flinched, standing straighter, "It's not like that!" He immediately protested, glaring despite knowing that his cheeks and ears were red from how much they were burning, "I was just - !"

"I think Chibi-chan is a size up from those," Oikawa continued, grabbing the nearest baby-onesie and using Kageyama as a measuring tool, holding it up in front of him and closing an eye as he compared the two, "Hm~"

Kageyama knocked it from his hands, wincing when a worker walked past just in time to see him do so and picking both the onesie and the baby-pal that he'd dropped up and putting them back in place. It was just like Oikawa to turn up right after Kageyama was done looking for him and to appear at a moment that would only embarrass him as well.

"What are you doing here, Oikawa-san?" He asked him, folding his arms across his chest and trying to regain a little dignity.

"Shopping," Oikawa raised an eyebrow, "That is what you do in town, isn't it?"

Why did he always have to be like this, he knew exactly what Kageyama meant, "I _mean_ _,"_ Kageyama decided to spell it out anyway, "Why are you _here?_ In this section?"

Oikawa put his hands on his hips, leaning closer, "Why are _you?"_

Ugh. Kageyama turned away, walking toward the exit just to put some distance between them but Oikawa only followed, "Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you something," He said, catching up easily despite pausing to look at one-or-two shirts that they’d passed on their way out.

_"What?"_

"Where did you get that bracelet?" He pointed at Kageyama's wrist, sounding genuinely curious. Kageyama glanced down at it as well, aware that Oikawa would never wear something like this and was probably just trying to tease him.

"From there," He pointed at the shop that he'd gotten his from anyway, adding, "They have different charms than mine. You should look for an ugly one, to match your personality."

Oikawa blinked, turning to look at Kageyama with an expression that he'd only ever given Iwaizumi before. One full of surprise, amusement and exasperation. Without warning, he then put a hand on the top of Kageyama's head and pushed, just to make him stumble, "You get ruder each time we see each other, Tobio-chan."

"Only to you," Kageyama retorted, patting his hair back down and trying to put some distance between Oikawa and himself, "And anyway, I need to go home now and - "

"Oh, Tobio-chan! Look!" Oikawa suddenly grabbed him by the wrist, hauling him into the nearest shop and up the escalator. Kageyama yanked his hand out of his grip as soon as he could but then he was only turned to see a shirt on display. One that Oikawa must have seen from the street, "It's perfect for you."

The shirt read _'I'm not stupid, I'm just not smart.'_

Kageyama stiffened under Oikawa's hands, shrugging them off of him with a grunt and heading back down toward the escalator and out. Unfortunately, Oikawa seemed intent on following him today. He rode behind him on the escalator, putting his hands on Kageyama's shoulders when he stumbled over one of the steps and keeping them there as they went down.

Halfway to the bottom, however, he suddenly used his grip to shake Kageyama dramatically, sing-songing, " _Earthquake!"_  whilst Kageyama probably looked stupidly startled. An alpha riding on the twin escalator on his way up noticed and snorted at Oikawa's antics, smiling at him when Oikawa saw him and grinned.

Once they were down, however, Kageyama got out of his grip and power-walked out of there, ducking into the first shop that he saw. He walked through it, leaving through it's second exit and slumping over a bench in the hopes that he'd lost him.

As soon as he sat down, though, Oikawa came around the corner and Kageyama glared at him with as much anger as he could muster.

"Here," Oikawa thrust a bag that he was carrying into Kageyama's hands and grinned down at him. When Kageyama looked inside, he saw that he'd _actually_ bought that shirt, "It was on offer."

"Leave me alone, Oikawa-san," Kageyama sighed, his hands tightening around the bag's plastic handles. 

"Doesn't feel too good when someone won't, does it?" Oikawa asked him, pulling out a sweet from his pocket and unwrapping it to pop it in his mouth. He chewed whilst he smiled down at Kageyama, "You have a stain, by the way."

Kageyama looked down at his shirt, noticing a few drops of the sauce that he'd made for the teriyaki over the collar and he grimaced. He'd put it in the wash when he got home, "I came to town because you left your keys. Not to follow you." He then said, knowing he sounded sullen but being unable to stop himself from continuing to. 

"Keys?"

"You left some keys around my house. Your gym ones."

There was a pause and then, "Ah _that's_ where I left them! I knew it wasn't on the road!" Oikawa put a hand to his head, sounding annoyed at himself, "Gimme." He then said, holding his hands out.

"I already gave them to your other setter."

"My - oh. Yahaba-chan?" Kageyama shrugged and Oikawa ran his hand through his hair, looking up at the sky. A few omegas walked past, clearly checking him out, and Kageyama sighed when he noticed, "Well that's good, at least."

"You're welcome." Kageyama said, standing to leave now. Oikawa let him go, nodding and popping another sweet in his mouth and putting his hands in his pockets, walking away as well. Kageyama stopped then, feeling far too odd after seeing Oikawa acting so normal after Saturday and he felt an overwhelming urge to say something about it to check that it was real, "Did you ... look after your burn?"

"Hm?" Oikawa glanced at him then down at his palm where he'd burned it with the omelette, "Ah. Iwa-chan did. After he _hit_ me," He pouted as he spoke, before frowning, "Apparently _someone_ told him I hurt you."

Kageyama flinched, "I didn't say you _hurt_ me!" He protested, turning to face Oikawa now, "I just - thought Iwaizumi-san might have asked you to apologise. So I asked him. I didn't - " He stopped at the sound of Oikawa's laughter, "What's _funny?"_ He glared.

"You are. Getting so worked up," Oikawa shook his head, "If I were you, I would have been glad to know I'd been hit."

"I'm not you." Kageyama snapped.

"Hm. Yeah, you're not." Shaking his head again, Oikawa turned to walk away, "See ya." 

Kageyama watched him go, like he did almost every time they saw each other, and he let out a breath that he didn't even know he'd been holding until Oikawa was out of his sight.

The walk home felt longer than it usually did for some reason and when he got back, his mother was making dinner and seemed to accept his 'out shopping' as an excuse; especially when she saw the bag in his hands.

He trudged upstairs to his room to put it away then, wondering if he could maybe give it away to someone else as a 'gift'. Maybe someone he didn't like. Like Tsukishima. But then, he opened the bag to have a look at it and realised that it wasn't even the same shirt Oikawa had shown him before.

This one was pink and all it had on it was white lettering that stated: _'Grudges > forgiveness.'_

He frowned at that implication, balling the shirt up and tossing to the floor in anger.before the mess that it created became too much of an eyesore and he hung it up in his wardrobe instead.

It was then that he realised that he'd not replied to Asahi's text at all and he quickly did so before he could forget again.

_'Went shopping. I'm home now. Thank you for asking'._

He received a smiley face in reply a few minutes later, followed by a: _'I'm glad to hear that'._

Kageyama checked his other texts then, noting two pictures that had been sent from Hinata; both of them were him posing with Ennoshita with the caption 'BOWLING IS SO COOL!'

He snorted, not bothering to reply as he didn't think it was really expected and he didn't have much to say about it anyway, but then there was a missed call from an unknown number that made him pause.

He was about to delete it, when his mother called him down for dinner and he decided to ask her about it instead.

"Mama?" She turned when he called, putting a bowl of spinach curry on the table, "Do you know who this is?"

She wiped her hands on a dishcloth, taking the phone from his hands and then sighing when she obviously did recognise it, "Ah, yeah, it's your father's sister. She's been ringing me as well but I started to ignore her," She handed the phone back to him, "Now she's started trying you."

"Why?" He'd never heard of his father having a sister, though his mother never liked to talk about her anyway so it wasn't as though he'd expected to, "What does she want?"

His mother sighed again, putting a hand to her head and tugging at her ponytail in frustration, "She's on very good terms with your grandmother, surprisingly. They became friends when your father and I were together and they still talk."

"So?"

 _"So_ , I told your grandma about your soulmate bond being rejected - "

"Mama!"

"I don't keep secrets from my mother!" His mother spoke over his protest, " _And_ she was worried about you and when she asked how you were, I told her."

He glared at her, "This is why I don't tell you things. You tell the whole world."

"I told your grandmother, not the whole world," She corrected, but then did look a little sheepish, "But unfortunately, this time, your grandmother betrayed _my_ trust and told your father's sister."

Kageyama frowned, "So she's ringing me to see how I am?"

"No," Making a face, she busied herself with the plates instead of looking at him as she spoke, "She's ringing to try and get you engaged."

... wait. " _HUH?!"_ Kageyama took a step back, shock forcing him to gape and his mother immediately put her hands up to stop him from panicking.

"I'm against it, don't worry! Your father's family is just traditional and they have someone that they think would be good for you!" Kageyama sucked in a breath, trying and failing to calm himself down.

"I'm _fifteen_." He snapped.

"Yes, I know you are. And like I said, I'm against it." Shaking her head, she tugged at her ponytail again, "A lot of omegas do bond at this age though, regardless of whether they're soulmates or not and your grandmother loves the idea. She thinks it's great that there's someone who's available and who's soulmate mark is black as well.”

_“Why?”_

His mother shrugged, “She wants you to settle down and to make a family,” She said, “And to … well. To - "

"To stop playing sports." Kageyama finished for her, bitterness creeping into his voice. He hated his grandmother for this single reason alone. She'd tried to stop him from playing volleyball countless times, saying that an omega shouldn't be running around like that, and that he needed to start behaving like one. Most of the clothes in the back of his wardrobe were from her too, "No way."

"Tobio, if I wanted you to stop playing sports, you would _not_ be playing sports," His mother snapped, "It's not up to your grandmother and she'll understand that someday. Just ignore the calls from your aunt."

Still reeling from what he'd just heard, he sat at the table and scooped the spinach in his plate, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and eating without saying a word. Once he was done, he cleaned the dishes and went back upstairs for an early sleep.

He received another call just as he was getting changed,however, and he froze with his shirt half off, staring down at his phone until it stopped ringing.

This was all Oikawa's fault, he decided then, hot, rushing anger filling him until it eventually disappeared and he sighed. What ever happened to him getting over his mark being rejected? This was his grandma’s fault, not Oikawa's.

 

.

* * *

.

Kageyama woke feeling even more angry than he had been yesterday and it only worsened when he saw that he had two more missed calls. What sort of person tried to get a _fifteen-_ year-old married?!

Bonding with your soulmate was another thing entirely but _this?_

He growled to himself as he changed into his uniform, hoping the walk to school would calm him a little but all it did was make him feel worse. So he then tried to distract himself with the thought of his early morning practice instead but then he remembered what would happen to that if his grandmother had her way and he felt loathing take over.

His own mother was against it all yes, but at the end of the day she was going against her own mother and she _loved_ her mother too. His behaviour was the cause of a lot of their arguments and sooner or later, his grandmother might win.

He remained stony-faced whilst he prepared for practice, getting into the gym earlier than anyone else and setting the net up himself. Nishinoya joined him a while later, closely followed by Daichi and Sugawara and they all helped put the gym in place for volleyball.

Once everyone was there, Kageyama tried to lose himself in the adrenaline that playing always gave him. It almost worked too, until Yamaguchi piped up from where he was standing that, "Um. Kageyama, your phone is ringing!"

He dropped the volleyball that he was holding and ran to shut it off but as soon he got there and saw 2 other missed calls, he tightened his hand around it and asked to be excused instead. Ukai let him and he walked out of the gym and around the corner to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Tobio?!" Was the loud answer and he winced, "Oh hello! How are you? Has your phone not been working, I've been ringing for so long! You probably don't recognise me, we've only met a few times when you were so little, but - "

"Um."

"... yes?"

"I'm at school." Kageyama told her, curtly, her cheeriness disgusting him. He desperately wanted to tell her exactly what he thought but he couldn't be rude. She was technically family.

"It's still early isn't it? You've got time to talk to your aunt, don't you?" No. He had practice. But she wasn't going to stop ringing unless he answered.

He sighed, "Yes."

"Good! Your voice has sure changed, you used to sound so cute!" He winced, gritting his teeth, "Do you remember me at all?"

"No."

"Ah. Well that's alright, you were so little. My name's Ayasha, I'm your auntie." She'd said that already, "Do you know why I've been calling?"

"Yes. My mother told me."

"Oh she did. That's good, it makes things easier," There was the sound of something rustling through the phone and then he heard his grandmother's voice in the background and he almost exploded with anger. They were there together?! _Discussing him?!_ "How old are you Tobio?"

"Fifteen." He said behind clenched teeth. Why didn't she know that already, what if he was younger?

"Fifteen, perfect," She half mumbled it before loudly continuing, "So you know that we've gotten a proposal for you, already then? I work in an agency and your grandmother contacted me when she learned that you'd been rejected. But these things can easily be replaced and I've already gotten someone in line for you!" She sounded like she was smiling and he began to feel a deep sense of hatred for her, "Isn't that great?"

"No.”

"Oh you'll change your mind when you meet him," She brushed his answer off, and he felt angry tears spike in his eyes at that but he forced them back in case she'd hear them over the phone. He didn't want her to know how this was affecting him, "He's 24 at the moment and his soulmate rejected him when he was 17 so his mark’s completely black now, like yours. He's studying law at university too, which will give him a lot of money when he graduates, and I'm sure you'll love the idea of that. Young omegas always love spending money."

He shook with anger as he listened to her, holding it back with some impressive strength.

"He's seen a few pictures of you already when I put you in the database at your grandmother's request, and he's very interested in meeting you. When are you free?"

"Never." He spat and there was a long pause.

"... Tobio," Ayasha then said, breaking the silence, and her tone was no longer cheerful but was now warning, "This is a very serious proposal, it isn't something to joke about."

"I'm not joking," He let her know, "I don't want to get married and I especially don't want to marry someone who wants me to act the way my grandma does!" And this alpha will, considering that he was put in this agency at her request. All the information on him would have come from her, after all.

"Yuuki-san," Ayasha said, sounding further away, and then she continued but he couldn't quite hear her. Then there was a thud on the line and he heard another person breathing through it.

"Tobio." His grandmother wheezed, "You take what you said to Ayasha back. Now."

"Bachan, please listen. I don't want to ge - "

"I don't know what your mother is doing with you but all this sports shit and mixed sub-gendered school is ruining you! You should never have been allowed to play basketball - "

"It's _volleyball_ , bachan," Kageyama corrected, his anger bleeding out into his voice now, "And you can't make me stop."

"I think you'll find I can," She said, just as angrily, "You are an omega Tobio. And this proposal will help you. When you marry, you won't have to work, you won't have to do anything and you'll be looked after. What more do you want?"

"I don't want any of that!"

"Stop being so fucking selfish!" She suddenly roared and he flinched, hunching over, "Why don't you think about this a bit? Your grades will not get you into a good university and you cannot play sports forever! You will need a job and I know in my heart, that with your mind you won't get one that you can live on! If you reject this proposal now, then when you finally realise that you need an alpha to marry, you'll not get a proposal as good as this one."

"Good."

" _Bitch! Are you listening to me?!"_ He shut his eyes at the insult, hating her more than he ever had in his life, "You will _think_ about this and you will meet this alpha."

"No. I won't."

"Tobio - "

"I won't do it bachan! Stop calling me and leave me alone!" He clenched his free hand into a fist when his voice came out sounding thick and he wiped at his eyes with the back of it, "I don't care what you think about me."

"You - !"

"Now, now, Yuuki-san," Ayasha's voice filtered through and Kageyama slumped against the wall behind him, "You won't convince him that way." He heard his grandmother mutter something and then Ayasha was back completely, "Tobio. Can't you see that you're upsetting your grandmother? She's an old woman, this isn't good for her heart."

"I don't care."

"Well. Then she's right about you being selfish!" Ayasha snapped, sounding angry as well now, "We'll be coming around your house in a few days, let's hope you're a little more respectful then."

No. He sucked in a breath, wondering if his mother knew about this already, before the call ended and he was left staring into space and feeling a dull ache in his chest.

He must have stood out there for a while then because a few minutes later, Asahi came around the corner looking for him.

"... Kageyama?"

He jumped, turning away to hide his face, "Yes! I'm coming back in a minute. Sorry." Asahi didn't leave however and Kageyama startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He nodded, still not turning around, but Asahi didn't seem to accept that, "Are you in trouble for being around my house yesterday?"

"Eh?" Kageyama blinked, wondering how on earth Asahi could blame himself for everything, "No. No, it's not about that, it's - " He froze, realising what he'd just done.

"So something is the matter." Using his other hand, Asahi spun Kageyama around, "Kageyama - "

"I'm fine. It's fine." Feeling his face burn at knowing how close to tears he looked, Kageyama scowled at the ground, "It isn't important, Azumane-san, really,” He tried to hint at them going back in, “I'm cutting into your practice - "

"Kageyama," Asahi interrupted him softly, putting a hand to his hair again just as he'd done so yesterday, "You don't have to tell me, it's alright. Ukai-san wants us to trust each other but that doesn't mean spilling secrets," Gently brushing over his head with his fingers, Asahi smiled, "I'm here if you want to talk though. It is nice talking to you." He added, before suddenly bending and pressing a kiss to Kageyama's forehead and turning to head back inside, "Now come on, let's go back in."

He stopped when Kageyama didn't move, however. The sensation of a kiss on his forehead had frozen him in place and he genuinely felt as though he could hear steam whistling out of his ears just as it did in the mangas that he read, when a character was truly flustered.

"Kageyama?" Asahi sounded concerned now and Kageyama wondered what his face looked like, "Are you okay?! Oi, _Kageyama?!"_

"What's going on?" Tanaka poked his head around to look at them, "Are you two coming in or what, we only have fifteen minutes left until class."

Asahi lifted his hands up in defence, probably thinking of some excuse, but Kageyama nodded immediately, "Yes! Sorry, we're coming!" Tanaka nodded back, stepping into the gym again and Kageyama turned to face Asahi who looked startled at the attention and worried at the same time.

"Thank you, Azumane-san," Kageyama said, bowing his head.

Asahi placed his hand behind his head, smiling awkwardly, "Ah, it's fine. Really. I just want to make sure you're okay." Kageyama nodded before blinking when Asahi then handed him a tissue from his pocket, for his face. He took it slowly, wiping his tears away and letting out a breath.

"I'm okay now. Thank you." He appreciated the offer to talk but this was a family issue and he didn't want to force the problem onto someone else to try and sort. Especially someone as empathetic as Asahi.

Maybe, if his grandmother and aunt really didn't back down, he could go to Sugawara again. He seemed like the best person for this and it was easier to tell his problems to someone who'd been so understanding the first time.

But at the same time, he didn't want Sugawara to think that he only spoke to him when he needed something. So maybe Hinata.

He snorted at himself inwardly at that. Yeah, no way.

 

.

* * *

.

The next few days, they had some more rigorous practice sessions to make up for the few that they'd lost because of the builders.

Kageyama poured his heart into Volleyball, his grandmother's words at the back of his mind, but when he got a few in-class test results back, along with some notes to 'work harder', he thought of how she'd also said that she would never get into a good university either.

It was true that he wanted to play volleyball forever but she'd opened up the worry that that might not even be possible. Hinata thought the same, he knew that, but when he'd asked if he was ever concerned about not being able to, he'd been brushed off by such a ridiculous answer.

_"Ah, I'm sure I'll find a way!"_

Life wasn't that easy but unfortunately, the only person in a similar spot as him was a complete dumbass. Which was when he had started thinking properly that ... Hinata wasn't the _only_ one in the same position. He did know one other person who felt just as strongly about this and for once, he didn't feel nervous and anxious about approaching him because this was something so deeply important to him and he had to know.

Which was why, as soon as he and Hinata parted on their way home, he texted Iwaizumi with a straightforward request: _Can I pls have Oikawa-san's no?_

He sent it before he could change his mind and then added: _and pls dont tell him i have it._

He soon received a reply just as he passed the usual group of alpha's by but didn't manage to read it when one of them barred his way.

"Toll booth today," She said, holding a hand out, "Give me whatever you have on you."

Kageyama stared at her and then tried to pass her by without speaking. She let him at first, but then another stepped in his way.

"Nope."

"Leave me alone." He muttered but they still didn't move.

"Didn't you hear her? Toll booth."

Kageyama stared at them before losing whatever patience he'd had left with their group and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet, pouring whatever coins there were inside it and throwing it at them.

The second alpha caught the majority of them, laughing, "Woah, chill, we're kidding!" He tossed the coins back but Kageyama didn't bother trying to pick them up.

"Well it's not fucking funny. Now leave me the fuck alone."

"Dude, you need to learn to chill." One of the others said from where he was sitting on the fence, leaning over him.

"Maybe when you idiots finally stop bothering me, I will," Kageyama snapped back, glaring at them all, "I have too many problems right now, I don't need this." With that, he stalked by them and headed off home. This time, they let him pass.

Once he was inside, he ran up to his room to check his phone and saw that the text _was_ from Iwaizumi as he'd hoped.

 _If you tell me why you need it_.

He bit his lip, holding the phone with both hands before deciding on what to say and texting it out:

_I need to ask him a question about university stuff._

A minute later, he received a number sent through text alongside a: _'I didn't give this to you'._

He thanked Iwaizumi and saved the number that he'd been sent as 'Oikawa' before wondering if he should in case anyone looked through his phone and changing it to 'Omelette' instead. That way no one would know who it was, if they took his phone, as Tanaka and Hinata were prone to doing.

With that done, he braced himself, taking a few deep breaths and then ringing it.

He let the dial tone sound for a few seconds before suddenly losing his cool and switching it off, lying facedown on his bed with a sigh. His mother called him down to eat then and he felt thankful for the distraction, until she came into his room and started looking through his wardrobe with a panicked air around her.

"Mama?" He stood, his phone still in hand, and she took out one of the dresses and stared at it before taking it out of the room and switching the iron on. He followed her out, feeling a sense of dread rising up, _"Mama?"_

She looked up as she ironed the outfit, tucking her hair behind her ears, "Tobio, I know you don't like it but - "

"Bachan's coming round isn't she." Ayasha had said so on the phone a few days ago, but that was quick. They lived hours away, "How long for?"

"She'll be staying for the weekend," Finishing ironing, she handed the dress to him, "Get the spare room ready and then put this on. And wash your face." He stared at her, tightening his grip on the clothes but he knew she wasn't too happy about this either and he wasn't about to blame her for it. But still, _why_ , "And - hide your volleyball clothes."

He shut his eyes for a second, going into his room to put them away in the wardrobe, putting his volleyball inside it as well before going into the spare room and putting on some new sheets for the bed. He then tidied around it for a bit, hoovered, and finally dusted the windowsill and the headboard.

By the time he was finished, he heard the front door open and heard his mother greeting both Ayasha and his grandmother downstairs. He punched the wall by the bathroom in his anger, taking the dress inside with him and putting it on after he'd washed his face and brushed his hair.

He was still sweaty from playing volleyball but perfume rectified that easily and he over-compensated with it a little.

Once he was done, he headed downstairs and it truly felt like he was going toward his doom.

"Tobio," His grandmother was sitting on the sofa that he usually sat on with his mother, and she heaved herself up to greet him. He rushed the last few steps so that she wouldn't have to stand fully and she put a hand to his cheek, "You look so grown up now." She looked at what he was wearing then, at the loose sky blue dress that just stopped by his ankles, and smiled, "Come sit with me here."

He slowly sat beside her on the sofa, helping her sit back down by taking her hand and letting her lean on him. She groaned as she did, wincing when her back ached, and his mother came in as soon as she was sitting down again, with some tea for them all and donuts.

"Hana, you didn't have to," Ayasha said, taking a donut, "Did you make these?"

"Mm," His mother's smile was tight and she poured the tea without properly answering, bringing over a cup for her mother as she couldn't get up to get it herself.

"It's very good."

"Thank you," Sitting on the floor with Ayasha, his mother folded her legs beneath her and ate a donut herself, "I got the recipe from that new cooking show."

"Oh, I've been watching that!" Ayasha gushed, "Aki's been saying my cooking has improved too and I'm hoping it's because of that show. Then I can still watch it," She played with her hair, smiling, "He doesn't really like me using the TV much, so I don't watch it when he's home."

Tobio looked at her as she spoke. Why would you want this sort of life for your nephew? But as he did look, he noticed that she didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with that sort of control.

She was younger than he'd thought as well, probably only a little younger than his mother, and not the middle-aged woman she'd sounded like on the phone. He wondered why she would be friends with such an old woman like his grandmother, but then maybe she just didn't have anyone else to talk to.

She had black hair like they did, but her skin was a lot darker than his mother's and was just a little darker than his own. She was wearing a plain komon and had her hair in a bun. He frowned as he looked at her She dressed so much older than her looks and he wondered if that was also her alpha's influence.

"- right, Tobio?"

"Hm?" He looked up, not having even realised that his grandmother had been talking.

She placed a hand on his cheek again, turning his face toward hers, "I was just saying how nice you look."

"Oh." He glanced down, "Thank you."

She didn't seem to want to mention their phone call and was acting a lot more calm now that they were face-to-face. But that didn't stop him from remembering what she'd called him and how she'd spoken to him before.

"Did I buy it, Hana?" She then asked his mother, pulling at the dress that Kageyama was wearing. He called it a dress but it was essentially just an Iromuji, though silken and thinner than the ones that his mother had. When he'd first seen it wrapped up, he'd assumed that it was western until he opened it properly and noticed the style.

"Yes. For the New Year," His mother answered, blowing on her tea.

"Ah." Nodding her head as though about to doze off, his grandmother smiled, "I have good taste." Ayasha laughed whilst Kageyama and his mother stayed silent, "Tobio, have you thought about the proposal?"

"Mama, if you're going to stay here, we're not discussing Tobio getting married!" His mother snapped as soon as the proposal was mentioned and Kageyama felt relief fall over him in spades, "He's only fifteen."

"Fifteen is the perfect age, Hana," Ayasha said, "I married at seventeen."

"You wanted to, Ayasha, there's a difference. Tobio does not want to and I would like him to finish his education."

"He's not getting the grades, Hana, what education?"

"He got a 78% in English!" His mother protested and Kageyama felt himself wilting as he remembered his recent test results. They were far off from a 78%.

"You're dragging your child down because of your ideals, Hana," His grandmother spat, her smiling face completely gone now, "Your friend's omega, what's her name ... Rin! Her omega is already engaged and he's _younger_ than Tobio!"

"Marriage is not a race, mama!"

His grandmother scoffed, "Mm, okay then. I'll have some more tea now."

"Mama! You never listen - "

"I said I'd like some more tea now."

Tobio watched as his mother slumped, lifting the pot and bringing it over to pour some tea into his grandmother's cup. His hands tightened over his knees and he almost spoke before Ayasha beat him to it.

"There's really no need to argue about this," She said in that same cheery-tone she'd had on the phone, "Tobio. Do you want to get married?"

He shook his head immediately but his grandmother just scoffed again, "That's only because of what Hana's been saying to him."

"I haven't told him anything," His mother said angrily, and by now Tobio had had enough. He was just about to leave, to say that he had some homework or something to excuse him when his phone rang and he used that as an excuse instead.

"I need to take this, mama," He said, holding his phone up and she nodded. He bowed his head at his grandmother and at Ayasha and then ran up the stairs to his room. He tripped twice and glared at his stupid clothes, just managing to answer the call before it ended and shutting his door for privacy; feeling an overwhelming urge to scream take over but he tried to push it aside to answer as casually as he could.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, someone called me from this number," Came the sound of Oikawa's voice and he froze. He'd completely forgotten he'd tried to call him before, "... hello?"

"Um." He winced, shaking, and sat on the bed to rethink his entire life. Downstairs, he could hear them still arguing, and he sighed, "I - "

"... Tobio?" Damn. How did he know? "How did you get this number?"

"I - I'm not Tobio."

"It's obviously you, Tobio-chan," Oikawa said, sounding like he was rolling his eyes, "What do you want?"

"I - wanted to ask about university," Kageyama said, trying to swallow back how the shouting from his mother and grandmother was making him feel and remembering why he'd called in the first place, "You want to do volleyball forever. Right?"

"You mean, I want it as a career? Obviously," There was the sound of tapping on a laptop and then Oikawa added, sounding a little bitter, "Why else would I work so hard at it?"

"Yeah," Kageyama agreed, "So - how are you going to do that?"

"Huh?"

"How are you going to get volleyball as a career?"

There was a sigh through the phone and it sounded robotic to his ears, "Can't you ask a school-advisor for something like this?"

"I have. They said volleyball isn't a reliable choice for a career."

Oikawa grunted, "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. I have five minutes. And then you get lost."

Kageyama felt himself lighten at that and he nodded vigorously, despite the fact that Oikawa couldn't see him, "Thank you!"

Oikawa didn't respond to that, just continued on from the question that Kageyama had asked him before, "First of all, I'm planning on playing volleyball in university. If I play well enough and hard enough, I get scouted and it goes from there. It isn't a solid plan, but it's how it happens."

"How do you know you'll get scouted?"

"I don't," Oikawa answered, honestly, "But that comes with any job and career. You never know if you'll get what you want in it, but if you want it bad enough, you try. Obviously, you have a fallback if it doesn't work out," More tapping and it became clear that Oikawa was doing some computer work, "For example, my fallback is teaching volleyball instead of playing it on a team. I'd prefer to play but teaching isn't a complete 'no' either. It's just in case things don't work out for me."

"Oh." There was the sound of his mother's shouting getting louder and he squeezed his eyes shut, putting his legs up and pressing his chin onto his knees as he spoke.

"What's that? Who's shouting?"

"No one," Kageyama quickly said, hoping that no one else would shout as loudly again so Oikawa would hear.

"Right," Oikawa huffed out a laugh and then there was a pause before, "So do you understand then? What you can do?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Mm." More tapping and Oikawa kept the call open, as though he was expecting Kageyama to ask him something else and was waiting for it, instead of just cutting him off like he usually would do, "... are you crying?"

The question took him by surprise and he audibly reacted to it, pressing a hand to his face and realising that there were tears there and that it must have sounded in his voice, "I -” He stopped, sighing, “Yes." He then decided to answer honestly, feeling too exhausted to lie.

"Why?" Oikawa asked, sounding almost bored.

"Family stuff."

"Call a friend."

"I don't want them to know about it."

"Don't be stupid, Tobio-chan - "

"I'm not being stupid, Oikawa-san, it's private," He interrupted, angrily and Oikawa went quiet, "Sorry."

"Stop apologising all the time. Have a little pride." Kageyama paused, wondering where that came from, before Oikawa continued, "Ugh. Why did you have to call me whilst crying, how the hell am I meant to concentrate now?"

"Huh?" Kageyama held back an apology after what Oikawa had said but also because, how was that his fault anyway?

"Seriously, call a friend or something Tobio, I can't deal with this."

"I didn't ask you to!" Kageyama protested, bewildered now, "I didn't call you because I was crying!"

"Then couldn't you have waited until you weren't?"

"I didn't know it was you calling!"

"You called me first!"

"I forgot!"

"So you were going to answer a stranger's phone call whilst crying?"

"No I - I didn't know I was crying!"

"How can you _not_ \- " There was a knock at the door and whatever Oikawa said was drowned out by it. Kageyama put the phone down, muffling Oikawa's voice on the bedsheets and opening the door quickly. It was his mother.

"Your grandma's going to sleep now," She whispered, "And I'm going to drop Ayasha off at the train station. You get to bed as well." He nodded but before she left, he reached out to tug at her sleeve.

"Are you okay, mama?" She smiled at that, nodding, and putting a hand on his head.

"Go to sleep. You've got school tomorrow."

"So bachan's not going to make me drop out?"

His mother laughed, humorlessly, "She can try." And then she was gone. Kageyama shut the door once he heard her leave the house and lifted the phone up again.

"... Oikawa-san?"

"That was beyond rude, I was talking."

"I'm sorry." Kageyama held the phone closer, wondering how he could end this conversation now so that he could get out of these annoying clothes and get to bed. He'd expected Oikawa to turn the phone off on him right away anyway but he was keeping the line open for some reason and he didn't want to be outrightly rude in making an excuse to leave. He had been the one to ring in the first place, "My mother needed me."

"Yeah I heard her." Oikawa sighed, and there was the sound of his laptop closing, "Well I'm not going to get any work done now, may as well sleep. You stop crying and go to sleep too."

"Um. Okay."

"Good," There was the sound of a chair creaking as Oikawa obviously stood up to get ready for bed, "Oh and, delete my number."

"No." Kageyama said to that, and before Oikawa could try to order him to, he quickly said, "I might need it again. Goodnight, Oikawa-san." And then he turned the phone off on Oikawa's protest, feeling a lot better despite how slightly infuriating that conversation had been.

If his grandmother wanted him to get married, she'd soon learn that he could put his foot down when it came to her, and that it was never going to happen. First things first, he was going to get their proposed alpha’s details and make it absolutely clear that he was not interested. Then he was going to get rid of his own details on their agency database and stop this from happening.

He was not going to get married and he was never going to give up Volleyball for it either. No way.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this engagement is never going to officially happen :) 
> 
> I don't want to go down the typical route of Oikawa realising he wants Kageyama only because he's getting married. That's not going to happen XD
> 
> Also, I have no idea if Asahi has a sister or not, Monome is an OC :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that this chapter is very rushed and slightly cheesy too!
> 
> I'm fasting and my brain won't cooperate :/

.

* * *

.

It was 3am when Kageyama finally woke from a deep sleep and he shook himself out of the last remnants of his dream, which were bizarrely _'don't use the eraser, it kills!’,_ and heaved himself out of his bed to head for the bathroom.

As it was so late he opened his door and tried to sneak past the guest room as quietly as he could to keep his grandmother from waking as well, before freezing when he saw her sitting outside of her door anyway.

She had her eyes closed and was on her knees, her hands folded in front of her as she muttered something under her breath.

He stood there for a while, realising that she was praying and not wanting to disturb her but he also really needed to pee.

Neither he nor his mother were particularly religious but his grandmother always had been, praying in the night whenever everyone else was asleep and wishing them luck through 'God' and so on. He wondered if that was why she was so hellbent on keeping tradition so much, because it connected to her religious values.

"... Go on," He startled when she suddenly whispered, her eyes still closed and her posture still the same but she had definitely spoken to him. She gestured when he didn't move, her hands still held together, and he quickly moved past her to head for the bathroom, locking it after him and letting out a breath once he was inside.

She was gone by the time he came back out and he shut the landing light off on his way to his bedroom, feeling his way over until he reached it.

His grandmother was so different from them, he realised. His mother really must have hated living in her childhood home, with all those rules and traditions and old-fashioned omega values. He knew himself that his mother loved him but he'd never really thought about how lucky he was to have her be the way she was.

If she'd sided with his grandmother over the marriage issue, he'd be trapped entirely and he didn't want to think about what sort of position he'd be in if she had. But he _did_ have her, and that meant the world to him.

He lay on his back as he thought this over, staring at his ceiling and sighing, until he eventually climbed back out of bed again when almost half an hour had passed. His mother's room was besides the guest's and he didn't bother knocking like he usually would as she was probably asleep but as soon as he opened the door she raised her head and looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"Tobio?" Her voice was rough from exhaustion and her hair was all over the place, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He whispered, padding over and pulling the blanket on the other side of the bed off, "I just want to sleep here tonight."

"Why?" Giving him a slight shove, she frowned now, rolling over, "No. Go and sleep in your own room, you're too old for this."

"Mama!" He shoved her back, here with the sole intention of showing her some love and instead he got this, "I had a nightmare." He then tried and she scoffed.

"Hug your volleyball." She then rolled back over and bundled under the blankets to sleep again whilst Kageyama just huffed and stared at her. She didn't move for a while afterwards, though, so he assumed that she'd fallen back to sleep and took the opportunity to snuggle under the blankets himself.

It was much warmer in his mother's room and he had vague memories of sleeping in here as a child as well which helped ease off the discomfort of having his grandmother in the house. It didn't take too long for him to gravitate closer toward his mother however, and when he was flush against her, he fell asleep right away.

The next morning he was rudely woken by something slapping his back and he shot his head up with a cry, glaring at his mother where she stood over him with a faux frown on her face, "Up. You'll be late for school."

"I can wake up myself," He snapped at her, putting his head back over the pillows but she only slapped his lower back again and he shouted, "Mama!"

"If you want to sleep in my bed as a toddler, then I'll wake you up like one," She retorted, "Now get up and get changed."

"You slapped me like this as a toddler?" He asked, finally sitting up and trying to rub at his lower back without twisting his arm too far around.

"Don't be silly, I meant just waking you up in general. Now off, I need to do the bed. Go downstairs and make your grandmother some breakfast when you've changed."

He gave her a look but she wasn't even paying attention anymore and was already folding the blankets over the edge of the bed so he left.

Once he'd had a quick shower and changed, he head downstairs to see his grandmother watching an old show on the television. He walked past her with a generic greeting and starting frying some eggs and rice for them all to eat.

His mother came down a few moments later as well and she made some tea for herself and her mother and poured some strawberry milk in a glass for Kageyama.

"Thank you," His grandmother took the cup slowly, taking a sip before immediately hissing through her teeth and frowning, "Ooh, hot."

"Obviously," Kageyama's mother muttered, blowing on her own cup, "It was just freshly made."

"I wasn't complaining," His grandmother retorted, raising an eyebrow in some attempt to lower the tension that was surrounding them all. She'd threatened to make Kageyama stop playing volleyball before and she'd implied that he didn't need school either, and yet here he was in his uniform; ready to go in early for volleyball practice.

He was buzzing as he ate his breakfast, as quickly as he could, before she could make a comment about this all and ruin his day by making him think of nothing else but her words.

With that in mind, he finished eating in record time, putting his plate and glass away in the sink before nodding his head at the both of them and running upstairs to collect his bags.

He ran the rest of the way to school too, focusing so much more in their morning practice to bleach his mind off of everything that had happened lately.

"You seem a little better today," Asahi commented as they tidied away, the both of them in the back with the rest of the balls and the basket, "Everything sorted out?"

"Hm?" Kageyama looked at him, confused, before remembering that Asahi had approached him after his phone call with his aunt and grandmother. That he had actually been concerned, "I - yes. Sort of."

"That's good," Asahi smiled at him, dumping the balls in his arms into the basket as he did, "Just remember that - I - well I might not be able to help, but um. I can listen."

Kageyama straightened, looking at him head-on with the sort of intense stare that he knew made people uncomfortable but that he couldn't help but do whenever he felt something so strongly. And right now, he felt touched.

"Thank you. Azumane-san." He pushed the basket further in so that they could lock the room behind them, looking down as he added, "... I'm glad you're on our team. We're really strong with you."

Asahi jerked to a stop as he walked out alongside him, his eyes widening comically though he had definitely been told something like this before. Kageyama had heard others say it about him so many times, and _to_ him as well, especially Nishinoya and Ukai. But then again, Asahi did sometimes react differently than how Kageyama usually expected people to when complimented.

Hinata was the pretty normal one out of them all, actually. He became bashful and flustered all at once, though he also soaked the compliment up like a sponge.

Kageyama could understand that.

What he couldn't understand was why people like Asahi let their eyes water at a few simple words.

Was it because he was being genuine?

He glanced around awkwardly as Asahi stood there, clearing his throat and smiling again, "Well I - I'm glad the team genius thinks so," Was all he eventually said to that, putting a hand on Kageyama's shoulder, "We would never have made it until Aoba Johsai without you."

Kageyama stiffened at the mention of that match but it didn't seem like Asahi was finished so he didn't try to leave, instead giving him his full attention as Asahi leant closer, as though he knew exactly what he should say in this situation.

"We're going to win next time," He said, his voice low, "And it'll be thanks to you then too."

“I - ” His chest hurt and he audibly sucked in a breath at that, swallowing past a suddenly tight throat. Asahi slid his hand off of his shoulder, heading back for the door again but before he could go, Kageyama felt his body react before his mind could fully catch up and he did what he usually did.

He acted on instinct.

Asahi grunted on impact, pausing at the feeling of arms wrapping around his waist from behind and he turned on his own instinct, staring down at Kageyama's head in pure surprise. It only took a few more seconds for Kageyama to realise what he'd just done, however, and he immediately let go; taking a step back and bowing his head before running out of the room to catch up with the others.

He felt his face burn horribly as he ran out of there and he was glad for the use of their practice as an excuse for it in case anyone else noticed.

God, why had he done that? He shook his head at himself, grabbing a mop and roughly sweeping up.

Asahi caught up with them all afterward and Ukai dismissed them to go and get changed for their first lesson. Kageyama refused to look at Asahi as he left, far too mortified to even glance at him.

Why the hell had he _hugged_ him? He never hugged people. He only ever hugged his mother, and he'd once hugged a teacher a few years ago, but that was it. Why the hell had he done that?

It'd felt like he'd needed to in that moment and he'd let his body run away from him, which just felt dumb now. Ugh.

He sighed as he slid into his seat for english, hoping beyond hope that Asahi wouldn't mention it to anyone else or think differently of him now. He didn't think he could stand that.

His head slumped over his folded arms and he barely acknowledged his name being called until Miya tapped him and he raised his hand to show his presence in class.

By the time their last practice for the day came around, he was utterly sure that he would walk into the gym and have everyone either laugh or shift away from him and it churned at his stomach until he almost avoided going in at all. It was that thought that actually snapped him out of it, because mortification or not, he was playing.

"Kageyama, you're late," Ukai announced his arrival for them all, calling him over toward the net where everyone else was already standing in their gear, and once he joined them they were thrown into yet another practice focusing only on blocks.

And by the end of it, Hinata then decided that that would be the perfect time to tell Kageyama that he couldn't walk home with him today because he'd promised to meet his mother somewhere else instead, as he and Yoshi were spending the evening before the weekend together.

"Thanks for telling me," Kageyama glared at him, "When _I_ can't call for a lift home now."

"You can still call your mum, can't you?" Hinata asked, making a face that probably meant that he was concerned but he looked a lot more like he usually did before an intense match; when he was too close to throwing up.

"No. She'll be at work."

"Oh."

"It doesn't matter," Kageyama waved him off, sighing, "Just tell me earlier next time."

With that, they said their goodbyes and he head off himself down the road, his hands shoved in his pockets. He could hear Tanaka talking to Asahi as he left though, and he felt his shoulders rise in a cringe as to what it would be about. Some part of him knew that he was being somewhat paranoid but he couldn't help it. Three years of whispered rumours had seen to that.

He sighed, pulling his volleyball jacket on and zipping it up for warmth, jogging instead of walking when shadows started to jump out at him and every car that passed made him jump. He'd walked home alone before but it had never been as dark as it was right now and his unease only grew as he noticed that he wasn't the only one walking down this street.

An alpha passed him by as he ducked his head down to avoid his gaze, heading in the other direction but still gripping his phone in his pocket just in case. With how tense he was feeling, his heart lurched when a car beeped just beside him and he let out a yelp in surprise, spinning around to look at it.

"Hey Kageyama!" Tanaka waved out the window whilst his sister yanked on his sleeve to pull him back in, "You want a lift?"

Kageyama relaxed, glancing at the alpha who had stopped as well to see who was in the car before continuing on, and nodding. He ran toward the car, pulling open the back door and climbing in.

"Hello, Saeko-neesan," He greeted and she turned in her seat to smile at him.

"Yo," She had lipstick on he noticed, which was unusual for an alpha but it really suited her, "How - " Another car beeped at them from behind and she winced, "Oops, hang on," As they pulled out to carry on down the road, she put a hand up to show the other driver her apology.

"Please take a left here, neesan," Kageyama said, his shoulder hitting the door as she turned sharply. Tanaka held onto his seatbelt as he was knocked aside as well, sighing.

"Neesan!"

"What?" She gave him a look, one hand on the wheel, "Can _you_ drive, Ryuu? No - "

 _"Neesan!_ Look at the road!" She turned back in time to see the kerb that she was driving toward and turned the car away from it, not seeming to care in the least that she'd almost crashed. Tanaka slumped in his seat and Kageyama realised that his hands were gripping his own from fear.

"Where to now, Kageyama-kun?" Saeko asked him, pulling up to let another car pass.

"Keep - keep going straight. Please."

Once they arrived at his house, he jumped out of the car, bowing to them both quickly, "Thank you for this."

Tanaka grinned at him, "You looked so scared walking off on your own," He laughed, "And it's freezing," He leant out of the window again, Saeko slapping him on the rear in annoyance as he did, "... you can _hug_ me for warmth if you want."

Kageyama stiffened, his cheeks flaring and Tanaka burst into his usual roars of laughter, "Don't look so embarrassed! I'm actually hurt you hugged Asahi and not me!" Kageyama glanced away, aware that he was being made fun of like he usually happened to be whenever Tanaka or Nishinoya discovered what made him blush, "I want one tomorrow, as well."

"I - " Kageyama glared at him now, "No." Saeko laughed at his bluntness whilst Tanaka just took in his stride and shrugged.

"Hey," He then said, a little lower, "We are your teammates. I make fun of everybody." Kageyama felt his face relax and he nodded, before jerking back when Tanaka suddenly screamed.

"Neesan, that fucking hurt!" He shouted, spinning around in his seat only to hit his head on the door. Saeko didn't even look at him and Kageyama felt himself lighten as he watched them interact together.

"Goodnight," He called to them and Tanaka waved as they drove off with Saeko shouting her own goodbye out the window. As soon as they were out of sight, he ran toward his house and unlocked the front door. His grandmother's slippers right beside it once he stepped inside, and seeing them sitting there brought his mood right back down.

"Mama, I'm home!" He called, running upstairs to quickly change out of his volleyball clothes before it started off any unnecessary tension, "Mama?"

He heard voices as he passed by her room and headed for his own first instead then, pulling out a dress to put on and spraying himself with perfume. He brushed his hair down with his fingers before knocking on her door and a moment later, he heard her get up off of the bed to come and open it.

"Is that Tobio?" He heard his grandmother ask as soon as the door was opened and his mother beckoned him in, looking a lot less frustrated than she had yesterday so maybe they hadn't been talking about him and his marriage-stuff this time, "Come in, babu-chan."

He cringed at the old nickname, especially once he stepped inside and saw that there was another omega in the room as well, one he hadn't met before but who seemed comfortable enough to relax on a bed with his mother and grandmother.

"Babu?" She asked, smiling at Kageyama. He nodded back, looking at his mother for direction on what to do and she pointed toward one of the chairs in the corner. He head over there and plopped himself down, wishing that he'd brought his phone because he'd probably be here for a while now, if they had a guest.

"It's just a nickname," His mother waved the question off, drinking tea from a cup that she'd picked back up off of her bedside table.

"Tobio couldn't pronounce his name when he was little," His grandmother explained and Kageyama grimaced, sinking into his seat at the fact that she was essentially telling a stranger his childhood moments, "He used to call himself 'babu'," She laughed, "It was so sweet, we'd ask him his name and he'd shout, 'Babu! Oriya Babu!' ... right, Tobio?"

"Mm," He nodded, glancing away, "I can say it now."

"Of course you can," His grandmother laughed again, "But it was still cute." With that, she seemed to tire of that line of conversation and turned back to the other woman, "Anyway, Mina-san, what were we talking about?"

"You were telling me about your late-alpha being arrested in Florida."

"Oh God, yes. Oh it was so embarrassing, you wouldn't believe how long we were made to wait. And of course knowing my alpha, he wasn't one to keep quiet, so they just kept adding and adding until I eventually told him to just _shut up_." The conversation went on from story to story and Kageyama sat at the back, feeling boredom rise up in him. He should have pretended he hadn't known that they had a guest and just gone to his room. It was the weekend tomorrow and he could have slept a little more but now it was getting late and he'd probably only sleep his usual amount which was frustrating. Another hour passed and he was just about to ask his mother if he could go when he heard what they were now talking about.

"Mm, he's 24. Training to be a lawyer too."

"Oh really? How did they meet?" Mina asked, her voice faltering when she noticed the dark look that Kageyama's mother was now sending her own mother and becoming clearly uncomfortable over it, but not wanting to offend by bringing it to attention, "Through Volleyball? I know he's a big player," She smiled at Kageyama and he found himself liking her a little more. She seemed to be a lot more considerate compared to his grandmother and aunt anyway, and she hadn't been put-off by his sullen demeanor either.

"Oh," Leaning a little closer, Kageyama's grandmother took on a secretive stance now, whispering loudly instead, "They haven't yet. But I'm sure they'll love each other."

Mina blinked, turning to look at Kageyama's mother in surprise and the look that she was met with only widened her eyes even more, "Oh," She paused, before catching on fully, " _Oh._ I see." Again, obviously not wanting to offend, she didn't say anything but Kageyama was glad to see that she wasn't as keen on tradition as old bacchan was, "That's - well. Does Tobio - ?"

"No." Kageyama immediately answered, shaking his head, "My grandmother's trying to convince me but it's not going to happen." With her back ramrod straight now, his grandmother visibly restrained herself from making a fuss over his answer, not wanting to cause unease with a guest. Mina had the opposite reaction and relaxed, finding another topic to talk about instead. 

Their conversation changed yet again and again and Kageyama found himself tuning it out and sitting back over the chair to stare at the ceiling. His mother didn't seem too into their talking either but she put more of an effort into it than he did, so maybe she knew this Mina a little better than he did. He'd never even met her or heard of her so he'd assumed that she was just a friend of his grandmother's.

When she left, however, at around midnight, he discovered that his grandmother had just met her today.

"They got in the same taxi," His mother explained, rolling her eyes, "And they were talking so she invited her over," She then quickly checked to see if her mother was listening before adding, "It's my house, not hers. I wish she'd ask before bringing strangers into it and into my _room_."

Kageyama made a face, nodding his agreement. Still, Mina hadn't seemed too bad, but you never really knew and his grandmother should really be more careful.

"Anyway, it's midnight, you should head to bed. I need you to come shopping with me tomorrow."

He groaned, " _Why?"_

"Because." She snapped, pushing him toward his room to change and sleep, "Unless you want to spend the day with your grandmother, in the temple." He jerked back, glaring.

"Fine," He huffed as he opened his door, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," She pressed her hand over his head, smiling, "Babu."

He knocked her hand off and she laughed, "Mama that's not funny!” She laughed again and he gave her a push, “I was _three."_

 

.

* * *

.

 

The next morning, when he woke at around 10am, his grandmother was already out of the house for her day at the nearest temple and he eagerly put aside the dresses and put on a black shirt and jeans instead.

He clipped his bracelet on as he washed his face, brushing his teeth and combing his hair before knocking on his mother's door to wake her up as well, "Mama?"

She opened the door immediately, already dressed herself as well with one hand in her hair as she tied it up, "You're up early. I thought I'd have to push you off your bed."

"I wanted to get it over and done with so I can practice." He explained, putting his hands in his pockets and waiting as she pulled a hairband around her bun and let two of her side strands frame her face when they fell out of it. She looked at him then and he rolled his eyes, "You look fine. Can we go now?"

Smacking the back of his head, she tutted and led him toward the stairs and their shoes. They ended up driving there despite the fact that it was well within walking distance and he let her know that when she complained about there being no parking.

In the end, they had to park a little further away to walk through the back of another shop into the town centre, heading straight for the material shop, "Why are we going here?" He asked, frowning.

"I need blue material to fix one of my blouses," She explained, opening the door to peek in and humming when she saw the different shades of blue at the front.

"Why don't you just buy a new blouse?" Kageyama muttered as he looked at the prices, "It's probably cheaper."

"Hm," She shook her head, "It would be, if I'd _bought_ the blouse."

He jerked his head around to look at her, "You stole it?"

"No, idiot," She laughed, "I made it."

"Oh." He scowled, walking away from her to let her decide on the material and looking around the rest of the shop instead. There were all sorts of arts-and-crafts on display, with paintbrushes, charcoal, fine pens, manga tutorials and sets, and even watercolour paints.

He flicked through it all with disinterest, raising his eyebrows at an example drawing that someone had done of the 'smiley' emoji in acrylic paint.

"Can I help you?" He spun around to see the shopkeeper standing behind a counter, smiling a smile that was far too big for this early in the morning. He shook his head, ducking out of the aisle and returning to his mother's side.

"Chosen, yet?"

"Patience, Tobio. Why don't you go and get some breakfast from the cafe and I'll meet you later."

Oh, he liked the sound of that. "Okay," He held his hand out and she stared at it, "Can I have some money please?" With a sigh, she reached into her pocket and gave him enough for a meatbun, "Thank you."

With that, he practically ran out of the stuffy material store and headed over for the Sponge cafe, the change that she'd given him jingling in his pocket as he jogged over.

He found a seat near the counter and munched on a curry meat bun eagerly, as he people-watched. His phone was on the table in case his mother called but once he was done eating, she still hadn't arrived to meet him and hadn't called him either. In the end, he heaved himself up with a groan and went back to the material shop to find her, resigned to the fact that she'd probably spend all day in there.

When he got there, however, he saw that she was talking to Mina from yesterday and slowed. So she'd been chatting instead, how typical. As he approached, Mina smiled at him and he bowed his head at her in greeting, "Hello."

"Hello!" She said back, cheerily, before turning back to his mother, "Sorry I've held you for so long haven't I. I should go."

"No, no, it's fine!" His mother said, smiling as well, and she didn't look as though she was lying either, "I was actually just going to get a coffee, do you want to join me?"

Kageyama gave her a look and Mina laughed, "I'd love to, I was going to get some fruit tea anyway. Can't stand coffee." She glanced around as she spoke, "I need to wait for my son, though. He went to go and return my skirt and I don't want to leave without letting him know," She made a face, "He forgot his phone."

Kageyama's mother snorted, "Why do we give them those things?" She grinned, "They never even answer it half the time."

"I answer _mine,_ " Kageyama said, affronted, but at the look that she gave him he remembered the last few times that he hadn't and quietened.

"Tobio can tell your son where we are. He just came from the cafe," His mother then suggested, "And you don't like coffee or tea either, do you?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"Oh, would you?" Mina asked him, smiling widely, "He gets distracted by the littlest things sometimes, I'd probably be here forever otherwise."

"I don't mind," Kageyama assured her, "Just tell me what he looks like."

"You're sweet," Her smile softened now, before she straightened and listed off a brief description, "Alright. Well, he's tall. A lot taller than me and maybe just a little more than you. And he has brown hair like mine, that he never, ever tidies. He insists it's a _style_." Kageyama snorted at that, just as his mother did as well, "If you're unsure, just ask him his name.”

”... what is his name?” He asked when she didnt add anymore and she rolled her eyes at her own forgetfulness.

”Oh, his name’s Tooru." She told him and with four words his stomach plummeted into his bowls like a hard and heavy brick.

"... _Tooru?"_

"Mm," She nodded, fiddling with her bag strap, and his mother began to lead her away to the Sponge cafe, "Thank you again!"

Wait - !

He wanted to say it, so badly, but by the time his mouth finally opened up for him they'd already gone, and he was left standing outside the material shop in shock.

Shit. It couldn't be Oikawa, no way. Tooru was just a name. Not a common one, he didn't think, but that didn't mean other people couldn't have it.

Besides, Mina looked nothing like him. She had grey eyes not hazel, and her hair was brown yeah, but it was straight and long. And she was short too. It _couldn't_ be Oikawa.

He slumped against the door behind him.

 _Please_ don't be Oikawa.

 

~

 

Ten minutes later he saw exactly who he hadn't wanted to see walk out of the nearest clothes store and he gave into his fate once he was noticed and approached.

"Oikawa-san," He cut off whatever he was about to say, really not wanting to hear it at all so early in the morning, and cut to the chase, "Your mother and mine are in the Sponge cafe," He told him and Oikawa stopped where he was, one eyebrow raised and his head tilted in that annoying pose that always looked both so patronising and endearing, "She told me to tell you because you forgot your phone."

Oikawa shrugged, grinning lazily, "Oh yeah, it was charging," He ran a hand through his hair, glancing in the direction of the cafe, "I didn't know our mothers knew each other."

"I didn't know she was your mother," Kageyama snapped instinctively, before clenching his teeth when he realised what he'd just said and implied. His cheeks burned and he glared at the wall, "I mean, they don't. Not really. They just met yesterday."

Oikawa's eyes narrowed, "Really?" He rolled his shoulders back as he spoke, "Guess we better go and meet them then, in case they run out of conversation. Newly-friended, and all."

"They are,” Kageyama insisted, following him once he started to walk away, "I'm not lying."

"Never said you were," Oikawa said, slowing to let Kageyama catch up. He jogged the last few steps, realising too late that walking alongside Oikawa might be a bad idea, but by then he was already being looked at, "... Babu."

Heat rushed through Kageyama's entire body and he clenched his fists hard at his sides, his shoulders shaking. He didn't know what to do with this much embarrassment, it practically swallowed him and he couldn't even breathe through his indignation.

"You said you didn't know they knew each other," He managed to choke out, his face probably a flaming red now and he hated that.

Oikawa only shrugged again, "I lied. My mother seems to love you. And your nickname."

"I was _three._ " Kageyama snapped, "And it's not a nickname, it's just a family joke, it's - "

"It's pretty funny seeing it make you get so worked up, is what it is," Oikawa said, opening the door the cafe and letting Kageyama walk in first, "I'll tell you what I used to call myself at that age too, if it'll make you feel better."

Kageyama paused, all too aware that that sounded far too suspicious to be true but he was still curious, "... _what?"_

"Tooru," Oikawa said, smiling at the waiter as she passed him by with an apology, "I was a very smart child, unlike you."

Kageyama shut his eyes for a moment, calming himself down. "Die." It didn't really work.

"Ouch. What would your mother say if she heard you say things like that, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa asked, faux-concerned with a hand to his mouth. He then spotted his own mother and waved, "Why don't we tell her now, and ask her." He stepped around their table to greet them both, smiling down at Kageyama's mother and nodding with a laugh when she realised with shock that Mina was his mother.

Kageyama just stood between all the cafe tables for a little while longer, however, not quite ready to submit himself to a conversation between his mother, Oikawa’s mother and his ex-soulmate himself. The situation was far too bizarre and he was horribly reminded that the last time he and Oikawa had spoken, he had been crying down the phone.

He wasn't exactly crying now, but he felt like he should be, if only to give himself an excuse to leave. Unfortunately, his mother noticed him standing there and beckoned him over with a frown, which left him no choice but to head over and sit down with the three of them.

"You should have said that you were Tooru's mother," He heard as soon as he sat and Mina took a sip of her coffee before answering.

"I didn't know you'd met him before,” She said, elbowing Oikawa in the side, "He never tells me anything."

"Excuse me, that is not true," He retorted, raising an eyebrow at his mother's words and rubbing his side with a hand, "I tell you loads."

"You never told me about your laptop breaking," She said and he glared at her.

"That was your firstborn, actually. How many times do I need to tell you that your children are not clones of each other?"

Kageyama's mother laughed at that, shaking her head, "You have siblings?"

"An older sister," Oikawa answered, "Mum's favourite."

Mina slapped the back of his head at that, "I only say she is because she's actually _careful_ with her body." Laughing together now, both the mothers sharing a look that neither their children particularly understood but Kageyama had only eyes for Oikawa anyhow. Not because he was deluding himself into thinking that this was a step up in possibly creating a bond, he'd long given up on that when Oikawa had fired the tennis ball machine at him, but because when his mother had mentioned being careful Oikawa's eyes had flickered a little and he'd glanced down.

His knee was damaged, he knew that, everyone who'd known Oikawa back then knew that. But it was different, somehow, seeing his mother know about it and clearly not like how he'd caused it.

The rest of the conversation, both Oikawa and Kageyama were silent whilst their mothers talked and Kageyama stared around the cafe instead, wondering if he could have another meatbun when the table suddenly shook as they both stood.

"Tobio, we're just going to go visit Tooru's sister's house," His mother explained, "Would you like to come, or do you have homework?"

Wanting to leave as soon as he could, he opted for homework and his mother nodded.

"Alright, you can walk home alone, can't you? I won't be long."

"Tooru can drop him off," Mina said, pulling her coat on, "He sees his sister all the time anyway."

"I was actually planning on going for a drive," Oikawa said airily, standing as well and brushing his jeans down.

"I don't mind walking," Kageyama told her, before turning to his mother, "I'll call you when I'm home."

After they walked out, Mina went straight into Kageyama's mother's car and they drove down the road to where, presumably, Oikawa's sister lived. Kageyama watched them go before turning to start his walk home. In the corner of his eye, he saw Oikawa walk toward a silver convertible, climbing in and lowering the roof. He put on a pair of sunglasses too, despite the fact that there wasn't much sunshine at the moment to deem them necessary, and Kageyama rolled his eyes when he noticed.

He was so full of himself. 

As he turned to cross the road, however, Oikawa’s car suddenly pulled up to the kerb when he stepped out and he jumped back for fear of being run over.

"Sorry," Oikawa snorted at his reaction, his eyes hidden behind the sunglasses which just led Kageyama to believe that he'd done it on purpose, "... well get in then."

"Huh?"

Patting the seat beside him, Oikawa tilted his head toward it, "My mum’ll kill me if I let you walk, get in."

"I don't mind." Kageyama reminded him.

"You don't mind me dying, yeah, I know. Thanks."

" _No_. I don't mind walking," Kageyama snapped, glaring at him, before making a quick decision in getting in the car anyway because he knew that Oikawa wouldn't let him cross otherwise.

Opening the door, he angrily slumped down onto the seat, keeping his glare fixed over his face and folding his arms across his chest. Oikawa turned to look at him, lowering the sunglasses over his nose to show his now narrowed eyes.

"Okay. Rule number one when you're in my car," He said, "Never sit down like that again. Ever." Kageyama sighed. "Rule two!" He jabbed two fingers in Kageyama's face, his typical peace sign blocking his vision, "No mud, food, drinking, sweating or crying."

" _You_ \- "

He held a hand up, "I'm not finished. Rule three. No talking when I drive. I listen to music and I like to _hear_ it, so you don't interrupt."

"Are you _serious?"_

"Perfectly. Now put your seatbelt on."

Giving him a dark look, Kageyama did as he was told, pulling the belt on around his shoulder and clipping it in. No sooner had he done that, however, another car beeped at them from behind and Oikawa jumped, quickly putting a hand up to apologise and pressing the gas pedal to move them out of the way.

Kageyama snorted at his flustered driving whilst the other car continued to beep until they were fully out of the way, racing off once they were past and ignoring Oikawa's own angry horn as they drove.

"Jerkface," Oikawa muttered, turning the car left to head down the road that led toward Kageyama's house.

"You _were_ parked on the road," Kageyama pointed out to him and Oikawa glanced at him.

"Rule 3! No talking, remember."

"You aren't playing music yet," Kageyama retorted and at that Oikawa pointedly stabbed a finger over the 'on' button on his music system, letting a song that Kageyama didn't recognise start playing at a reasonable volume, "Is that in _english?"_

"You really can't shut up, can you?" Oikawa turned the car again, sighing, "And yes. It is. Now shush."

Sighing again, Kageyama sat back over the seat, letting the wind ruffle his hair and shutting his eyes to try and relax a little; alongside the music and the cool air. Oikawa tapped the wheel as he drove, turning again down a road that was definately _not_ the right way but knowing that he'd wanted to go for a drive before, Kageyama let him and kept his mouth shut to avoid another patronising reprimand.

Their drive continued for another ten minutes in silence, the radio changing songs twice with words that Kageyama couldn't recognise save for a few but Oikawa seemed to enjoy it as he hummed along mostly and seemed content with the way the drive was going right now.

Opening his eyes a little while later, Kageyama noticed rows of trees passing them by and that it was a lot quieter than it had been nearer the town as well. Oikawa had on another station now, still english, and he was softly singing it's words with it; badly.

Kageyama closed his eyes again, everything that he'd been worrying and panicking about recently washing over him while the song played and drowned out each and every bad thought.

Even the fact that he was in a car with Oikawa didn't fill him with any of that old anxiety or anger that it usually would. Instead he really only felt strangely calm. 

The song changed again and the wind cooled even more, making Kageyama shiver from the chill, still curled up over the seat with his head facing the window. A second later, the roof began slowly rolling up with a whir, clipping back into place in sync with the song's beat.

_"Just can't beliiiieve that this is my life!” Oikawa suddenly shouted, _“In my fantassyyyyyyy we're running wild!"__

Kageyama jerked in surprise, keeping his position and eyes shut with effort as Oikawa's practically scream-singing filled the car.

 _"If this is a dreaaam, won't open my eyes. Am I asleeep? No I'm -_ uh ... " He skipped some of the words, his accent halting the flow of the song with his awful singing dragging it down as well and he mumbled over words he couldn't pronounce,  _" -_ _can't beliiieve that this is my life! In my fantasyyyy we're running wild! ... B.I.G. Sean - done -_ something, something _."_

He stopped completely then when he became lost in the english rap, his 'singing' eventually boiling down to vague mumbling when he couldn't keep up.

Kageyama felt himself smile against the door's edge, hoping that Oikawa assumed that he was asleep if only to hear him make a fool of himself like that again later on. Unfortunately, he wasn't the best actor.

"I knew that _that_ would have finally woken you up, Tobio-chan," Oikawa commented, poking him in the ribs just to get him to sit up, "Don't crease my leather."

"Sorry," Kageyama mumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning, glancing around. Oikawa turned the radio off as well, the beat of the next song far too loud and irritating for a relaxing drive, "Where are we?"

"The rurals," Oikawa answered, "Near my house actually. And it's 4 o'clock before you ask."

 _Four?!_ Grabbing his phone, he immediately checked to see if his mother had rung him, only to see no missed calls at all and no texts either, "I told my mum we went for a drive, you idiot," Oikawa said when he saw him frown, "If your mum had panicked, who do you think would have gotten the blame?"

"You don't know my mother," Kageyama yawned again, sitting back and looking out the front window at the road. Oikawa didn't answer that and with them now both alert, the drive suddenly became a lot more awkward, as though they needed to talk to fill the silence but what exactly _could_ they talk about?

Volleyball would just start an argument, their bond was out of the question, small-talk would just be painful and asking about teammates would be the biggest mistake either of them would make. Hearing about Kunimi and Kindaichi would be horrible and knowing Oikawa, he would taunt about it, and talking about his own team would just be stilted and dry.

In the end, the silence pressed over them and Oikawa tightened his hands over the wheel, turning the car into a smaller lane now and turning back to where they'd come from. Maybe now he was finally dropping Kageyama off, like he was supposed to do in the first place.

"... um." Oikawa glanced at him when he spoke and he immediately regretted it, not really having anything to say, "How - how is your nephew?"

"Takeru?" Oikawa raised an eyebrow, scoffing lightly, "Fine. Won't stop going on about how I 'bullied' the weird kid that approached us, though." It took a while for Kageyama to realise that that was him and he turned to glare at Oikawa.

"I'm not weird."

"I didn't say you were," Oikawa said, "Takeru did."

"You probably taught him to." Oikawa laughed then, loudly, "And you did bully me. You took a picture without permission."

Oikawa took a hand off of the wheel to wave it airily, "It was something in return for helping you. And I deleted it anyway."

Really? Kageyama squinted at him, not quite believing that but deciding not to say so, just to save himself from this conversation. "Is he - good?"

"Hm?"

"Your nephew. He plays volleyball too, right?"

There was a pause before Oikawa sighed, "Is volleyball really all you think about?"

" _No,_ " Kageyama protested, angrily, "I'm just being nice."

"This isn't a date, Tobio. You don't need to be _nice."_ God, why was he always like this?

"Fine. Then I'll ask you horrible questions."

Oikawa snorted. "Alright. Go for it."

"I will."

"Go ahead. I'm waiting."

"I said I would!" Kageyama snapped, breathing heavily from how stupid Oikawa always made him feel. His mouth opened and closed around several awful questions that he could ask but then when he remembered how Oikawa had looked when his mother had mentioned his knee, his urge to shout them all out disappeared and he pressed his lips together instead; turning away and sitting back against the seat properly, facing the road and lowering his eyes.

Oikawa didn't say anything after that either, though he did keep glancing at him out the corner of his eye, driving the car down what seemed like a more familiar road now and when they passed Kitagawa Daiichi by, Kageyama realised why it was.

They drove over a speedbump then and Kageyama felt his stomach swoop at the sensation, squeezing his eyes shut when another followed soon afterward and biting his lip. The school eventually left their sight and the sense of nostalgia that it had briefly given him left as well, swirling down with the remains of his other bad memories.

He glanced down at his thigh, where his soulmate mark was, and suddenly he wanted to get out of the car and away from Oikawa as fast as he could. His mark burned when he shifted, his jeans rubbing against it and he hissed behind his teeth without meaning to.

Another speed bump and he hid his discomfort with it, turning his face toward the side window and hoping that Oikawa wouldn't look at his reflection.

"Takeru's good." Oikawa suddenly said into the quiet and Kageyama froze, "He's not quite a prodigy, like you, but he's good.” Another long pause and Kageyama almost asked him to elaborate before he spoke again; bitterly, “Guess he's like me. Some hard work and he might just make it to your level." He shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not."

Kageyama frowned, "I don't - Oikawa-san, I'm not at _your_ level. You've said so yourself and I know I'm no - ”.

"You won't always be behind me,” Oikawa interrupted him, “You want to surpass me, and you will. Every damn second you improve and you pick things up. You've got the talent that I'd die for." Kageyama opened his mouth, wanting to protest, but some part of him stopped the words before they formed and he let Oikawa vent instead, "I told you to get scouted in University because that's what I plan to do, but that's not the whole truth. I have a messed up knee that needs a brace and it'll only get worse the longer I play on it. No University's going to risk a scout on someone who might lose out in the end."

"That's not true," Kageyama said, leaning closer, "No one serves like you, Oikawa-san. I can't - "

"Shut up. You've practically gotten it down already, yourself."

"No I haven't. I want to, and I hope I will, but when I get close one day, it won't be like yours," Oikawa gripped the wheel tighter, his face darkening, "I'm not saying this to be nice. You told me not to -"

"And you always do as you're told, do you?" Heatedly now, Oikawa spat the question out, "Do you?" Kageyama flinched, "Always the perfect kouhai, the _perfect_ Tobio. Perfect in every way that he couldn't possibly understand why no one would want to be bonded to something that'll onl - "

Flaring with sudden hurt, Kageyama hit him. His hand lashed out like a whip and it struck Oikawa on the cheek, leaving a small and fading red mark and making him brake harshly. Breathing through both their noses, they stared at each other across the gear stick.

"Did you just - slap me?" Oikawa asked, putting a hand to his cheek and rubbing it.

"You're an idiot." Kageyama informed him, hotly, "You're an idiot and you're _stupid_ and you're - you're ugly too." Oikawa jerked his head back at that, looking bewildered, "I don't always do what I'm told and I don't care what you think. If you think I'm perfect, then fine, but you're _wrong."_ His eyes stung as he spoke but he ignored it, "You once told me that you would have been embarrassed to have been my alpha, so you don't think I'm perfect, you just like lying."

Oikawa looked at him, his expression changing until it became utterly blank.

"I'm sorry I'm good at volleyball, but I love it and I don't want to stop and I'm not _done_ learning yet. There's always something new out there and your serve is one of them."

"It's not exactly new, is it."

"You know what I mean." A car beeped at them from behind, just like before, and Oikawa restarted the car to park it out of the way. Once the other one had passed them by, he took his keys out and ran his hands down his face with a groan.

"Remind me of your address, Tobio. I'm turning the music back on." Before he could, however, Kageyama put a hand over the wheel to stop him.

"Please let me finish first."

"I really don't want to hear it," Oikawa muttered, trying to pry his hand off with his nails but Kageyama persevered, "Tobio, let go."

"No. I want you to listen to me."

"Well, we don't always g - "

"Get what we want, yes I know, but for once can you _try_ not to be such a dick?" Making a face, Oikawa released his hand and slumped down over his seat, stretching his legs out and sighing. Taking that as an opportunity to speak, Kageyama immediately straightened and looked down at him, "Thank you."

Oikawa just grunted and Kageyama ignored how awkward this felt and let himself talk freely, venting out himself now, "There are college and national games that I've recorded and I watch them a lot to try and learn their techniques or to see how they interact as a team. I learnt how to spike because of one actually, too," He admitted and Oikawa opened one eye to squint at him, "I just kept copying her movements until I could finally do it too," He made a face at his own memory, "I still remember the video times as well when I kept pausing and rewinding to get to the same part."

Oikawa shut his eye again, nodding to show that he was listening and that helped, to know that he wasn't being mocked for this for once.

"But. In every video, no one's ever served like you," He sucked in a slow breath, "That's why I asked you so much, because I'd - there was no other way to learn it. You were the only one I'd ever seen serve so powerfully, and so accurately." Clenching his fists over his knees, he looked down at the wheel, "... it'll always be your serve, Oikawa-san. If someone doesn't scout you for your talent, they're dumb."

His face burned when he finished, his eyes staring down at his clenched hands without blinking, until eventually Oikawa pushed himself back up onto his seat.

"... are you done?" He nodded, his hair brushing against his nose as he did, "Good." Reaching over, Oikawa flicked him in the forehead, "Now tell me your address before I throw up."

Kageyama opened his mouth to retort but before he could his phone buzzed with a message. It was his mother, telling him to get home now as she was back as well. He replied that he was on his way and told Oikawa how to get their from where they were, giving him directions until they were there and he could finally leave the car.

"Thank you for driving me," He said blandly, bowing only slightly to save another attempt at a picture being taken, and turning toward his house.

"Tobio-chan," Oikawa called after him, beeping to get his attention as well. He turned, giving him a look at the noise that he was creating, before then seeing his expression and blinking, "Thank you."

He lifted his head, his brain refusing to tell him how to react to this situation but by the time he was able to say anything, Oikawa had already driven off.

He watched him go, one hand still raised in goodbye until the car was gone and he dropped it by his side.

"Woo!" He jumped, startled, when someone crowed nearby and he spotted the usual group of alphas sitting over their bench, "Highschooler got an alpha! Go highschooler!"

Kageyama gave them an exasperated look, not bothering to correct their assumption and just heading into his house instead. He did feel a lot lighter, however. Oikawa had never thanked him before, sincerely anyway, and he was more than glad to know that he'd said something that had warranted a genuine display from him.

Maybe Oikawa wouldn't hate him forever. He wondered what that would be like. Maybe they could practice together, he'd love that.

He opened the door as he thought this over, kicking his shoes off and stepping inside only to see an unfamiliar alpha standing there with his mother in the hallway. He froze, staring at them. The alpha turned to look at him as well, curiously. He looked a little older than Kageyama, tanned with dark brown hair and with an athlete's form.

Without even asking who he was, he knew it right away and his good mood flew right out the still open door behind him.

"Tobio," His mother turned toward him, the alpha’s face changing when the sound of his name caught his attention, but before anything more could be said Kageyama ran past them toward the stairs and took them three at a time.

He slammed his door shut behind him, heaving a chair in front of it and sitting over his bed in the hopes that he could stay in here until the alpha was gone.

Without thinking, he scrolled down his phone and found Asahi's number stored there. He still didn't think he was the right person to ask but at the moment, he didn't want to talk to anyone else and Asahi's panicking would probably make him feel better himself anyway. 

He heard them talking downstairs and pressed ‘call’ to let the dial tone drown it out.

A second later, Asahi answered. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was okay!
> 
> Feedback is gold to me, it makes my days so much brighter!
> 
> [Edit] Sorry for the confusion! The alpha at the end is an OC, not Ushijima XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late and so rushed!! I've been so busy lately and I haven't even managed to proof-read so I hope it's okay!

.

* * *

.

Asahi answered the call on it's second ring, his voice crackling over the line. Kageyama flinched when he heard a knock on his door just as he held the phone to his ear.

"Azumane-san?" The phone crackled again, a high-pitched whine buzzing through his ear.

"... hello?"

"Azumane-san?"

" _Hello?"_

He cursed, turning the phone off before ringing again. This time, when he answered Asahi seemed to hear him.

"Ah, Kageyama," He sounded surprised, "Hi."

"Azumane-san," Kageyama gripped the phone tight, hearing his grandmother calling him and gritting his teeth, "I - I don't know what to do."

”Eh?" There was a shuffling sound as Asahi clearly either moved or sat up straighter, "... Kageyama?"

"You said I could ask you for help or to talk."

“... I did," Another shuffle and he heard Asahi mention to someone that he was going to head upstairs, "What's wrong?"

Deciding to be utterly blunt and say everything outright, Kageyama started with the route of the problem, "My grandmother wants me to get married."

"What?”

"And she - because my soulmate mark was rejected, she's brought the alpha here to meet me," He stood now, when his grandmother knocked on his door again, and braced against it to hold it shut; wishing that he had a lock but knowing that his mother would forever be against it in case of 'emergencies', "I don't know what to do."

" _The_ alpha? They have an alpha for you?"

"Yes. He's in University, I think."

"Ah. Okay. Um. … do you want me to come over?"

 _“Huh?”_ The words were such a surprise that Kageyama felt his chest grow tight as he processed them. Come over? To his house? For _him?_

"I - " He swallowed, "You don't hav - "

"Kageyama," Asahi interrupted him, "If you don't want to get married, your grandmother should listen to you. If she hasn't, I think someone else should talk to her. If it's going to cause problems, I won't come."

"Problems?"

Would it? Kageyama bit his lip, thinking it over. Would it cause problems? Maybe. His grandmother wouldn't be happy at all if he involved someone other than family in this, and he didn't think he'd like it either. He'd rather speak for himself but then again, the fact that Asahi had even offered meant more than he could say, "It - it might."

"Then I won't come." Sounding far more serious than he had ever sounded before, Asahi then added, "But if this goes any further than a meeting, and you don't want it to, you need to tell someone."

"Tell someone?"

"Yes. I can come with you, if you want me to. But she cannot force you to do something you don't want to do," Sighing, he said, "... what does your mother say?"

"She - " He tugged at his hair, "She says 'no' as well."

"Okay," Sounding a lot more relieved now, Asahi breathed his next words out through the phone, "That's good. It's just your grandmother then."

"Yes."

"Okay. Um. If the alpha is here to see you, then I think you should go downstairs and see him. But nothing else. She cannot ask more of you if you don't want it, but, um. But be respectful."

"Yes. Okay." He could do that. He could meet the alpha. If that was all he'd need to do, then fine. Maybe the alpha might even change his own mind after all this as well. Who knew. "Thank you."

Audibly smiling, Asahi said softly, "You're welcome. I hope that helps. I think, um. I think you should go and see him now. And, um. You can always call me again."

Gripping the phone even tighter, Kageyama pressed his lips together and swallowed back the urge to shout his thanks, just saying them as softly as Asahi had spoken before instead, "Thank you, Azumane-san."

"You're welcome. Good luck."

"Thank you," He took the phone off of his ear to cut the call, saying, _"Thank you,"_ once again before pressing the button and taking in a deep breath to give himself the confidence that he needed to walk back out of his bedroom.

Though nothing physical or permanant had been done through it, the call had still helped some and he didn’t quite feel the press of overwhelming panic as much as he had when he’d first gotten home and seen the alpha standing there.

When he stepped out of his room, however, the hallway was empty.

His grandmother must have gone back downstairs and when he head down himself, he heard her talking to his mother. He didn’t bother changing, not caring in the least about first impressions and so on, and when she caught sight of him on the stairs she made what she thought of that clear.

”Tobio!” She half whispered, half shouted it, gripping him by the arm, “Go change, now. Before he sees you.”

“No. I don’t even want him here, I’m not changing,” He snapped back, wincing at how rude he sounded but for once, it was needed. She wouldn’t listen otherwise.

As she gaped at him, he walked around her and caught his mother’s eye as well. She nodded at him, letting him know that he would not be in trouble over what he’d said and led them all into the living room.

The alpha was sitting there, drinking tea, and he looked up and smiled when he saw them walk in, “Hi.” Kageyama just nodded, sitting beside him when his grandmother looked livid at him attempting to sit anywhere else, and he was already on thin ice. It wasn’t worth it to antagonise her further.

“I’m so sorry about before, he had a bad day at school,” His grandmother apologised to the alpha on his behalf, her lie making it sound as though Kageyama had had a tantrum. He scowled at her.

"Ah, no, it's fine." The alpha gently placed his cup down, turning toward Kageyama with a smile. His accent was a little dulled, his pronounciation off, but he held the language well, "I'm sorry to have come so uninvited."

“It’s - ” Kageyama barely managed to get that out before his grandmother spoke again.

“Now don’t say that, you _were_ invited!”

“Yes. Yuki-san invited me,” He said, “Thank you. I meant that - Tobio … kun? Did not invite me.”

“You aren’t Japanese,” Kageyama said in answer to that and he saw his mother wince in the corner of his eye, covering her mouth with a hand.

The alpha blinked, turning to look at his grandmother, before looking back at him again, “No. I'm - I'm Australian. My family is Japanese but - no. I'm - I am not.” He shrugged, visibly struggling to find the words before simply saying, “Obvious?”

Kageyama nodded, “Um. A little bit. But - my english isn’t that good either. It's probably a lot worse than your Japanese.”

He snorted, “Maybe.”

“No. It is.” Kageyama insisted.

Giving him a long look, the alpha then spoke again, in english this time. Kageyama only recognised the one word however, which was ‘fish’ and he tried to recreate a sentence with that, “... you ... like fish?”

Pausing, the alpha stared at him, before laughing loudly, “I do,” He said, still laughing, “I - uh - I didn't say that. But yeah, I do like fish.”

Irritated that he'd laughed, Kageyama frowned, “Well, what _did_ you say then?” He asked.

“I said, uh.” He glanced at Kageyama’s grandmother, clearly unsure of how to repeat what he’d said in japanese, “How - ?”

She smiled at him, turning to Kageyama and saying, “He said that the fish your mother made was delicious.” She translated, her english so much better than the rest of their family’s.

He knew that they had distant relations in Australia and so on but never really thought about how she communicated with them. This alpha must have been found through one of those relations as well and he made a conscious effort to remember how little they knew about him to have chosen someone like this.

“What - ? What is - your name?” Kageyama asked him then, in his own broken english and the alpha grinned at his attempt.

“Takashi,” He said, jutting out a hand for Kageyama to shake, “Pleased to meet you.”

“Mm.” Kageyama shook his hand, feeling no true hatred toward him but other than that, there was nothing else. They were was a major language barrier, how would they be married? Had his grandmother even thought this through, did she know the extent of Kageyama’s _patience?_

“Takashi is going to be a lawyer,” Speaking of, his grandmother piped up from where she was sitting, smiling, “He’s been studying for a long time to do this.”

“If all goes okay, yes, Yuki-san,” He said, putting his hands together in a pretend-prayer, “I hope it does, obviously.”

“It will. Your mother said you studied non-stop.”

He ducked his head down, nodding, “Yes, but I'm still not sure. Exams are difficult.”

“That’s far too true,” Kageyama’s mother spoke up, “Tobio hates them. He prefers sports.”

As soon as those words passed through her lips, Kageyama’s grandmother went on immediate damage control, “Oh yes, like I said to you before, he’s very sporty. But then again, he is young. Once he’s a little older, sports won’t be as important as much as other duties will,” She said, smiling at Takashi, “Especially if you become a lawyer, Takashi. Tobio isn’t so heartless to let you do all the work at home yourself, if he’s off playing sports.”

“Actually,” Kageyama said, his heart thudding when she turned to look at him, “I’m planning on playing volleyball in University and having it as a career. So I won’t have time to do house-chores.”

She smiled tightly, “Tobio - ”

“You play volleyball?” Takashi asked him, sounding curious, “Beach?”

“ _No_. On a court,” Kageyama answered, bristling a little at being asked if he played the, in his opinion, dumb version of the sport, “In a team too. We want to go to Nationals.”

“Ohh. Wow.” Smiling again, Takashi made a face when he became lost with words again before miming hitting a ball instead. Kageyama nodded, “You do that?” Oh. He shook his head. “No? This?” He then mimed grabbing a ball and Kageyama frowned, “No?” Laughing, he winced at whatever expression that Kageyama had given him, “Sorry.”

“No one does that,” Kageyama explained, “Only the person serving can hold the ball. You can only touch.”

“Oh, right. Sounds hard.” Kageyama nodded once again, “So you like volleyball?” Nodding a third time and Takashi gave him the thumbs up, “Good job.”

Good job? How had he learnt japanese, by watching anime? “Thank you.” Still. He didn’t seem like a bad person. All he could think about, however, was why someone like him would want to marry someone like Kageyama.

“Would you like some more tea?” Kageyama’s mother then offered, gesturing to the cup, and he jumped when he realised what she was asking and shook his head.

“Oh no, thank you,” He said, before adding, “But it was nice.”

She laughed softly, “thank you,” and took the empty cup away into the kitchen with the other used dishes. Kageyama watched her go before turning and noticing that Takashi was looking at him expectantly.

"Huh?" He asked, aware that it was a little disrespectful but he wasn't exactly Japanese, he likely didn't know. And, in his defense, it had just slipped out.

Takashi smiled, holding a hand out for him to take, "I asked if you'd like to walk," He repeated, tilting his head. Kageyama pressed his lips together, noticing the encouraging glance that his grandmother gave him in the corner of his eye. If she was hoping for some romantic walk, then she was seriously crazy, but then again. Going where she couldn't hear him and contradict everything he said would be a blessing too.

"Okay," Nodding slowly before he could change his mind, he took the hand and stood when it was tugged on. Takashi led him toward the door and Kageyama met his mother's eye as they passed her by and she gave him the keys when he mimed to her where they were going.

Takashi just waved at her as they left.

It was freezing outside when they first stepped out, the night air chilling Kageyama to the bone but it was too late to go and get a jacket now. It would just prolong this whole thing and he'd rather get some sleep as well tonight.

"This way," He directed Takashi, struggling to not shake and putting his hands in his pockets. The usual group of alphas were sitting on their usual bench and they hollered as they walked past. Takashi followed Kageyama's lead and ignored them, waiting until they were far enough away that they could walk in peace and then putting an arm around his shoulders.

"You cold?" He asked and Kageyama shook his head, lying, and shrugging his arm off. Takashi seemed fine with that though, still smiling and looking up at the night sky instead, "Nice night."

"Yeah," Kageyama agreed, looking up himself before glancing down toward the nearest low wall and propping himself onto it. Takasha sat besides him, giving him enough personal space that he was sure that he felt just as uncomfortable as he did, right now.

For a long while, they didn't say a word to each other and just glanced around the street instead. A few cars passed them by but other than that, it was quiet.

When more than five or ten minutes of utter silence had passed, Kageyama peeked a look at his could-be-alpha and saw him tapping away on his phone. He raised an eyebrow at that and Takashi noticed him watching and lifted his screen to show him what he was doing.

He was on the internet, on a translating site, and was trying to figure out how to say something in japanese. He couldn't read the english but he didn’t have the chance to try anyhow as Takashi immediately began writing again.

After a while, he then read it out from the screen, frowning in concentration, "Your grandmother - didn't tell you - much about me. Did she?"

"No." Kageyama answered, bluntly.

Clicking his tongue, Takashi put his phone down, sighing, "My family are friends with your family," He explained, "You're the fifth omega I've met in three months." Kageyama made a face and he laughed, "Yeah. I know." He shrugged, "Your family knows that, so - your grandmother told me to meet you. She sent a picture, said you were interested - "

"She lied." Kageyama informed him, before realising how cold that sounded, "I mean - I - it isn't - "

"You're 15," Takashi interrupted his stammering, with a gentle smile, "I'm 24. I don't know how it works in your family, but - I can't. I took you out here to tell you that."

"My grandmother didn't tell you?" Kageyama asked him, "My age?"

"She was very vague on details," He said, sighing, "Or maybe my own mother was. She told me - uh." He gestured, something lost in translation again, before he motioned with his hands; sliding them down through the air in an hourglass shape. It took a second for Kageyama to realise what he meant and he nodded, shifting to the side and glancing away, "No, no!" Takashi quickly protested, "That's not why I - you're - " He made a face, "I just meant that - that's all my mother told me. She told me your name, that your mark was black, and your - " He fumbled, flailing his hands for a bit, before then choking out, "Looks."

"I see."

"When I saw you, I knew you were too young," He continued, "You ran upstairs and your mother told me everything. That you're 15, that you're not looking to get married, and ... " His gaze softened, "To be honest, I have no right here anyway."

Kageyama frowned, "What do you mean?"

Visibly swallowing, Takashi shifted back himself now, looking lost, "I - uh. My omega ... she died." He murmured, a car passing them by as he spoke and washing them both in a warm orange light.

"I'm sorr - " Kageyama started to say, another passing car drowning out his words however so that Takashi didn't hear them.

"I met her the once, enough for our marks to react, but - I lost her a few months later," Wiping a hand down his face, he blew out his cheeks, "Anyway. My point is, my soulmate is gone. That's why my family wants me to meet so many omegas to try and move on. But - I can't do that to you. Not even if you were older."

Kageyama stared at him, feeling his heart pang but instead of sympathy or being moved, he just simply felt a connection. A small one. Like a companionship, maybe, "Why not?" He whispered.

"Because - " Running a hand through his hair, Takashi smiled weakly at him, "Your soulmate, unlike mine and all the other omegas I've been made to meet, is still alive. They might have rejected you but that's not as final as death," He reached over, taking one of Kageyama's hands in his both of his. Instinctively, Kageyama pulled it free and Takashi let him, his own hands falling into his lap.

"Uh - anyway. What I'm trying to say is that - you still have a chance to bond. And I won't take that from you, even if you were of-age." He huffed, adding, "A second reason, in case your grandmother reminds me that you'll be 16 next year." He suddenly jerked back, looking shocked at himself, "Ah, sorry! I know she's your grandmother, I shouldn't ha - "

"It's fine," Kageyama assured him, shaking his head, before shuddering at a particularly strong breeze over him, "Shall we - go inside now?"

Takashi snorted softly, "Sure."

As soon as they stepped back into the house, however, Kageyama's grandmother was on them like a leach, intent on finding out how their walk went. Kageyama let Takashi do all the talking, explaining why he was against this and when she did as predicted and said that ' _oh but you don't have to marry while he's 15, he'll be of-age soon'_ , Takashi led her into the living space to explain things further.

Kageyama left them at that, heading into the kitchen instead to meet with his mother.

"How did it go?" She asked, washing the dishes.

"He's nice," Kageyama told him, "And he doesn't want to marry because I'm 15. And - " He stopped, not sure if he should divulge in what Takashi had said about his soulmate or not, "And other reasons."

"Huh," She dried her hands once she was done, turning to face him, "Easier than we'd expected." He nodded, glancing away, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He sighed, but at a look that she gave him, he relented, "Just - I know baachan. And I know she'll have someone else in mind too."

His mother laughed at that, "Don't be too sure, Tobio," She said, putting a hand to his head, "It's not so easy to find alphas without soulmate marks, you know. We only know Takashi because his family is friends with ours," She straightened, sighing, "Saying that, she won't be happy either." She brushed her hair back, "You head to bed now, you've got school tomorrow. I'll deal with her." She nudged him, "Go say goodnight to Takashi, he's staying over as well so you can say a proper goodbye in the morning."

"Okay," She smiled now, putting a hand to his head.

"It'll be okay. I'll deal with whatever she says." Nodding, he lowered his gaze, feeling the relief that he'd not had in a long time wash over him. If this really was the only alpha then maybe all this panicking had been for nothing.

It had been solved in the first meeting and he hadn't even had to do anything. Breathing out, he went into the living space, his grandmother immediately clacking her teeth shut when she saw him enter and swallowing whatever she'd been about to say down.

"Takashi-san," He said softly, and when he was looked at, he bowed slightly, "Thank you for coming all this way.” Takashi nodded, meeting his gaze, “I’m heading to bed now, I have school tomorrow. So … goodnight."

Takashi smiled at him now, reaching out to take one of Kageyama's hands in his and skimming a light kiss over the knuckles, "Goodnight."

His skin tingled where the lips touched but he managed to restrain himself from yanking it back, out of embarrassment, and just nodded instead, quickly heading out of the room.

They began talking again, the second he was on the stairs.

.

* * *

.

"So," Asahi said softly, as he approached him just before he left after their morning practice, "How did it go yesterday?"

Kageyama turned to him from where he was glaring at Hinata; he’d hit him with his bag as he'd run off, "Sorry? Ah. Fine," He relaxed his face, trying to convey that he really was alright. 

"Are you sure?" Asahi pressed, leaning forward, "Your grandmother - "

"It was just a meeting, in the end. Nothing happened," Kageyama told him, and Asahi visibly released the tension in his shoulders.

"That's good."

Kageyama felt a swell of gratitude for even being asked and for this much concern, "Thank you, Azumane-san. For yesterday too."

Asahi smiled, embarrassed, "I didn't really do much, Kageyama, you're ve - " He was cut off and flinched at the sound of the bell, meeting Kageyama's gaze before saying a quick goodbye and hurrying to his class. Kageyama did the same, heading toward his own first-year classroom.

After he'd said goodnight the other day, he'd heard the offer to spend the night being declined and that Takashi hadn't minded staying at a hotel instead. In the morning, his grandmother had been utterly cold toward him as well, as though she blamed him for being too young. In the end, he'd tried not to let it bother him and went to school with as clear a mind as he could get.

He spent the rest of the day like that too, thinking only of himself and his basic needs. Thirsty? Get a milk carton. Angry? Take it out on insulting Hinata until he insulted him back and they could start their regular banter. That always cheered him up.

When it got toward the end of the day, however, the same horrible feeling that his grandmother's treatment of him gave him rose back up and he sighed as he changed out of his volleyball clothes and back into his uniform. When he pulled his shirt over his head he debated over either telling Sugawara how he was feeling or maybe even Hinata but by the time he even made up his mind they were both gone anyhow.

Hinata had another dinner with his future in-laws and he probably wouldn't reply to a text right now either, so he was completely out. And Sugawara's mother must have just collected him from school sooner than usual.

He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets and heading out of the gate himself when a sudden horn made him jump right out of his skin. He spun around, holding his bag tight in case he needed to swing it at anyone before he then recognised the person who had beeped at him.

Seijoh's other setter.

He frowned, staring at him, and the setter frowned back and beeped again, and again. At the third beep, Kageyama winced and ran toward his car, more than aware that all this noise was for him now.

He skid to a halt besides it, noticing two things at once; that the windows were rolled down and that the setter wasn't actually in the driver's seat and had just reached over to beep, "What are you doing here?" He demanded, glaring, but all he got was a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look at me," He snapped back, "I'm just a passenger. Iwaizumi-san should be back soon, he can tell you."

"Iwaizumi-san?" Kageyama paused, straightening and looking around, "But - _you_ were beeping at me."

"Yes, so you wouldn't _leave_ yet. Now get in the car."

"What? No." Giving him a look, Kageyama stepped away from the car instead, jerking his head toward the gym in case that was where Iwaizumi had gone before then seeing him jogging toward them.

"Kageyama!" He looked relieved to see him and then frustrated all at once, "I've been calling you!" Kageyama glanced down at his phone, seeing a few notifications showing missed calls and texts. Whoops.

"Oh. Sorry," He bit his lip, switching his phone's sound on and sliding it back into his pocket, "I mean - I -  _why?"_  

"It's easier to show you than explain," Iwaizumi said, patting him on the shoulder, "Get in the back. I'll drop you off at home afterward too, if you want."

Kageyama stared at him, "I don't - ?" But then the fact that this was Iwaizumi, someone who he had always admired and loved, flooded in his mind and he nodded slowly, " ... okay." Iwaizumi smiled, opening the door for him and he climbed in as carefully as he could so as to not ruin the seats, unsure if this was Iwaizumi's car or not. If it was his parents, all the more reason to not cause any damage. 

As soon as he was sat down and belted in, Iwaizumi shut the door and climbed into the front himself, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. The other setter reached forward and turned the radio on, pressing the buttons again and again to try to find a station he liked until Iwaizumi put a hand over his and pushed it aside.

"Unless you want me to crash, Yahaba?" Yahaba, the setter, sat back sheepishly and glanced out the window instead. 

"Sorry," He apologised, fiddling with his hair self-consciously. Kageyama watched him from behind, looking out the window himself then to try and guess where they were. He recognised the streets and knew that they were going closer to the narrower lanes near the rural houses and it was then that he startled.

"Are we - Iwaizumi-san is this about Oikawa-san?" He asked, letting his anger show in his voice. 

Iwaizumi sighed as he drove, "I was hoping you'd figure it out a little later than this."

"Right," Kageyama frowned, "Please take me home." 

Yahaba turned in his seat to look at him, "Relax, it's not about your bond or anything," He said and Kageyama grit his teeth at the knowledge that more people knew about his rejection now. He would rather that not be a source of mockery, it still hurt more than enough on it's own, he didn't think he could handle rival teams knowing the stupid details. 

"Your mum's there already, Kageyama," Iwaizumi informed him, turning the corner down the street, "She asked us to bring you." Really?

"Why is she there? What's going on?" He gripped the seat belt with both hands, leaning forward, "Is someone hurt?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Iwaizumi assured him, "Oikawa's mum is apparently friends with yours or something, that's why." 

So this was just a visit? He sat back, chewing over his lip as they pulled in front of a house that he didn't recognise. It definitely wasn't Oikawa's anyway, so now he was just all the more confused and it didn't help when Yahaba reached underneath his seat and pulled out a box of chocolates. 

"Um." He watched as they both climbed out and startled when Iwaizumi rapped his knuckles against his window to gesture that he get out as well, "Where is this?"

"This is Oikawa's sister's house," Iwaizumi told him, smiling and leading him toward the front door. Yahaba abruptly handed him the chocolates to hold and knocked on the door. Kageyama fumbled with the box until he maintained a grip, glaring at him and ignoring the smirk that he was given in return. 

A second later, the door opened and Mina stood before them, "Hajime!" She exclaimed, grinning and pulling Iwaizumi into a hug. He grinned as well, giving her a one-armed hug back.

"Congratulations," He said and after smiling tearily she turned to Yahaba, giving him a similar greeting. Congratulations?

While he thought that over, Mina turned to him as well.

"Tobio! I'm so glad you could make it too," She pressed a kiss to his forehead and he froze, completely unsure of what to do. Thankfully, Yahaba took over and yanked the chocolates from him, handing them over to Mina with a smile.

"These are for Kimiki-nesan," He said and Mina gently took them from him with another teary smile before Oikawa was suddenly behind her and reaching for them. She snatched them away before he could.

"Get back inside, these are for your sister!" She glared at him and he took a step back.

"I can have  _one_ _,_ she's got plenty of boxes," He protested, turning to Iwaizumi, "Right, Iwa-chan?"

"No." Iwaizumi said, "I brought them for Kimiki, not you." Mina laughed, putting a hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"Come inside you three," At the word three, Oikawa turned to Yahaba and went about his usual way of saying hello, complete with at least two 'Yahaba-chans' until he noticed Kageyama standing there as well. His expression changed ever so slightly and then it was gone and they were all being led inside. 

It had only been a day since their conversation in the car, and though he wasn't too surprised to see Oikawa pretend that it hadn't happened, it hurt more than he'd thought it would when he was utterly ignored.

Kageyama's mother was sat in the middle of a group of people that he didn't recognise, most of them anyway as he did see a few members of the Seijoh volleyball team here as well, and she had a baby in her arms. 

He faltered for a second, wondering how on earth he’d managed to miss his mother being pregnant for 9 months before his brain managed to catch up and he realised that this was why he was here. The baby was clearly newborn, bundled in blankets and bleating softly into it's fists. It was adorable and when he met his mother's eyes, as she looked up and saw him standing there, he knew she felt the same. 

Kimiki was an omega sitting a few people down from his mother, several chocolate boxes in her lap and the look of utter exhaustion on her face. He knew that that must be her right away from how similar she looked to Mina and by the fact that she was wearing pyjamas whilst everyone else was in casual-smart clothing. He felt a little out-of-place himself in his creased school uniform. Not much of a first impression but she was too busy in conversation to care. 

"Tobio," His mother beckoned him over and he stepped around the sofas to sit besides her, "This is my son," She told another omega sitting besides her, smiling.

"Oh. Aw, he looks just like you," The omega said, dimples on his cheeks as he smiled back, "It's nice to meet you," He then said to Kageyama. Kageyama nodded, repeating the same back to him and the omega laughed softly, "A little shy compared to you, though." 

Whilst his mother continued to chat to her new friend about him and so on, he glanced down at the baby instead. He could already tell the sub-gender by smell alone; alpha, but everything else was lost to him by how wrinkled it looked. As he looked down at it, however, the baby began to shift in his mother's arms, making small agitated noises. He instinctively reached out with a finger to try to let it grab at it and calm down but that only served to frustrate it all the more and soon it began to cry. 

He watched helplessly as his mother rocked and cooed at it before Kimiki eventually came to collect the baby from her. Apparently it was hungry. Kageyama followed it with his eyes, his heart lurching in his chest. 

He averted his gaze when Kimiki lifted her shirt to feed her child and his eyes suddenly found Kindaichi's. He hadn't seen him when he'd first come inside so now, meeting his gaze like this, he couldn't hold it and immediately looked away. His mother gave him a questioning look but he just shrugged and shook his head. He'd never told her what had happened in Kitagawa Daichi, much like he hadn't told her about his rejected bond, because he'd been utterly ashamed of his behaviour and he hadn't wanted his mother to look at him like that as well. 

Kindaichi didn't approach him anyway, however, so she let it be and continued her talk with the omega besides her whilst Kageyama just sat back and listened; nodding at all the right moments and picking at his fingernails. 

Meanwhile Mina was the perfect host, handing out chilled drinks and tea for them all and even offering sandwiches that she had just made and biscuits, all while slapping her sons hand whenever he tried to eat some of it himself. 

"Hi!" Kageyama jumped when the sofa moved, a lump knocking into him and when he nudged it off of his side he recognised the buzzcut as Oikawa's nephew, "So did you win?"

"Huh?"

"The _game?"_ He, Takeru, said in a tone that implied Kageyama was a lot dumber than he was. Kageyama scowled at him, "The one you were asking Tooru for help for?"

"Oh," He looked away, "It wasn't for a game, but yeah. It helped improve my team."

Takeru grinned, leaning closer, "Was it for your freaky quick?" Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him, uncomfortable at the breach of personal space, "Tooru told me all about it and it sounds so cool!"

"Oikawa-san ... said it was ... _cool?"_ He asked, feeling as though his whole life had been a lie before Takeru laughed; a high-pitched-child's-laugh, throwing his head back with his giggles.

 _"No_ , he said it was  _weird_ and he hates it," He said, " _I_ think it's super cool! I saw a video of it on the internet and it was so fast! How do you do it?"

Kageyama stared at him, feeling a bizarre sort of surreality at this situation, "I just ... picture where the spiker is and set," He said, unsure of how to explain it without showing him but Takeru was easily pleased. He nodded, looking awed, and Kageyama wondered when he had changed in his eyes from the 'weird kid' that Oikawa had said he'd called him before, to someone he could look at like this, "You said - there are videos on the internet?"

"Oh yeah," Takeru snorted, "People video parts of matches and stuff. Tooru's serve is _everywhere_ on youtube, it's so annoying." Kageyama snorted in surprise at that, completely taken aback at Takeru finding his uncle being seen everywhere annoying. He could think of at least 50 people who would love to be in his shoes but then again, thinking of himself instead, it really would be annoying if it were him.  

After all, like him, Takeru wasn't exactly a _fan_. 

"How many videos are there of my quick?" He then asked and Takeru thought for a bit before shrugging.

"Like ... three?" Kageyama sighed, relieved. It was one of their secret weapons, if teams could analyse it before it was used in a game it would damage their element of surprise. Not every team was aware of it just yet and he'd rather it stay that way until after they played them.  

"Good," He sighed, relieved and Takeru looked at him. 

"You're so  _weird_ , _"_ He informed him happily, "Tooru would be moaning about how 3 wasn't enough and how he  _deserved more_ and stuff but you don't even want any."

"That sounds like Oikawa-san," Was all Kageyama said to that and it was unfortunately bad timing.

"What sounds like me?" Oikawa asked, a toy hammer in his hands which he was whacking against the sofa, letting it whine out a squeak with each hit. It looked like it was probably a baby toy for the newborn, a gift maybe.

Takeru turned to look up at him, "A cry baby," He said matter-of-factly and Oikawa gave him a look before knocking him on the head with the hammer. It squeaked loudly and Takeru grabbed his head with a pout, "Tooru!"

"Tooru- _san_ , you little brat," Oikawa grinned, shaking his head and completely ignoring Kageyama, "Say it or you'll get another hit."

"Stop bullying my son, Tooru," An alpha said as he passed them by on the way to the kitchen, taking the hammer from Oikawa's hands and hitting him on the head with it himself. Oikawa ducked to try and avoid it.

"He has no respect," Oikawa protested, folding his arms across his chest. This other alpha, his brother-in-law Kageyama guessed, was a lot taller than him. A fact that should have been intimidating if not for the fact that he was also significantly babyfaced and had a weary sort of smile fixed to his face.

"You're the one who told him not to call you that when he was young," He reminded Oikawa, "You said it made you feel old." Oikawa rolled his eyes, having nothing to say to that and making a grab for the hammer instead. It was held far above his head however and he gave up quickly, ruffling Takeru on the head and heading toward the kitchen instead. 

The alpha laughed softly, his voice the definition of deep, and he handed the hammer to Takeru, "Go give this to your mum," He said and Takeru immediately raced off with it. Then he turned to Kageyama, "I know you," He said slowly and Kageyama went rigid.

"No," Was the answer he ended up blurting out and the alpha laughed.

"No, I'm pretty sure I do," He said, "You play volleyball?" Kageyama nodded, "Relax kid, I'm not going to kill you. You played with Tooru in middle school, didn't you. Tobio right?" Kageyama nodded again. How the hell did he remember all this, let alone his  _name_ _?_  The alpha smiled at whatever look must be on his face.

"I watched a lot of games back then," He said, "And you stood out occasionally."

"Really?" 

The alpha snorted, "Yeah, on court once or twice but mostly due to Tooru. He, uh ... " He trailed off but Kageyama understood anyway.

"Oh."  

"Yeah," The alpha shook his head as though saying 'what can you do?', "Listen I need to get some drinks out the kitchen, you mind helping me?" Kageyama immediately shook his head and the alpha smiled, "Thanks."

Oikawa wasn't in the kitchen when they both entered it, a fact that he was thankful for, but his brother-in-law seemed to fill the room so much that his presence might not have even been noticed anyway, even if he were here or if Kageyama hadn't been looking.

"Here we are," Bending to open a cupboard, the alpha pulled out a few bottles and Kageyama took four from him to help carry them. Once eight were out for the guests, they both left the kitchen together. Two toddlers ran between their legs as they walked however and Kageyama almost stumbled if not for the hand of a passing omega that steadied him. How many friends did Oikawa's sister and family _have?_

Compared to them, his own mother was rather reclusive which was probably why she was enjoying herself so much right now. He could see her from here, laughing and making friends. He knew that she was usually lonely and even if it put Oikawa in his life a little more than usual, he was glad that she'd met Mina. His grandmother had done something right for once. 

"Mind out the way you two, they're carrying drinks," The toddlers' mother urged them aside and Kageyama slipped past them as they span in circles and ignored her, laughing amongst themselves, "Hey, move out the way. Kurai will get mad," Her chiding warning was still ignored however and Oikawa's brother-in-law, Kurai it must be, smiled at her.

"It's alright Aki, I can just step on them if they get in the way," At that the toddlers screamed and ran out of his way, grabbing each other and laughing when Kurai bared his teeth at them and laughed with them when they mimicked the gesture.

"Kurai, Tobio is a guest," Mina said once she spotted them, "Tooru would have helped you."

"Would he have?" Kurai joked and Mina sighed.

"Probably not," She agreed before turning to Kageyama, "I'll take those, it's alright. You can go sit down."

"I don't mind, Mina-san," Kageyama said, holding the bottles closer, "They aren't heavy." She sighed again, this one being born more from an almost fond exasperation this time, and then she put a hand to the top of his head, "You're sweet," She said, just like she had the last time he'd seen her, "But you really are a guest," Turning away, she called into the living space, "Tooru!"

A few seconds later, Oikawa was leaning against the doorway looking at them, "Yeah?"

"Take these bottles from Tobio and help Kurai out, will you?" He nodded without really looking at her or Kageyama, taking the bottles easily and walking into the living space with them. Kurai met Kageyama's eye, winked, and followed him in. 

"Come on, Tobio, come sit down,” Mina said, walking with him back into the living space as well, "Have you met my newest grandchild yet?" She then said excitedly.

Grandchild? Kageyama paused before feeling stupid. Because oh yeah, she was Oikawa's mother and Kimiki was Oikawa's sister. Of course. "Yes," He said, nodded, "My mother was holding, um, him?"

"Her," Mina informed him and he nodded with a wince, "For now anyway. You never know with genders, do you?" He paused again then, looking at her and wondering not for the first time how she has even spoken to his grandmother before without self-combusting at the backward views that she would have heard. 

"Here," She found two spare seats for them and gestured that she sit besides him, handing him a glass and pouring in some fruit tea, "I've been meaning to talk to you actually," He took the glass, looking at her questioningly, "About what your grandmother said, about your fiance?"

"Oh. Um. I don't have a fiance," Kageyama said, pushing his hair back from his face, "My, um. My grandmother wanted me to but, I - it wasn't what - "

"So it's been sorted?" Mina took from his stammering, "I don't have to do anything?"

"Do anything?" He stared at her, "No, I - it's fine, it's - "

"Oh thank God," She sat back against the sofa, breathing out and then smiling at him, "I mean, I respect culture and so on but then again, sometimes you need to remind people they're in the 21st century now." He snorted softly, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah." Then, before he could drink some of his tea, he had a sudden thought that almost made him spill it. Did _Oikawa_ know about all this stuff then? He bit his bottom lip, hoping not. But then again, Mina had mentioned to Oikawa about the 'Babu' nickname before she'd known that they knew each other so it could be possible that she had. Crap.

He swallowed his thoughts down with the tea, glancing up when he saw someone trying to sit between him and Mina and realising that it was Kimiki. He immediately started to get up to allow her the room but she only smiled and shook her head at him.

"Oh no, don't worry, I'm not that fat," She laughed, patting at her recently-pregnant belly. Her mother moved instead and Kimiki relaxed back on the sofa and shut her eyes. Kurai was holding the baby a few seats down, rocking her in his arms, "Mum, can you get me a glass of water please, my throat is _killing_ me."

"Sure," Heaving herself up, Mina left for the kitchen, leaving Kageyama alone with Oikawa's sister. This situation couldn't get any weirder; he tried to focus his attention on the others in the room instead, noticing that the Seijoh team had gathered together and were playing a game in the corner with their phones. Their libero, Kunimi and a few others that he couldn't really remember weren't among them so they must not have made it.

"I need to pee," Kimiki suddenly said and Kageyama whipped his head around to face her in surprise, "You mind helping me get there? I still haven't got my balance back."

"Help? I - no. I don't mind." He stood, holding a hand out for her to take and bracing when she put all her weight on it to be lifted up off of the sofa. She then kept a hold of his arm and he led her out of the room.

"Toilet's upstairs, to the right," She informed him and he nodded, helping her up the steps one at a time. When they were there, however, instead of actually going inside the bathroom, Kimiki leant against the door and faced him head on, "It's - Tobio, right? As in _Tobio-chan_ _?"_

He tilted his head, "Yes … ? I mean, that's what Oikawa-san calls me."

"Yeah that's what I meant," She said dryly, giving him a long look that he wasn't quite sure he was supposed to understand the meaning of, "So here's the thing. You understand what it means to 'back off' right?"

He blinked, surprised at her hostility, "Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me, do you or do you not?" She sounded annoyed now, her whole demeanour changed entirely.

"I don't - I'm not sure what you mean."

She sighed, putting a hand on her hip in a pose that he'd seen her brother do so many times before, "You're Tooru's soulmate, aren't you?" He froze, "I'll take that as a yes. Just so you know, Tooru tells me everything and _boy_ has he spoken about you. So I'll be blunt," Stepping closer, she invaded his space and he took a step back, "Rejection means rejection. It doesn't mean stalking someone, it doesn't mean demanding you date them _or_ pushing yourself onto them - "

"I haven - !"

She held a hand up, glaring, "Don't interrupt me. Your vague sort of look is starting to piss me off and if it's this 'act' that got Tooru to reject you in the first place, then I can see why. I've heard a lot about you and let me just say, I wouldn't do this unless it was deserved, but honey. It's really no surprise you were rejected. So I would really prefer it if you would stop using your mark to hurt my little brother."

Hurt him? Use his mark? Oikawa had said that before too but he didn't even know _how_ , he hadn't been doing anything. He wouldn't even if he could, that was a line that he'd never step over. And he hadn't stalked Oikawa, they'd ended near each other a few times but none of them had been purposeful.

Taking a shaky breath, annoyed at how nervous he’d become when faced with her anger, he started to correct her, “Please don't think I'm being rude but I haven - "

"Nope," Holding a hand up again, she lowered her head and sighed, "Fuck this innocent act seriously,” She rolled her eyes, “Look, this isn't meant to be an argument, it's just me telling you to 'back off' because you don't seem to understand it when Tooru says so."

"I didn - "

"I said I don't want to argue!" Kageyama snapped his jaws shut, looking at her and biting the inside of his cheeks whilst he felt them burn, "I was going to drop this actually but then when I saw you here, getting a lift with Hajime, it was the last straw. My friends, family, and _family_ friends are here for _me_. That doesn't include my little brother's stalker."

 _What?_ Iwaizumi had brought him here and his mother was here, this was all wrong, but with how she was speaking and the things she was saying, his throat had closed up entirely and he couldn't find the words to protest it all. She probably wouldn't even let him if he tried.

"And now I'd like you to leave."

" … what?" He stared at her, hoping that she would suddenly smile like she had before and say that this was all a prank just to scare him. But she didn't. "I'm - "

"Do I have to show you the door?"

He felt a burst of anger at her but forced it down. He was a guest here and whatever lies she believed about him, he wasn't about to make them real.

Plus there was the fact that if he made a fuss, his mother would get the brunt of it by not being invited here again. He didn't want to seclude her from the good time that she was having and that unfortunately meant that he had to obey Kimiki’s demand without any argument.

He sighed, answering her question softly, “No. I'll go.”

His back stiff, he turned away to head back down the stairs without protest. It wasn't worth his energy and he directed his anger inwardly toward Oikawa instead. Justifiably so.

No one was in the hallway where he'd left his bag and he texted his mother to let her know that he was leaving earlier and walked out the front door. Kimiki watched him go from the top of the stairs. His anger built up so much so that once he was out, he broke into a run.

It was getting dark and he was further from his house than he'd ever been by foot and he was not calling his mother out of the house early to take him by car.

The more he walked however, the more he realised that he was going the wrong way and he felt panic grip him. What if he got lost and made his mother worry anyway? What if he was attacked?

He felt his breathing stutter as he passed a mini play-park by and he paused when he noticed a swing-set, walking toward it and sitting on the pad to calm down.

God this was stupid! Why had he even left?

He kicked at the ground angrily. He should have stood his ground, told her that what she thought wasn't true. Maybe she wouldn't have believed him, maybe she would have gotten angrier, but it was better than sitting out here in the dim light and the cold.

He kicked again, dust and dirt flying up. He couldn't sit here all night, though, he needed to get home before his mother so she wouldn't freak out and wonder where he was.

Leaving the park just reminded him that he was lost, however, and his phone wasn't much help. It was almost out of battery and by the time he managed to type his address in, it died.

Now, with no phone and the street lamps turning on, he felt real panic set in; making him paranoid about every noise and movement in the area. He should just head back to Oikawa's sister's house and bear the consquences. But then, once he turned back, he couldn't remember which street he'd turned from and all three of them were long and narrow, making them both dark and time-consuming to walk through.

“Crap. Crap, crap, crap.”

He stood there for a good few minutes, spinning in each direction and trying hard to remember how to get back there when a car horn made him jump violently. He turned to face it, thinking the worse, before then seeing a familiar convertible and feeling his anger return.

"What the _hell_ are you doing out here, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa called out to him, his knuckles white on the steering wheel, "Get in!"

Kageyama stared at him, desperately wanting to refuse and to confront Oikawa on his lies, but he was far too tightly-wound with fear to turn down the ride, so he quickly jumped in.

"My _seats_ , remember," Oikawa reminded him angrily, reversing out of the street, "God there's something wrong with you, do you even know this neighbourhood?"

Kageyama didn't respond, just silently clipped the seatbelt in and glanced out the window. Oikawa put the roof up as they drove, heading away from the rural area and presumably toward Kageyama's house to drop him off. He seemed just as content to be silent as he was and didn't even bother with the radio this time.

Ten minutes into the drive, however, Oikawa clearly had enough, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped, "It's almost dark, it's winter, you're an hour's walk away from your house and you decide to go stroll your way - "

"What do you care?" Kageyama muttered over him, his teeth bared.

“I don't care.” Oikawa said bluntly and Kageyama tried to ignore how much that stung. “But I would rather you not get raped or mugged either.”

”I've walked in the dark before.”

”And that makes you immune to danger. Of course. Why didn't I know that?”

“Shut up,” Kageyama snapped, glaring at him before then deciding to be honest, "If I got a lift with anyone home, your sister would have said I was stalking them. So I had to walk."

Suddenly deflating, Oikawa paused, lifting his head slightly to stare down the road for a few minutes before saying, "... oh."

"She told me to leave." Kageyama icily explained further, not looking at him anymore, "And I hate you. A lot."

They sat in silence for another long moment and then Oikawa spoke in his usual tone, his fierce anger completely gone now.

"Okay look, to be fair, I thought she'd never meet you," He said, "And I said all that crap whenever I was annoyed. I know it's not true, it just helped to bitch." He looked at him but Kageyama just shrugged, "Alright fine, be a child."

"Says you!" Kageyama snapped.

"Yeah says me!" Oikawa snapped back, turning the car a little too forcefully and hitting the curb. They both lurched in their seats as the wheels rolled over it, a swoop of fear filling Kageyama's stomach until Oikawa braked and they jerked to a stop, "Whoa - !"

Nothing was in the way and they'd steered past the parked cars, thankfully, but it had still been truly terrifying, "Who taught you to drive?" Kageyama panted out and Oikawa snorted, putting a hand to his face to calm himself down.

"My sister." He said dryly, reversing back over the curb and onto the road again, "Who happens to be a very nice person and probably only told you to get out because she thought she was doing it in my best interests."

"I know she was," Kageyama told him, irritated by his tone, "You're the one who's a liar. You turned a _tennis ball_ machine on me and told your sister _I've_ been hurting _you_ _!"_

"We're nearly there, have you got the keys to get in?" Was all Oikawa said to that, his lips thin. Kageyama glared at him, swiveling around in the seat to turn his back to him and digging his nails into his knees.

When they arrived, however, Oikawa locked the doors to stop him from getting out and he sighed, gritting his teeth, "Oikawa-san … “

"Just a second Tobio, okay," Looking at him, Kageyama tried to show just how unimpressed he felt right now, "I'll be quick, don't make that face. You'll be ugly forever if the wind changes." Kageyama scoffed, turning to try and leave regardless of the locked doors, "Okay, okay, sorry!" Oikawa laughed before cutting it short himself and running a hand through his hair, "Really." He then emphasised, "I am. You're right about the tennis machine. It was - cruel. I wanted to apologise to you before about it but then you started acting like yourself and - "

"You suck at apologising." Kageyama told him. "And I don't want to hear it either." He then decided, "I don't care if you're sorry. You - you're an amazing person, Oikawa-san, but you make yourself feel better by making other people look bad."

"Wow, look at therapist-Tobio."

Kageyama stopped, looking at him. Why could he never be serious? "Forget it. Thank you for driving me here. Now please open the door."

Oikawa sat back against his seat, spreading his legs and sighing, "Only if you let me in as well."

Kageyama gave him a disgusted look, "No.” He then, when Oikawa still didn't move, he added, “ _Why?"_

"Uh, maybe because it's dark, your mum won't be home for a while yet and _my_ mum would kill me if I left you alone here."

"I've been home alone before."

"I don't care."

"I'm not letting you inside."

"I've been in before."

"I don't care." Kageyama repeated back to him and Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

"Then I guess we'll stay in the car all night." Kageyama narrowed his eyes, darting them down to find the keys and making a grab for them. Unfortunately, Oikawa was too fast and he didn't quite manage to unlock the doors to get out. He groaned angrily, sitting back and folding his arms across his chest.

Oikawa swung his keys around his index finger, smirking at him, "Come on. I'll make you dinner," He said in his old baby-voice that he had used to use on Kageyama during middle school.

"No thanks," Kageyama snapped, "I don't want to die."

"Ouch." Oikawa said, deadpanned, before unlocking the doors and climbing out himself, "Now come on, it's freezing with the car heaters off."

Kageyama watched as he walked toward his house and sighed. He really did need to get inside himself though; he needed to pee, change, and charge his phone in case his mother needed him.

Oikawa could entertain himself for all he cared, if he really was coming. It was late and his mother wouldn't be too long, she was probably on her way already.

By the time he opened the door, however, it was too late to remember that he _wouldn't_ be alone here because his grandmother was staying over. But by then, she had already seen them enter together and her eyes examined the situation like she usually did.

Before he could even put his bag down, she was rising to greet them; her face turned toward Oikawa and only Oikawa.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologises for any typos!
> 
> Feedback is gold! I'm tony-in-distress and bishamon-Malfoy on tumblr, come say hello!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the late update! I've had so much going on and I've been so stressed. I hope this jam-packed chapter makes up for it!
> 
> It's got all the scenes in it that I planned before even writing the fic so I hope you all like it!

.

* * *

.

His first instinct was to run.

Flight or fight kicked in immediately after his brain realised what was happening and he felt himself freeze in place, staring as his grandmother stood before them, visibly creating her own assumptions in her mind.

"Ba-chan!" His automatic shout also just seemed to make things worse, "Um. I'm - mama was at - "

"Thank you, for dropping my grandson home," She interrupted him, smiling at Oikawa, but her words alone stole each of Kageyama's own. Of all the things to assume, she'd actually gotten it right and hadn't taken this down as anything more in her imagination. He relaxed entirely just as Oikawa smiled back and nodded.

"It's fine, Kageyama-san," She made a face and he tilted his to the side, "Do you have a different name?"

"My daughter kept her alpha's name," She explained, "My own is Asamu."

"Ah." Oikawa nodded, "Asamu-san."

She smiled again, gesturing, "Come in. Sit." He paused, glancing at the door, "You don't need to rush off anywhere, do you?"

"Um," Oikawa smiled himself but a flicker in his eyes gave him away. He wanted to leave but the polite part of him felt no choice but to stay now, "No. Thank you."

"Tobio? Make us some tea." His grandmother then ordered him, finally acknowledging that he was actually there before turning back to the living space and gently lowering herself onto a chair. Oikawa immediately put out a hand to help her and she gripped it tight as she sat, patting his hand with both of hers in thanks and sighing; reclining back.

Kageyama hesitated himself in the doorway, not wanting to leave his grandmother and ex-soulmate together alone but if he disobeyed her now, in front of a guest, his bad day would likely just only get worse.

So in the end, whilst his grandmother began questioning Oikawa on what year and school he was in, he slipped into the kitchen and began boiling the tea leaves and water in a pan.

It didn't take long for the tea to brew and he only made the two cups, warming a glass of milk for himself instead and carrying it all out in a tray. His grandmother and Oikawa were still talking when he entered, their tones soft and low and he sat on the only empty seat that was apart from the both of them once the mugs were laid down.

A second later, his grandmother reached for her own cup and stirred in some sugar and Oikawa sat back to run a hand through his hair, blinking a few times as though his eyes hurt.

"Tobio, where's your bathroom?" He asked, making a face and Kageyama didn't miss the way his grandmother paused before she took a sip and he winced. Oikawa seemed to notice and raised an eyebrow at him before adding, "I need to take my contacts out, they're stinging."

"Contacts?"

"Yes. Contacts. I didn't bring any solution obviously, but I have my glasses." He stood, gesturing, and Kageyama followed suit.

"Ba-chan. I'm just going to - "

"Mm," She gestured impatiently and he grit his teeth for a second, turning back to Oikawa to lead him upstairs into the bathroom.

"This way," He muttered, walking with his knees straight and his legs stiff. Once in the bathroom, Oikawa immediately washed his hands and lifted an eyelid with the forefinger and thumb of one of them. He then paused, releasing them and glancing over at where Kageyama was standing by the door.

"You mind?"

Kageyama jerked, realising that he'd been staring at him in revulsion, and spinning around to stare at the wall instead. In the corner of his eye, he saw Oikawa pinch the contact out and wash it down the drain, doing the same to his other eye before pulling a case out of his pocket and opening it.

He turned back then, watching as he placed his glasses on and sighing.

"That's better," He moaned, "My eyes were killing me."

"I didn't know you wore glasses," Kageyama said quietly and Oikawa snorted.

"Yeah there's a lot you don't know about me," He said with a roll of his eyes, heading back downstairs, "How long do you think it's polite for me to stay here? I need to get home."

"If you tell her that you need to go, she'll let you," Kageyama told him, following him into the living space again, "You're an alpha, she'd let you do anything."

Oikawa hummed, taking that into account, "Asamu-san," He bowed his head slightly, immediately asking to leave, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave. My mother doesn't know where I am and - "

"Oh," Quickly taking a sip of her tea and placing the mug down, she shook her head with a smile, "No it's fine. I already called my daughter and she's told your mother where you are. It's dark out there now and she doesn't want you driving at this time so I offered to house you for the night."

Oikawa blinked, "I - " He glanced away for a second and she paused.

"You can call her yourself if you don't believe me."

"I - no. No, I believe you, Asamu-san," He said with a short laugh, "Only - " He sighed, "I have homework."

She smiled again, "It's alright. I'll ask Hana to bring your school bag here for you." Oikawa stared at her for a moment, glancing at Kageyama who stood watching, before just nodding and sitting back down when it was clear that he would not be leaving anytime soon, "Tobio?" She snapped her fingers, gesturing, and Kageyama frowned for a second until he realised what it was that she wanted and took the mugs back into the kitchen.

When he got back, Oikawa and his grandmother were sitting in an uncomfortable silence and he almost walked back out again.

"Oikawa-san," He said instead, "I'll help you lay out the futon."

"Alright." Looking glad to be doing something else, Oikawa heaved himself up and followed him upstairs, "I thought you said she'd let me go."

"Sorry," Kageyama automatically apologised, well-aware that Oikawa was only here because he'd been dropping him off home and because he'd thought that Kageyama would have been alone in here otherwise. But then he remembered the lies that Oikawa had told his sister and the reason he'd had to be dropped off by him in the first place, and his guilt disappeared, "Here."

He opened the storage cupboard and pulled out the extra futon, handing it to Oikawa still rolled-up, "Which room am I in?" He asked, holding the material close to his chest.

"The guest room is taken by ba-chan, so you'll have to be downstairs."

"Where it's _cold?"_

"It's not my fault you're here," Kageyama muttered angrily, irritated by Oikawa's tone and by all his glaring.

Oikawa just huffed, yanking the futon back up when it started slipping in his grip, "Did I say it was? You should calm down." Kageyama bit his lip, his blood boiling as he watched Oikawa head back down the stairs. They passed his grandmother on the way, her hands gripping the banister tight.

"Ba-chan?" He asked in concern, reaching out to help her but she shook her head with a glare.

"I'm not dead yet. Go get started on dinner, I'm just getting some rest." She hobbled the rest of the way herself and Kageyama watched her go with a hidden scowl.

"I can't wait for her to go," He muttered and Oikawa gave him a look when he heard, raising an eyebrow over his shoulder.

"Is that really how you should talk about a family member?"

Kageyama glared at him, "I can't wait for _you_ to go either."

Oikawa just laughed, unrolled the futon and stretched his arms out once he was done, "Yeah." Was all he said to that before adding, "So. What's for dinner?"

Kageyama shrugged, "... whatever I can find in the kitchen." Oikawa nodded as though he'd read off of a restaurant's menu.

"Sounds like a feast." He said, and Kageyama rolled his eyes.

His mother came home an hour later and by that time, his grandmother was asleep and he'd made some simple egg-fried rice for dinner. Oikawa had eaten it in silence, without any of the typical complaints that Kageyama had been sure that he would have said, and she put some in a plate for herself once her shoes were off. 

"Hello again, Tooru-kun," She greeted Oikawa, handing him his school bag that his mother must have given her, "I know it's late now, so I hope it's not due Monday."

He shook his head, making small talk with her whilst Kageyama slipped away. He was hoping that she wouldn't ask him to sleep downstairs and for Oikawa to sleep in _his_ room as he was the guest, mainly because he really didn't want Oikawa near his personal things, nor an Alpha's scent all over them.

But then he also remembered that he'd walked out before without letting her know face-to-face and decided that maybe feigning illness might be the key to saving him.

"Tobio?" Too late. He winced, turning face her as she walked into the kitchen behind him, frowning, "Do you know how rude that was?" She demanded angrily, "Why did you leave like that? Mina was so upset you left without saying goodbye!"

He winced again, well-aware of how impolite it would have seemed, especially with how nice Mina had been to him, "I felt sick." He lied then, his face burning when it sounded dumb even to his own ears, "I didn't want to puke on her."

"Puke on her," His mother repeated, sounding more than a little frustrated now and she tugged at her hair with a growl, "Can't you be a little honest with me even once?"

He thought of everything he kept from her, thought of all his secrets, most that were there to spare her, and sighed.

"No." He said, ironically honest now anyway, but when he glanced away her face changed immediately; scrunching in anger.

"I want your phone." He snapped his gaze back toward her, his eyes wide, " _Now."_

"What?"

"You heard me." She said through gritted teeth.

"But - I need to know about practices mama, and it's almost - !"

"I'm not asking. I'm telling." She held her hand out, "You'll get it back in a week. Until then, you'll have to figure out when practices are without it."

"That's not - !"

"Phone. _Now."_ He sucked in a sharp breath, gripping his phone through his pocket and thinking of any excuse that he could give her to keep it with him. But then her eyes narrowed even more and he ended up handing it over without arguing, instead. "Good. Now get to bed."

He nodded slowly, glaring at her and she shook her head, "It's no use being angry at _me_ , Tobio. You should just tell the truth and be done with it."

"What's the point?" He asked her, dully, "You wouldn't believe that either."

She clicked her tongue, scowling, "When don't I believe you, Tobio?" She asked and he shrugged, "Tobio. _Tobio."_ He looked up at her, meeting her gaze and her eyes softened, "Why don't you talk to me?"

He felt his eyes sting and he glanced away again, curling his hands into fists at his sides, "Because you wouldn't like me anymore." He told her and she blinked hard, staring at him before taking a step forward as though either to shake him or hold him.

He dodged her hand however and left the kitchen, aware that she wouldn't follow him with this argument as they had a guest and she'd rather keep this all in-house.

He headed to bed then, changing into his pyjamas and burrowing under the blankets. He felt naked without his phone, however, and an hour later he realised that he couldn't sleep and that he had just been staring at the patterns in his blanket instead. With a moan, he rolled out of bed and padded over the carpet toward his pile of manga, picking one of his favourites from the top and walking downstairs to get a drink and read it until he felt tired.

It was on the bottom step that he realised too late that Oikawa was sleeping downstairs and he went back up again, searching through the back of his cupboard and carrying out the clothes that he needed once he found them.

He then went back into the living space and saw Oikawa sitting on the futon with his phone in hand, playing a game judging by the lights flickering over his face. He likely couldn't sleep either then.

"Here," He said softly, to make himself known and Oikawa glanced up, watching as Kageyama lay the clothes down, "It's spare clothes," He explained, "For you to sleep in."

Oikawa placed his phone down, lifting the shirt up to inspect it.

"They're not mine," Kageyama continued, sitting down on the sofa and drawing his legs up to hug his knees close, "So they don't have a scent."

Oikawa nodded, pulling them closer, "Thanks."

Kageyama just nodded back, opening the manga in his hands and reading from one of his bookmarked scenes. The protagonist had lost her sister and the person that she'd thought was responsible had just been delivered unconscious to her doorstep and she'd discovered that he was innocent as well. He scanned the page, skimming the parts that he wasn't interested in and giving Oikawa the privacy to change as well.

He did glance up a few times however, without meaning to, and when he saw the blackened soulmate mark that they both shared he immediately looked away and read the same sentence three times instead.

"I didn't know you could read," Oikawa spoke into the silence after a while and Kageyama stiffened at the insult.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," He parroted his words from before in the bathroom, pointedly turning a page, "If the plot is good then reading is easy."

"Uh huh," Oikawa sat back down now that he was fully changed and he folded his own clothes into a neat pile, placing them aside and leaning back on his hands, "Is that you?" He then asked, pointing.

Kageyama followed his gaze, squinting at a photo over the window sill, "No," He shook his head, "That's my mother."

Oikawa hummed, looking at it, "You look like her," He commented and Kageyama shrugged, "She grew her hair out when she got older?" He didn't wait for an answer, knowing that it was obvious anyhow, "Why don't you ever grow it?"

Kageyama gave him a look, "I like my hair short," He said, "It doesn't get in the way."

"What?" Oikawa laughed, pushing himself forward to yank at Kageyama's bangs, "This doesn't ever get in the way?"

Kageyama slapped his hand away, patting down his hair and glaring, "It's fine like this." He argued back, pushing his lips out and Oikawa just jerked his eyebrows up in an expression of disbelief. Or to show that he was just humoring him.

Looking away, Kageyama noticed that his phone was blinking and he gestured, "Your phone."

Oikawa blinked, looking down at it as well and switching it on to see the text that he'd been sent. He winced then, making a face, "Ah, I promised I'd ring her."

"Your mother?" Kageyama asked automatically but Oikawa only shook his head vaguely.

"No," He said slowly, looking as though he was barely listening now, "My omega." Kageyama swallowed, his hands instinctively clenching over the edge of the book in his hands and he breathed in as calmly as he could to stop the rush of emotion that had suddenly taken over.

It wasn't as though he didn't know Oikawa dated, it was just hard to hear it first-hand.

"Oh," He mumbled, "... is she mad?"

Oikawa snorted, "Of course not, who could get mad at me?" He then sobered at the next reply and frowned, texting back a lot faster. Kageyama watched him for a moment before trying to read again but his heart wasn't in it anymore. He closed it eventually and stood, leaving the room.

"Goodnight." He said as he left. He didn't get a reply and a second later he heard Oikawa's ringtone play and his immediate answer of, _'Mey-chan! I thought you were sleeping!'_

He walked up the steps quietly, slipping back into his room and putting his manga back. He curled back under the blankets, a slight headache forming, and he wrapped his arms around his stomach to try to sleep a second time.

He dreamt in the shoes of the manga's protagonist, hunting down the ones responsible for her sister's death, but when he eventually found them the gang was led by himself and not the manga's actual villain. He had a crown made of thorns and his eyes were dark. He ordered his lackeys to kill her in a voice that didn't sound like him and imaginary soldiers ran forward.

She fought back hard, winning, but as soon as she turned to face him down she was hit from behind by Hinata. His eyes were alight and he drove a spear through her heart, making Kageyama wake with a gasp.

He immediately sat up to shake the dream away, tilting his head back to check the clock over his bed and widening his eyes when he saw the time. He cursed, quickly jumping out of bed and reaching for his uniform before remembering that it was the weekend and that he didn't have school.

He relaxed then, automatically going for his phone instead but it wasn't there. He panicked for a second before he then realised. Right. His mother still had it.

He sighed, running a hand down his face and heading into the bathroom with some casual clothes to get ready for the day. He wondered, as he brushed his teeth, if Oikawa was still here and he recalled the part of the phone-call that he'd heard last night.

Some bitter part of him hoped that this Mey-chan was angry enough with Oikawa that she'd dropped him and he didn't push the thought aside. It was jealously. He knew that, and he hated it.

Once he was dressed, he went downstairs to check the living space and saw that Oikawa really had already gone. He must have left early then. His mother and grandmother were in the kitchen and his mother offered him pancakes for a late breakfast once she saw him standing there.

He sat at the table, pulling the plate closer and tucking in. His grandmother raised her eyes to look at him and when he met her gaze, she opened her mouth to start the day's argument, "You are not going to school anymore, Tobio." She said and he stopped to stare at her.

A corner of his pancake was skewered on the fork, poised just by his parted lips, and he placed it down when the words finally processed, "... Huh?"

"What now, mama?" His own mother sighed, stirring her tea with a spoon, "You're going back home today, do we really have to leave like this?"

"Yes," His grandmother said, sounding incredibly angry all of a sudden, "Because your _omega_ son is flirting with alphas and you aren't stopping it, so of course _I_ have to say something."

" _What?"_ Kageyama's mother glanced at him, saw his confused expression, and rounded back on her mother, "Tobio can talk to whoever he wants, I'm not about to restrict him like you did to me."

"Like _I_ di - !"

"He goes to a mixed-school, he will _talk_ to alphas. That's how it works," Tugging at her hair, she rolled her eyes, "And if I'm not wrong, you're the one who wants him to get married, so shouldn't the fact that he has an interest in dating be good?"

"I want him to marry someone _we_ approve of," His grandmother shouted, slamming a hand down, " _You_ didn't listen to me when I told you to wait for your soulmate and look what happened to _your_ marriage!"

"Ba-chan!" Kageyama protested but she shouted over him as well.

"You are _not_ allowed to go to school. You can be home-schooled, or go to an Omega-only, but you are not allowed to talk to another alpha like that again!"

"Like _what?"_ He shouted back and she reared back, pure fury written over her face at the fact that he'd raised his voice at her, "How did I talk to him? I asked him simple questions - "

"You were teasing," She yelled, "I heard you in the bathroom, _and_ downstairs." Teasing? They were _arguing_ mostly. And their almost civil conversation last night was hardly anything like what she was thinking.

"Enough shouting!" His mother spoke over her, interrupting Kageyama's reply, "Like I said already, Tobio can talk to whoever he wants and he is _not_ leaving school. That is my decision, not yours mama."

"So you want him to become a slut then?"

Kageyama blanched, shocked at how quick her thought process went. He hadn't even _done_ anything. He just wanted to eat breakfast in peace.

"Mama. ... that's enough."

"It would have been fine if it had been his soulmate he was talking to but this - this Oikawa boy is no one to us," She scoffed, "Is this why you were rejected by your own soulmate, Tobio? You flirted too much?"

"No!" He hadn't. He didn't even know how. 'Flirting' to his grandmother must simply be talking to another alpha and nothing else, "Leave me alone."

"I told you not to mention his soulmate to him! And now you do it like _this?!"_ His mother screamed, her face red.

"I'm doing him a favour!"

"Oh a _favour?!"_ His mother scoffed and Kageyama felt his patience wear thin. Anger boiled in him and he felt his eyes tear up.

"Yes a favour!" His grandmother repeated, glaring, "How do you think the Oikawa boy's soulmate would feel if they saw how they were talking? Do you want Tobio to be responsible for another's rejection? He should focus more on listening to _me_ or even trying to get his own soulmate - !"

"Oikawa-san _is_ my soulmate!" Kageyama screamed back at her, slamming his own hands down on the table. His plate wobbled and slipped off of it, shattering once it hit the floor and effectively ending their conversation.

His mother stared at him, her eyes wide, and he stared at her once he realised what he had just said. 

"I - "

She reached out as though to hold him, "Tobio ..."

He pushed himself back, stumbling to his feet and running out of the room. He grabbed the keys by the house phone and unlocked the door, slamming it shut after him and running down the street.

As far away from his grandmother as he could get.

He didn't stop running until he got to the shops but even then, he knew that they'd find him here so he ran somewhere else. He found himself outside Asahi's house but before he even knocked he thought about what he would do if he wasn't even home. And if he was, what would he say?

He turned away from the door, leaving it behind and wandering down the street with his hands in his pockets and his eyes bright with tears. The wind didn't help matters either however, forcing the tears out until they slid down his cheeks in beads. He wiped at his face with his sleeves, sniffing loudly and walking into the first warm store that he saw.

It was a baker's and there was almost no one but the staff around. He sat in the corner, away from the window and stared into nothing.

God, he couldn't believe how _stupid_ he'd been. Telling them that Oikawa had been his soulmate?

He grit his teeth, knowing that his face must look monstrous but not caring in the least. Now what would happen? Would his mother approach Mina? Would she tell them everything?

He put his head in his hands, clenching them into his hair and shaking from unrestrained anger at himself. He didn't know how long he sat there like that but eventually some of the staff began to give him odd looks and he felt far too self-conscious to keep ignoring them.

He left the store without ordering anything and walked through the others that were next door, idly browsing and trying to get his mind off of everything. He wished he had his phone, if only to have some music to listen to at least or even call someone. He wanted to vent but the fact that he couldn't was hurting more than he wanted. He wanted to talk to Hinata, just to cheer himself up.

He didn't even know where Hinata lived though, he'd never gone to his house before. Didn't friends do that? _Were_ they friends now? They didn't hang out except at lunch and before, after, or during practice. Didn't friends do other things together too?

He ducked into a clothes' store, hiding away from his thoughts and trying not to read too deeply into things like he always did. A worker smiled at him as he entered, offering him a free sample of perfume but he ignored her and carried on walking until he found an area that was far enough away from the doors that he could look around in peace. He hadn't even brought any money with him so it wasn't as though he could buy anything but it was still a nice distraction.

An hour later he was already bored however and none of the store's merchandise was the least bit appealing. He lifted a scarf from a pile of similar coloured ones, inspecting it before refolding it and placing it back with a sigh. He turned to leave then, wondering how much trouble he'd be in now for having been out for so long when his mother was likely out looking for him.

He spun toward the exit doors, his foot skidding over the floor and he collided with someone's shoulders as he passed, turning to look back at them and apologise only to freeze when he met the surprised gaze of someone that he knew.

Kindaichi stared down at him, looking away with a jerk once they recognised each other and Kageyama swallowed, looking away as well. As if this day couldn't have gotten any worse.

He stepped aside to let him pass, heading out as quickly as he could now to avoid any interaction.

"Oi," He heard Kindaichi call from behind and he shut his eyes for a second, walking a little faster in the hopes that that wasn't directed at him, "Kageyama!"

He stopped, turning to look over his shoulder and he saw Kindaichi holding his keys. He bit his tongue in an effort to stem his embarrassment and stepped forward to take them back, "Thanks," He mumbled.

"Yeah." With that Kindaichi began to walk away whilst Kageyama just stared down at the keys in his hand, wishing that there was some way to turn back time and take back what he'd said this morning, "Oh yeah," He glanced up when Kindaichi spoke again, a few steps away from him now, "Did you find Oikawa-san? That day?"

He frowned, not really wanting to think about Oikawa right now but then he remembered and he nodded, "Yeah. Thanks."

Kindaichi nodded back, "I didn't know you still had my number."

Kageyama shrugged, almost saying that _'we were friends'_ before his mind brought back the last time that he and Kindaichi had really spoken face-to-face and what he'd said back then.

_'We were never friends.'_

"How ... how's Kunimi?" Is what he asked instead and Kindaichi rolled his eyes at his evasion.

"Fine." He said shortly, before adding, "More relaxed now that Oikawa-san is our setter instead."

Kageyama flinched. It was a harsh stab, one that he deserved considering their history, but he really wasn't in the mood today. His face flushed and he lowered his head with a nod, turning to leave for a second time.

"Oi." Kindaichi tried to call him back a second time but throwing any implications of cowardice out the window, he ran, "Oi, _Kageyama!"_

A worker intercepted him, thinking that he was stealing and in the time that it took to convince him otherwise, Kindaichi caught up with him and grabbed him by the arm to finish their conversation. Kageyama automatically shook his grip off and another shopper, an older alpha, frowned at the scene; making Kindaichi blush and let him go anyway.

Kageyama left him behind, leaving the shop and heading back home.

Halfway there though, he changed his mind and started to head toward Karasuno instead. Who knew, maybe Ukai was there and would let him in to practice alone. Or even a caretaker.

The gate was locked once he arrived however, so he'd have to wait until tomorrow to be able to play. He sighed, sliding down the wall besides the gate and sitting crouched over the floor. He didn't have anything on him to kill time with.

His phone was confiscated, he hadn't brought any books and the school was closed. He rest his head back, shutting his eyes slowly before snapping them open when something soft brushed against his face. He turned his head to look at what it was and froze.

A small, black cat was sleeping on the wall, it's eyes closed and it's tail swishing from side-to-side. He hadn't disturbed it at all and when he reached a hand up to stroke it's back, it chirped and rolled onto it's side with a stretch.

He felt his lips curl into a smile and he continued stroking it until he heard it purr. At least one good thing happened today; cats usually took one sniff of his outstretched hand and recoiled, either getting scared of his aura or just being outright unfriendly.

A few moments of being content with being touched, however, the cat eventually stood and padded down the wall to find another warm spot. Kageyama watched it go forlornly, leaning back again and holding onto his now mellow mood.

Ukai's store wasn't far and it was with a sudden jerk that he realised that Ukai was likely to have the keys to the school to allow them all in for practice occasionally. He pushed himself to his feet, annoyed at his own simple-mindedness for not realising he could have done this sooner, and jogging down the road toward it. It was open and he pushed open the door once he reached it.

Ukai was inside, smoking as usual, with his feet propped up on the desk and he grunted around his cigarette once he noticed Kageyama standing there, "Ah, Kageyama. You want to get some practice in?" He asked, knowing that the only reason he'd be here was for volleyball.

Kageyama nodded and Ukai stamped his cigarette out as he stood. He stretched noisily and smiled, "Well. We haven't been busy today anyway." He said, grabbing his jacket and opening the door behind him a crack to call, "I'll an hour. Mind the store!"

The shop door opened then before they could leave however and Kageyama waited to see if Ukai would serve or if whoever was in the back would come out, when he saw who it was standing there.

His mother looked harried, her face red and her eyes bloodshot, and when she saw him she seemed to freeze entirely.

"Tobio!" Ukai raised an eyebrow in confusion, standing out of the way when she suddenly stormed in toward him. Kageyama stood his ground, his heart thudding and though he expected it, the slap still stung.

He turned his head away, putting a hand to his cheek, but she didn't let him shut down and pulled him into her chest, "You stupid boy," She said into his hair, "You stupid stupid boy."

He stiffened in her arms, having expected a lot more than just a slap, and when she didn't let him go immediately he wrapped his arms around her as well and squeezed. She was crying, he realised, and he dug his nails into his palms at how that made him feel.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" She shook him slightly, letting him go now and stepping back, "Go get in the car." He walked around her to do just that, leaving the store with his head low and his arms folded.

He heard her speak to Ukai behind him, explaining the situation as a family argument and Kageyama running out the house. Ukai murmured that he hoped Kageyama was okay and that he'd see him tomorrow for practice.

He shut the car-door when he couldn't hear them anymore, pulling the seatbelt on and leaning back. The cat from before was walking down the street besides it now, and it hopped over an overturned trashcan as he watched.

A minute later, his mother slid inside as well, starting the car in silence and pulling out. She didn't speak to him at all and they drove all the way home in silence. He looked out the window the whole time, refusing to see how upset she was, but once they were there, she didn't open the doors and turned to face him in her seat anyway so he'd no choice but to look at her.

"Your grandmother's gone home." She said, "I sent her to the train station and she went the rest of the way herself," He met her gaze dully. It didn't matter that she was gone now, the damage was already done, "I also said that I don't want her speaking to us again. Not until she sees the error in her ways, which is likely never."

He just nodded, letting her say her piece.

"Mina also has no idea about her son being your soulmate," She continued and he pressed his lips together, "I would _never_ go behind your back like that, this is something that you've been dealing with. I just - want you to talk to me about it," He nodded again. "I don't want you to keep secrets when I can help you. It _is_ your life, Tobio, but - but _I'm_ a part of it. I try not to make a mess of things for you but how can I, when I don't know what's going on in your head?"

She put her hands on the wheel, drumming her fingers over it, "... did you leave yesterday because of Tooru?"

Because of his sister, yes. He nodded again and she sighed, "You see? You were upset, you were dealing with something, and I punished you for it!" She growled at herself, slamming her hands over the wheel now, "Kindaichi called your phone," She then added and he felt his heart stutter, "You haven't spoken about him for ages, I thought you strayed apart but he said he'd seen you and that you'd been crying."

He'd been able to tell?

"Kindaichi and I aren't friends," He mumbled and she gave him a look.

"Well maybe you should tell him that then because he sounded worried to me."

"Then you need your ears checked."

She straightened, looking impatient, "Tobio. I love you. Of course I do, you're my son," She put a hand to his cheek, the one that she'd slapped before, "You said you didn't think I'd like you if you spoke to me, that I'd hate you. ... how stupid are you? You think a few arguments or misunderstandings would make your mother hate you?"

Kageyama glared, "You only think that because you don't know me."

"And that's because you won't talk to me!"

"Because I don't want you to be ashamed of me," He argued back and she let out a frustrated sound.

"Why would I be _ashamed_ of you?"

 He put his hands in the air, "Because I have no one!" He shouted, "I've _never_ had friends! Not ever! My soulmate rejected me, my old team rejected me! I don't even know if I'm friends with _this_ team! No one likes me enough to stay and I didn't want _you_ to know!" He put his head in his hands, "I didn't want you to know ... "

She sat back slightly, staring at him, and then he was in her arms again, "Oh Tobio," He tried to push her away, hating her pity and knowing that she would just say that he always had her but that wasn't enough.

What if he lost her? Then what?

"I don't think you understand what friends are," She said instead, however, and he stopped, "I've met the people in your life and I can _see_ how they care for you. Shouyou's texted your phone _non_ -stop since I've taken it, always thinking of you and wondering why you aren't replying. Those two alphas who came to see you before, the baldy who dropped you off home, Hajime took you to Mina's house when I was there. Your new team have come to my house before and I think I can tell when someone doesn't like my son."

"You couldn't tell with Oikawa." He pointed out, her words meaning more to him than he could say, making him immediately turn disbelieving and defensive.

She just smiled softly, "Mm. He must be a very good actor then." He was. "Because I don't think I see what you see." She kissed the top of his head, "And there. I still like you."

He snorted softly, snot popping out of his nose at that and she made a face with a laugh, pulling a tissue out of the car's drawer and wiping his nose for him. He pushed her hand away, doing it himself, and she knocked him on the head gently.

"Go inside. There's still some leftover rice." He nodded, taking his seatbelt off, "I need to go and see the insurance people about that alpha who complained about me."

He sniffed, wiping at his face; glad for the subject change, "Why?"

"They've asked her to pay for the damages now but she's refusing to. So they want me to sign some document or something, to send her a warning." She reached in her pocket, giving him his phone, "Call if you need anything."

He nodded again, taking it with both hands, before he suddenly saw a shadow through her window and frowned. She turned just as he did and the window imploded inwards, glass shattering everywhere.

He shielded his face with his hands, crying out, and he heard a thud and his mother's shout on impact. Another crash, on his side now, and more glass rained in. His mother's door was open and he was given a second to see someone kick her prone form as she lay over the ground before someone grabbed him from behind and threw him out as well. He landed on his hands, a punch rolling him over to one side and he curled up in shock.

When nothing else happened, he risked a glance up and saw three alphas dressed in black running down the street, crowbars in hand. He stumbled to his feet, glass in his hands stinging and his face hurting like hell, but he needed to see his mother.

She was lying on her stomach, her eyes shut, and he fell to his knees besides her to feel her pulse. It was erratic and he felt himself shake. What did that mean? What did it _mean?_

His hands found his phone and he painfully called an ambulance, pulling his mother into his lap and shaking uncontrollably.

A woman answered and he gasped as he struggled to let her know what had happened. He didn't recall giving her an address but what seemed like seconds after, he was being helped up and his mother was being carted into the back of an ambulance with two paramedics flitting around her.

He was given a blanket, someone wiping his hands with something cold and picking the glass out of his skin whilst he just sat there.

And then they were driving away.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. Well that took a turn for the worse.


	7. Chapter 7

.

* * *

.

The hospital looked as though it should feel freezing as he sat there, with it's bare white walls and the plastic-coated corridors.

But it was actually surprisingly warm instead. For the sake of the patients, probably, but Kageyama still needed the blanket that the paramedics had given him to stop his shaking.

His mother was being operated on, something about blood and lungs and head injuries. He hadn't been able to take it in, watching as glass had been taken out of his own body instead, while a nurse had explained things to him, and he remembered two of them commenting that he hadn't cried and that they were concerned about that. About shock.

Now, he was in a waiting room, with a milk carton in hand and the same nurse from before sitting besides him.

"It's almost dinner time now," The nurse eventually spoke, his voice soft, "Would you like me to get you something from the cafeteria? There's some roast potato and fish that a lot of my patients really like."

He nodded, "Okay."

The nurse smiled, standing and patting him on the shoulder as he left the room. As soon as he left, Kageyama took his phone out of his pocket, his bandaged hands an annoyance to type with but he managed to get the name down; Dumbass.

As soon as he saw it flash up, he pressed the phone icon and held it to his ear. It went straight to voicemail and he dropped the phone in his lap with his heart hurting. A second later, however, he was called back and he immediately answered.

"Hello?"

"Kageyama!" Hinata sounded muffled, as though he was with company, "Can I talk tomorrow? I'm at - "

"Hinata ..." He interrupted him, his voice sounding pathetic even to himself but it effectively cut Hinata short, "I'm - "

"Kageyama?" Hinata spoke louder now, "Are you sick? What's wrong? You're coming to practice tomorrow, right?" Kageyama shut his eyes, "Oi. Are you _really_ sick? You're not telling me to 'shut up'."

"I'm at the hospital."

" _HUH?!"_ Shouting now, there was a beep as Hinata changed the call from audio to video and Kageyama was assaulted by his bright hair when he looked down at his screen, "Are you dying?"

His stupid question would have once made him angry maybe, or flustered, but right now his mother actually could be and that thought bubbled within him. He shook his head, his lips pressed together.

"Then what is it? Kageyama, you're scaring me, you moron." Looking him in the eye through the phone’s screen, Hinata was suddenly utterly serious now, "Kageyama? _Kageyama_ -kun? ... hey."

Kageyama took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself down, "You - you remember that alpha I told you about? The one who crashed into my mother's car?"

"Yeah ... ?" Hinata frowned, "Why? What happened? Did she come back? Did she do something?!"

Kageyama nodded, "It must have been her."

"What must have been? Kageyama what _happened?!"_

"These alphas hit our car. They had - these metal things and they smashed our windows. And - and she's in hospital now, they said she's bleeding and her head, I don't - !" He stopped, shaking all over again.

"Who's bleeding? Your mum?" Kageyama nodded, "Which hospital?"

Kageyama sniffed, "Kurokawa."

"Mum!" Hinata suddenly shouted and Kageyama winced at the volume, putting a hand over his speakers to muffle it, "Mum!"

"What?" He heard Chihori call back and then Hinata put his phone down and left. A second later, the phone died and Kageyama stared down at the black screen with a sigh. He didn't have his charger and his mother must not have charged it for him whilst it was confiscated. He put it aside and put his head in his hands.

If only he hadn't run out of the house like that.

A few minutes later, the nurse returned and handed him a tray of food. There was roast potatoes and a large fried salmon, as promised, and he ate it slowly. Once he was done, the nurse took the tray away and brought him another carton of milk, strawberry this time.

He drank it in silence, nodding at any question the nurse asked him and rejected all attempts at small-talk. He knew the nurse probably had better things to do but he was apparently too young to be left alone for too long, despite his assurances that he'd be fine.

A half an hour later, however, there was a knock at the door and the nurse was dragged away anyway, only to be replaced by the doctor from before.

"Tobio-kun?" She asked him and he nodded, standing immediately at the thought of hearing news. She smiled gently, "Your mother's operation was a success."

He almost collapsed from relief, "She's - ?"

"Alive. Yes," Looking at her notes, she added, "We're optimistic about her healing and ... " He nodded, his eyes alight, tuning everything out and focusing only on the fact that she was alive. "... Would you like to see her?"

He snapped out of it, nodding again, "Yes!"

She placed a hand on the small of his back and led him through a ward and into a separate, small room. He rushed forward as soon as he saw his mother lying there and stared down at her. She had her eyes closed with an oxygen mask over her mouth and her skin was pale, but she was breathing steadily and when he felt her pulse it was no longer as erratic as it had been before.

He sat on one of the empty chairs besides her bed and held one of her hands in both his bandaged ones. The doctor left him alone and he placed his head on her chest, so relieved to feel it rise and fall beneath him.

He must have fallen asleep like that as well, maybe, because when he looked up again he felt groggy and his neck hurt from discomfort. He straightened, pushing his mother's hair back from her face before jumping out of his skin when the door suddenly slammed open.

"Shouyou! Don't be so noisy, this is a - !"

He didn't quite hear the rest because as soon as he automatically stood to see who had come in like that, Hinata ran inside and hugged him around the waist; hard. He stumbled back in surprise, the last time that Hinata had tackled him like this springing to mind but the way that he felt this time was entirely different.

He stiffened at first, like he always did whenever anyone touched him like this, but when it didn't seem like Hinata was about to let go he put his arms around him as well and propped his chin atop of his ginger head.

Eventually, they parted and Kageyama took a step back to see Chihiro finish tying a balloon to the bed's rails, "Hello, Tobio-kun," She said with a smile, once she saw him looking.

"Hello," He parroted, wiping his face with the back of a hand. Hinata's stupid hug had somehow managed to make him cry. He hadn't meant for them to come, that hadn't been why he'd called, and yet Hinata _had_ come and he'd brought his family too.

He swallowed past a tight throat, startling when something suddenly touched his legs and he glanced down to see Natsu gripping his jeans. He'd only met her the once, when their practice had run a little later than usual and she'd refused to even look at him the last time.

Now, she held onto his jeans and frowned when he didn't immediately sit down, "Um." He looked at Hinata for help.

"I hugged you," He explained, "It's her turn now."

Oh. He bent at the knees, looking at her, but instead of a hug all she did was pat his chest, "My mum was in hospital once too," She told him, "When she had me. But she came home afterward." It was meant at comfort, the situations being entirely different however, and Hinata put a hand to his head in either amusement or embarrassment.

"Thank you," Kageyama said to her and she smiled, as though she knew all the answers and he'd finally understood them.

"Mm," She nodded seriously, "So don't cry, oniichan."

Chihiro then sat on one of the chairs, pulling Natsu onto her lap whilst Kageyama and Hinata spoke.

They spoke about volleyball, the fact that Kageyama would miss tomorrow's practice and what movies they should watch once this was over.

"Oh yeah! Yoichi asked if you called the police yet?" Hinata then said in the middle of an extra long summary of his favourite movie, "When I told him what happened."

"No," Kageyama shook his head, "But I think the hospital did. I don't know."

Hinata huffed, "Well the police better find those alphas before I do."

Kageyama snorted, "What exactly would you do? Scare them with your jumping?" That led to some of their usual banter, about height and personalities and so on, and as usual the conversation cheered Kageyama up immensely.

Two different nurses came in twice to check on his mother and time seemed to fly between each time because around three hours later, Chihiro's phone rang and they finally had to leave as well.

Kageyama bowed low in thanks for her bringing them here and Hinata called him an idiot for being so sincere. He restrained himself from hitting him in punishment however, if only to keep the good impression that his mother had of him.

Afterwards, he was left alone again and he looked down at his mother. Hinata had been a great distraction but with him now gone, he felt empty. He sat on the edge of the bed, massaging his mother's legs when he felt how cold they'd gotten and pressing the 'call' button to ask for the heating to be put up.

The same nurse that had sat with him before came in with a portable heater and placed it in the corner of the room, saying that his mother was likely to feel a little cold anyhow but that the heater should help.

The doctor then came in afterward as well and Kageyama stood.

"Right," She said, squeezing some antibacterial gel onto her hands before checking his mother over, "No change, as far as I can tell," She told the nurse who noted it down on a folder at the end of his mother's bed. She then turned to him, "Tobio-kun. I'm afraid visiting times are over now and I wouldn't recommend you sleeping over here either."

He looked at her, frowning, "Can I come back tomorrow?"

She nodded, "Of course you can but - the concern is, that you'll be alone at home."

"I'm fine alone." He said and she smiled.

"I'm sure you are, but it's my responsibility to make sure you aren't. I've called your grandmother a few times, she was listed on your mother's contact details, but she hasn't answered. Do you have anyone else that you can stay with?"

He paused, biting his lip. His phone was still dead so he couldn't call Hinata. Besides, they'd just been here and he didn't want to call them back again just to take him home with them, when he could have gone the first time.

He could go to Asahi's, the only person whose address he knew that he'd trust but he didn't want to rely on him all the time. It wasn't fair on Asahi and he'd likely feel far too awkward there anyway.

”Call social services,” The doctor told the nurse and he wanted to protest but someone else spoke for him.

"He can stay with me."

He looked at the door in surprise, not quite sure what to expect, and his eyes widened.

Iwaizumi stood in the doorway with his mother, some flowers in hand which he lay on the nearest table. The doctor looked at him, tilting her head to the side and he added, "I'm a family friend."

 

.

* * *

.

 

"Here."

Kageyama took the blanket, laying it over the bed that Iwaizumi had offered him. To say that he was unsure of what to do in this situation would be an understatement. He'd never been around Iwaizumi's house before, let alone sleeping there too.

His mother had been more than welcoming, however, (when he'd remembered who Kageyama was that is) and then he'd gone out for the night. Iwaizumi had assured him that he'd be back by midnight at least.

It was seven now.

"You hungry?" Kageyama glanced up from where he was making the bed, automatically tidying the place around him. He shook his head but at the look that Iwaizumi then gave him, he nodded instead, "Good. Because you look like you need to eat." He left the room then, to head to the kitchen downstairs.

Kageyama stood there for a moment, listening to his footsteps, before then gingerly sitting on the bed. It was hard compared to his own, and it hardly bounced when he did so himself over it. He sat there carefully, trying to take up as little room as possible and looking around to take everything in.

This was the first time he'd ever been here after all, but he'd often wondered when he'd been younger.

Iwaizumi's room was exactly how he'd once imagined it to be as well. The walls were a dark blue and there was a poster of godzilla on the door besides a small photo of Iwaizumi himself, Oikawa, Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

A second photo was on his desk, which was of just him and Oikawa and a third besides it, of him and his old dog. He remembered the day that it had died; Iwaizumi had skipped practice for the first time and Oikawa had drilled into anyone who had commented on that fact. Iwaizumi had told Kageyama privately why, the next day, patting him on the head and thanking him for his concern.

He pushed himself off of the bed, walking toward the desk and running a hand down it idly. There were school notes scattered around as though he'd been revising for a test, mostly biology ones, and as he brushed his hand over it he came across a letter of recommendation too.

He looked down at it, reading the first line and realising that it was for studying medicine in university.

He blinked in surprise, having always assumed that Iwaizumi would be like Oikawa and find a career in volleyball. He was the ace after all, and he'd always played, but he was slowly starting to realise that not everyone saw volleyball in their future and that they had other dreams as well.

But still it was a shame, and a _waste._

He sighed, wondering if he should bring the letter up to try to change his mind but then again, it was really none of his business and he didn't want to outstay his welcome.

He turned his attention toward other areas in the room then instead and was looking through a shelf of books, amongst them more on medicine and biology and so on, when Iwaizumi came back in. He was carrying two plates of Yoshoku and he placed one on the desk for himself whilst handing the second to Kageyama. He then went back downstairs to carry the drinks up, two bottles of _Blue Hawaii _ Ramune which he hadn't seen in ages.

He opened his own, letting the bottle hiss out it's excess air and sitting on the black chair by his desk. It span as he sat, and he leant back on it, raising an eyebrow when Kageyama just stared at him.

"Are you okay?"

He jerked, nodding and sitting back down on the bed, putting the plate on his lap and lifting the chopsticks that were stuck into the egg out to eat with, "Thank you for the meal." He murmured softly, tucking in. He really didn't feel hungry but as soon as the first bite hit his tongue, his head felt so much clearer that he must have been and just hadn't noticed it before.

"I figured you'd be going back to the hospital tomorrow again, so you can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in and wear what you're wearing again in the morning," Iwaizumi then said into the silence, "I'll take you to your house after school and you can get some more of your things to bring here too. Like your toothbrush and other clothes and stuff."

"Thank you," Kageyama said, looking down at his plate. He knew it wasn't enough but he didn't know what else to say.

Once they were finished eating, he stood and took the plates in hand but Iwaizumi took them back, "No. You're a guest, sit."

"But - "

"Kageyama." Looking him in the eye, Iwaizumi smiled, "This isn't a favour I'm doing that you have to pay back. I care about you." Kageyama blinked twice, still trying to take the plate regardless but Iwaizumi's grip was stronger than his, as expected, "Alright?" He yanked the plates back, "So let _me._ And get changed into my pyjamas while I'm gone. You should get some sleep before tomorrow."

Before he could leave, however, Kageyama moved on instinct and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Iwaizumi-san."

Iwaizumi looked at him, " ... what?"

He chewed his lip, "You - you don't have to feel guilty. Because of Oikawa-san." He shook his head, "I'm not - it's - "

Iwaizumi turned, his shirt slipping through Kageyama's fingers, and then he was flattening a hand and using it to slap Kageyama on the top of his head, "Shut up. And get dressed for bed."

He then lifted his drink, finishing the bottle and taking it back downstairs with the plates. Kageyama waited a few minutes, looking at the clothes that Iwaizumi had given him when he'd first gotten here, and then bundling them into his arms and heading into the bathroom.

He locked the door, changing out of his own clothes and into the t-shirt and shorts. The shorts were just that on him, short, but they were also large around the waist and he had to pull the strings tight. The shirt sagged over his shoulders as well, a reminder of how broad Iwaizumi was compared to him.

He looked at himself in the mirror once he was done, noticing how pale he looked and how tired. There were a few cuts on his cheeks from the glass, as well the ones on his hands and he forgot all about the bandages when he washed him, cursing at his stupidity and unwrapping the gauze.

His hands looked pink and raw beneath them, the cuts already scabbing, and when he flexed his fingers it didn't hurt as much anymore.

He wiped them over his face, the slight sting that the contact gave him an almost refreshing feeling and he closed his eyes to focus on it a little longer. It was then that he realised how long he was taking and he reached over to flush the toilet, giving the impression that he hadn't just been standing here for however long it must have been.

Once he opened the door, however, and walked down the small hallway back toward Iwaizumi's room he heard the sound of someone banging on the front door downstairs and realised that Iwaizumi hadn't even come back upstairs yet.

It was late now, wasn't it? Not to mention dark.

He heard Iwaizumi open the door a few seconds later though, as though he wasn't worried, and curiosity overtook him; making him stay where he was to listen and figure out who was it was.

Maybe it was just his mother, coming home late with his alpha? Drunk, possibly, if the banging was a sign of that.

Instead, however, he heard a lower voice speaking in a rushed tone and the sound of wet shoes squeaking over the floor.

He walked further down the steps as silently as he could, hidden by the bannister, and instinctively crouched when he saw that it was Oikawa standing there instead. He was soaked and looked wound far too tight, and he didn't seem to sense that he was there on the stairs either though he usually would.

" - pay for the fuel." He was saying while Iwaizumi seemed to be ignoring how Oikawa looked and was busy making him some jam on toast, "Iwa-chan!"

"Mm?"

"Can I or can I not?"

"I don't know, why do you need it?" Iwaizumi said, scraping a knife over the bread, "I can't answer unless I know."

Oikawa ran a hand through his wet hair, yanking at it with a huff, "I thought you'd have heard already? _Your_ mother's the one who told mine."

Iwaizumi frowned at him, "Told her what?"

Sitting down, Oikawa sighed, grabbing the toast once it was made and biting into it hard. He left smears of jam on the sides of his cheeks and around his lips, which he licked or wiped away, "I'm not sure. All I know is that Tobio's mother was in an accident and that they're at the hospital. Kurokawa, I think."

"You think? So you were just going to drive to every hospital and hope they'd let you in?" Iwaizumi asked, scoffing, "You do know visiting hours are over now, anyway, right?"

"They are?"

"Yep." Shaking his head, Iwaizumi flicked him between the eyes and Oikawa scrunched his nose, jerking back, "Besides. Kageyama's mother's probably unconscious if she was in an accident. She wouldn't even know if you'd visited."

"That's - " Oikawa stopped, smiling without much humor, "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Iwaizumi pressed, suddenly angry, and Oikawa looked at him.

"... yeah?" He said, warily.

"No. Not 'yeah'. Why are you here, Oikawa?" He asked, tossing the knife into the sink to wash later and the clatter echoed in the pause he left.

"I just told you. Tobio's mother was in an accident," Oikawa said, sounding annoyed himself now, "What do you mean, _'why am I here'?"_

"Exactly that. If Karasuno's captain was in hospital, would you go visit him?"

"Not again, Iwa-chan."

"Answer the question."

"Fine. That's different," Oikawa muttered, rolling his eyes, "I _know_ his mum. _My_ mum knows his mum. What do you think she'd think if I didn't - "

"So." Iwaizumi interrupted him, holding up a hand, "You ran here. In the _rain ..._ because you felt a need to be polite? In case your mum got pissed at you?"

Oikawa stared at him. "... I didn't run." He finally muttered, pushing his lips out.

Iwaizumi threw his hands up, "Cut the crap Oikawa, this is me you're talking to."

"I know who I'm talking to Iwa-chan, I just don't know what you want me to say!"

"I want you to say the truth, dammit."

"I am saying the truth!"

Iwaizumi slammed his hands down on the worktop, "Stop being such a fucking _dumbass_ for two seconds and either get your feelings in check, or block him out." Oikawa didn't say anything but that seemed to be answer enough because Iwaizumi leant back on the heels of his feet and stared at the ceiling for a moment.

Kageyama's foot was starting to cramp but he felt that if he moved, the stairs would creak, and he'd eavesdropped for far too long now to not cause some issues.

"It's not fair, Oikawa. On both of you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right. Because this is just about Kageyama's mum, and not about your soulmate himself." Kageyama tightened his hand over the bannister, leaning closer.

Oikawa laughed softly, "This is just like the time you thought Hanamaki was gay, Iwa-chan. You read too far into things."

"I don't know if you noticed, but Hanamaki _is_ gay."

"Yeah but not with the alpha you _thought_ he was gay with. Which is exactly my point."

Iwaizumi just looked at him, scowling, "You. Are a huge pain in the ass." He evidently wanted to change the subject however, because he then added, "Speaking of, how's Mey?" Oikawa made a face and he snorted, "Well she lasted longer than I thought she would have. What'd you do this time?"

"... _I_ broke it off." Oikawa said, playing with a strand of his hair and looking distant now. Like he had when he'd told Kageyama he was dating in the first place. As though he wasn't completely listening.

"Uh huh?" Iwaizumi tilted his head and Oikawa shrugged.

"She wasn't a fan of volleyball," He explained, itching at his lower stomach subconsciously.

Iwaizumi just sighed, "Like I said. You're a pain in the ass." He slapped Oikawa's hand away from his stomach, "You'll scratch it raw again, why don't you just block him out?"

"I have."

"Clearly. You haven't."

"Get off my back, Iwa-chan," Oikawa snapped, sounding more than a little annoyed now. His scent heightened, alongside Iwaizumi's, and Kageyama felt himself tense over the stairs as well.

"No," Iwaizumi snapped back, "I'm sick of cleaning up your messes. He's 15, you're older - "

"So because I'm older I have to know all the answers?! I have to be the one to decide everything, to control everything?!"

"I never said that," Iwaizumi said behind gritted teeth, "But maybe you _should_ show a bit of responsibility for once because I don't think you even know how your actions and words could have consequences."

"This isn't why I came here, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, standing and shaking his wet hair off of his face, "I'll go to the hospital tomorrow, when my mum's brought my car back. See you."

He turned to leave but as soon as he did, the cramp worsened and Kageyama's foot spasmed with pain, making him kick out. He hit the bannister and flinched, before freezing when he saw Oikawa snap his head toward him and meet his shocked gaze.

He stumbled to his feet, running back up the stairs and into Iwaizumi's room, shutting the door behind him and sitting on the floor in the corner, drawing his knees up. He heard a few loud words from downstairs before the front door shut again and silence filled the house.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"I'm not talking to him!" He automatically shouted and Iwaizumi opened it, stepping inside.

"... I wasn't going to ask you to. He's gone anyway."

Kageyama didn't respond to that, knowing that he should apologise for his outburst but he also didn't want to speak at all either. This conflict of thoughts only led him to making an aborted gesture and a sound that was probably similar to Hinata's stupid _'acks!'_

Iwaizumi didn't hear him however, thankfully, and he sat cross-legged before Kageyama over the floor instead of trying to get him up. He didn't speak for a while either but then when he finally broke the silence Kageyama flinched, expecting him to be angry, "Are you okay?” He asked instead.

He shook his head and Iwaizumi nodded as though he expected that.

”You want to get off the floor?” He shook his head again and after that, Iwaizumi seemed to throw all subtlety out the window and go straight to the root of the issue, “Look. Kageyama. Oikawa may be my friend - “

“I'm not asking you to side with me,” Kageyama interrupted him but Iwaizumi held a hand up to stop him and continued on despite that.

”He's my friend. But when he's in the wrong, and I know he's in the wrong, I usually let him sort it all out himself once he realises it,” Kageyama bit the inside of his cheeks, “I thought that that would apply to your situation with him too. But, ah ... he's not as observant as I thought he was." He extended a hand out to shake, "So. I'm sorry."

Kageyama stared at it and then at his face, " … why? For what?" He asked, bewildered, but Iwaizumi stared at him before just smiling and dropping his hand into his lap.

"The world really is a strange place," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Kageyama frowned, thinking that the only one being strange right now was Iwaizumi himself, "You and Oikawa. Who thought that up?"

Oh. He stiffened, looking away, "It doesn't matter." He said, drawing his knees closer.

Iwaizumi shrugged, "Yeah. Well all I'm saying is that whoever did, made a mistake."

That hurt more than he'd thought it would but then he wondered why. If he knew Iwaizumi, then he could guess that he wasn't insulting him and was likely insulting Oikawa, but the fact that he thought that they were a bizarre and impossible match made him feel sick. He felt his mark burn, and he glared down at his clenched hands, biting on the inside of his bottom lip now.

He felt Iwaizumi watch him for a moment before sliding forward over the carpet, "I'm going to do something right now, and you're free to hit me if you want to."

Kageyama looked up in surprise, "Huh?"

Without waiting, however, Iwaizumi pushed himself even closer and took Kageyama's face in his hands, pressing their lips together softly. It was nothing like Oikawa's kiss, his first kiss rather, but despite that he still shoved Iwaizumi away.

He hadn't consciously meant to however, and as soon as he had, he realised why. His mark had continued it’s burning, getting hotter during the kiss than it had been before, but once it was over the pain had gone down.

"You feel that?"

Kageyama blinked, breathing heavily and lowering his eyes. His face was burning and his lips were parted, letting puffs of air push past as though he'd run a marathon.

Iwaizumi didn't look entirely unaffected either. He had an awkward smile fixed on his face now but his eyes were still serious, "Hm?" He pressed and Kageyama pinched his shoulders closer.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mark. Is it burning?" He nodded slowly. "Thought so." He leant back on his arms with a sigh, "When a soulmate dies or is rejected, the mark stops functioning. It's ... basically dead skin after a while, like a birthmark or something." He lifted a shoulder slightly, meeting Kageyama's gaze, "And if it ever does burn, without death or rejection, it's usually because your soulmate's in pain. Either emotionally or physically, or even just plain pissed."

"Only - bad emotions?" Kageyama asked, barely hearing his own voice with how quiet it was.

"If it burns, then yeah. Tingling, maybe getting a bit more colour, are for nice emotions. If you've never met your soulmate before, then you wouldn't feel anything. And if it's rejected or dead, then you shouldn't feel anything _then_ either."

"But - " Kageyama frowned, trying to process this, "I don't understand."

"I think you do."

"No I don't!" He shouted, "Oikawa-san _hates_ me! He's said so before, he's hurt me, he's yelled at me! He rejected me!" He looked away, "I felt it happen."

Iwaizumi looked at him, before sighing again, "I know," He said, "I don't know the first thing about how you feel, Kageyama, I'll be honest. I care about Oikawa but - that doesn't mean I'll always side with him. I just thought you should - understand a few things."

Oikawa had once said to stop using his mark against him. His sister had blamed him for that as well. He'd felt his own burn several times, had that been when Oikawa had been hurting? Had it been because of his knee?

Had Oikawa felt when he'd been upset? When he'd been angry at him, or at himself, or at any other thing that pissed him off. Had he felt the rejection pain too?

"I don't - " He spoke up after a while and just Iwaizumi nodded.

"It's okay. I thought you wouldn't know."

Kageyama looked at him, "Then ... how do _you_ know so much about marks?"

He snorted softly, a slight rush of air from his nose, "We learnt it in biology, first year," He explained, "You might have some lessons like that soon, too. Maybe."

He doubted it, he'd probably already missed it through day-dreaming or sleeping in class.

"Why couldn't you have been my soulmate?" He then asked petulantly, more to himself really, but when Iwaizumi laughed he realised that he'd said it aloud and winced; blushing to his ears, "Um! I didn't - !"

"It's okay," Iwaizumi waved a hand before his face, "But, I really don't see you that way Kageyama," He smiled, "I think it's better if I was just your sempai."

-

Iwaizumi's family only had the two bedrooms in their house. His parents and his own. He had no siblings and they didn't see the need to pay more for a house with a guest room.

As it was, this meant that whenever there was a guest they took Iwaizumi's room whilst he either slept on the floor or on the sofa downstairs.

Or so, Iwaizumi explained to Kageyama as he made the bed for him. Kageyama had had a long, warm shower after their talk and had then read some of Iwaizumi's books until he'd gotten bored.

Now, he was standing by the bed, hugging a pillow to his chest and trying to convince Iwaizumi to let him sleep on the sofa instead.

"You already offered for me to stay here, I can't make you leave your room," He protested, lifting the blanket that Iwaizumi was going to take downstairs with him and refusing to hand it over, "At least sleep here, Iwaizumi-san. Please."

"Why?" Iwaizumi sighed, straightening and putting his hands on his hips out of sheer exasperation, "I don't mind sleeping downstairs."

"But," Kageyama clenched his hands around the blanket, "It's raining."

"I'll be _inside_ Kageyama, it's fine. Now give me the blanket," Kageyama handed it over, "And get some sleep, it's already a late. My parents will be back soon." He ran a hand through his hair, spiking it up all the more, "Man, they'll be drenched. I'd better leave some spare towels downstairs too."

He left the room to get some towels from the bathroom, walking downstairs to lay them out by the door and Kageyama waited for him to return. He'd taken the blanket with him however and when more than ten minutes passed, he realised he wouldn't be coming back upstairs and climbed into the bed.

He only lay there for a few minutes though, rolling onto both sides, when he figured that sleep wouldn't come. The day had been far too tense for sleep now but if he went downstairs, Iwaizumi would be annoyed at him.

He could always say that he was thirsty, and then try to talk some more about something else, maybe even about the weather. Just something to distract himself from his mother's situation and from his own with Oikawa.

But then, as soon as he made his decision to get up and head out, he heard the front door open again and froze on the stairs just as he had before.

"Again, idiot? You could at least knock," Iwaizumi muttered, stretching on the sofa and sitting up. Oikawa walked inside, soaked yet again, and dripping over the towels that Iwaizumi must have laid out before, "Just because you have a key doesn't mean - "

"Hey," Oikawa interrupted him, sounding tired, "Can I sleep here tonight? My mum's not back yet, I think she might be at my sister's instead."

"Have you called her?"

"No. She's upset, obviously," He shrugged slowly, "She thinks I have my key, I told her I did, but I forgot it when I came here before," He smiled dryly at his own stupidity, "Couldn't get in. So I came back here." He looked at the stairs and Kageyama shuffled back two as quietly as he could to avoid being seen, "Where is he?"

"Asleep," Iwaizumi said bluntly, grabbing a fresh towel and throwing it toward Oikawa. He then stood to make a fresh cup of coffee, or hot chocolate maybe, he couldn't see from here, "You can sleep on the sofa, I'll sleep on the floor upstairs."

He poured some milk in a mug, mixing it with the hot water, and stirring in some sugar. Tea, then.

"By the way," He added, giving the mug to Oikawa and watching as he took a sip and shivered when the warmth spread through him, "He doesn't know shit about his mark."

Oikawa scoffed, breathing in slowly, "I figured," He said, talking with his lip over the rim of the mug in his hands, "Tobio ... has an annoying habit of being sincere. And he told me he didn't know what I meant when I said it." He closed his eyes, "I believed him."

"Right." Iwaizumi walked past him, putting a hand on his shoulder and heading for the stairs, "Dry yourself off and sleep. Text your mum and tell her where you are too, don't make her worry for no reason."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Oikawa waved a hand in agreement, nodding, and drinking the rest of the tea. Kageyama moved quickly, getting back into bed and curling up in the blankets.

He heard the door squeak open when Iwaizumi stepping in, and then he heard a futon being laid out and some grunting as he sat over it and slid inside.

Once he was sure that he was settled in, Kageyama opened his eyes, "Iwaizumi-san," He said into the darkness and after a second, Iwaizumi muttered an affirmation that he was listening, "Thank you."

"... goodnight, Kageyama." A few seconds later, and then, " ... you're welcome."

 

.

* * *

.

 

Morning was decidedly normal.

Oikawa had woken earlier than all of them, had tidied the blanket he'd slept with away, and had walked home once he was sure someone else was there to let him in.

Iwaizumi's parents had come home late last night, it seemed, as they slept the morning away and his father only came down to see Iwaizumi off to school and to drop Kageyama off at the hospital.

He thanked him at the front entrance, waving as he left to go back home, and running in toward the receptionist. She signed him in and he travelled back the way he remembered from yesterday to see his mother.

She was still unconscious when he came in but he sat besides her, confident now that she was healing as the doctor had informed him that that was the case. She just needed time, medicine, and rest.

She could hear him too apparently, so he told her about how he was staying with Iwaizumi, about how Hinata had showed up with his family, and how he'd learnt some things about his mark.

He told her he was glad she'd sent his grandmother away so he wouldn't be home alone with her, and that he was relieved she was okay and not as badly hurt as he'd first thought.

He read aloud from some magazines, read some of the text messages that Hinata sent to check up on him, and fell asleep in the chair a few times as well.

Once lunch came around, he went to the cafeteria and bought a sandwich and some milk cartons to last him a bit longer, and when he returned the nurse was checking on his mother and informing him that he was eating lunch very late.

"Huh? I am?" He asked, looking at the time on his phone and realising that he was right. He'd gotten distracted and forgotten to eat. He winced, sitting down and doing just that immediately, and the nurse left him to it with a smile, patting him on the head as he left which Kageyama let him if only because he was so kind.

His mother's hair looked so limp, however, spread out over the pillow, so once he was done eating he binned the food and slid the chair closer.

He was awful at doing hair, following the movements she always did, but each plait he attempted failed and he glared down at his fingers. He was sure he was doing it right, but it didn't seem to work out as easily as she did it.

Three strands, put one on top, pull the other around, no. No, it's ruined again.

He sighed, deciding to brush her hair with his fingers instead before flinching when he heard someone suddenly clear their throat.

"Kageyama-kun?" He stood, staring in surprise as Kiyoko stepped forward as gracefully as she always was to place the flowers that she had brought with her down, over the table. Yachi was standing besides her, smiling at him.

"Shimizu-san," He blinked, "Yachi-san. Um."

"Where are they?" Another voice said, and Nishinoya was suddenly in the room followed by Asahi and Daichi, "Those alphas won't know what's coming when I find them!"

Daichi pushed the chair that was opposite Kageyama aside to allow for more room, letting Suga, Tanaka and Ennoshita enter as well, "Here," He handed Kageyama a stack of paper, "I asked your teacher for it so you won't be behind."

It was homework. Lots of it. He took it with a grim face and Tanaka laughed.

"Daichi gives the best presents, huh, Kageyama," He slapped him on the back, grinning, "How is your mother?"

"She's - she's fine," Kageyama told him, his heart beating fast. Why were they here? Had Hinata told them to come? "The Doctor said she's healing."

"That's good," Suga said, "You must have been worried."

"Mm." He nodded, gripping the papers in his hands tight, "Hinata told you what happened?" He then asked and Daichi nodded.

"More or less. We asked why you weren't at practice and he told us with extreme detail," He looked at his phone, as though expecting a text, "Speaking of."

 _"We're here!"_ Hinata's voice echoed through the room once he arrived, shoving Tsukishima in front of him while Yamaguchi walked in behind. Narita and Kinoshita followed close behind, holding a large card between them, "We got the last ones just _now!"_

 _"Oi,_ shut up dumbass!" Kageyama shouted, "This is a hospital!"

"You're one to talk," Tsukishima muttered, fixing his glasses from where they'd slipped due to Hinata's shoving.

"Kageyama," Narita spoke up, walking around Asahi and Nishinoya to reach him, holding the card himself now, "This is for you."

"Huh?" Kageyama looked at him, at the card, and then back again. It was huge, twice the size of any normal card, and when he took it in his hands he realised why.

"For you and your mother," Narita added, leaning against the wall now, as Kageyama opened the card to read the inside in a daze.

There were numerous different messages written in any space that could be found within it. His entire _class_ was in here, some simply saying 'don't worry' or 'we're thinking of you' whereas others were actually rather long messages.

Saeko had written in here as well, along with his teacher, the Coach, Takeda-sensei and everyone from the volleyball club; including the managers and non-regulars.

He read each one, a few taking space with large handwriting or excess exclamation points and Hinata and Nishinoya had even drawn pictures. Kaito from his class had written that he had no one to argue in English with now and he was annoyed about that, so he had to hurry and come back.

He sniffed as he read, his eyes darting over the pale colour of the card. Even his teacher telling him to not worry so much about homework for a while seemed more than what he was expecting from anyone and he wasn't sure what to do with himself.

He didn't know what his face looked like, he didn't even want to know he was sure it was embarrassing, but the room had gone quiet whilst he read and he also didn't want to be the one to break that silence.

Luckily, Kiyoko seemed to sense his discomfort, "Kageyama-kun, are you staying anywhere?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes," He sniffed again, placing the card down between his legs, "Iwaizumi-san offered me his house."

"Iwaizumi-san?" Hinata asked, "Seijoh's ace?"

"Yeah."

"That's right," Tanaka said, "You went to school with him before." Kageyama nodded, "Are you okay there?"

"Mm," He nodded again, "Iwaizumi, um. He isn't like Oikawa-san." Tanaka just scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, that's right!" Nishinoya suddenly exclaimed, reaching into his bag, "I brought these!" He propped a bag of grapes onto the table, smiling, "They should still be cold."

"Thank you," Kageyama bowed his head at him slightly, opening his mouth to ask why he'd spent the money but he was interrupted when the door opened yet again and the nurse came back inside.

"Ah. Um ... This is lovely that you all want to visit, but I'm afraid only 3 visitors at a time is allowed," He said and when it looked like some of them would complain, Suga quickly apologised and promised that they'd leave right away.

"We just got here!" Hinata protested but he was shut down by Suga's face.

"Alright then, Kageyama. We'll see you soon, okay?" He said, pushing the rest of them out the door. Kageyama nodded, watching them go and feeling his chest tighten.

The nurse shut the door after them, listening as they chatted all the way down the corridor. He smiled at Kageyama, lifting the plastic bag of grapes and placing them in a bowl, to stop the water that was leaking from it from spilling over the table.

"You have a lot of friends, Tobio-kun," He said, looking at the card as Kageyama began to reread it again.

"Yes," Kageyama said softly, pressing his lips together whilst his chest tightened all the more; until he felt lighter than ever, "I do."

Beneath his jeans, his mark pulsed the once, a drop of green mixing with the black before dulling and fading out.

Like it had never been there in the first place.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there's such a fast pace to his chapter, I just needed to get a few things out before the next one :)
> 
> I hope you all still enjoy it! Things won't be as smooth as Kageyama realising Oikawa didn't fully rejected him and forgiving him, just to warn :)


	8. Chapter 8

.

* * *

.

"Tobio-kun?" A hand gently pressed over his shoulder, shaking him.

He was already awake but he didn't want to open his eyes just yet, instead shuffling his head closer into his arms and sighing. It was then that he registered what he'd been called and that what he was lying on was incredibly warm.

He flashed his eyes open, looking around whilst still lying bent over his mother's body. The regular nurse that had been here from the start was leaning over him, patting a hand between his shoulder blades and smiling, "Tobio-kun? It's time to go home now, your friend is here."

"Hm?" He blinked, feeling far too drowsy to even process what he'd been told but then a jacket was thrown in his face and he jerked back, waking fully.

"Let's go, Kageyama," Iwaizumi gestured, standing in the doorway. Now completely alert, Kageyama quickly picked the jacket up from the floor and pulled it on, following Iwaizumi out.

"Thank you for your time," He told the nurse as he left, whose name that he'd recently learnt was Nagaiawa Kaiyai, and he was waved at in return.

After the others had left before, Kaiyai had taken the card that they’d given him and placed it in the corner where it wouldn't be damaged before then checking over his mother and massaging her limbs. He even offered Kageyama a sweet from his pocket as he worked, sincerely kind.

Kageyama himself must have fallen asleep over his mother's chest not long afterward and Iwaizumi had come to collect him whilst he'd been draped over her like a child. He stepped into the car, shutting the door behind him and watching as Iwaizumi pulled out of the parking slot and out into the road.

How embarrassing.

He looked away, following the lights that they passed by through the window and resting his head back over the seat instead of talking. Iwaizumi turned the radio on to break the silence anyway and a soft piano filled the car, swirling through his head in bursts of colour. Greens and blues bloomed behind his eyes, meshing together into some sort of ballet dance as they floated along to the music.

He shut his eyes, listening, and by the time the song played a third time they were outside of his house and he’d almost fallen asleep again.

"Here," Iwaizumi locked his car once they were out, "I'll come in with you." He nodded, taking in a breath and blinking hard to wake himself up.

The house was eerily silent when they walked inside, with all the lights switched off to emphasise how empty it was. Kageyama only paused for a moment over that, however, and quickly left Iwaizumi in the living room to run upstairs into his bedroom and gather some of his clothes, pyjamas and one or two mangas and his volleyball.

He then took his school bag out along with all his textbooks and so on, and went into the bathroom to get his toothbrush, face-towel and facewash. He spent a good few minutes trying to decide whether he needed to take his own toothpaste or not as well and Iwaizumi must have clearly gotten impatient because he shouted up at him when he accidentally zoned out.

"Oi! You don't need your whole house, let's go!"

"Sorry! I'm coming!" He shut the cupboard, skidding back for a moment before he left when he remembered that he needed some deodorant and grabbing that as well, shoving it into the bag that he'd put everything in on his way back down, "Done."

"You sure? You've got clothes, underwear, toothbrush and everything?" Kageyama nodded, tilting the bag to show him, "Alright, let's go." He stepped back outside, waiting for Kageyama to follow and watching as he shut the door, "Make sure you lock it tight. No one's going to be home for the moment so you don't want to be robbed."

Kageyama nodded again but then Iwaizumi's words clicked and he paused, "No, wait. I need to do something first." He put the bag down, running back into the house and upstairs, into his mother's room. He took out her jewelry box, hiding it in the drawer under her bed alongside her emergency cash, and coming back down to move all the expensive looking ornaments away from the windows and hidden in the corner.

Once he was done, he came back out, locked the door and took his bag back from Iwaizumi, who'd picked it up, "Done?"

"Yes." He followed him back into the car, hugging the bag to his chest and sitting down, putting the seatbelt around it instead of under. They drove back down the street again, then, and Kageyama's eyes found the alpha group as they passed them by.

A few of them recognised him and waved, which he thought was surprising, but he still waved back politely anyway and that earned him a few more waves and even a cheer. They really were weird. Maybe they were always drunk?

He snorted, shutting his eyes again once they were gone.

As soon as they arrived back at Iwaizumi's his sleepiness had gone and Iwaizumi immediately went into his room to start on his homework, leaving Kageyama to sort through his bag to see what he could keep inside it and what he should take out.

He changed into his own clothes then as well, folding Iwaizumi's borrowed ones and placing them on the sofa before noting that there was a basket by the kitchen that was filled with unwashed clothing.

He put them on top of the pile then instead, before changing his mind and scooping it all into his arms, opening the washing machine and shoving it all in. It wasn't all that different from the one he had so he was easily able to put it in for a quick wash, turning it on and looking around the room once he was done.

Now that he wasn't that sleepy, his other bodily functions made themselves known and his stomach grumbled.

There wasn't anything already cooked to eat however, and he didn't want to disturb anyone to make something for him, so he opened the fridge and started looking for ingredients to cook with instead; or to see if there were any ready-made meals as well.

In the end, once he had enough, he cooked a simple Shioyaki with some fried rice and fish, just enough for three people and himself.

He then chopped three lemons in half, squeezing the juice out into a jug of warm water and stirring in three teaspoons of sugar until it turned a murky sort of colour. Once that was done, he mixed it all together and set the table up for eating.

Now he just needed to get everyone else. He hoped that it was alright that he'd cooked and that none of the ingredients that he'd used were meant for something else, so just in case, he went to Iwaizumi first to check his reaction.

Iwaizumi was in his room, bent over his desk when he went to go and get him and angrily crossing out a paragraph of work before just starting a new page with an open textbook besides him. He looked truly frustrated and he felt bad for interrupting him but the food would get cold and Shioyaki was disgusting once it was warmed up a second time

"Um. ... Iwaizumi-san?" He was looked at, "Are you hungry? I made some dinner for everyone."

"You made what?" Iwaizumi asked, frowning, "You didn't have to do that Kageyama, you're a guest."

"I was bored." Kageyama said honestly, glad that that was the only issue, "And hungry." He then gestured to the door, "It'll get cold."

"Right." Iwaizumi stood, "Uh. I'll go get my parents." He put a hand on Kageyama's shoulder as he left the room and Kageyama went back downstairs to make sure that everything really was ready and prepared to eat.

He even taste-tested the rice from his bowl and scowled when it wasn't quite as nice as when his mother made it.

It turned out that he needn't have worried, however. Iwaizumi's father was out but his mother came downstairs eagerly and thanked Kageyama profusely for the meal, not the slightest bit annoyed that he'd made it.

"I never get a chance to cook nowadays, so Hajime usually ends up making something for us," He said, sliding a chair out to sit at the table and pulling his plate toward his chest, "And he only knows how to make _noodles_."

"I made spaghetti the other day," Iwaizumi scowled.

"Which is basically just another form of noodles." His mother retorted, waving a hand at him and lifting his chopsticks up to start digging in, "Thank you for the meal."

Iwaizumi smiled at Kageyama from across the table, where he was sitting besides his mother, "Thanks for the meal," He repeated, starting with the rice first and pouring himself some of the lemon water.

Kageyama felt his skin tingle from the slight praise and he ducked his head to start eating as well, slotting the moment away in his brain to tell his mother when she woke up.

.

* * *

.

The next morning, Kageyama woke as early as Iwaizumi and put on his school uniform, deciding that he'd missed enough classes and volleyball practices as it was and that he could always visit his mother afterwards. She was healing apparently and the hospital had said that they'd call if she woke up or if anything changed, so he really had no excuse.

Plus, he knew how mad she'd be if she knew that he skipped the entire time that she was bedridden so two days off would have to be it.

Iwaizumi's mother dropped them off before he went shopping and Kageyama took the bus from Aoba Johsai to Karasuno once Iwaizumi had gone inside. He didn't have a morning practice on wednesdays so he went straight to class in the hopes that he could sit in his seat without drawing any unwanted attention.

Unfortunately, his teacher was already in there and she beamed when she saw him enter, "Kageyama!" He froze, the entire class's eyes fixed on him now, "Welcome back!"

"Thank you," He mumbled, walking past her to sit down. He then looked around and said, "And, um. Thank you for the card."

"You're welcome," Miya said from besides him and with that done, the bell rang and everything immediately went back to normal. No one else asked him how he was or spoke to him any differently and the only time his teacher called on him, his answer that he hadn't done the homework was ignored easily and the next person asked instead.

By the time it was lunchtime, he felt marginally better about having come in and went to eat in his usual bench. He set his bento on his lap, yawning before he began to eat when he was suddenly attacked from behind and pushed off of the bench and onto the grass.

 _"Kageyama!"_ He landed on his side, hard, and when he rolled over to see Hinata's grinning face he glared at him angrily, "What? I'm happy to see you!"

"Get off!" He kicked him away, standing with a wince and putting a hand to his side, "You're such a dumbass, Hinata!"

Hinata pushed himself up, glaring back at him now, "Hey, you've hurt me worse before!"

"And you got angry at me!"

"Yeah, so?!"

"So I can get angry at you then!" He flicked him between the eyes, rolling his own, "Dumbass."

"Yeah, whatever," Hinata rubbed at his forehead, smiling now, "How's your mum?"

"She's fine," He muttered, still holding his side, "The doctor said that they'd call if she wakes up or if she changes, so I thought I'd come in."

"Good, you've missed a lot," Hinata informed him before grinning, "And I miss your tosses."

Kageyama snorted, picking his bento back up and sitting down to start eating it, "Of course you would. Your other tactics are shit, you _need_ my tosses." Hinata nudged him and when he nudged him back that just started their regular mini battle.

Hinata's reaction to him prepared him for after-school practice however, as both Tanaka and Nishinoya were as excitable and they launched into a thousand questions about the police and the alphas that did this.

Kageyama told them that the police had spoken to him once and that he'd told them about the alpha that had come to his house and how she didn't want to pay for the damage she'd done to his mother's car.

As soon as the conversation turned to them hunting her down and burning all her belongings, Daichi stepped in just in case anyone passed them by and heard, but that didn't stop their gesticulating and angry grunting at the thought of making her pay.

It was all very flattering and Kageyama felt his stomach bubble with warmth when he realised that they weren't just doing this for the thought of beating someone up. It was for him, and he wasn't quite sure what to do with that other than clench his fists and chew on his bottom lip.

"You look like you're about to crap your pants," Tsukishima said as he passed and that broke the mood, making Kageyama give him a dark look.

The only other awkward moment after that, however, was when Ukai met his eyes and he remembered that he'd seen him get slapped and shouted at by his mother and that he knew that Kageyama had run out of the house after what his grandmother had said.

He felt his cheeks burn when Ukai smiled at him, despite it being simple and in no way pitying, as it just served as a reminder that he'd once again been caught crying by his coach.

His embarrassment was soon pushed aside by the adrenaline of a game though, as they split into two teams to practice their receiving. Yamaguchi excluded himself to practice his serves to the side, his face determinedly angry every time Nishinoya managed to get it right in the middle of another game.

His practices was quite admirable however. Not many people would.

Kageyama remembered back in junior high, Kaigan, a second year above him who was always on the bench, never even tried to get off of it and simply stayed just because his friends were in the club and because he could put it on his resume.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had joined together and he hadn't been as skilled as his asshat of a friend so Kageyama had assumed that he'd just do the same and sit out all the time, but instead Yamaguchi had gone against his expectations and had tried to harness a skill that they could use in matches that no one else could do.

Sometimes he wanted to tell him that, that he thought it was amazing that he'd put in that work when he really could have just sat back and left it. Kageyama would never have just sat back himself but then whenever an opportunity came for him to say so and compliment him, he'd recoil and wonder what Yamaguchi would think if he did say something.

He wasn't sure if they were even friends, wasn't sure if Tskushima and him had only come to the hospital because Hinata and the others had made them.

In the end, he kept his opinion to himself, loathe to give Tsukishima more ammo on him, and leaving earlier than the others to head to the hospital.

He stayed until visiting times ended and Iwaizumi picked him up once he was done.

The routine stayed the same for the rest of the week and he began to get accustomed to living at Iwaizumi's house, helping out with the washing and occasionally making dinner.

He also managed to get some help with his homework as well, which was nice considering Iwaizumi was a much better teacher than Tsukishima and that this meant that he didn't have to bother Yachi all the time either. 

By the time it was the weekend, however, he realised he'd be stuck. Iwaizumi's parents went out on weekend nights so no one would be able to collect him from the hospital as Iwaizumi was going out as well, to have a volleyball practice with his team and Kageyama's team had one later so there's be no time for a visit.

He didn't want to be stuck in the house all day on his own either though, so he resorted to texting Hinata to see if he was busy before their practice. For once the answer was 'no' and they agreed to meet Saturday noon to either shop or play some volleyball together.

With that done, he pulled out one of his mangas to read and sat on the bed that he'd been sleeping on whilst here, flicking through to a bookmarked scene and getting comfortable.

Iwaizumi was bent over his table as usual, this time on his laptop and typing out what looked like an essay but then when he pasted a picture in Kageyama realised that it was a presentation.

There was an image of Hirohito in his military uniform with a timeline beneath it that Iwaizumi was editing, until it was simplistic rather than full of dates and needless information. 

"You okay?" He startled, realising that he'd been staring at Iwaizumi, and he nodded; sliding his back down the headboard until he could rest his chin on his collarbone.

It was both a comfortable and uncomfortable pose and he stayed like that until his eyes started to itch from tiredness. Iwaizumi continued to work as he got ready for bed, and he fell asleep to the sound of the keyboard clicking in an almost rhythmic way; not used to having anyone in the room whilst he slept, but he was slowly getting used to it.

When he woke, Iwaizumi had already gone to practice and he'd left him an omelette to eat for breakfast. It was exactly the way Oikawa had tried to make it before and he wondered if he'd tried to learn by watching Iwaizumi make it one time. If so, then he'd done an outrageous job of imitating it because Iwaizumi's was _delicious_ and Oikawa's hadn't even been fully cooked before he'd burnt it and then dropped it over the floor.

He snorted at the memory, startling himself when it almost made him laugh.

Once he'd eaten, he went back upstairs to get changed to head to the school. It should be open today for a tournament, he remembered there being a letter, which meant that he might be able to get in some solo practice at the gym before meeting with Hinata and practicing together.

He buzzed as he jogged up the hill toward the school, and the teacher that stood at the gates to let students in didn't bat an eye at him walking inside in his workout gear. He ignored the directions that he was given for the sports hall and went south instead but once he reached the volleyball gym, he saw that it was full.

There were stands everywhere for refreshments and cupcakes with parents and younger siblings milling around, buying anything as the proceeds likely went toward the school's funding or to charity.

He cursed once he realised he wouldn't be able to get anything done here and went to try the girls gym instead. That was locked however and he kicked at the ground angrily.

What a waste of a journey. And he still had two hours before he met up with Hinata too.

He sighed, walking around the school to try and find somewhere that he might be able to practice his serving and he eventually found the basketball court.

It was empty, unlike the other unlocked gyms that he'd passed by and he stepped out of the cold and inside.

It was unnerving being in here, though, especially when his footsteps echoed all around it. It was much bigger than the volleyball gym and he'd only ever been in here when he had to be for sports classes, and then it was always full with students.

Now, he felt like he'd stepped into an ancient building that no one had ever been in for thousands of years and he felt a strange sort of excitement build inside him. He walked toward the far wall, making his steps as soft as he could but when he took out his volleyball from the bag that he'd brought along and bounced it between his feet, it thundered around him and he let out a shocked laugh at the sound. 

_Cool._

He jumped to serve it, the ball landing with an almost cinematic thud, and he felt his excitement bloom; only realising why when he very nearly hit where he'd been aiming.

He wasn't allowed in here. Students were only here because of a tournament and this court had been empty when he'd arrived, and so for some reason the fact that he was doing something that he could get in trouble over was sparking some adrenaline in him.

He wondered what Hinata would think of this but then again, no matter where they were, Hinata was always the loudest thing around; excluding Fukurodani's Captain.

He stepped back and jumped to serve again, grinning as he slammed the ball down with some satisfying force. It bounced off of the wall that he hit it at and rolled back toward him.

"Oi!"

 _Crap._ He flinched, stumbling back and tripping over his own feet, landing over his backside in shock. An alpha stood in the doorway, walking toward him now and laughing when he saw him fall, "Ooh sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Kageyama stood, dusting himself off angrily, "You didn't scare me," He snapped, picking his ball up.

The alpha just raised an eyebrow. He was tall, taller than him anyway. Maybe even taller than Tsukishima too, because he sure looked it. "Yeah," He snorted, "Anyway." He frowned now, "You aren't allowed in here." He then folded his arms across his chest as though that would intimidate him.

Kageyama just looked at him. He had dark hair and eyes, and he was broad too, with a lopsided grin, "There's a tournament taking place here, didn't you hear?" He added.

"No one was in here." Kageyama protested, not believing him. He'd never seen him before, maybe he was a second or third year. He might not even go to this school and was just trying to trick him.

"That's because we're all warming up outside," The alpha said, "I just came in here to get some rest before the game."

" _You're_ on the basketball team?" Kageyama asked and the alpha laughed at his tone, tilting his head questioningly afterwards, "You're really tall, that's against the rules isn't it?"

"Oh yeah?" The alpha walked past him, standing beneath one of the nets and stretching up, as though he was trying to reach it. He couldn't, "I've still gotta jump to get a score in though."

"So?"

" _So._ My height helps yeah, but my _skills_ are what makes me a good player."

Kageyama scoffed. The times that they had to play basketball during class, he'd usually sat out on the bench, and the only times that he'd been in a game he'd never really known what to do.

The ball was too heavy for him to accurately pinpoint it where he'd want it to go and there wasn't enough air in it to sail like he'd need it to.

He was also a lot skinnier than most of the other omegas in the class so none of them would pass to him anyway and whenever they played a mixed game, the alphas took over entirely and forgot he even existed.

His sports teacher was also a witch and screamed at anyone who wasn't red in the face after a class, and that was usually him. He liked to reserve his energy for volleyball practice afterward and didn't see the point in running around after a ball that no one would give to him anyway.

He'd learnt that the broader you were, the better at basketball you were, and he didn't see the need for any _skills_.

When the alpha began stretching then and bouncing on his toes to warm up, Kageyama turned to leave. He wasn't going to practice where someone else was now, which was annoying, but he might still be able to find somewhere else.

"Hey," He stopped, looking back, "What's your name?"

"Kageyama? Kageyama Tobio," He half asked, half said, putting the ball back into his bag.

"Naozumi Aioko." The alpha stepped forward, jutting a hand out to shake. Kageyama took it cautiously, "You a first year?"

"Yeah," Kageyama retracted his hand, putting it in his pocket. He wondered if he should repeat the question back but Aioko spoke before he could anyway.

"Must be why I've not seen you before then. I'm in my second year," He shook his hair out of his eyes. It wasn't exactly long but tufts of it did flick out from behind his ears and it was thick. He'd also dyed it a dark auburn colour which fit well with his dark eyes, "You here to watch the tournament?"

"No," Kageyama shook his head, "I hate basketball." Aioko blinked, "No offence. It's just not my sport."

"Right. ... well, you're entitled to your opinion," He said, "I mean, you're _wrong,_ but you're entitled to your opinion."

"I'm not wrong."

"You ever tried basketball before?" Aioko asked him, his lopsided smile back. Kageyama opened his mouth to answer but then he added, "Sports class doesn't count." He shut his mouth and Aioko laughed again, "Uh huh. I knew it. Sports class _ruins_ the sport, everyone goes crazy and no one even knows what they're doing."

"That's because basketball is dumb."

Aioko's eyes flashed and he leant closer, reaching for Kageyama's bag, "May I?"

He shrugged and let him take the volleyball out, bouncing it between his legs and around himself in a circle, never breaking the pattern, "Try and take it from me."

"Huh?"

"Try and take it from me," He repeated with a shark-like grin, and if there was one weakness that Kageyama had in everything, it was the inability to turn down a challenge. He watched the ball carefully, aware of every movement, and when he knew that he could grab it he darted forward.

Aioko slipped it to the other hand effortlessly, twisting around and bouncing it in the air, catching it whilst Kageyama stumbled forward from his momentum and tried again. He tried three other times before he finally managed to touch the ball and then Aioko was behind him and he was knocked to the ground.

"Very close."

He stood, glaring at him, and this time he _lunged_ forward and managed to knock it from his hands. It rolled toward the wall and Aioko ran after it, hitting it once until it bounced again and grabbing it with both hands, "See?"

Kageyama blinked, wondering exactly what there was to see, before he realised that he was sweating and that his panting was from adrenaline and not over exertion.

That had actually been _fun_.

He made a face, "No." He snapped, taking the ball back and bouncing it himself, "I still think it's dumb."

Aioko just looked at him with that same smile, "Alright, so it's not your sport. Fine," He gestured at the ball, "Volleyball's not mine either."

"Have _you_ ever played outside of sports class?" Kageyama challenged and Aioko smirked.

"I have actually, I tried out the club once last year." He looked pleased that he wasn't in the same boat as Kageyama was when it came to not liking their different sports, "So ha!" Kageyama gave him a look which he clearly found hilarious, "You're not much of a talker are you."

No, not really. Usually that comment riled him up, he hated when people commented on how quiet he was when he wasn't playing, but Aioko didn't seem to mean any insult in the way he'd said it.

He then continued his warming up, bouncing on his toes again, "So if you're not here to watch the tournament, why did you come?" He asked whilst he did, conversationally.

Kageyama stepped back until he found one of the benches for other team members so he could sit, "I'm meeting a teammate later, so I thought I'd practice before on my own."

"Oh. So ... you _didn't_ sneak in here to see some of the hot alphas warming up?"

Kageyama scoffed. "I didn't see any." He then replied, coolly.

" _Ouch_." Aioko snorted, heading to the storage cupboard to get a basketball out _,_ "You know, usually people wait until they know the person before being so cold."

"I like to be honest," Kageyama told him and he laughed again, loudly.

"I can see that," His eyes sparkling with amusement, he wasn't just humouring him, "At least people know where they stand with you then." He bowed low, slapping his hands together in a double clap, "Bestow your judgement gently, _mai de-air lay-dee."_

Kageyama blinked at the english, "I have no idea what you just said." He said, frowning. He'd understood a little but the meaning was still lost on him.

"I was just being weird." Aioko said dismissively, bouncing the ball between his legs again like he'd done with the volleyball before.

"I can see that," Kageyama repeated and Aioko grinned, throwing the ball toward him in retaliation. Kageyama caught it easily, throwing it back to him and when Aioko tried to throw it back yet again, he stood and hit it to the side.

The look on Aioko's face when he then realised that he'd have to run to go and get the ball now was absurdly funny and Kageyama found himself letting out a small laugh at it, despite trying hard to not let it show.

Aioko smiled back at him before jumping when the door opened, "Oi Naozumi!" Another alpha stepped inside, much broader than Aioko and with a pretty bad sunburn over his nose and cheeks, "Coach sent me to get you. Everyone's coming in now so we're having a quick pep talk before - oh." He stopped when he saw Kageyama, looking between them, "Hi."

Kageyama didn't answer, just bent to pick his bag up and jogged toward the door to leave before anyone else came in.

"See you around Kageyama!" Aioko called from behind him and he glanced back just the once before closing the door and heading toward the school's exit. His heart beat fast as he ran, and he ignored it until he was near Ukai's shop, stopping for a rest and wondering just why it was.

.

* * *

.

"Do you think they'll tidy it all up before our practice?" Hinata asked, receiving the ball back to him in a t-shirt that was likely too thin for the weather but he didn't seem to feel it.

"They better," Kageyama retorted, stepping under the ball to spike it to the left and waiting until Hinata ran to get it before moving again, "It'll take time out of our practice if we have to pack all their stands away."

"We might get some leftover cupcakes though!" The alarm that they'd set rang then and they packed up, heading to the school for said practice, "I could bring one for Yoichi," He said, jogging besides Kageyama when they both unintentionally sped up and continued to whenever one of them beat the other, "And you could bring one for your mum!"

Kageyama just grunted, glaring when Hinata managed to get a little faster than him before he sped up again and they ran together.

They eventually got to the gym panting, collapsing on the stairs and trying to catch their breath. A few students from the bake sale edged past them with the tables and boxes of cakes, and they didn't seem to be able to resist Hinata's puppy-eyes when he asked if he could please have a leftover one for his soulmate.

The faces that they made when they looked at him reminded Kageyama of how adults looked at little kids and he snorted when he saw that Hinata had noticed that as well.

"Come on, moron. Let's get everything ready."

Ennoshita and Kinoshita arrived a little while later and helped them put the net up whilst Hinata got the brooms out to get rid of all the crumbs and packaging left over from the sale.

Once they were done, Narita came in with Nishinoya and Tanaka and everyone else came in just as Kageyama and Hinata's back-and-forth receiving hit the 20 mark. Ukai's call for them to group together made them finally drop the ball and they all sat before the whiteboard to listen to the objective for today's practice.

December was almost here and Kageyama still needed to practice his new toss with Hinata, which he was trying hard to not panic over whenever they missed. Takeda called them an oiled machine in need of some tuning and when Suga had explained that to them in simplistic terms, he had to agree.

When they began their practice however, his focus kept waning and he clicked his tongue at himself. He'd been utterly calm during his conversation with Aioko but once he'd left he'd realised that he'd been red in the face and his heart still kept racing whenever he thought back to it.

It wasn't as though he was the first alpha to speak to him nicely, Shoji had been nice at first and Takashi as well, but he hadn't reacted this way with either of them.

He annoyed himself with how hard he analysed the conversation, glaring at the ball as he tossed it. There was no reason to react this way but even still, once the practice was over he stood behind Kiyoko and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Um. Shimizu-senpai," She turned to look at him and he steeled himself to ask, wondering if maybe he should talk to someone else but he felt that with how alphas often acted around her, she'd have the best knowledge, "How ... how do you know when an alpha likes you?"

"Hm?" She tilted her head, noticing how he glanced around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping and lowering her voice for him, "Who?"

"I - " He paused, shrugging, "No one. I'm just asking."

"I see," She untied her hair, letting it pool over one shoulder before brushing it back and frowning in thought, "Did they flirt with you?"

"I ... don't know."

"Were they trying to make you laugh?" She smiled now and he felt his shoulders rise in embarrassment. Maybe, but then again, he didn't know Aioko. He could have just been doing that because it was part of his personality.

He didn't even know why he was asking this, it wasn't like he'd see him again.

"Oh _Naozumi!"_ Tanaka ran toward the doors, closely followed by Ennoshita, "You change your mind about the volleyball club?"

"Nah, he just came here to cry after he lost the tournament," Nishinoya called from where he was and Aioko walked stepped inside just to shove him.

"We won, actually, so fuck you." Nishinoya laughed whilst the rest of them looked on curiously. The other third years seemed to recognise him as well which meant that he'd been telling the truth when he'd said that he'd tried the club last year.

His eyes then met Kageyama's and he smiled, "Anyway, I'll get out of your way," He said, "Just came to return this." He walked toward him and Kageyama struggled to keep his face neutral, "I kinda think you need this." He handed him a scrap piece of paper, one of his homework sheets which must have fallen out of his bag, and Kageyama took it quickly.

"Thanks."

"No problem," He ignored the fact that everyone was watching them and came close enough to add, quietly, "And hey, um. I was wondering. Would you want to hang out after school sometime?"

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, _"Why?"_

"Er. For fun?" Aioko raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"Fun, like what?" Kageyama asked, utterly confused. What did this mean? Before he could react however, Sugawara put an arm around him from behind and beamed at Aioko.

"Have him back before nine!" He joked and Kageyama jerked, flushing. Aioko looked just as embarrassed however, and he scowled at Sugawara.

"Look I wrote my number on your homework sheet, text me if you want to," He said when he noticed how everyone was staring. Daichi moved to try to divert their attention but he didn't have much success at doing it subtly.

Kageyama felt something warm run through him like an electric shock, "Okay." He replied, numb, and Aioko presented his fist for him. Kageyama knocked his own against it, watching as he then jogged toward the doors.

"See you losers!" He called to the second years, giving them a wave. Tanaka made a face at him as he left whilst Kageyama tried to ignore the way his face was burning and how everyone else was still giving him glances.

"Hey Kageyama, how do you know Naozumi?" Nishinoya demanded and Tanaka followed suit, asking the same question even louder. Hinata then joined in, asking how he knew this alpha and whether he'd go out with him and he felt his blood rise all the more as their questions forced the idea into his head.

Had he just been asked out?

"Oi you guys! Get back to tidying up, I don't want to be here all night!" Daichi shouted over their commotion and they dumped the topic of Kageyama having a date as though it had never happened, grabbing the brooms and balls back up again before Daichi could get even angrier at them.

Kageyama didn't move immediately, however, and he turned back to Kiyoko instead; looking down at the number on the homework sheet that he'd been given and showing it to her, "What do I do?" He asked her, panicked and she smiled, taking his arm and leading him away to speak to him privately.

Afterward, once they were all done, Hinata and he walked down their home route together as usual and he waited for the moment when he'd be asked about Aioko; clenching his fists at his side.

"Hey, Kageyama." Here it comes, "Do you have a crush on Tsukishima?"

_What?!_

" _HUH?"_ Kageyama gaped at him, stopping in place, "What the hell dumbass? Where did that come from? What - _why?"_

Hinata looked just as startled as he did over the question that _he'd_ asked in the first place, "Well! You're always glaring at Yamaguchi, like you're jealous that they're friends or something."

"What - no I don't!"

"He told me today, that you have been. And I saw it too!"

"I'm not - " He stopped, sighing, "I'm not _jealous_ or anything like that." He snapped, "I just thought that Yamaguchi's serves were getting good and that it was impressive that he was trying so hard. That's _all."_ He clicked his tongue, disgusted, "A crush on Tsukishima. Tch. What's wrong with you?"

"Oh good," Hinata looked relieved, "I thought there was something wrong with _you_." He paused, "Do you have a crush on Yamaguchi then?"

"No! I don't have a crush on anyone!" Kageyama yelled at him.

"Well what about the alpha that came in the gym today?" Hinata yelled back and Kageyama flushed.

"I don't - no, I just _met_ him, I don't know," He clenched his fists, giving Hinata a look, "What does it matter?"

"Well having a crush on the Grand King's just been making you upset, so it's good if you get other crushes instead!"

And that was it. The reminder that Oikawa was his soulmate, that he was supposed to be the person that he had crushes on and that they were supposed to be reciprocated. That he still liked Oikawa despite everything and that even  _Hinata_ could tell that he did.

His mood plummeted entirely and he turned aside.

"See you on monday." He muttered, jogging down the street just to get away from Hinata.

"Oi Kageyama!" Hinata called, running after him, "Kageyama!" He heard the jingle of his bike and knew that Hinata had hopped onto it, just to skid in front of him and block his path, "I didn't mean - "

"I don't care what you meant, why did you have to bring him up? If you knew it was upsetting me then - "

"Kageyama!" Hinata jumped off of his bike, reaching up to grab him by the collar of his shirt and yank him down to his level, "I like Yoichi. I like feeling my soulmate and I like how our bond feels. It's amazing."

Kageyama tried to pull away but for once, Hinata's grip was stronger than his will and he was kept in place, "You're the only person close to me who's upset all the time!" He said it like Kageyama was trying to do it on purpose, just to be the only one ruining his good mood.

"You think I want to be?" He growled.

"No!" Hinata glared into his eyes, his stare intensely angry, "That's the _point._ I want you to feel what I feel with Yoichi! You're my _best_ friend, I want you to be happy!"

Kageyama stiffened, something hard and rough lodging itself in his throat. Hinata's earnestness bled into him and he realised how sincere he was being and for some reason that made his chest tighten and his eyes sting.

His - best friend?

He sniffed, feeling Hinata let go of his shirt and he straightened once he was free, wiping his eyes. Hinata smiled at him in contrast before suddenly yelping in pain when his bike lost it's balance and toppled over to hit the back of his ankles.

He hopped on one foot, biting his lip in pain.

Kageyama snorted, "You're an idiot," He lifted the bike up, softening his face as he let Hinata take the handles back himself, "... dumbass."

"Loner," Hinata retorted, grinning, "See you on monday," He then said, slapping Kageyama's arm as he sat back on his bike to ride his way home. Kageyama watched him go for a bit, heading to the nearest bus stop when he couldn't see him anymore. He was only there for a few seconds, however, before a car's horn made him jump.

He immediately recognised the car as Iwaizumi's and ran toward it, opening the door to hop inside and climbing in. As they drove home, he used the light from his phone to read the number on his homework sheet, tapping it in and saving it under 'basketball guy', before texting a simple _'hey_ _'_ and switching his phone off to stop an answer from coming through.

Iwaizumi glanced at him when he shoved his phone between his legs in embarrassment, jerking his head to look out of the window when he immediately regretted the text, but he didn't say anything.

They got home just as Iwaizumi's parents were headed out for the night, and they were told that there was some takeaway pizza to eat and that they had better finish it because there was no room in the fridge for leftovers.

Iwaizumi sighed as he laid out a few slices for them both, warming them up in the microwave and heading upstairs to change out of his volleyball clothes before they were ready.

Kageyama took them out, waiting until Iwaizumi was back to start eating and they both ate together in silence. It was nice, not to have to constantly be made to talk, and the silence wasn't awkward either.

It was easy to be able to sit like this and he found that he'd been missing it in Karasuno. There was always someone who wanted your attention, or who had something to say, and if it ever was quiet it would be either tense or unwanted.

It could be utterly exhausting sometimes.

Once they were done, Iwaizumi put the dishes in the sink and washed them. Kageyama took the towel and dried them, putting them back in their cupboard and folding the towel once he was done.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

He paused, wondering if he'd be able to stay awake. Now that he wasn't out anymore, he'd come to realise just how tired he was and how cold it had been outside.

He nodded when he noticed that Iwaizumi was still waiting for an answer and he went to change into pyjamas as Iwaizumi set the tv up for them both. He came downstairs to see the sofa covered in blankets and a movie paused and ready to play.

"What is it? A horror?" He hoped not but Iwaizumi shook his head anyway, thankfully.

"Nah. _Why don't you play in Hell?_ _"_ He pressed 'play', settling back, and Kageyama sat down over the sofa as well, "It's a comedy and I've seen it a million times, but it's still good."

"I've never seen it." Kageyama admitted, pulling a blanket out from under him and dumping it in his lap.

"You'll love it." He was told, "And if not, I've got a few ghibli movies as a back up."

In the end, they swapped movies twice and Kageyama made it through half of _Princess Mononoke_ before he eventually fell asleep.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was literally just a few needless scenes and a new OC introduction D:
> 
> Aioko looks like [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3c/e5/31/3ce5316ac390622fe324902f421456ad.jpg), btw.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **   
>  [LOOK AT THIS AMAZING ART FOR MY FIC!](http://tony-in-distress.tumblr.com/post/156350627452/lerayia-first-two-pics-are-sketchillustrations)   
> 
> 
> **Sorry for the email for **chapter 10** , I just wrote a note to say I'd be changing my username and deleted it!**

.

* * *

.

Sunday morning was painful.

Kageyama woke to find his legs crushed beneath Iwaizumi's and his back twinging horribly as he sat up, having spent the night squished on the sofa. Iwaizumi must have fallen asleep after he had and neither one of them had woken throughout the night to get into a proper bed or a futon so now they unfortunately had to deal with the consequences of that mistake.

It was almost midday when he'd woken too, which just made the pain worse from how long he'd been asleep in that position and Iwaizumi clearly felt the same when he woke a few moments later, by the look on his face that accompanied his groaning, and when stretched his arms above his head the bones in them clicked.

“Good morning,” He rasped, standing like an aged man and walking into the kitchen for a late breakfast. Kageyama had something to eat with him as well and Iwaizumi then dropped him off at the hospital once he'd showered and gotten dressed to leave.

Nagaiawa, his mother's regular nurse, was there when he arrived to visit her and he seemed happier than usual when he was asked how the patient was, and that elation spread into Kageyama when he found out why. Apparently his mother had woken yesterday for the first time, for just a moment.

"What happened?" Kageyama asked him, taking the seat besides the bed and gripping his mother's hand with both of his own, "Was she okay?"

"She's recovering well," Nagaiawa told him gently, pressing the edges of the bed sheets beneath the mattress, "Doctor Inahira came and assessed her before letting her rest. She'll probably be here again soon to tell you that herself."

Inahira entering a second later made a prophet of him and Kageyama stood immediately to greet her. She smiled in return, nodding and lifting his mother's medical folder out of it's flap, "I have some good news for you," She told him, gesturing that he can take his seat again and walking around to his mother's other side, "Your mother woke up yesterday afternoon for the first time. The trauma that caused her coma wasn't as severe as it could have been but it was still enough that she couldn't respond to any of our stimuli. However," She continued quickly, looking as though Kageyama must have looked distraught, "There was still some significant brain activity so that isn't a danger here."

"So ... she'll be okay?"

"She'll need time," Inahira said slowly, "And she'll need to keep coming in for us to check her over when we do discharge her, but we're hopeful," She put the folder back, putting two of her fingers against his mother's wrist and looking at her watch, "It will still be another week, likely, before she can go home however." She smiled again, putting her watch arm down and giving Kageyama her full attention now, "But maybe next time you visit, she'll be awake."

Kageyama felt his chest lighten, as though his worries had been an actual metal weight sitting on it but had now decided to finally fall off and let him relax. She hadn't been lying when she'd said 'good news', though a part of him still tensed when he thought of how his mother really had been in a coma. His knowledge of comas was sparse and he'd only seen it in movies where the person was asleep for years and years but thankfully that hadn't been the case here.

Inahira left after ordering the nurse to take _'20 minute obs on bed 4 and check on Kageyama Hana when you're done'_ , and Kageyama immediately fished out his phone when they both left.

Google brought up numerous results for comas but none of them were simple enough for him to actually understand what they meant or how they worked but then he found a blog  after he switched to the US search instead and he had to wait for it to translate before he could read it.

It was a diary, of sorts, and the author wrote about their omega having been in a coma and that the doctors had explained that though she was perfectly healthy and that her injury had not been severe, her brain had still registered it as trauma and kept her unconscious to 'heal'.

He'd complained that he hadn't understood exactly what she had to heal from because she hadn't been injured _at all_ and their argument had been the usual kind, which was when Kageyama stopped reading; realising that the alpha was likely the reason that his omega had been in a coma in the first place.

But the explanation might still be applicable here as well. Here, his mother had been attacked and hit on the head with a crowbar and kicked into the car when unconscious. That was bound to create trauma and Inahira had already confirmed that, so his mother must have just needed time to _heal_ from that because her operation had been a success before.

It made sense, he guessed, and he bent to press a kiss to her forehead when his chest lightened all the more. If she'd woken the day before, then she'd be okay. She would be. And if she wasn't entirely, then he'd take care of her, as much as it takes.

When he put his phone back into his pocket then, after sitting back down and watching for any signs of his mother's eyes opening, it vibrated with a text and he startled.

The text was from _'basketball guy'_ and for a moment he was confused, but then he remembered and froze. What had he said before? He couldn't remember what he'd texted.

He opened the message slowly, his thumb sliding down the screen to tap it, and he saw that he had only written a simple _'hey'_ last night. Aioko had replied with his own _'hey! :)'_

And then a second later:

_So we need to imprve ur basketball skills_

Kageyama scoffed, rolling his eyes.

 _No we dont._ He typed but by then Aioko had already sent something else.

 _What time u end practice?_ And then a second later, _Yh we do_

Kageyama felt himself smile, shaking his head slightly and replying, _An h_ _our afterschool finishes_

 _Cool cool,_ Aioko typed, _Meet me basketball court after_

_Im not playing basketball  
_

_I play vollyball for u in return?_

Kageyama frowned at the text, narrowing his eyes. Was it worth it? Instead of replying directly, however, he just typed: _You text like a caveman_

_Heheh_

Kageyama snorted, about to switch his phone off when Aioko texted again,

_So meet yh? Bring a vollyball and Ill show u my skills!_

_Fine_

Kageyama replied, putting his phone away and kissing his mother's head again in goodbye before heading out to go back to Iwaizumi's. He'd said that he needed to return a few things in a clothes store and that he'd pick Kageyama up on his way back so he hadn't planned on staying in the hospital for too long this time, but when he stepped out of the automatic doors and the car sitting right by the entrance beeped at him, it wasn't Iwaizumi that did it.

Kageyama tensed, his skin tingling.

Oikawa had a black-coloured beanie on, the tufts of his fringe tucked into it so that his vision was clear if the wind decided to blow it back because, of course, he had his top down. Kageyama stared at him, the last time that he'd seen him having been when he'd been caught eavesdropping, and the embarrassment of that spread through him until his cheeks warmed enough that the chill outside wouldn’t be enough to excuse it away.

"Well get in then," Oikawa said dryly, drumming his fingers on the wheel and staring out the front window instead of at him.

"Where's Iwaizumi-san?" Kageyama asked over the sound of the running engine and the wind, his hands bunching the hem of his shirt's material as he looked down the car park, hoping that Iwaizumi might be waiting somewhere there hidden and that Oikawa really wasn't here to get him instead.

"Home. He forgot he had an assignment due so I offered to pick you up," He tapped the wheel a little harder, "I don't have all day though."

"I'll walk." Kageyama snapped at that, turning around and stomping away. He heard Oikawa sigh behind him and then the car was following him besides the pavement.

"Tobio, just get in. It's cold and it's a long walk."

"No. You're just going to go on about how I was eavesdropping."

Oikawa reached out the car to grip the sleeve of his shirt, effectively stopping him and making him turn to face him, "No I won't. Now get in." Kageyama stared down at him, intent on refusing again, but then a particularly strong wind blew ice-like air onto his skin and he shivered; yanking his sleeve out of Oikawa's hand and walking around to the other side to hop into the car.

He buckled the seatbelt in, sitting back and looking pointedly out the window besides him as Oikawa pulled out of the car park and onto the main road.

His plan to remain silent was lost as soon as Oikawa spoke a few minutes later however, and he glared at nothing in annoyance at himself.

"How’s your mum?"

"Fine. She woke up yesterday," Kageyama answered on autopilot, biting the inside of his cheek as soon as the words came out and folding his arms across his chest, deciding that now that he’d spoken he may as well continue, "The Doctor said that she might be able to come home after a week too."

"That's good," Oikawa murmured, actually sounding it with his eyes fixed on the road, "My mum's been worried about her, ever since she found out about the accident."

"It wasn't an accident," Kageyama muttered bitterly, "We were attacked."

Oikawa glanced at him for a moment, "Have the police done anything?" Kageyama shrugged, "You don't know?" He shrugged again, "Do you not care? They attacked your mum - "

Kageyama gave him a cold look, "The nurse told the police what happened at the hospital and they said if they need anything else, they'll call." He snapped, "I wrote down the descriptions and they have it. I just don't know anything yet."

Oikawa didn't say anything to that, clearly sensing that Kageyama was in a foul mood now and concentrating on driving instead. Kageyama, however, felt like talking all the more just to vent. His good mood over his mother's improvement had vanished as soon as he'd seen Oikawa and now he was just annoyed.

"Why did you offer to pick me up?" He asked angrily, "You hate me. What do you care if I get cold?"

"Even if Ushiwaka-chan was walking in this weather, I'd give him a lift," Oikawa muttered, turning the wheel to go down a side-road.

"Yeah," Kageyama scoffed, aware he was being childish but not caring in the least right now, "Because _Oikawa-san is such a wonderful ha - kind person."_

Oikawa snorted, giving him a look, "If you have something to say, Tobio-chan, say it."

"I _am_ saying it." Kageyama unfolded his arms, turning in his seat to glare at Oikawa fully, "Pay attention,” He wanted to glare at him when he laughed at that but he instead looked at the road that they were on and rolled his eyes, "You're going the wrong way."

"No I'm not," Oikawa said matter-of-factly.

"Yes you are," Kageyama bristled, "I'm staying at Iwaizumi-san's house. You're taking me to mine."

Oikawa paused, blinking twice, before pulling up to let the two cars behind him go past and doing a U-turn to head back. They drove in silence then and irritatingly, Kageyama felt an urge to apologise for his tone, but he kept it back with effort and tried to calm down instead.

Oikawa switched the radio on as he usually did in his car, the presenter announcing that the next song would be by _Radwimps_ and that it was a listener's request. As the song filled the car, Oikawa brought his roof up and turned out of Kageyama's street.

"My bad," He said almost sheepishly, driving them in the right direction now and as soon as they reached the main road again, Kageyama's phone vibrated a second time that day and he pulled it out of his pocket to see what it was this time. His notifications showed a new email, from Karasuno about some teaching survey, and another text from Aioko. 

He opened the text first, ignoring the email, and reading it with a strange burst of anxiety; as though he'd unconsciously been expecting Aioko to change his mind and not want to 'hang' with him after all, as was usually the case with him. It surprisingly wasn't the case this time though, and he relaxed a little as he typed out his reply. 

_ So the basketball court isnt free tomrw apparntly :( Meet in park instead? _

His phone chirped as his message sent _, 'sure'_ and he clapped his phone between his hands in anticipation for a moment that wasn't even here yet. _  
_

"Who's that?" Oikawa asked, curiously, meeting Kageyama's eyes in the rear-view mirror. Kageyama snapped his head toward him and switched his phone off quickly, aware that it was futile and that Oikawa had already read the texts anyway, but he was only shrugged at when he glared at the breach of privacy, “You had it tilted toward me, not my fault.”

Half of him wanted to say that it was none of his business, and it wasn't, but then his anger from before rose and he ended up lying instead, "An alpha." He said, trying for uninterested and instead just sounding nervous, "... my alpha."

Oikawa didn't react besides a slight raise of his left eyebrow, "Huh. Nice." He turned the radio off when an advert came on, rotating the dial to mute the volume and leaning back in his seat before he spoke again, "... So you got a date tomorrow then?" It wasn't a question because he'd read the text but Kageyama nodded anyway. He didn't have to know that it probably wasn't and that Kageyama wasn't sure if he himself wanted it to be or not either, "Right. Well, while that's nice for you and all Tobio-chan, it's a little petty to tell your soulmate that isn't it?"

"I - " Heat spread throughout Kageyama's body, turning to ice once it reached his stomach and his chest, and he straightened like his spine had been snapped up, his eyes wide in disbelief, "Y - _you_ \- " He stammered, noticing that his voice had lowered significantly in his anger, "You told _me_ about - !"

"I didn't do it to spite you, Tobio."

"Neither did I!" Oikawa looked at him and he felt himself wilt. He _had_ done it to spite him but he didn't care. Why should he always be the one having the care about someone else's feelings? _His_ feelings were never cared about. Dammit. He did care that he'd done that. "You _asked,"_ He muttered and Oikawa laughed softly.

"Look I'm being a hypocrite, okay. Just forget it. Have fun." He stopped at a traffic light, "Really. Move on from me finally." Kageyama rose his head to look at him, his heart thudding. When Oikawa met his gaze, though, he immediately ducked it and clenched his hands on his jeans. There was a pregnant pause which then dragged into an awkward one, before, "... sorry."

Kageyama flinched before he realised what had been said, staring at the gear stick, "Sor - ?"

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad about your date," Oikawa continued over him, rubbing the back of his neck and sighing, "I'm - an idiot." A hand skimmed over the top of his head, as though Oikawa had reached over to ruffle his hair but had changed his mind. The sensation sent goosebumps down Kageyama's spine and he hunched a little to try to forget the feeling. Once he looked back over however, it was as though Oikawa had never moved at all.

He shifted over his seat then, hoping to forget the conversation after another awkward silence and watching as Oikawa indicated to turn left, waiting for a couple to cross the road first. He hummed to himself as he did, nodding when they thanked him and turning in.

After another minute of driving, however, Kageyama felt the silence biting into him and he ducked his head down with a sigh.

"What's up?" Oikawa asked, like he was talking to a child, "You need to pee?" Kageyama scoffed, reaching over to put the radio back on, "Oi oi, my car, my rules and I say _no_ touching with my permission." Kageyama snatched his hand away before it could be slapped, looking out of the window instead of gracing Oikawa with a protest. He could feel him glancing at him continuously though and felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as he waited for him to finally say whatever it was that he was going to say, "... what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kageyama immediately answered, making it obvious that he'd been expecting the question and wincing with that realisation.

"Is it your mum? Should we go back?" The questions were said so fast they merged together and when Kageyama turned to look at him, he noted that he looked completely serious about it as well.

"No," He pressed his lips together, shaking his head, "I was just thinking."

"That's new," Kageyama narrowed his eyes, fumbling in his pocket for his headphones and phone when Oikawa laughed, "Okay, sorry. Go on."

Finding his headphones, Kageyama pulled them free of the thread that they'd gotten caught on and proceeded to untangle them in his lap, giving him the distraction that he needed to voice his thoughts aloud, "... I told my mother that you're my soulmate." He admitted softly, picking at the wires.

Oikawa nodded slowly, "And I'm guessing she was pissed about the whole rejection thing?"

Kageyama shook his head, "No," He said, poking one earbud through a gap he'd made to unknot the mess, "She knew I'd been rejected before she knew it was you. And I don't know how she felt about it really, we never got to talk about it."

"What do you mean?"

Kageyama shrugged, his eyes stinging slightly and he felt frustrated at himself for it. He had nothing to cry about right now, why was he being so stupid. But because of that, he took a little longer to reply and he sounded painfully casual when he did, "I ran away."

He felt Oikawa glance at him but some large chunk of him was glad that he didn't say anything in reply because otherwise he would have just lost the courage to continue.

He inhaled slowly through his nose, leaving the tangled mess of his headphones and just patting a beat out on his knees, "My grandma was being her usual self. You met her. She wasn't even as bad as she can be when you were there," He blinked hard, "We were arguing and it just came out, that you were my soulmate. My mama's face - " He bit his lip, remembering how distraught she'd looked, "I read on the internet that people in comas can have memory loss sometimes, is that true?"

Oikawa startled at the question, like he hadn't expected to have to respond at all, "Uh, I think so."

Kageyama nodded thoughtfully, "I hope that happens to her."

Oikawa indicated left again but there was no side-road coming up and it took a moment for Kageyama to realise that he was pulling over instead. Once he'd parked, he turned his engine off and turned in his seat to face him, "Why would you want that?"

"Not all her memory," Kageyama immediately protested, "Just what happened before she was attacked."

Oikawa tilted his head at him, "Why?" He demanded again.

"Because - " His breath hitched but he found that he couldn't look away from him and that he couldn't stop himself from answering truthfully either. Couldn't stop himself from telling Oikawa something he hadn't told anyone else yet, "It's my fault."

Oikawa opened his mouth but Kageyama continued before he could say anything to either agree or dispute what he'd said, "I want her to forget that. That it's my fault."

And then, suddenly, the words were just spilling out, "I ran away and she spent all day looking for me and then when we got home we were attacked. If I'd never run away, if I'd just stayed home, she wouldn't have been in the driveway in the first place and they wouldn't have been able to - " He stopped, running out of steam, "She - " He blinked his tears away angrily, meeting Oikawa's gaze and finding it pinning him in place with how intense it was.

"Tobio-chan." His voice sounded hard, the way it usually became whenever he was pissed off and for the first time in a long time, Kageyama vibrantly felt that Oikawa was an alpha through-and-through, "I'm a thug."

Kageyama blinked, "Eh?"

"I'm a thug," Oikawa repeated, frowning and gesturing with one hand airily, "And I have a bunch of other thuggy friends and we're all waiting to beat this omega up because she owes us money."

"She didn't - "

" _Wait_ _."_ Oikawa held a hand up to stop him before he just continued as though he hadn't been interrupted at all, "So we need to beat this omega up right, for _whatever reason_ , but she goes racing out of her house to chase after her son and is gone for the rest of the day. See, we'd planned to knock on her door and be invited in so we could do whatever we wanted and no one could see because it was behind closed doors," Kageyama stared at him, "But instead, we have to wait all day for her to finally come back and we're running out of the time so we just beat her up a little and run away before anyone can see us because we're in broad daylight and someone might stop us."

He leant forward, his face an inch away from Kageyama's, "If only that stupid brat hadn't run away, we could have hurt her some more. Or even maybe killed her."

He'd gotten a few things wrong; that these weren't just thugs and that his mother hadn't owed them anything, but the point still hit him hard and he felt his body shake for some odd reason before he realised that he was repressing a sob. He forced it down but it only burst out of his pursed lips when Oikawa suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him into his chest.

The seatbelt dug into his neck, contrasting with the feeling of safety that Oikawa's arms around him gave him but the entire position was far too uncomfortable too that he knew he couldn't maintain it for long but for the moment ... it was all he wanted.

He dug his hands into Oikawa's shirt, closing his eyes and breathing in to calm himself down. Oikawa's scent swamped his senses, heightened as it usually became whenever he was pissed, and he felt himself fall utterly limp against him. Oikawa's hand slipped from his shoulder to his lower back whilst the other buried itself into his hair, the slight pull grounding him into the moment.

Oikawa was hugging him. He was hugging him because he was crying and he had never felt so calm, which only hurt all the more because he knew that he could never have this again. This was something he should savour but unfortunately, his body had other ideas. His crying caused a runny nose and he sniffed loudly, ruining the moment, and making Oikawa shove him away.

"Gross Tobio-chan," He muttered, making a face, and Kageyama felt his cheeks warm as he reached into his pocket for a tissue. He usually had at least one and he blew his nose into it whilst Oikawa restarted the car again, driving them further down the street. The silence between them now should have felt even more awkward after the hug but it seemed almost natural instead that it was like no time at all before they were at Iwaizumi's street.

As Oikawa pulled into it, Kageyama finally decided to open his mouth to thank him but his phone vibrated again and he was distracted. It was another school email about the importance of the survey that he'd ignored and he told himself that he'd do it later.

"That your alpha?" Oikawa asked as he parked the car, reversing in and out and tutting at each failed attempt of his until they eventually fit. Kageyama almost told him the truth about Aioko and his so-called 'date' then, in return for his comfort, but his leg pulsed and he paused.   

And then, when his mark began burning, he immediately felt awful, "... are - are you angry?" Oikawa blinked, raising his eyebrows in the mirror in askance, "My mark's hurting." He said in explanation.

"Oh," The corner of Oikawa's lips twitched up, "No." He shook his head, a strand of hair flicking out of his beanie and landing on his eyelashes, fluttering with each blink, "I'm not angry," He turned the engine off, taking his keys out with the keyrings that he had on them jingling noisily, "Come on, let's go inside."

"Does your knee hurt?"

"Forget the mark, Tobio, and get out before I decide to lock you in here for the night." Oikawa frowned, getting out of the car himself.

Kageyama unbuckled himself but the burning seemed to be so much more prominent now that he knew what it really meant that he couldn’t stop himself from asking more, “Is - what _is_ wrong then?” He frowned as well, “Is it me?”

Oikawa sighed, like he liked to do so much whenever he was around Kageyama, brushing the fallen strands of hair away and squinting down at him, “Why would it be you?” He asked and the question stumped Kageyama. What was he asking here exactly? Was he actually asking if he was _jealous_ , what was wrong with him? Whatever it was between them, Oikawa had done him a favour and had taken him to Iwaizumi’s to avoid Kageyama from walking in this weather and had comforted him too, so the least he could do was be polite in return for that.

”No, I - no. Never mind,” He shook his head, both at himself and the question, and opened the door to climb out but Oikawa walked back around the car to block him in as soon as he'd stood.

”No go on,” He demanded, his tone light but his eyes were dancing with a challenge, “Say it.” Kageyama blinked up at him, taking a step back and into the window behind him, hearing the door click shut, “Ask me if I’m jealous, Tobio-chan.”

”I didn’t say – “

”Ask.” Oikawa seemed to tower over him now and when Kageyama lifted a hand to push him aside he gripped it hard and forced it down instead, placing it over the area that Kageyama knew Oikawa’s mark was. It was hot, boiling hot, and he stared down at his hands with his lips parting unconsciously, “Ask.” Oikawa said again, his voice lower now and when Kageyama looked up to meet his gaze, he leant in a little closer.

”Oikawa-san,” Kageyama started, feeling the heat beneath his hand and not quite sure what to do with it. Either Oikawa was  _really_ pissed now, he was in pain or he really was jealous.

And he could be. He could definitely be jealous that Kageyama had moved on from him 'finally', and knowing Oikawa's personality that was probably it. He loved attention and with all he acted annoyed, some part of him must like the attention that Kageyama had unintentionally given him.

”Ask me,” Oikawa said again, his voice lowering some more until the word could only be recognised by the shape of his lips as he whispered it. Kageyama stared at him, watching as he leant in even closer, just as he had in the gym those few weeks ago. When he'd -

Acting on instinct, Kageyama yanked his hand free and with the momentum that that gained him, used it to push Oikawa back a few steps. Oikawa put his own hand to his chest, his face reddening from something that wasn't the cold and it took a moment for Kageyama to realise that it wasn’t from pain either.

Oikawa was blushing.

"I’m – “ He lowered his hand, looking at Kageyama much like he had three years ago, when he’d swung a hand toward him in response to his pestering. He glanced down, his expression staying the same and for some reason, that hurt more than anything else Oikawa had done.

"I'm not your omega Oikawa-san," Kageyama whispered himself, "You rejected me."

Oikawa nodded, taking his beanie off and shaking his hair free, "I don't want anything with you, Tobio-chan," He said, "I've said it a thousand times and I've told you it before too."

"Then why - ?"

"Just forget it," He pressed a button on his keys, his car beeping as it locked, "Like I said. I'm an idiot. And I'm being an idiot." He stepped past him then, trudging toward the door to knock and a second later Kageyama decided to follow him, his shoes scraping on the gravel when he didn’t lift his feet up enough to step over them.

Oikawa really was one of the most annoying and confusing people Kageyama had ever met. He'd rejected Kageyama, he'd been cruel to him, he'd kissed him and he'd comforted him and then he'd tried to kiss him _again_. What exactly did he want from him? Why was he like this?

He clenched his hands into fists in his pockets, shivering from the cold and watching as Oikawa knocked a second time to be let in.

"Where's your key?" Kageyama asked him, remembering that Iwaizumi had said that he'd had one before, but his question was answered when Iwaizumi’s mother opened the door for them and dumped the keys into Oikawa's hand instead.

"I don't know why we bothered making a set for you," He snapped, looking frazzled before practically beaming when he saw Kageyama, "Ah, Tobio-kun!" He grabbed him by the hand, leading him into the kitchen right away and informing him happily that he’d had the time to cook today and that he couldn’t wait to treat him for all that he’d been treating them.

Iwaizumi was in the kitchen too, his laptop open as he worked and his ever-present frown in place as he glared down the screen and typed something out forcefully.

“What’s another way for saying _‘gotten used to’?”_ He asked no one in particular, biting his lip, “It’s left my mind.”

”Adapted to,” Oikawa offered as he stepped into the kitchen as well, grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl and sitting besides Iwaizumi at the table.

Iwaizumi shut his eyes for a second at the answer, nodding and typing it out, “That’s the one.” He muttered, suddenly typing a mile-a-minute now that he knew what he had to say, “Hey Oikawa.”

“Hey,” Oikawa greeted back, as though he was used to this vague sort of attitude that Iwaizumi had right now, “Tobio-chan’s here too.”

Iwaizumi looked up from his work, looking at Kageyama over the edge of his laptop screen, “Oh, Kageyama, hey!” He frowned a little then at the look that must still be on his face, “ … you okay?” Kageyama nodded immediately, returning to the pot that Iwaizumi’s mother had been showing him. He’d made some ramen for them all and wanted Kageyama’s apparent _‘expert flavouring’_ input, “Sorry I didn’t give you any warning for the pick-up. Oikawa offered and I couldn’t.”

“It’s okay,” Kageyama nodded again, still looking in the pot.

“Why do I come with a warning?” Oikawa asked, popping an orange slice into his mouth with his lips formed around it in a pout. Iwaizumi just looked at him and then returned to his work so Kageyama answered instead.

“Because your personality isn't people friendly,” He sniped, stirring the pot to hide the fact that he’d actually said it aloud before he could stop himself, but by then everyone was already looking at him. Iwaizumi’s mother seemed the most shocked but that only lasted a moment because then he was laughing like Kageyama had told the joke of the century.

“True. Very true,” He agreed, grinning and gesturing whether he should add more vegetables into the ramen pot or not. Kageyama shook his head in answer and glanced over at Oikawa just in time to see him lob an orange slice at him. He ducked, hearing it hit the wall behind and Iwaizumi’s mother glowered at him, “Tooru, that better not stain.”

“Sorry,” He pushed himself out of his seat and went around the counter to toss the slice into the bin. He then spun around to grab the dish-cloth from the sink and used it to scrub away the residue of the juice left on the wall, "There. Am I forgiven?" Iwaizumi's mother just took the dish-cloth back and threw it onto the table, peering into the pot and watching Kageyama stir it. Oikawa leant against the counter to watch as well, folding his arms across his chest which was more than a little distracting that Kageyama had to let him know it.

"Oikawa-san, do you mind?" He asked, his eyes still lowered. Oikawa shook his head.

"No."

"Oikawa, don't be an ass," Iwaizumi said from where he was, still typing away without even looking at the keyboard as his fingers found the keys that he needed from muscle memory alone. Oikawa gave him a look but left without protest, grabbing another orange on his way back to his seat and peeling it artfully. His forefinger's nail pierced it's top centre and he popped the stump of a stalk out before dragging down the side of the miniature hole that he'd made. He continued with the rest until the orange was bare and began taking apart the segments to eat.

It was then that Kageyama realised that he'd been staring at his hands and he glanced away quickly, handing Iwaizumi's mother the ladle and excusing himself from the kitchen.

"Getting ready for your date?" Oikawa asked him around a mouthful of orange slices and Iwaizumi's finger slipped over a key as he snapped his head up.

"Date?" He asked, sounding confused as he looked between them.

"I - " Kageyama glared at Oikawa, his hand touched the pocket his phone was in defensively, "No."

"Mhm," Oikawa grinned, "Tobio-chan's got a date with an alpha from his school." Iwaizumi's eyes cleared and he nodded, looking a little interested and a little constipated.

"When? Tonight?" He looked at his laptop, "I wouldn't be able to drop you off, I've got this assignment to do."

"You should have done it earlier," His mother told him, taking the ramen pot off of the stove.

"You don't have - it's not today," Kageyama stammered, hating how smug Oikawa looked at his floundering, "It's tomorrow, after school. An - after practice." He felt himself digging a hole and tried to stop, "I can get the bus home." He then ducked out of the kitchen, running up the stairs to Iwaizumi's room to hide away from the knowledge that they all now thought it was a date when it wasn't. All because he'd wanted to be spiteful.

He sighed, sitting on the bed and taking his phone out of his pocket, re-reading his messages only to suddenly remember the survey that he had to do.

He opened it up on the internet app, barely reading the questions before tapping an answer. Thank God it was multiple-choice. By the end of it, there was an 'optional' box to add a comment which he skipped past and submitted the entire thing only to get a simple message saying, _'Thank you for your opinion. We will take it into consideration.'_

Unfortunately, all that did was serve to remind him that he had homework to do and he fished his bag out from under Iwaizumi's bed, dumping it on the desk and taking out his math workbook.

He'd doodled a volleyball net around the _ū_ in _Sūgaku_ on it and instead of immediately doing his worksheet, he began drawing a volleyball above it in the arc that a serve would usually send one as well. _  
_

A few minutes into that and he realised that he was procrastinating and frowned, still not wanting to open his worksheet but knowing that if he fell behind again his volleyball would suffer and he also wanted to show his mother some good grades when she woke up.

He still ended up falling asleep before he could actually do his homework anyway however and he cursed himself for it when he woke up over the desk in the middle of the night and knew that he'd have to do it at lunch before the class.

Iwaizumi wasn't in the room which meant that Oikawa had gone home and he'd slept on the sofa downstairs like usual, which also meant that he hadn't said goodbye to Oikawa after running into the room like a child.

He winced as he climbed into the bed, wondering if Oikawa would mind him texting an apology, but just as he thought of doing so he realised that that would only lead to some more teasing about his 'date' and he really didn't want to meet Aioko with a foul mood.

When he woke Monday morning however, he needn't have bothered worrying about that at all because before he could even leave the room to wash his face and so on though, he got a call and he froze.

He hated calls, preferring texts to them and even those had to be in moderation, and the number was withheld too. After it rang a few times though, he knew that he had to answer it but it went to voicemail as soon as he reached over and he bit his lip.

The phone then blinked at him a minute later to show him the new message and he dialed his voicemail to listen to it, his eyes widening as he listened.

_'Hi, this is Doctor Inahira from the hospital. I'm just calling to let you know that your mother is awake and alert and is asking for you. Once you get this message, please give us a call back or alternatively, just pop in to come and see her! She says she doesn't mind if you miss a day off school and she wants to see that you're alright. Again, this is Doctor Inahira from the hospital. If you want to come in, let us know and we'll inform your school.'_

He dropped his phone in his haste to pick it up, his hand knocking it off the bed but when it fell under the bed he didn’t bother trying to pick it up and just scrambled out of the blankets. He ran downstairs in his pyjamas and with his bed-hair and pillow crease marks over his face and almost ran into Oikawa who was surprisingly still here; all in his hurry to tell someone the good news.

Oikawa blinked down at him, taking in the panicked air of his newly-woken and still half-asleep-self, looking like he'd just freshly showered himself.

"Where's the fire?" He asked and for some reason, his tone sent tingles down Kageyama's mark but he didn't care about that for the moment and answered the question loud enough that the entire street likely heard him.

"My mum's awake!" He shouted, his mark’s tingling intensifying so much so that it seemed to make him crazy, because the next thing he did was surge forward and wrap his arms around Oikawa in a tight hug.

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am so sorry this is late!! I hope no one is disappointed by the chapter and don't worry, Kageyama will meet up with Aioko in the next one :)
> 
> EDIT: [This is the song playing during the car ride :) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPmvTGvhHas)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So, a quick summary of why this took so long:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **I attempted suicide again. Yay.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **I'm okay now, but I was in a bad place for a while, still am a little but I really wanted to get this done before New Years.**  
>  **I also broke up with my boyfriend, failed my exams, can't get a good job at all despite being over-qualified for so many, ran away to Warwick for a day only to be sent back, and yeah. The suicide attempt.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **But it's here now!! Just please understand why it took so long and I hope you enjoy it!! xx**
> 
> .

.

* * *

.

The hospital looked exactly the same as it had all the other times that he'd visited but this time he felt so much lighter than he had before. 

Iwaizumi's mother walked behind him silently, a pillar of support whose only sound was the click of heels on the corridor's floor. Kageyama walked only a few paces before him, his embarrassment from this morning long forgotten now and the only thing on his mind being the fact that his mother was fully awake. 

When he'd hugged Oikawa, his skin had burned and he'd released him immediately, darting back like he'd been struck and Iwaizumi had stepped out of the kitchen as the perfect distraction. 

"Iwa-chan!" Kageyama had started, blanching when he realised what he'd said but it had been drowned out by his excitement anyway. Once Iwaizumi had known, his mother had offered to take him to the hospital to visit whilst Oikawa and Iwaizumi left for school. 

Now, standing outside the room, he felt his excitement dull a little. He had no idea how his mother would react, knowing that the last thing she'd heard was the fact that Oikawa was Kageyama’s soulmate. 

"You okay?" Iwaizumi's mother asked him, placing a gentle hand on the small of his back. He nodded quickly, knocking on the door. 

It opened a second later and Nagaiawa opened it for him, beaming. "Hi! I'll leave you two to it, okay?"

He hopped out of the room then, more than giddy himself and Kageyama felt his unease lessen at the fact that the nurse was so happy to see his patient awake and aware. 

"I'll get some coffee," Iwaizumi's mother said, "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"No thank you," Kageyama shook his head, watching as he smiled and turned to head down the corridor toward the cafe. His heart pumped like a bass, thudding in his ears like he was underwater.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him and turning to face his mother. 

She was sitting up against a stack of pillows, her oxygen mask gone and her skin flushed and no longer so pale. Her hair was limp by the sides of her face but she'd clearly brushed it out since waking, and there were a few bands on the table besides her for tying it back.

He stared at her and she stared back.

A few seconds later, she wordlessly opened both her arms for a hug and he lunged forward, toward the bed, to fall between them. She wrapped them around him so tight, rubbing his back and holding him close. 

"Oh Tobio," He choked at the sound of her voice, "God, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you so much."

"No - it's not your fault," He sniffled, pulling back to look her in the eye, "I'm so glad you're okay." 

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I am, I'm okay." She assured him, her eyes sparkling. She held him closer again, letting him rest his head against her chest like he'd used to as a child, running her hands through his hair, "You know I had some American pie?"

He shook his head against her, "No."

" _Yeah,"_ She continued to rub his back, her voice softer than anything he'd ever heard her sound like before, "I couldn't finish it though and when I fell asleep, it was gone," She sighed, "But it was _so_ good. I wish they brought it again."

"Have you asked?"

"Yeah ... but it's out, apparently." She pressed a kiss to his head, rocking him a little, before whispering, "Hey, though. I've gotta tell you something." He stiffened a little, his body still slumped over hers, but she didn't wait for him to answer anyway, so he stayed, "I wasn't going to tell you straight away but I can't keep it back."

"What is it?" He asked, and she hugged him tighter.

"I met my soulmate!"

Kageyama pushed himself off of her, staring down at her ecstatic and reddened face, _"What?"_

Here? In the _hospital?_

She laughed softly, pointing out the door like she didn't believe it herself, and he startled, "Nagaiawa?" He asked and she nodded, her lips pressed together in just as giddy a look as Nagaiawa had had when he'd left. So that was why. 

"How - ?"

She shrugged, "He saw my mark when he was caring for me and waited until I was awake to show me his." She gestured to her left upper arm, "And we talked. About it." She fidgeted a little over the bed, "I said I would speak to you first."

Kageyama stared at her, stunned. "First?" He asked. 

"Before I agree to date him."

Oh. He slumped a little, letting the news sink in. His mother had wanted to find her soulmate for years, reading into the fairytale stories that people made them into, and whilst Kageyama felt Elizabeth Grove's tale was a little more accurate, she'd kept hope. And Nagaiawa had been so nice, to him and to his mother, and didn't seem all that awful at all. And maybe, maybe, this would take his mother's mind off of his own problems and off of Oikawa; she hadn't mentioned him yet and he was keeping it pressed to the back of his mind.

He leant forward and rapped her on the forehead, "Why wouldn't I be okay with that?" He demanded.

Her smile saddened slightly and though she hid it quickly, he saw and understood, "Is this about Oikawa-san?" He asked and she frowned. 

"Well, no it's - I do need to talk to you about that actually, but - " 

"Mama, my _best friend_ has a soulmate and is super happy about it, all the time," He interrupted, glaring, "I'm not some stupid, bitter guy that I would hate you both for finding your soulmates! I'd be happy for you!" He sat back a little, folding his arms across his chest and adding, "And I am. I am happy for you."

She stared at him for a long moment before pulling him into yet another hug, "You," She started, "Are always making me proud." He felt his lips part in surprise whilst she continued, "You always have been. I want you to know that."

He leant into her hold, closing his eyes, and to his surprise he felt himself begin to cry, "I thought you were dead," He admitted, his voice choked by his tears, "I was so scared."

"I know, you must have been. I'm so sorry Tobio," She kissed the top of his head, again and again, "I should have just paid that - _fucking_ alpha for her car."

He pulled back angrily, "No." He growled, "This wasn't your fault and she's going to prison. I know it was her and when the police find the evidence, she's going to get punished for it. It was HER. Not you."

She sighed, placing a hand over his cheek, changing the subject, "Nagaiawa told me you've been staying with your old senpai." 

Kageyama nodded, "His mum dropped me off here," He said, "I've helped cook in return for staying there."

She laughed, shaking her head, "Good." He smiled back, "Is his mother still here? I want to thank them."

"He went to get coffee. He should be back soon."

She hummed, "He probably thought you wanted privacy. He might even already be outside," She gestured to the door, "It doesn't take that long to get coffee."

"I'll check in a minute." He said but when she shook her head, he frowned, "What?"

"You should go now, Tobio. You have school." 

"Can't I stay with you?" He protested, "I rang the school already, they said I could take the day!" 

She smiled, "I know, but I'm about to fall asleep and you'll be bored." 

He gave her a look, "I sat with you when you were in a coma before. I don't care."

She huffed out a short laugh, two twin tears slipping out of her eyes and running down her cheeks. Kageyama froze, wondering what on earth had made her so sad, when she wiped them away and grinned wide. 

"You're such a good boy," She whispered, running a hand through his hair before suddenly ruffling it quickly, "My good boy, you _good_ boy!" 

"Mama!" He ducked his head out of her grasp, smoothing his hair down. 

She reached toward him with her hands curled into claws, trying to pinch his cheeks, "My little baby!" 

He gave her a look, avoiding her touch, "I'm going to get Iwaizumi's mum! Stop being weird." 

"I'm not being weird," She laughed, "I'm showing you love."

He ignored her and went to open the door. Iwaizumi's mother was there just like she'd predicted and he didn't even need to say anything before he stood and walked inside himself. He took the seat by the bed after introducing himself and accepting Hana's thanks. Kageyama sat on the edge of the bed instead, watching whilst they talked and wincing his shoulders high when Iwaizumi's mother complimented him and said that he was such a help around the house and so forth.

Hana immediately agreed, smiling wide at the fact that someone could see her son's worth, and after a while Kageyama went onto his phone as their conversation veered away from things he was interested about and went on for almost an hour.

After that, his mother noticed and drew him back in, taking the phone away and putting it aside. She plaited a few short strands of his hair, watching as they unravelled immediately after she let them go, not long enough to stay entwined, and asked him about school and volleyball and his friends.

He told them how they'd all come to see him when he'd first come to the hospital, how they'd brought a signed card and how Hinata had thought he'd had a crush on Tsukishima. She seemed content to listen, happy so many nice things had happened in her absence, and he knew she would have been thrilled to hear he had a date with an alpha from school but some part of him kept that back. He wasn't sure why, he just didn't want to say anything yet.

Maybe it was because he wasn't even sure if it was a date or not, and he didn't want to disappoint her.

"What about you?" He asked her after what seemed like hours of chatting about himself, "What have you been up to?"

"Oh ... " She looked up at the ceiling, making a show of thinking about it and pulling him backward into a hug, his back against her chest, "I went to Korea," She told him, "Bought a cake, married Yoo Gong*, and we went to New York for our honeymoon," He scoffed against her, "Sorry you weren't invited Babu, I thought you'd be busy."

A knock on the door cut anything Kageyama might have wanted to say off, and Doctor Inahira stepped inside, "Sorry to interrupt," She said, "But visiting hours are the same as usual and I'm afraid it's time to leave for now. You can come back after lunch at 2-6pm if you want to, though."

"Oh no, that's okay," Hana said, "He has school and should get to that, and I am about to fall asleep any second now."

Inahira smiled, leaving the door open for Iwaizumi's mother and Kageyama to leave, "I guess we'll see you tomorrow after school then," She said and Kageyama pressed another kiss on his mother's forehead and nodded.

"Bye mama."

"Bye Tobio," She waved as he walked toward the door, glancing back at her, "I'll be home soon." She promised.

"In a week," Inahira said.

"In a week," Hana repeated, nodding, and Kageyama nodded back before shutting the door. Iwaizumi's mother put a hand on his shoulder for the briefest of moments, smiling.

"I would kill for an ice-cream, how about you?" He asked and Kageyama turned to face him, biting his lip. It wasn't a hard decision to make and he nodded a second later, "Great. Let's get some on the way home. If I know my son, too, he'll want one and Tooru will of course be there as well."

"Does he come around all the time?" Kageyama asked as they walked back toward the main entrance.

"Not all the time, but he's around more often than not." He said, "He used to live only a street away when Hajime was growing up, so they were always between houses, but since his sister moved, they've all moved to be closer, so it's a little harder to get there now. Tooru is at my house more than Hajime is at his these days, but I've been told that's how they prefer it," He looked at Kageyama, leaning in conspiratorially, "I think it's just because I'm a cooler mum and Mina embarrasses her son around guests."

Kageyama snorted, ducking his head and following him out into the wind and chill. They weren't parked far from the doors but their hands were still frozen by the time they sat inside the car and had the heating turned on. Iwaizumi's mother pulled them out of the lot and, as promised, into a nearby McDonalds.

"Four Mcflurries please," He ordered, and on their way home, the tubs sat in Kageyama's lap, freezing his legs whilst he sucked on the end of his spoon. Iwaizumi and Oikawa weren't home yet, of course, and their ice-creams went in the freezer. 

Kageyama ate his with Iwaizumi's mother as they watched TV, no need for him to go to school for only two more lessons after calling in sick and there wasn't a club today either. He felt more at ease than he had in a long while, licking at the ice-cream and watching 'Hole in the Wall'.

After a while, Iwaizumi's mother started on dinner and he went up into the bedroom he'd taken over whilst staying here. His phone was still under the bed, where he'd left it in his haste this morning, and when he fished it out he saw a text from Aioko flash up over the homescreen.

It was a simple thumbs up emoji to his response from last night and that alone reminded him that they'd agreed to meet today. After school, in the park. But it was _freezing._

He unlocked his phone, going to his messages and typing quickly: _can we skip the park? 2 cold_

He assumed Aioko would be in class, so started to get off of the app, when he saw that he was typing and paused.

 

_ye gd idea_

_wot abt my place?_

 

Kageyama frowned, shaking his head: _anywhere else?_

 

_lol_

_guess ill hve 2 kidnap u then_

 

Kageyama made a face, rolling his eyes: _no thanks. We could go to the sponge cafe instead_

 

_sounds gd_

_5ish? x_

 

Feeling his heart pound, he traced over the letters for 'sure' on his keyboard four times before finally typing it out. Aioko didn't reply after that, probably back to paying attention to whatever class he had, and Kageyama decided to try some homework. His English assignment was over now but he had Maths and Japanese work to do as well. His brain listed off the things he should get on with but his body didn't seem to want to move. He stayed where he was, bent over the bed and staring down at his phone, and eventually he went onto YouTube and went to see what was trending.

Most of it was American news, or things he didn't care about. He listened to a few songs, watched a few videos, and only moved when his back started to hurt from the position he was in.

He simply lay down then, rolling onto his front and scrolling down his feed. Hinata would be doing science around this time on a Monday afternoon and he would have Japanese. They were studying modern lit, and he hated it, but it would probably be less boring than having nothing to do but wait for a date's time to come around.

Which made him realise. He had nothing to wear.

He'd only brought a few outfits from home and he didn't want to ask Iwaizumi to drop him back there again just to spend ages looking for something to get dressed into. Plus, he'd need to leave right after school to get to the sponge cafe and he'd have no time to get dressed if he waited until then to go.

Iwaizumi's mother was still downstairs though, maybe he could take him?

He slid off of the bed, padding down the stairs and into the kitchen. Iwaizumi's mother had clearly just put something in the oven and turned to face him when he stepped inside.

"Hi," He greeted, "You okay?"

He nodded, taking a seat at the counter and watching as he washed the dishes. He almost offered to help but he was nearly done and there didn't seem any point.

"Um. Iwaizumi-san," He spoke a little louder to be heard over the tap, and he was nodded at to continue, "I - um. I have that meeting with that alpha today? The one Oikawa-san was ... " _Being a dick about._ "... talking about. But I realised I don't have anything nice to wear. So I was wondering if you could take me home quickly? To get some more clothes?"

"Hang on," Iwaizumi's mother twisted the tap shut, looking at him, "Why don't we see what I have first? I've got a few nice things in my wardrobe still, if you'd want to see?" He dried his hands on the dish-cloth and added, "And call me Doi, Tobio-kun. You make me feel _old."_

"Sorry," He automatically apologised and Doi laughed.

"No, don't be silly. Come on." He gestured that he follow and they went back up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Doi's room was a little bigger than Iwaizumi's and it had a bright red carpet, with the wardrobe and both chest of drawers in white. There was a full-length mirror besides the window and a table covered in make-up.

He felt like he'd stepped into a bedroom from the movies.

"Let's see," Doi opened the wardrobe's doors, rifling through the clothes. Whilst the outside of the room was clean and tidy, the inside of the wardrobe was a tip. Clothes had fallen off of their hangers and hadn't been put back up, jumpers and dresses were bundled on the bottom and clothes that had been put over a top shelf were dangling down over it's edge until Doi had to brush them aside to be able to see anything, "Alright, let's just - " He grabbed a pile of clothes and heaved them out onto the floor.

Kageyama stepped aside to let him, watching as he did that to the rest of the wardrobe until it was empty and the half of the floor was covered in outfits.

"Okay." He huffed, putting his hands on his hips and smiling at him, "Let's have a look. What size are you?"

"Uh, small," He said, "Size 9."

Doi paused, looking at him and shaking his head, "Clearly I've not been feeding you enough," He said, putting a hand to his own stomach and frowning, "Or I eat too much." Kageyama snorted softly, sitting on the edge of the bed whilst Doi sorted through the clothes.

"Here. Try this on," He lifted a dark green knit-sweater up, "It's a little bigger than your size but it'll keep you warm." Kageyama took it and went into the en-suite bathroom to try it on.

It came up to the top of his waist, and if he stretched it would show his stomach. He was too tall for it. Taking it off, he told Doi the results and tried on five different tops after that.

"What about a dress?" Doi asked then, sitting back on his heels.

Kageyama shifted, "I ... I don't really wear dresses."

"Why not?" He urged, lifting a simple white-and-red knee-length dress up by his fingertips, "Try it on at least."

He pursed his lips but took it anyhow, repressing the need to refuse simply because Doi was helping him out of his own will and there was no need to be rude. The dress was too short on him however, reaching his thighs and making him hug himself out of sheer discomfort.

Doi frowned once he saw it on him and made a face, reaching forward to adjust it with his hands, "Maybe if we ... no." He turned back to the pile, lifting a much longer, black and flowery kimono styled dress, "Try this on. With the leggings."

Kageyama took it from him, looking down the material thoughtfully. It was more his style at least, despite being a dress, and it was dark too and not as bright and outrageous as the other outfits had been. When he tried it on, it rose to his thighs again but the leggings covered that so that he felt a lot more comfortable in it. The neck wasn't low and the sleeves were long, and when he turned to view everything else in the mirror, he felt a flutter of something rise in his stomach when he realised that he actually liked how he looked.

"I guess you like this one, then?" Doi asked, smiling at whatever look must have been on Kageyama's face. He nodded, smoothing it down over his stomach and pressing his hands together over it afterward, "Okay, let's do your hair now."

He took Kageyama by the hand and led him to the make-up table, spraying something cold over his face and lifting his chin up with a forefinger whilst it dried. He shut his eyes automatically when something spongy started tapping over his cheeks, over his nose, and then under his lips and above his forehead, and he kept them shut as a brush fluttered over those areas immediately afterward.

Doi turned him in the chair and knelt on the floor before him, rubbing his finger over a stick of something and dabbing it over Kageyama's cheeks.

"I don't want to look too different, Doi-san."

"Mm-mm, I'm going subtle, don't worry," Doi assured him, unscrewing another stick and holding it up to his eyes,

"Now blink."

.

After he'd gotten ready, his worst worry had been that he'd get a text from Aioko saying that they'd have to reschedule, or that he'd changed his mind or that something had come up and he had to cancel, but when nothing like that happened his nervousness still didn't disappear.

He sat in Iwaizumi's room, picking at the sleeves of his dress while his teeth worried over his bottom lip. School should be almost over by now and he was waiting to ask if Iwaizumi would mind giving him a lift to the cafe.

As soon as that thought had left his mind, he heard the front-door unlock and jumped to his feet, running toward the stairs and skidding down over the first step until he had to catch himself on the bannister.

Doi had curled his hair back for him before, brushing his bangs to one side and pinning them just above his ear. He also had small blue studs in his ears, 'subtle' make-up but still in his trainers despite wearing a dress. He felt both himself and new, confident and nervous, but he couldn't get rid of this sense of urgency to just _leave_ the house.

Iwaizumi was kicking his shoes off in the hallway, Oikawa by his side, and at the sight of the both of them still standing there Kageyama froze in his rush down. Oikawa noticed him first, glancing up at him and then turning back around again when he clearly realised who it was.

Doi came out of the kitchen to see them and followed his gaze, "Do you want to eat before you go?" He asked him and Kageyama tore his eyes away from Oikawa to face him.

"Yes please." He said, stepping down the rest of the stairs and standing in front of Iwaizumi, who had an eyebrow raised.

"Is that yours mom?" He asked and Kageyama bit his lip.

"Is it obvious?"

"No, no, it looks good," He said, putting a hand on Kageyama's shoulder and leading him into the kitchen, "I just recognised it." They sat by the kitchen counter, watching as Doi set out plates for them and put out a tray of lasagna.

Oikawa followed them in, sitting opposite Iwaizumi and sliding a plate toward himself to eat. He started without them too, thanking Doi for the meal as he cut a slice and ate what should have spilled out of his mouth but miraculously fit.

Kageyama watched him, knowing he probably looked disgusted and not even trying to hide it. He could eat messily too, he knew that, and it came with being a volleyball player. It was just different seeing someone else do it right in front of him.

"So what's with you dressing up? You can't play in a dress and earrings." Oikawa asked after he'd swallowed, coughing from the heat of the lasagna sticking to the back of his throat and scooping some more toward his chopsticks as he spoke.

"I'm not going to practice." Kageyama told him, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah obviously," Oikawa snorted, "Well if this is for your date, then you should change. He won't recognise you with how nice you look." 

"Shut up, Oikawa," Iwaizumi chipped in, rolling his eyes and handing his mother a knife as he joined them at the counter.

"What?" Oikawa laughed a little, "First dates are crucial and first impressions count."

"I've already met him." Kageyama told him, glaring now.

"And he still asked you out? Wow." Oikawa shook his head slightly, wiping at his mouth after taking yet another huge spoonful. Kageyama felt his nervousness vanish almost simultaneously with the anger that rose inside him, "Is that why you look so nice? To make up for it?"

"You don't even know who it is," Kageyama argued, pouring himself some water to drink.

"What, your big, hunky alpha guy who texts you like a caveman?" Oikawa smirked and Kageyama paused, his hand outstretched for a knife of his own as he stared into Oikawa's eyes.

"... you read my _texts?"_ He asked, his voice rising with disbelief. The anger was still bubbling behind it and he knew it showed in his voice.

Oikawa looked a little taken aback, running his tongue over his teeth and making his upper lip bulge before he answered, "Uh, you read them in my car, what was I - ?"

"I didn't read _that_ one!"

"It was on the screen, Tobio, don't be so dramatic - "

Kageyama slammed a hand down on the table, making the cutlery and glasses clink together. That was it.

"Shut up Oikawa. Just _shut_ up." Oikawa blinked twice, staring at him, "I know what you're doing."

"I thought I was telling you, you looked nice?"

"No. You're trying to make me feel bad because that's what you do. All the time." He glared at him, clenching his hands into fists, "But I don't care about your stupid opinion about how I look or what I'm doing because every omega _you_ date leaves because of what an - what an ASSHOLE you always are!" With that, he stood up and stormed out of the kitchen, pausing to look back at Doi for a moment and adding, "... sorry. For - swearing."

The door swung out on both sides so he couldn't slam it but he tried anyway and had to jump out of it's way when it swept back out to hit him. He toed his shoes off angrily, kicking the trainers aside and pulling on his school shoes instead. They pinched and were too shiny to look casual but they were smarter than the trainers and maybe first dates _did_ count.

Once they were on, he unlocked the door and stepped outside, regretting it immediately when he realised that he didn't have a coat but he marched on anyway and hugged himself to stave off the cold. He was halfway down the street however, when he heard someone call his name and he turned to see Iwaizumi waving from his car, still parked outside of his house.

"Wait there!" He unlocked his car when Kageyama stopped to look back at him, driving it down toward him, "Let me take you." He said, reaching over to open the door for him and waiting until he was inside to start driving again, "Here." He handed him his coat too, clearing his throat loudly, "So where are we going?"

"Sponge Cafe." Kageyama muttered, looking out the window, "It isn't far, I could have walked."

"It's freezing," Iwaizumi countered, "That's why you waited for me anyway right?"

"The date's for after school, it didn't matter either way."

Iwaizumi just nodded to that, turning them out of the street. They drove in silence for a little while after that then, when suddenly, he began to laugh to himself; his hands tight over the wheel.

Kageyama snapped his head around to look at him in surprise, watching as Iwaizumi's shoulders rose from how hard he tried to suppress his laughter, before finally letting it out.

"Oh man," He pulled up to the park, still laughing, "His face when you called him an 'asshole'," It didn't take a genius to realise who he was speaking about, "And you called him Oikawa. Not Oikawa- _san_ , or Oikawa-senpai. Just plain _Oikawa_."

"I've never even called him _Oikawa-senpai_ ," Kageyama said, wrinkling his nose, because that was obviously the most important thing right now. Iwaizumi just snorted.

"Yeah. I know." He unlocked the door for him, "You know he was being an ass on purpose just to annoy you right?" Kageyama nodded, looking down at his lap, "I think he just wanted to say you looked nice but couldn't do it without insulting you too."

"Maybe that's why he's single right now." Kageyama scoffed, rolling his eyes and Iwaizumi barked out another laugh.

"You let it all out when you're mad, don't you," He said, sounding both awed and amused at Kageyama's bitterness, "Anyway. Go have fun. I'll pick you up whenever you want, just give me a 10 minute heads up before you head out."

Kageyama nodded, opening the door and stepping out. He waved Iwaizumi off, turning toward the cafe to see if he could see Aioko through the windows. It was pretty empty for this time but that would probably change soon as all the students started to head there for their downtime. He pushed the doors open and took a seat up by the middle, the same booth that he'd sat in with Oikawa weeks ago.

He tapped out a beat over the menu, looking at his reflection in the window to see if his face looked as angry as he felt, despite how he was gradually calming down and relaxing to the soft music that was playing in the speakers.

His bracelet jingled as he played his repetitive beat and he thought over what Iwaizumi had said to him in the car. Oikawa _had_ outrightly told him that he'd looked nice. Three times even. Was he really that incapable of being nice to him that he had to get him mad to hide a compliment?

He sighed, putting his head on the table and trying to repress every single emotion that he was currently feeling.

"Hey."

He sat up quickly, startled by the sound of someone's voice, and saw two adult alphas standing by his booth.

"Um."

One of them slid into it, sitting opposite him and pushing the menu aside, "Mind if we sit here?"

Kageyama stared at him, darting his eyes around the cafe in panic, "Um. ... I - I'm actually waiting for - "

"It'll only take a second." The second alpha said, taking a seat too and smiling, "Simple cooperation is all we need."

Kageyama sat back against his seat, pressing his legs together, when the first alpha put a hand into his pocket and pulled out a police badge. Kageyama stared down at it and then back up at the two alphas sitting before him.

The second one reached out a hand for him to shake, "My name is Detective Danno," He said, and Kageyama took his hand slowly, feeling ridiculously guilty despite how he'd clearly not done anything wrong, "This is Detective Ebis."

"Kageyama, Tobio," He introduced himself like he was in a daze, and they both laughed a little.

"We know," Detective Ebis said, "We're here to ask you some questions about your mother's attack."

... oh.

 .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the date isn't here like I promised!!! But drama to come so yay!
> 
> Also, P.S, Hana will talk about Oikawa with Kageyama soon :)
> 
> And P.P.S, here is the dress Kageyama is wearing: [DRESS!](https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ-HjKAEmCqtUIxH1wq-ukxR0z6ccKLZCohFjTPumJv1m0hodWVUzPSJhzk2zQ1ZyVQ_K-6r1w&usqp=CAY)
> 
> P.P.P.S: *Yoo Gong is this guy - [X](http://www.herworld.com/sites/default/files/styles/rec_medium/public/2017/01/gong_yoo_t.jpg?itok=z4Ev9moo)  
> . He's a Korean Actor who is Hawttt.  
> .


End file.
